A song for you
by Valgreys
Summary: Taniyama Mai es una chica alegre que sueña con ser artista, sin embargo, sus sueños se vendrán a bajo por situaciones inesperadas, las mismas que la orillaran a trabajar con el hombre mas arrogante y narcisista que pudo conocer, Shibuya Kazuya.
1. El dia en que todo cambio

_¡Hola a todos! Si ya se, debería terminar mis otras historias antes de publicar una nueva, pero como dicen por ahí, Doña inspiración viene cuando le da la gana y esta vez lego con una locura XD un universo alterno *0*, nada que ver son fantasmas como las historias que comúnmente escribo, esta vez es algo diferente que espero les guste, y ya sin más rollo de por medio los dejo con el capítulo 1 de _**A song for you**

_**El día en que todo cambio…**_

Un día soleado era perfecto como para dar un paseo en el parque de la ciudad, en días como esos, una chica de cabellos castaños solía sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar para contemplar el paisaje y componer, los que frecuentaban aquel parque sabían de aquella muchacha y muchas veces se acercaban mientras ella interpretaba alguna canción, ya sea composición suyo o de algún otro músico, ella simplemente aprecio un día en el lugar y pronto la gente se acostumbro a su presencia, a su música y todo lo que ella representaba, sin embargo, la repentina aparición de un hombre en su vida cambiaria todo…

En tardes como esas le gustaba escaparse del trabajo, tomaba su guitarra como cuando era un adolecente y con ella en la espalda salía a dar una vuelta para despajar su mente y librarse de aquel estresante ambiente en el que día a día trabajaba, aquella tarde fue igual, con unos lentes oscuros que cubrían parcialmente su rostro y su guitarra como única compañía, salió a dar un paseo encontrándose con un cumulo de gente rodeando una banca del lugar, se acerco por simple curiosidad y quedo cautivado con la voz de una jovencita que interpretaba una conocida canción, su pronunciación, su respiración, el sentimiento que ponía en cada palabra, todo era perfecto… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo oyéndola, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ella había terminado su interpretación y estaba despidiéndose de la gente, se quedo de pie viendo como esa chica se marchaba hasta que la perdió de vista por completo esbozando luego una media sonrisa, definitivamente tendría que venir más seguido a ese parque… Desde aquel día iba con frecuencia al mismo lugar solo para oírla cantar, aquella tarde fue igual, sin embargo se sorprendió al no ver el grupo de gente que acostumbraba rodear a la muchacha, esta vez se encontraba sola revisando su guitarra, se acerco solo por curiosidad y pudo ver como ella batallaba con una de las cuerdas de su instrumento hasta que este terminó por romperse…

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? –Se pregunto a sí misma la castaña viendo la cuerda rota- hoy no es mi día…

-¿Estas te sirven? –Cuestiono el sujeto sorprendiendo a la chica mientras le entregaba unas cuerdas de repuesto-

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto la castaña con desconfianza pues no lo conocía-

-Tranquila señorita –Respondió el aludido mientras se sentaba a su lado colocando su propia guitarra al lado- vengo a escucharla cada vez que puedo y vi que tenía problemas con su guitarra, solo quise ayudar –agrego mientras sonreía ligeramente al ofrecerle nuevamente las cuerdas- como ves toco el mismo instrumento que tu, por eso traigo repuestos…

-No quise ser grosera –Contesto la muchacha relajándose un poco- es solo que…

-No es normal que un extraño se te acerque de esta forma, lo sé –Dijo el aludido mientras le sonreía nuevamente- pero te pediría que aceptes los repuestos –agrego mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su guitarra para luego empezar a caminar- hay mucha gente que espera oírte hoy, yo soy una de ellas…

-Disculpe… -llamo la castaña haciendo que se detuviera- ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Perdón, no te lo dije ¿Cierto? Vaya cabeza al mía –Respondió el aludido mientras se rascaba la nuca esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Houshou, Takigawa Houshou, un gusto señorita…

-Taniyama Mai –Respondió la castaña esbozando una sonrisa también- el gusto es mío y gracias por las cuerdas…

-Solo toca una buena canción por mi –agrego para luego revisar la hora en su reloj- ¡Voy tarde! –exclamó para luego dirigirse a Mai- Nos vemos luego…

Mai esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver como aquel hombre corría tropezándose con lo que encontraba en el camino hasta perderse de vista, era extraño pero no parecía ser un mal tipo, decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos sobre aquel extraño encuentro para, luego de cambiar las cuerdas de su guitarra, comenzar a tocar una canción.

Houshou maldecía haber llegado a pie hasta el parque pues en momentos como ese necesitaba su auto, ya podía oír los reclamos de "el" resonando en su cabeza provocándole una jaqueca y eso que todavía no había llegado, definitivamente le esperaba una buena reprimenda. Para cuando llego llevaba casi 15 minutos de retraso, inhalo un poco de aire como si se prepara para lo que estaba por venir, sujeto la perilla de la puerta y sin más retrasos de por medio entro…

-Llegas tarde… -reclamo "el" apenas puso un pie la habitación- necesitamos el itinerario de nuestras actividades del día y gracias a ti debo suponer que vamos retrasados ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Perdón, perdón… -se excuso Houshou mientras sacaba unos papeles de un cajón de su escritorio- me entretuve un poco en el camino -agrego mientras le entregaba los papeles- pero aquí están, no tienes que enfadarte Naru-chan…

-A diferencia de ti yo si tomo en serio mi trabajo –respondió el aludido mientras revisaba los papeles- tenemos un rueda de prensa en media hora –agrego dirigiéndose a dos personas más que estaban en la sala- John, Yasuhara, prepárense, vamos retrasados

-Ok –respondieron al unisono mientras se ponían de pie-

-No sé en que estarás metido y no me interesa –Dijo Naru a Houshou antes de salir de la habitación- pero sea lo que sea no dejes que interfiera con nuestro trabajo

-Señor, si señor –respondió en tono burlón una vez el muchacho se fue para luego lanzar un ligero suspiro- este chico no deja de regañarme -susurró mientras se sentaba en un sofá- y se supone que yo soy el jefe…

Takigawa Houshou era el director de la sección de talentos musicales en la más reconocida compañía de entretenimiento de Japón por lo que siempre estaba ocupado y Naru, como solía llamar a aquel egocéntrico y terco muchacho que en realidad respondía al nombre de Shibuya Kazuya, era el vocalista del grupo que más fama había alcanzado desde su debut hace ya dos años, los otros dos miembros del grupo eran John Brown, un australiano criado en Japón y Yasuhara Osamu, un muchacho japonés que gano su lugar en el grupo en medio de una concurrida audición, todos ellos daban vida a SPR, el grupo más importante de todo Japón…

Shibuya Kazuya, o simplemente "Naru" como le decían sus más allegados, era un muchacho de carácter frio y egocéntrico, obsesionado con el trabajo y, según la gran mayoría de mujeres de Japón, endemoniadamente apuesto, sin embargo, lo que resaltaba de él y que captaba la atención de muchos era el misterio detrás de su vida, poco se sabía de él y su pasado pues cuando se tocaba el tema en alguna entrevista o rueda de prensa siempre evadía las preguntas terminando en un tema completamente diferente, todo lo contrario a sus compañeros que hablaban con total libertad de sus vidas antes y después de formar parte de SPR; eran personas totalmente opuestas, sin embargo ese parecía ser el atractivo de aquella agrupación, la misma que ahora permanecía en silencio mientras iban en dirección a la rueda de prensa que debían de dar…

-¿Cuánto falta Lin? –Cuestiono Naru al hombre que ejercía como Manager del grupo y ahora también de chofer- ¿Llegaremos a tiempo?

-Descuida –Respondió el mayor sin apartar la vista del camino- llegaremos a tiempo…

Naru simplemente asintió acomodándose luego en su respectivo asiento mientras sus compañeros respiraban tranquilos al ver que su "jefe" como solían llamarlo, parecía no estar enfadado, definitivamente tendrían que hablar con Houshou una vez terminaran con la rueda de prensa…

Las horas siguieron su curso y pronto la ansiada salida de Houshou llego, había rogado a todos los santos para que SPR tuviese trabajo de más y no lo retuvieran de marcharse a su cómoda casa y sus rezos al parecer fueron escuchados pues al salir no vio la camioneta de los chicos, subió a su auto y sin esperar más, emprendió su camino a casa. Paso sin querer por el parque en el que conoció a esa chica… Mai, según recordaba, estuvo a punto de pasara de largo, pero entonces la vio, sentada en una de las bancas del lugar abrazada a su guitarra, detuvo su coche al notar que la chica no parecía estar alegre como usualmente estaba, se acerco a ella y pudo ver en sus mejillas los rastros dejados por unas lagrimas que hasta hace poco habían salido de sus ojos además de unas maletas a su lado, estaba triste y no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-Ten –dijo Houshou entregándole un pañuelo a Mai mientras ella se sobresaltaba pues al parecer no había notado su presencia- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-N-no… claro que no… -respondió la castaña recibiendo el pañuelo tratando de sonreír cosa que fue inútil- solo tengo una basura en el ojo, ya se me quitara…

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres –Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Mai- es más, te entiendo, ninguna persona en su sano juicio le contaría sus problemas a un desconocido –agrego esbozando una ligera sonrisa- pero si quieres llorar no tienes por qué ocultarlo, todos en algún momento lo hemos hecho, eso no te hace débil…

-Las lagrimas están reservadas para situaciones dolorosas –Respondió la castaña mientras sonreía tristemente- como cuando alguien querido muere, no por tonterías como estas –agrego dirigiendo su vista hacia el sin poder evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su rostro- no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera…

-Una persona llora –Replico mientras secaba las lágrimas de Mai con sus pulgares- cuando la tristeza en su interior es demasiada como para poder soportarla… -agrego par luego acariciar su cabeza como si de una niña pequeña se tratase- así que no tienes que reprimirte, si quieres llorar no te detengas…

-Hoy… hoy no fue mi día de suerte… -respondió en un susurro agachando la mirada mientras apretaba el pañuelo entre sus manos- la realidad me golpeo con todo lo que tenía y se encargo de destruir mis sueños… -agrego mientras sonreía tristemente- a veces creo que la vida se ensaña conmigo…

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestiono Houshou–

-Esta mañana -contesto la castaña- cuando fui a clases me dijeron que perdería el semestre…

- Eso… eso no es tan malo… -Dijo el aludido tratando de tranquilizarla- puedes repetirlo, perderás tiempo pero podrás continuar…

-No allí –Replico la castaña ocultando su vista tras el flequillo de su cabello- no en la escuela de música más importante de Japón…

-Ingresaste a… -dijo Houshou con sorpresa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña- he oído que el examen de ingreso es uno de los más difíciles…

-Sí, lo es –Contestó Mai en un susurro apenas oído por el mayor- pero me las ingenie de alguna manera para pasar –agrego esbozando una ligera sonrisa- aunque ahora eso no importa…

-No digas eso –replico Houshou- ya hiciste lo que muchos quisieran, ingresaste a ese lugar, el hecho de que repitas un semestre no quiere decir que…

-No podre hacerlo –contesto la castaña- no tengo como, esta tarde cuando fui a mi trabajo de medio tiempo me despidieron y cuando volví a mi casa –agrego apretando nuevamente el pañuelo que llevaba en las manos- la dueña de la pensión en la que vivo me dijo que debía marcharme…

-Bueno… eso es malo… -dijo Houshou en un susurro pues no sabía que mas decir- ¿N-no tienes a alguien que te ayude?

-Vine sola a esta ciudad –Respondió la castaña con cierto pesar en sus palabras- no tengo padres, hermanos, ni familiares que me apoyen, no tengo a nadie y ahora ni siquiera tengo un sueño que perseguir –agrego mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- perdí mi trabajo y sin el no podre pagar la pensión de la escuela, ni siquiera tengo un lugar para vivir, supongo… supongo que es hora de dejar de lado estos tontos sueños de ser cantante y que empiece a ver la realidad como es… llego la hora de rendirse…

-No –contradijo Houshou tomando una postura seria- siempre hay un camino que seguir Mai, no puedes rendirte después de haber luchado durante todos estos años –agrego mientras la sujetaba por los hombros- se que sonara raro escuchar esto de alguien que apenas conoces, pero no debes rendirte, te lo dije esta tarde y lo repetiré ahora, hay muchas personas esperando por oírte cantar, no puedes defraudarlos -dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa- naciste para cantar, eso se nota cuando lo haces, disfrutas de tu música y de cómo ella anima a las personas a tu alrededor, es por eso que no puedes renunciar Mai, este es tu camino…

-Gracias… -susurro la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa aun con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro- supongo que… necesitaba oír eso…

-Mañana será un nuevo día –Dijo Houshou- frotando la cabeza de Mai nuevamente- ahora será mejor que descanses…

-Si… aunque las bancas del parque son algo duras… -replico la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro- pero me las arreglare…

-Pues… ese problema es fácil de solucionar –Contesto dedicándole una sonrisa a la castaña para luego dirigirse a las parejas que a esa hora recorrían el parque- muy bien señores, se que ustedes frecuentan este lugar para escuchar a la señorita aquí presente todos los días, pues yo también lo hago –dijo llamando la atención de todos señalando a Mai que no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo- pues bien, hoy es ella quien necesita de nosotros así que espero nos colaboren –agrego mientras colocaba el estuche de la guitarra de la castaña en el suelo- mientras disfrutan de esta pequeña pieza musical…

-O-oiga… -replico Mai una vez Houshou se sentó a su lado tomando la posición adecuada para tocar la guitarra de Mai- yo no estoy de ánimos para…

-Tranquila contesto el aludido comenzando con los primeros acordes de una conocida canción- yo lo hare, no tu…

Mai pudo ver como aquel sujeto comenzaba a tocar para luego cantar aquella canción que prometió a la audiencia, sin darse cuenta se dejo envolver por aquella atrayente melodía y pronto estaba encantada con aquella voz que transmitía el sentimiento de cada palabra que decía, ella conocía aquella canción y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba cantando los coros junto a aquel extraño sujeto, después de todo el tenia razón, su camino era la música y no quería renunciar a él…

_No se supone que fuera amor, nunca supuse que lo fuera, me engañe muchas veces pero mi corazón sigue llamándote…_

_Antes trate de alejarme, de dar un paso atrás, pero incluso así tu seguías creciendo mas y mas en mi…_

_Debo amarte mucho, debo haber esperado mucho por ti, no importa cuánto duela esto mi corazón no puede dejarte ir…_

_Este debe ser un amor único, este sentimiento que guarde para ti ahora puedo decirlo… te amo…_

Una fuerte ronda de aplausos trajo a Mai de vuelta a la realidad, viendo como aquel sujeto se inclinaba ante el público recibiendo los halagos de los presentes mientras el estuche depositado en el suelo se llenaba con billetes y monedas de las personas que los habían escuchado, para cuando todos ellos se fueron, Houshou se acerco a ella con el dinero recaudado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, definitivamente ese hombre era extraño pero no era mala persona…

-Con esto puedes pagar una habitación de hotel, al menos por esta noche –Dijo Houshou entregándole el dinero-

-Gracias –respondió la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa- me ayudo mucho esta noche…

-No hay de que –contesto el aludido mientras comenzaba a buscar entre sus bolsillos sacando u papel y un lapicero anotando luego lo que parecía una dirección- Ven mañana por la tarde -dijo señalándole lo que efectivamente era una dirección- tal vez no sea el mejor trabajo, pero podre conseguirte algo hasta que encuentres uno mejor…

-N-no, no podría –Respondió la castaña ligeramente sonrojada- me ha ayudado mucho, esto sería demasiado…

-Solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de trabajar –Dijo el aludido mientras se ponía de pie comenzando a caminar hacia su auto- el mantener ese puesto dependerá de ti…

Mai vio como aquel extraño sujeto subía a lo que ella supuso era su coche, para luego perderse en medio de la autopista, aquel día había sido el más desastroso de su vida, pero también el más extraño, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez todo eso era para mejorar o simplemente para terminar de arruinarse la vida, pero eso solo lo averiguaría yendo a aquel lugar…

Al día siguiente, ya con los ánimos renovados, con su guitarra en la espalda y a la hora acordada se encamino en busca de aquella dirección que le dio ese tal Houshou, para cuando la encontró se vio frente a un enorme edificio con las palabrasAlpha **Hara Entertainment **en letras mayúsculas sobre el frontis de la edificación, en ese momento se pregunto si estaba en el lugar correcto volviendo a revisar la dirección, corroborando así que era el lugar correcto ¿Qué podía hacer en un lugar así aquel sujeto de apariencia desgarbada? No lo sabía pero al menos podría intentar averiguarlo por lo que, con paso decidido entro al lugar…

-Di-disculpe… -susurró la castaña frente a una recepcionista mientras su seguridad se esfumaba por la ventana- Bu-busco al señor… Takigawa Houshou…

-Usted debe ser la señorita Taniyama ¿No es así? –cuestiono la recepcionista con una sonrisa amable-

-Si… ¿Me esperaban? –cuestiono un tanto confundía, tal vez ese sujeto era más importante de lo que parecía…-

-Efectivamente –contesto la mujer sin perder su sonrisa- en estos momentos el señor Takigawa se encuentra en el estudio C supervisando las grabaciones de un programa, si sigue por ese pasillo –Agrego señalándole un pasillo a la castaña- encontrará el lugar, es la ultima puerta a la derecha…

-Muchas gracias –contesto la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar indicado-

Mai camino con calma buscando la habitación que le habían indicado, era la última puerta a la… ¿Derecha o izquierda? ¡Ha! Se regaño mentalmente por estar tan nerviosa hasta para olvidar algo tan simple, giro sobre sus talones dispuesta preguntar nuevamente chocándose con alguien cayendo al suelo por el impacto, ¿Acaso había chocado contra una roca?

-Eso dolió… -susurro por lo bajo la castaña para luego alzar la vista encontrándose con uno de los hombres más apuestos que había visto en su corta vida-

-¿Quieres fijarte por donde caminas? –Cuestiono con frialdad mirando a la castaña en el suelo sin la más mínima intención de ayudarla- es molesto toparse con personas despistadas como tú, al menos deberías disculparte…

-Perdón su alteza –Respondió con ironía la muchacha desde el suelo pues a su parecer, lo que tenia de apuesto lo tenia de insoportable- ¿No se lastimo? –Pregunto con clara molestia-

-No tengo que perder mi tiempo contigo –Respondió el aludido mientras retomaba su marcha seguido de dos chicos mas-

-Este sujeto es un… -susurró la castaña mientras imaginaba varias escenas de tortura contra el aludido-

-Lo siento mucho –Dijo uno de los acompañantes del muchacho tendiéndole la mano mientras que el ya estaba lejos de ella- Shibuya-san a veces se comporta así, pero en el fondo es buena persona…

-John tiene razón –Dijo el otro muchacho mientras recogía la guitarra de la castaña y se la entregaba- aquí tienes, lamentamos lo ocurrido, por cierto, mi nombre es Osamu y el es John

-Mucho gusto –Respondió la castaña y por alguna razón esos rostros y esos nombres se le hacían conocidos- yo soy…

-¡Mai! –Exclamo Houshou desde el otoro lado del pasillo para luego darle alcance- Perdón, se me hizo tarde… ¿Y ustedes? –Cuestiono dirigiendo la mirada a los otros dos chicos presentes- Naru los estaba buscando en el set de grabación, está hecho un demonio…

-¡He! –Exclamaron ambos y Mai vio como se ponían pálidos con el solo nombrar al tal Naru- n-nos vemos Mai-san –agregaron al unisono mientras corrían en dirección a una de las puertas del lugar- ¡Estamos muertos!

Mai no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada al ver como esos dos corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, poco después escuchó a Houshou decirle algo como _"Tengo que evitar un asesinato"_ mientras la llevaba a los que parecía un camerino que llevaba estampado en la puerta la siglas SPR, le pidió que esperara allí junto a una maquillista que estaba en la habitación, Matsuzaki Ayako era el nombre de aquella mujer con la que simpatizo a solo unos minutos de la salida de Houshou, en medio de aquella platica recordó el nombre de SPR, era el grupo e moda en todo Japón y muchas veces había tenido que interpretar alguna canción de ellos, al cabo de casi media hora escucho unas voces provenientes de fuera de la habitación, una era la de él, las otras dos parecían ser la de los chicos que conoció hace poco y la cuarta era de…

-¡Vamos Naru-chan! –Exclamo Houshou mientras abría la puerta del lugar- No te enojes, todo salió bien al final ¿Qué hay de malo con que se retrasaran un poco? No tienes que ser tan…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Cuestiono Naru a Mai pasando por alto las excusas de Houshou-

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunto Houshou viéndolos a ambos repetidamente-

-Tuve la desgracia de conocerla hace poco –Respondió Naru mirando fríamente a la castaña- no lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espera Naru chan, yo la traje, ella es… -dijo siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su celular susurrando por lo bajo un _"malditos teléfonos"_ antes de contestar- Si, diga… ha si, Lin-san, ¿Qué sucede? ¡De viaje! Espera… Ok… sí, creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para eso…–Agrego llamando la atención de los presentes para luego dirigir la vista a Mai- si, no te preocupes… de acuerdo… buena suerte…

-¿Sucede algo? –Cuestiono Naru una vez la llamada terminó-

-No es nada –Contestó el aludido mientras guardaba su teléfono- solo que Lin viajo a Inglaterra de emergencia, dice que te contara los detalles luego…

-¡He! –Exclamaron Yasuhara y John al unisono- Entonces quien será nuestro…

-Eso ya está solucionado… -Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se paraba detrás de Mai- chicos, les presento a su nueva asistente, Taniyama Mai…

Naru dirigió la vista hacia Mai que aun no salía del shock provocado por aquellas palabras, para luego regalarle una mirada a Houshou de esas que dicen _"eres hombre muerto",_ la misma que fue interrumpida por un _"¡HE!"_ de parte de la castaña cuando por fin asimilo la noticia, definitivamente Dios se había ensañado con ella pues paso de ser una desempleada a convertirse en la asistente de la persona más insoportable que había conocido en sus 17 años de vida, ahora nada podía ser peor, o al menos eso creía ella…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de esta locura XD bueno, el final solo de este capítulo, como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues ya saben lo que sigue ¿No? Si gustan que continúe con esta historia ¿Qué tiene que hacer? ¡Comentar! *0* Así alimentan a mi cerebro para seguir escribiendo, o ya sea para decirme que borre esta historia, ustedes deciden, ¡Hasta la próxima! XD_


	2. Primer dia

_¡Hola a todos! Esta vez me tarde un poquito pero aun quesea con un poco de retraso, aquí les traigo el capítulo dos de esta historia, espero les guste y ya sin echar tanto rollo ahí les va:_

_**Primer día…**_

_Definitivamente Dios se había ensañado con ella pues paso de ser una desempleada a convertirse en la asistente de la persona más insoportable que había conocido en sus 17 años de vida, ahora nada podía ser peor, o al menos eso creía ella…_

-No necesitamos ningún asistente –dijo Naru sacando de sus cavilaciones a la castaña- podemos trabajar solos hasta que Lin regrese

-Vamos Naru-chan –Pidió Houshou tratando de convencer al pelinegro- ustedes tienen un agitado horario además de los ensayos, necesitan una asistente y Mai puede cubrir a Lin en lo que el regrese

-No la necesitamos –replico Naru mirando con indiferencia a la castaña- alguien como ella no podría con el trabajo

-No tienes que ser tan… -replico Houshou tratando de calmar los ánimos-

-Ni siquiera me conoces –Intervino Mai mirando de forma retadora a Naru- no puedes afirmar tal cosa sin saber nada de mí

-Eres torpe, despistada y sin un ápice de respeto para con tus superiores –dijo recordando cómo había chocado con el- alguien con esas características no podría trabajar con nosotros

-¡Y quien te crees para decir eso de mí! –Exclamo una enojada Mai parándose frente a el- ¡Puedo con este trabajo y lo hare! ¡Te tragaras tus palabras! –Agrego sintiendo su sangre hervir al notar que Naru no le prestaba las mas mínima atención-¡Algún día subiré a un escenario y sabrás de lo que soy capaz!

- Las personas impulsivas como tú no sobreviven en este medio –Replico Naru sin siquiera inmutarse por el aura amenazante de la castaña- pero sigue soñando que los sueños no son más que eso –agrego mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse- con esa actitud nunca podrás subir a un escenario, será mejor que renuncies y vuelvas a casa, en este lugar no hay espacio para ti

-¡Naru! –Regaño Houshou sabiendo por todo lo que había pasado Mai- esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos…

-¿Crees que el ser famoso te da derecho a decir algo como eso? –Cuestiono la castaña con la mirada escondida tras el flequillo de su cabello interrumpiendo a Houshou y haciendo que Naru se detuviese- Sé que soy impulsiva y que este medio no es fácil, se también lo duro que es alcanzar un sueño, pero… ¿sabes? –Agrego alzando la vista con determinación- no me he rendido antes y no lo hare ahora, alguien me ayudo a comprender que mi camino es este y si tengo que soportar tu "agradable" personalidad para cumplir mis metas entonces lo hare

El silencio reino en la sala pues nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, Naru había girado en dirección a la castaña y se había limitado a mirarla mientras que ella lo enfrentaba con determinación, Houshou no supo descifrar la expresión de Naru en ese momento, algo en su mirada era distinto, era como si aquella fuerza y confianza que mostraban los ojos de Mai le recordaran algo o a alguien, lo vio desviar la mirada de Mai, cosa que nunca antes había pasado, para luego retomar su marcha hacia la salida, no entendía su comportamiento per de algo si estaba seguro, aquel terco y egocéntrico muchacho había perdido…

-He… Naru-chan… -Dijo Houshou llamando la atención de los presentes- tienen una presentación en vivo para TV-pop –Agrego leyendo el itinerario que llevaba en mano tratando de restarle tensión al ambiente- es en una hora y el nuevo chofer los está esperando afuera, deberían irse ya…

-Vamos, Yasuhara, John –Ordeno Naru mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido de sus compañeros-

-Nos vemos después –se despidió John haciendo una reverencia-

-Una semana –Dijo Naru antes de salir del lugar mirando de soslayo a Mai- si soportas una semana bajo mi mando podrás quédate con el trabajo…

-Dalo por echo… -Afirmo la castaña con seguridad para luego verlo perderse de vista seguido de John y Yasuhara-

-Esto… Mai… -Llamo Houshou unos minutos después al ver como la castaña se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar- ¿No deberías ir con ellos? Digo, después de todo eres su asistente…

Mai miro a Houshou y Ayako por unos segundos como si procesara lo que acababa de oír, cayendo en cuenta luego de que debía correr para alcanzar a los miembros de SPR por lo que, después de dejar su guitarra en manos de Houshou, salió como alma que lleva el diablo tras ellos, ese Naru… bien podría haberle dicho "vamos" pero no, solo la había dado un ultimátum para luego largarse, entonces supo que su insoportable jefe momentáneo no se la pondría fácil…

Para cuando salió a la calle solo pudo ver como el auto que usaba SPR para movilizarse arrancaba dejándola atrás, maldijo por lo bajo a su jefe mientras pensaba en qué hacer para alcanzarlos, para empezar no tenía dinero por lo que tomar un taxi no era una opción, correr… jamás los alcanzaría, entonces ¿Qué hacer? De pronto una solución apareció frente a ella con forma de bicicleta y sin saber siquiera a quién pertenecía, emprendió camino tras el auto, definitivamente no dejaría que Naru la venciera…

Podía ver por el espejo retrovisor como aquella muchacha llamada Mai perseguía el auto montada en una bicicleta, ¿Acaso estaba loca? Jamás alcanzaría el auto en una bicicleta, nada le costaba rendirse, fue entonces cuando recordó la decisión con que aquella chica lo vio y de pronto sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza _"No me he rendido antes y no lo hare ahora" _sonrió ligeramente sin ser notado por sus compañeros ante aquel recuerdo, al parecer su monótona vida comenzaría a tornarse interesante…Luego de que el auto diese la vuelta en una curva de la autopista la perdió de vista, ¿Acaso se habría rendido?

-Shibuya-san… -Llamo John sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿No cree que se pasó un poco con ella?

-Opino lo mismo –Apoyo Yasuhara-al menos debimos esperarla…

-No la obligue a correr tras del auto –Dio por toda respuesta para luego colocarse unos audífonos que reproducían la pista de la canción que cantarían en el programa-

Tanto Yasuhara como John intercambiaron miradas para, luego de un ligero suspiro, imitar a su jefe y simplemente escuchar música esperando que la pobre de Mai pueda soportarlo… Ella sabía que no podría alcanzar el auto con una simple bicicleta por lo que, luego de recordar la dirección del lugar al que se dirigían, decidió tomar un atajo esperando poder llegar antes al lugar y cerrarle la boca, al menos por esa vez, a su molesto jefe.

Exhausta, esa era la palabra que describía a Taniyama Mai en ese momento, había conseguido llegar antes que los miembros de SPR al set de grabación y ahora se encontraba en medio de las decenas de fans que se congregaban en las puertas del estudio, ¿La razón? Aun no tenía una credencial que certificara su trabajo en Hara Entertainment por lo que las palabras "Soy la nueva asistente" sonaban a excusa barata creada por alguna fan por lo que decidió esperarlos, pronto reconoció el auto que transportaba a los miembros de SPR, trato de acercarse pero las fans del grupo terminaron empujándola de un lado a otro hasta alejarla completamente de los muchachos, genial, ahora no podría entrar y lo peor era, que Naru la había visto y la había ignorado completamente dejándola atrás, definitivamente haría que ese sujeto se tragaría sus palabras…

No supo exactamente porque, pero apenas bajo del auto y se vio rodeado por aquellas chicas comenzó a buscar entre ellas a su molesta asistente, recorrió disimuladamente el lugar con la vista y la vio siendo empujada por todas las muchachas del lugar, esa chica era realmente terca y se las había arreglado para llegar antes que ellos al lugar, al menos había pasado la primera prueba…

Resignada a su suerte se sentó en uno de los escalones fuera del lugar una vez aquel cúmulos de fanáticas se había marchado, el desgraciado de Naru la había visto y no había hecho absolutamente nada "No te soporta" fue lo que pensó y se dijo a si misma que el sentimiento era mutuo, él no la soportaba ni ella a él, de pronto vio a uno de los guardias del lugar responder una llamada para luego acercarse a ella y sin más, dejarla pasar, ¿Habría sido Naru?, no, seguramente fue Houshou, después de todo su jefe solo quería deshacerse de ella… Para cuando llego al set de grabación estaban entrevistando a Naru que, para su sorpresa, sonreía a la entrevistadora mientras esta parecía estar al borde de un infarto por tenerlo frente a ella, sin embrago, lo que llamo la atención de Mai fue la expresión de su molesto jefe, si bien estaba sonriendo sus ojos… esos parecían tristes…

-Entonces… ¿Esa canción proviene de una experiencia personal? –Cuestiono curiosa la entrevistadora sacando a Mai de sus cavilaciones-

-Así es –Contesto Naru manteniendo su falsa sonrisa- la escribí basándome en alguien que conocí ocho años atrás

-¿Podría decirse que esa persona significo mucho para ti? –Interrogo la mujer aprovechando que el pelinegro respondía sin desviarse del tema- es decir… ¿Fue alguien que marco tu vida?

-Ella fue mi único soporte en uno de los mementos más duros que me tocó vivir –Contesto el aludido mientras todos escuchaban atentamente, incluidos su compañeros pues ni siquiera ellos sabían de su pasado- una mañana llego de pronto cuando más la necesite y así como vino simplemente desapareció…

Mai pudo oír como la presentadora maldecía a la mujer que se atrevió a romperle el corazón a "Shibuya-sama" pero no le prestó atención, lo único que en ese momento podía ver era el rostro de su insoportable jefe que por un breve momento había mostrado tristeza, fue algo casi imperceptible pues solo duro unos segundos, sin embargo ella pudo notarlo y supo que no mentía, hubo alguien que en vedad había logrado llegar al corazón de su jefe. No supo cuánto tiempo lo estuvo observando pues fue hasta que escucho la voz de Naru que pudo reaccionar, la presentadora le había pedido que interpretara parte de la canción de la que hablaban y el, acompañado por la guitarra de Yasuhara había comenzado a cantar…

_Nunca debí pensarla, nunca debí anhelarla, como un ser invisible como algo inalcanzable, no debí verte como alguien especial_

_Debí haber escapado, debí haberla ignorado, como un sonido extraño, como un rumor lejano, no debí escuchar a mi corazón…_

_Sin decir nada me enseñaste el amor, sin decir nada me brindaste tu amor_

_Sin darme cuenta tú me hiciste suspirar, de igual manera ahora te vas_

_Sin decir nada se ha ido el amor, sin decir nada me abandono, sin una explicación vino y se fue_

_De igual manera me quede… sin nada que decir…_

Una ronda de aplausos y los gritos de las fans trajeron de vuelta a Mai que había quedado envuelta por los sentimientos que transmitían aquellas palabras, aun no podía asimilar que su molesto jefe escribiese algo como eso, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue el sentimiento con que canto aquella canción, cualquiera pensaría que aún estaba enamorado de esa persona... Después de aquella canción a capela vino la presentación en vivo de la canción que en aquellos momentos lideraba los ranking de sintonía en Japón, una vez más Mai quedo sorprendida con su jefe pues al subir al escenario, al menos para ella, cambiaba drásticamente, parecía dejar de lado aquella mascara de frialdad que usualmente mostraba y dejándose envolver por la música cantaba, bailaba y Mai podría jurar que disfrutaba al hacerlo pues la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios, los pasos que daba y la forma en que cantaba eran totalmente sinceras…

Una vez terminada la presentación de SPR, los miembros del grupo se dirigieron al camerino que se les había dado en la locación, apenas entraron Yasuhara y John se tiraron en la primera silla que encontraron pues estaban realmente exhaustos después de las actividades del día, Mai se les acerco con una par de bebidas que los chicos agradecieron, sin embargo al hacer lo mismo con Naru… ahí las cosas se complicaron un poco…

-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestiono el pelinegro observando con desconfianza la lata que decía "Refresco de Cereza"- no recuerdo haberte pedido algo

-Es solo un refresco –Respondió la castaña con tranquilidad pues luego de oírlo sobre un escenario su opinión sobre él había mejorado-

-¿Es tu forma de disculparte por llegar tarde? –Pregunto con ironía y tanto Yasuhara como John se preparaban para la pelea que vendría- si es así deberías mejor tus métodos de persuasión, estos están muy trillados, aunque supongo que tu pequeño cerebro no puede pensar en algo mejor

-_Cálmate Mai, autocontrol_… -se decía a sí misma para luego dirigirse al pelinegro- Si no lo quieres solo dámelo –Replicó la castaña tratando de quitárselo pero dado a la diferencia de alturas no pudo hacerlo, quedando con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de su jefe-

-Seducirme tampoco funcionara –Dijo Naru con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro causando que la sangre de Mai hirviera y esta subiera sus mejillas, no solo por la cólera, se sentía ligeramente avergonzada por la cercanía de ambos-

-¡Quien querría seducirte! –Exclamo alejándose al instante de Naru- ¡Ni aunque me pagaran!

-¿Se supone que debo creer eso? –Cuestiono con la misma sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que Mai quisiera estamparle la cara contra la pared- tal vez lo haría si es que no supiera que no dejabas de mirarme mientras estaba en el escenario –agrego logrando que las mejillas de Mai se encendieran nuevamente ¿En verdad la había visto?- ¿Acaso te gusto?

-¡Ni en mil años! –Exclamo la castaña mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con demasiada fuerza-

Yasuhara y John se habían convertido en meros espectadores de aquella pelea, ambos veían como Mai había salido realmente enojada del lugar y no era para menos pues Naru no había dejado de molestarla desde que se conocieron y eso era extraño, generalmente el evitaba hablar más de lo necesario y era muy raro verlo discutir con alguien, definitivamente esa chica era diferente y Naru parecía haberlo notado.

John dirigió la vista hacia su jefe una vez que Mai se fue para sugerirle marcharse de una vez pues todos estaban cansados, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo petrificado, al notarlo, Yasuhara dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba su compañero encontrándose con algo que no pensó ver en esta vida, al menos no fuera del escenario, Naru estaba… sonriendo…

-¿Sucede algo? –Cuestiono el pelinegro con su acostumbrada frialdad trayendo a la realidad a sus compañeros-

-N-no pasa nada… -contesto Yasuhara con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro-

-So-solo estamos cansados –Dijo John recuperándose del Shock-

-Esta fue la última actividad del día –contesto Naru después de tomar un poco de la bebida que Mai le había traído- Volvamos a la oficina, es mejor saber nuestro horario de mañana

-¿No esperaremos a Taniyama-san? –Cuestiono John recordando que la castaña se había marchado-

-Ella tiene su propio medio de transporte –Respondió mientras salía del lugar ocultando una ligera sonrisa al pensar en la cara que pondría Mai cuando tuviese que regresar en bicicleta-

Yasuhara y John se miraron mutuamente para luego lanzar un cansado suspiro, en verdad Naru estaba actuando extraño y lo peor era que ese era solo el primer día que pasaban juntos…

Mai maldijo un y mil veces al desgraciado de su jefe por haberla dejado abandonada en medio de aquel lugar, y lo maldijo más aun cuando se dañó una de las llantas de la bicicleta, por lo que, con la poca energía que le quedaba termino arrastrando la bicicleta consigo hasta llegar a las oficinas de Hara Entertainment, casi como un alma en pena llegó a la oficina de Houshou que casi sufre un paro cardiaco al ver el estado de la castaña, definitivamente Naru se había ensañado con ella…

-¿Qué te paso? –Cuestiono divertido Houshou una vez recuperado del susto- Parece como si hubiese corrido una maratón…

-Algo así… -Respondió la castaña después de beber un poco de agua ofrecida por el-

-Parece que fue duro… -Dijo Houshou observando a la castaña recordando luego que tenía algo que decirle- ¡Ha! Tengo una noticia que podría animarte

-¿Que brillante idea se te ocurrió? –Cuestiono Mai con cierta ironía al recordar que por culpa de Houshou había terminado trabajando para Naru-

-Te conseguí donde vivir –Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-¡He! ¡De verdad! –Exclamo la castaña saltando de su silla- pero no sé si podré pagarlo… ¿Es muy caro?

-No te preocupes por el precio –Replico Houshou- no lo pagaras sola

-¿He? –Cuestionó extrañada Mai- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Recuerdas a Ayako? –Cuestiono Houshou recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ella tiene una habitación libre en su casa, le pregunte si podría alojarte y dijo que si, solo tienes que ayudar con parte de los gastos de la casa no por la renta ¿Qué te parece?

-¿N-no le causara molestias? –Pregunto un tanto apenada la castaña pues le estaba causando muchos problemas a gente que apenas conocía-

-Claro que no –Respondió el aludido mientras desordenaba los cabellos de Mai como si fuese una niña- ella vendrá en un rato, mientras ve por tu guitarra, la deje en la sala de música junto a la mía, nos veremos allí

-Muchas gracias… -dijo Mai para luego salir del lugar con dirección a la sal de música según las indicaciones de Houshou-

El solo pudo ver como Mai se perdía en medio de uno de los pasillos del lugar mientras una ligera sonrisa de formaba en sus labios _"No has cambiado"_ susurro para sí mismo mientras su mirada se tornaba nostálgica para luego llamar a Ayako, era tarde y ella necesitaba descansar, después de todo el mejor que nadie sabía que no era fácil lidiar con alguien como Naru…

Mai recorrió con la mirada toda la sala de música, era increíble, al menos para ella, la cantidad de instrumentos variados que allí se guardaban, en medio de todos ellos pudo ubicar su vieja guitarra, la misma que la había acompañado todos esos años y el único lazo que guardaba con su pasado, tomo entre sus manos a su vieja acompañante y al hacerlo unas partituras cayeron al suelo, Mai reconoció en ellas la canción que Naru había interpretado a capela esa tarde en el programa y sin pensarlo demasiado saco de su estuche a su guitarra y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción dejándose envolver por aquellos sentimientos que estaban impresos en ese trozo de papel…

Naru maldijo por lo bajo el haber olvidado aquellas partituras en la sala de música, para empezar ni siquiera debía de haberlas sacado de su carpeta, pero motivado por un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia lo había hecho, camino con paso rápido hacia el lugar pues prefería irse antes de encontrarse con "ella", se sorprendió al ver la puerta de la sala abierta por lo que se acercó despacio, deteniéndose antes de entrar al escuchar los primeros acordes de su canción, estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo el oír aquella voz lo dejo sin palabras, para cuando se dio cuenta había quedado atrapado por la voz que interpretaba su canción, estuvo a punto de dar un paso para saber la identidad de aquella mujer, sin embargo una ronda de aplausos lo detuvo, Houshou y Ayako habían entrado por la otra puerta de la sala aplaudiendo a la desconocida "Eres increíble Mai" Había dicho la maquillista y eso hizo que la sorpresa se reflejara por vez primera en los ojos de Naru ¿Acaso esa chica tenía una voz como esa? Quiso entrar para verla pero la molesta voz de "ella" lo obligo a detenerse…

-¿Sucede algo Naru? -cuestiono una chica de cabello negro y la edad de Mai aproximadamente-

-Nada Hara-san –Respondió el aludido mientras comenzaba a caminar sintiendo como "ella" se aferraba a su brazo- no pasa nada…

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre –Sugirió la muchacha mientras le sonreía-

-¿Necesita algo, Hara-san? –Cuestiono fríamente el muchacho-

-Llévame a cenar –ordeno la pelinegra parándose frente a el-

-Estoy cansado, será otro día –Respondió Naru tratando de pasar a un lado de la chica-

-¿Dejaras que tu cansancio arruine lo que has conseguido hasta ahora? –Cuestiono la muchacha logrando que Naru se detuviese- Sabes muy bien cuál es tu condición Naru…

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –Pregunto con frialdad a la chica de cabellera negra-

-Esta noche que sea comida italiana –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo arrastraba fuera del lugar echando un vistazo hacia atrás de donde salía Mai-

Naru simplemente asintió y sin decir más camino hasta el auto que los esperaba afuera sin percatarse a donde dirigía la mirada su acompañante, la misma que desde el interior del auto veía como Mai caminaba acompañada por Houshou y Ayako, algo en esa muchacha le disgustaba y más aún al ver como Naru la observaba desde el espejo retrovisor, definitivamente no le agradaba y lo que le disgustaba simplemente lo destruía, si, era mejor acabar con ella antes de que se volviese peligrosa…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y sin mucho que decir, salvo agradecer por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, me retiro, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo episodio de esta historia. Hasta la próxima *0*_

_PD: Carmen15, como vez estoy aprovechando a "la doña" mientras está de paso por mi casa XD y no te preocupes que yo no abandono mis historias, puedo tardar un poquito pero siempre las termino XD y Coneja, no quiero enfrentar la furia de dientes filosos, por eso aquí te traigo este nuevo capítulo XD en fin, muchas gracia por los comentarios recibidos y pues ya saben, más comentarios más pronto actualizo *0*_


	3. Historias

_Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, en verdad lamento mi retraso pero las tareas me tenían totalmente ocupada y hasta ahora me pude desocupar un poco, espero me comprendan y pues… debo decir que tardare en continuar esta y mi otra historia por falta de tiempo, pero que de ninguna manera las abandonare, en fin, ya sin echarles mucho rollo los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**A song for you**_

_**Historias…**_

_Algo en esa muchacha le disgustaba y más aún al notar como Naru la observaba desde el espejo retrovisor, definitivamente no le agradaba esa chica y lo que le disgustaba simplemente lo destruía, si, era mejor acabar con ella antes de que se volviese peligrosa…_

Mai sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna mientras caminaba acompañada por Houshou y Ayako por lo que volteo instintivamente hacia atrás, sin embargo, solo pudo ver como un auto se perdía en medio de la autopista, no sabia a que se debía aquella sensación que aun no desaparecía de su cuerpo pero algo en su interior le decía que no sería la ultima vez que pasaría. Decidió dejar de lado, al menos por el momento, aquel incidente pues ahora debía centrarse en como manejar su nueva vida y su trabajo, además de buscar una forma de lidiar con su molesto jefe, definitivamente su vida no podría ir peor…

Poco después Houshou las llevo hasta la casa de Ayako ayudando después a Mai con sus maletas, Mai recorrió con la mirada el lugar una vez estuvieron dentro, era una casa medianamente grande, lo suficiente como para que dos personas vivieran juntas sin la menor dificultad, con una decoración un tanto modesta si la comparaba con el vanidoso carácter que hasta ahora había podido observar en la maquillista, sin embargo, era un lugar al que podría acostumbrarse.

-Puedes usar la habitación junto a la mía –Dijo la maquillista señalando una puerta- es amplia así que no tendrás problemas en ubicar tus cosas

-Muchas gracias –contesto la castaña haciendo una reverencia- lamento las molestias

-No hay problema –Respondió la maquillista mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala- Vivía con una amiga pero se fue hace dos años

-¿Se fue? –Cuestiono la castaña- ¿A donde? Si es que se puede saber claro esta

-"A perseguir su sueño" –Respondió la maquillista con cierto desdén mientras una amarga sonrisa surcaba su rostro- vaya estupidez…

-No creo que perseguir un sueño se estúpido –Contradijo la castaña con determinación pero sin estar molesta con Ayako pues la mirada de la maquillista no iba acorde con su sonrisa, detrás de esa expresión había algo mas o al menos eso pensaba Mai-

-Los "sueños" no son mas que eso -Replico la maquillista- son solo ilusiones, en este mundo todo se rige por el dinero, el talento… el talento no sirve de nada si no esta acompañado por un buen fajo de billetes… -agrego con la misma sonrisa de antes- No quiero desilusionarte Mai, pero tener talento no es suficiente, tarde o temprano alguien con dinero y poder termina aplastando los sueños por los que tanto luchaste…

-Ayako… -susurro la castaña al notar como la maquillista le daba la espalda-

-Iré a tomar una ducha –Dijo Ayako suavizando su semblante y tratando de cambiar el tema- mientras tanto acomódate luego preparemos algo de cenar, y tu inútil –agrego dirigiéndose a Houshou- ya vete, no esperaras que te demos comer ¿Cierto?

-Si, si, como digas… -contesto el aludido restándole importancia al asunto- me iré en un momento

-Quedas en tu casa Mai –Dijo la maquillista antes de irse-

La sala quedo en silencio una vez que Ayako se fue, Mai trato de decir algo con respecto a la actitud de Ayako, sin embargo, al dirigir la vista hacia Houshou vio como el observaba a la maquillista hasta que se perdiera de vista y pudo notar un ápice de melancolía en su mirada, melancolía y culpa…

-Takigawa-san… -Llamo la castaña logrando captar la atención del aludido- conoces a Ayako desde hace tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Si, ¿Porque lo preguntas? –Cuestiono el aludido recuperando su habitual entusiasmo-

-Algo paso ¿Cierto? –Pregunto la castaña- algo que hizo que Ayako cambiara…

-Eres muy observadora –Respondió el aludido esbozando una melancólica sonrisa- y si, tienes razón, Ayako no siempre pensó de esa forma, a decir verdad ella era tan entusiasta como tu –agrego desordenando los cabellos de Mai como si de una niña se tratase- su meta era convertirse en la mejor actriz de Japón, sin embargo, sucedieron cosas y por culpa de alguien ella tuvo que renunciar a sus sueños

-¿Alguien? –Cuestiono intrigada- ¿Quién?

-Un idiota que se rindió antes de tiempo… -Respondió en un susurro mientras su mirada se ensombrecía por unos breves segundos para luego recobrar su habitual sonrisa- Sera mejor que me vaya –agrego cambiando de tema rápidamente para luego dirigirse a la salida- será mejor que descanses por que mañana… mañana será un día muy largo…

-Es verdad… -contesto la castaña recordando el día que le esperaba al servicio de Naru y su "agradable" personalidad- Nos vemos mañana

Houshou asintió ligeramente para, luego de dejarla a Mai el itinerario de las actividades del día siguiente, marcharse rumbo a casa. Poco después Ayako salió del cuarto de baño encontrándose con una pensativa Mai dentada en el sofá de la sala por lo que se acercó a ella y se sentó frente a ella mientras secaba su cabello.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono la maquillista-

-No es que sea entrometida pero… –Respondió la castaña dirigiendo la vista hacia la maquillista- ¿Por qué dejaste la actuación?

-Como es que sabes… Houshou… -Susurro Ayako maldiciendo por lo bajo al sujeto-¿Que mas te dijo?

-Que renunciaste a tu sueño por un idiota que se rindió antes de tiempo –Contesto Mai- ese idiota era…

-¡Ese imbécil! –Exclamo la maquillista realmente molesta causando que Mai temiera por su vida- Después de tantos años aun se culpa por eso…

-¿E-Entonces si era Houshou? –Pregunto asustada la castaña-

-Él siempre se culpa por lo que paso hace 8 años –Respondió la maquillista mientras su mirada parecía perderse en recuerdos del pasado- no entiende que fue decisión mía seguirlo…

-¿Seguirlo? –Cuestiono confundida la castaña-

-El y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños –Dijo Ayako- mi familia es dueña de una cadena de hospitales en todo el país y cada cierto tiempo realizaban campañas medicas en pueblos apartados, fue así que un día llegamos a un pueblo que tenia un templo budista y Houshou era el hijo del monje a cargo, aquel día me había perdido en medio de las calles del pueblo y unos niños empezaron a molestarme pero el me defendió aunque se llevo la peor parte por que lo golpearon –Agregó mientras una ligera sonrisa escapaba de sus labios- después de eso nos hicimos "amigos" o al menos eso decía el, para cuando tuve que volver a la ciudad el y yo hicimos un promesa

-¿Promesa? –Indago la castaña interesada en el relato-

-Si –Contesto la maquillista- él tenia un talento envidiable para la música a pesar de que estaba prohibido en el templo y su sueño era convertirse en un cantante famoso –agrego Ayako mientras su mirada se tornaba nostálgica- yo le había contado de mi sueño de ser actriz por lo que el día en el que me fui él hizo aquella promesa… "Seré un cantante famoso, tu serás la mejor actriz de Japón y el día en que volvamos a vernos yo cantare la canción de apertura del drama que protagonices"

-Y… ¿Qué paso después? –Pregunto Mai-

-Nos encontramos de nuevo… –Respondió con una ligera sonrisa- Teníamos tu edad si mal no recuerdo –agrego dirigiendo la vista hacia la castaña- fue un día en el que Hara Entertainment realizo su casting de talentos, yo me presente al departamento de actuación y él al de música, ambos fuimos aceptados y comenzamos a ascender rápidamente, en especial Houshou que se convirtió en el vocalista de GOLD, la banda mas popular hace ocho años, es mas, le decían Bou-san por que provenía de un templo…

-¡He! –Exclamo Mai al enterarse de aquello pues ella conocía la música de aquella banda-

-Increíble ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la maquillista recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, ambos estábamos cumpliendo nuestras metas, el cantaría la canción del drama con el que yo haría mi debut y así cumpliríamos nuestra promesa pero… "eso" paso… -agrego la maquillista mientras su semblante decaía al recordar lo sucedido-

Inicio Flash back

Los preparativos para las grabaciones de la canción estaban listos, en unas horas comenzarían a grabar y dentro de un mes a más tardar se estrenaría el primer episodio del drama, todo era perfecto pero pronto, tanto Ayako como Houshou comprenderían que la "perfección" era algo que estaban muy lejos de alcanzar…

Eran las diez de la mañana y las grabaciones comenzarían en diez minutos, Ayako había ido a buscar a Houshou dado que este tardaba demasiado en llegar, lo vio a lo lejos en medio de un de los pasillos del lugar y trato de acercarse, sin embargo, se detuvo al notar que el parecía perder el equilibrio terminando apoyado en una pared, de pronto ella vio como el comenzaba a toser fuertemente por lo que preocupada por sus estado se acercó a él, "es solo una gripe" le había dicho en aquel entonces y a pesar de su insistencia él no había dicho nada mas.

Pronto llegaron al estudio de grabación y Houshou tomo su respectivo lugar en la sala comenzando a cantar bajo la mirada preocupada de Ayako, algo andaba mal y ella podía sentirlo, pronto sus sospechas fueron corroboradas pues en medio de la canción Houshou comenzó a toser nuevamente, mucho mas fuerte que la vez anterior mientras cubría su boca con las manos intentando de alguna forma detenerse, preocupada entro al lugar tratando de ayudarlo, sin embargo para cuando llego a él Houshou ya se había detenido, sintió un ligero alivio al verlo detenerse, mas aquella sensación se esfumo al instante en que el aparato sus manos de su boca, él estaba tosiendo sangre…

Después de ese incidente, el presidente de la compañía obligo a Houshou a realizarse unos estudios médicos a pesar de la negativa del mismo; al cabo de unos días los resultados de los exámenes llegaron y todo se vino abajo…

-¡Con un demonio! –Exclamo un hombre de mediana edad a Houshou mientras sostenía los resultados de los exámenes en la mano- ¡Sabes lo que esto significa!

-Lo se mejor que nadie señor –Contesto el aludido con la mirada clavada en el suelo-

-¡Nos lloverán demandas! –Replico el mayor- ¡Sabes cuanto costará esto!

-¿Es solo eso lo que le importa? –Exclamo Ayako que también estaba presente en la habitación- ¿El dinero? ¡Qué hay de Houshou! El ya no…

-Debes irte –Dijo el mayor a Houshou ignorando a Ayako- ya no eres necesario aquí

-¡Un momento! –Replico la única mujer en la sala- no puede echarlo así, hay tratamientos, solo debe esperar un poco y…

-Cáncer de laringe… –Replico el mayor dirigiéndose a Ayako- no sea ilusa, apenas y podrá conservar el habla, el no podrá volver a cantar, si no lo hace no genera dinero, si no produce entonces no sirve, es así de simple, no puede quedarse…

-¡Es un…! –Exclamo Ayako dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas al sujeto-

-Si no le gusta puede marcharse con el –Contesto el presidente- después de todo, aquí nadie es indispensable

-¡Entonces yo…! –Replico Ayako dispuesta a renunciar pues no quería trabajar para un sujeto como ese-

-¡No lo digas! –Exclamo Houshou deteniendo a la muchacha- no renuncies tu también…

-Pero…

-Detente Ayako, por favor…. –pidió Houshou con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello mientras sus manos se cerraban fuertemente en un puño- él… él tiene razón, yo no puedo seguir aquí pero tu si…

-Que estas…. –susurró la muchacha-

-De nada sirve un cantante sin voz…. –Contesto Houshou mirando al fin a Ayako esbozando una triste sonrisa- se acabó, este es el fin del camino para mi…

-Puedes irte ahora –Dijo el presidente mientras revisaba un expediente con posibles remplazos de Houshou en la banda- me hare cargo de la prensa y demás, en los próximos días se hará un deposito en la cuenta a tu nombre con el dinero que te corresponde

-Si señor –Contesto el aludido haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de salir del lugar-

Ayako vio como aquel chico entusiasta que conoció hace años se derrumbo en solo segundos y casi por inercia lo siguió hasta fuera del lugar, para cuando logro alcanzarlo, pues él había salido casi corriendo del lugar, lo vio apoyándose en su auto mientras trataba de detener un nuevo ataque de tos ¿Porque las cosas tenían que ser así?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Ayako una vez Houshou pareció calmarse-

-Si… -Respondió en un susurro tratando de sonreír- ¿Porque debería estar mal?

-¿Lo sabias? –Indago la muchacha después de un corto periodo de silencio- ¿Sabias de tu enfermedad?

-Lo supo hace poco… –Respondió el aludido con la mirada perdida- Hace un mes para ser preciso…

-¡Por que no dijiste nada! –Exclamo Ayako sujetando a su compañero por los hombros- podríamos…

-¿Encontrar una solución? –cuestiono con ironía para luego sonreír ligeramente y acariciar una de las mejillas de Ayako- No lo creo…. Lo dije allí dentro y lo repetiré de nuevo –agrego clavando la mirada en el suelo- este es el final del camino para mí…

-No es cierto… -Contradijo la Ayako haciendo que Houshou la mirase- es muy pronto para rendirse, además… ¡Lo prometiste! –Exclamo reprimiendo una lágrima al pensar en el futuro de su compañero- cantarías la canción de mi drama…. No puedes dejarme ahora…

-Ayako… -Llamo el aludido al notar que la muchacha bajaba la mirada- mírame… -pidió y para cuando ella lo hizo beso su frente- Se acabó… permite que me rinda… por favor…

No pudo decir nada pues Houshou la había abrazado ocultando su rostro de ella en un esfuerzo inútil de no verse débil ante ella, Ayako comprendió los sentimientos de Houshou y sin decir más correspondió a su abrazo haciendo lo único que pudo en aquel entonces, llorar con el…

Fin del flash Back

-Después de eso… -Dijo Ayako prosiguiendo con su relato pues mientras recordaba narraba parte de los acontecimientos acompañada por una humeante taza de te- él se fue, dijo que volvería a las montañas de donde nunca debió salir…

-No… no es justo… -Susurró la castaña tratando de procesar la información- el…

-Yo me quede en la capital por que el me lo pidió –Dijo la maquillista continuando con su historia- me hizo prometer que continuaría en este medio y que me haría famosa cumpliendo su sueño y el mio, pero no pude…

-¿Porque? –Pregunto Mai-

-El presidente tenía ciertos planes para mí que no quise aceptar –Respondió la maquillista- Quería ganar mas publicidad obligándome a tener una "relación" con el nuevo vocalista de GOLD, además se creía con el derecho de manipular a las personas a su antojo…

-Entonces…

-Entonces lo enfrente –Contesto la maquillista- le dije todo lo que quería decirle desde que había echado a Houshou y luego renuncie…

-¿Por qué no empezar de nuevo? –Cuestiono la castaña- si tenías el talento…

-Te lo dije antes ¿Recuerdas? –Pregunto la maquillista- el talento no basta, ese sujeto se encargo de cerrarme todas las puertas, nadie volvió a contratarme...

-¡Es un desgraciado! –Exclamó la castaña-

-Uno con mucho dinero… -Replico la maquillista haciendo que Mai no dijera mas-

-Y… ¿Que paso después? –Indago la castaña-

-El día que salí de Hara Entertainment decidí buscar a Houshou –Respondió la mujer- quería saber como estaba por lo que trate de comunicarme con el, entonces lo supe… -Agrego con cierta tristeza- el tren en el que iba tuvo un accidente y estaba recluido en un hospital…

-Imposible… susurró la castaña-

-Yo dije lo mismo aquella vez –Contesto la maquillista con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- fui lo mas rápido que pude al lugar esperando encontrarlo triste pero lo que halle fue todo lo contrario –Agrego riendo ante el recuerdo- no sé que paso en ese viaje ni a quien conoció, pero… no importa quien haya sido, me conforme con saber que esa persona le devolvió la esperanza que había perdido… recuerdo que fue allí cuando decidió someterse a un tratamiento para su enfermedad_, "Hay mucha gente con talento halla afuera, si yo no puedo cantar al menos ayudaré a quienes si pueden hacerlo" _había dicho y yo solo pude sonreír y apoyarlo, se sometió a un largo tratamiento en el extranjero y a pesar de que sus cuerdas vocales milagrosamente no se dañaron el… el no volvió a cantar hasta que te conoció…

-¿A mi? –Cuestiono la castaña-

-Si, a ti –contesto la maquillista con una ligera sonrisa al recordar aquella escena pues ella los había visto desde lejos- aquel día en el parque, cuando canto contigo lo hizo después de diez años, por eso…. Gracias Taniyama Mai, gracias por traerlo de vuelta…

-Ayako… -Susurro después de oír a la maquillista para luego caer en cuenta de algo- oye… te gusta Takigawa-san ¿Cierto?

La maquillista casi se ahoga con el te que estaba bebiendo al escuchar las palabras de Mai para, Lugo de calmarse, negar rotundamente aquella afirmación, ¿Ella enamorada de un sujeto como el? ¡Claro que no!

Ya entrada la noche ambas decidieron que era hora de dormir, especialmente Mai pues aun no sabia como lidiaría con su jefe al día siguiente, siendo casi la media noche, la castaña al fin pudo conciliar el sueño conservando la esperanza de que la mañana siguiente fuese mejor…

Para satisfacción propia, aquella mañana Mai había llegado antes que Naru, el mismo que la verla no dijo absolutamente nada causando así la extrañeza de Mai, ella esperaba algún sarcasmo de su parte como mínimo, pero no, no había dicho absolutamente nada y sin ser consiente de ello, comenzó a preocuparse por el.

El horario de SPR para aquel día era realmente apretado por lo que, apenas se reunió el grupo en la oficina de Houshou, se dirigieron a la camioneta a paso rápido, sin embargo, antes de salir Mai se acercó a Houshou, el mismo que lo vio extrañado esperando alguna palabra de parte de la castaña.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono el mayor-

-No, nada –Respondió la muchacha esbozando una amplia sonrisa- nos vemos mas tarde Bou-san

Houshou vio como la castaña corría por el pasillo tratando de alcanzar a Naru mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza "Bou-san" lo había llamado, ¿Hace cuanto no lo llamaban de esa forma? Para empezar, ¿Quién se lo había dicho? "Ayako" fue el primer nombre que cruzo por su mente, si, lo mas seguro era que ella le hubiese contado su historia a Mai… esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras recuerdos de la época en que era el "cantante de moda" surcaban su memoria para luego dar media vuelta y volver a su escritorio, ahora trabajaba en una oficina y había mucho trabajo que hacer…

Mai había logrado alcanzar a los miembros de SPR antes de que se fueran por lo que ahora iba cómodamente sentada y conversando con Yasuhara y John sobre el itinerario del día, cosas como entrevistas, ensayos, presentaciones en vivo y demás, sin embargo, lo que era realmente extraño para la castaña era la actitud de Naru, no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que se encontraron y aunque no lo aceptara, estaba preocupada por el.

La mañana transcurrió extrañamente tranquila seguida de la tarde, sin percances en las entrevistas y ensayos e increíblemente sin una pelea entre Naru y Mai, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a los miembros de SPR que estaban reunidos en la sala de ensayos, aunque pronto comprendieron el motivo de la actitud de su jefe…

-Lo siguiente es una entrevista conjunta con Hara Masako en vivo para Tokio-show –Dijo Mai corroborando lo dicho para luego dirigir la mirada a los muchachos percatándose de que Naru estaba saliendo de la habitación- Oye Naru que…

-Así que era por eso… -Susurro Yasuhara- era de esperarse…

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono ligeramente preocupada la castaña- ¿Qué pasa con Naru?

-Hara Masako –Respondió John con cierto pesar- ella es el problema

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto confundida la castaña pues ella solo sabía que Masako era un cantante importante de Japón- ¿Que hay de malo con ella?

-Es su novia –Contesto Yasuhara y por un momento Mai sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho ¿Que había sido eso?- o al menos eso es lo que la prensa cree…

-¿He? –Pregunto la castaña mas confundida que antes-

-El padre de Hara-san es el presidente de la compañía –Explico John al notar la confusión en el rostro de Mai- y podría decirse que el "forzó" a Naru a aceptar públicamente esa relación aunque en realidad no sean pareja

-¡He! –Exclamo Mai sorprendida y molesta con aquel sujeto ¿Qué se creía para jugar así con las personas? Entonces las palabras de Ayako llegaron a ella _"Quería ganar mas publicidad obligándome a tener una "relación" con el nuevo vocalista de GOLD"_-

-Shibuya-san no es alguien que se deje manipular –Dijo Yasuhara continuando la conversación- por eso se nos hizo extraño que el obedeciera sin reclamar, así que supones que el presidente sabe algo de él que no quiere decir

-Lo esta chantajeando… -Susurro Mai sintiendo compasión por el-

-Es solo una teoría –Respondió John- en realidad no sabemos que sucede

Mai guardo silencio mientras las palabras dichas en aquella conversación resonaban en su cabeza, ¿Que podría saber el presidente para forzar a alguien como Naru? Con esos pensamientos en mente salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscarlo pues ya había pasado media hora y tenían que preparase para la entrevista, de camino continuo meditando sobre el tema y sin quererlo, término chocando con alguien en medio del pasillo provocando la caída de la persona.

-Lo siento –Se disculpo la castaña tendiéndole la mano a la persona que estaba en el suelo- no estaba prestando atención…

-No me toques –contesto la muchacha aparatando bruscamente la mano de Mai para luego levantarse con ayuda de las muchachas que venían con ella-

-Hara Masako… -susurro la castaña al ver a la pelinegra con una expresión altiva, una mirada superioridad-

-Eres la nueva asistente de Naru ¿cierto? –Cuestiono Masako con una mirada que destilaba odio recordándole a Mai la sensación que tuvo la noche anterior- Responde

-Si –Respondió la castaña con cautela- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Lo diré una sola vez –Dijo la pelinegra con altivez acercándose a Mai- No te acerques a él, si quieres conservar tu trabajo claro

-Es mi trabajo estar a su lado –Respondió la castaña con firmeza sin dejarse intimidar- así que no puedo cumplir con su petición Hara-san, con su permiso, tengo trabajo que hacer

-¿Te atreves a retarme? –Cuestiono Masako tirando del brazo de Mai, para luego percatarse de que Naru se estaba acercando por lo que se acercó a la castaña para susurrar algo a su oído- tengo más de una forma de sacarte de aquí…

-Que…. –replicó la castaña al notar como Masako caía de espaldas al suelo-

-¡Dije que lo siento! –Exclamo Masako desde el suelo al borde de las lágrimas- ¡No tienes que empujarme!

-¡Q-que! –Dijo una sorprendida Mai tratando de acercarse a la pelinegra- yo no…

-¡Déjame pro favor! –Exclamo Masako para luego "percatarse" de la presencia de Naru- ¡Naru! –Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie para luego correr hacia él y esconder su rostro su pecho- Choque con ella y luego se puso agresiva… y… y yo…

-¡No es cierto! –Reclamo Mai para luego dirigir la vista hacia las acompañantes de Masako- ustedes lo vieron ¡Digan la verdad! –Exclamo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- ¡Hey! ¡Que les pas…!

-Suficiente Mai –Replico Naru mirándola con severidad- Vuelve al camerino

-Pe-pero…

-Pero nada, vuelve ahora… -ordeno el pelinegro mientras Masako seguí apoyada en su pecho sonriendo sin ser notada-

-¡Yo no hice nada! –Exclamo la castaña tratando de acercarse a Masako- ¡Dile la ver…!

-¡Ahora! –Regaño Naru sorprendiendo a Mai por el tono fuerte de su voz-

-¡Al diablo con ustedes! –Exclamo extrañamente dolida la castaña ¿Que esperaba? ¿Qué la defendiera? ¡Ja! ¡Imposible!- me largo de aquí…

Mai paso casi atropellando a la pareja para luego perderse por el mismo lugar en que Naru apareció mientras que Masako se apartaba ligeramente del pelinegro con los ojos llorosos, todo había salido como había planeado o al menos eso parecía…

-G-gracias Naru… -Susurro la muchacha esbozando una ligera sonrisa- me defendiste…

-Puedes dejara de actuar –Replico el pelinegro cortando la frase de Masako- Hara-san…

-D-de que hablas, yo no… -Trato de defenderse la muchacha-

-Mai puede ser impulsiva, un poco despistada, torpe –Contesto mirando a la pelinegra con severidad- pero nunca atacaría a alguien, ni siquiera a alguien como tu

-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? –Pregunto "ofendida" mientras comenzaba a "llorar"- ¡Ella me ataco! –Agrego para luego señalar a sus acompañantes- ¡Ellas lo vieron todo! ¡Digan la verdad!

-S-si… -susurro una de ella- E-esa muchacha ataco… ataco a Hara-san…

-Deja de forzar a la gente a hacer lo que tu quieres –Replico el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda a Masako para dirigirse al camerino de SPR- las personas no son juguetes que puedes manejar a tu antojo

-¡Por que la defiendes! –Exclamo Masako haciendo que Naru se detuviese momentáneamente- Si apenas la conoces por que…

-Por que me gusta –Contesto con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro dejando paralizada a Masako con aquella afirmación, definitivamente había logrado su cometido- ¿Te parece suficiente esa razón? Hara-san –agrego para luego continuar su marcha, si su plan funcionaba se libraría de ella por unos días aunque Mai tuviera que pagar el precio por ello-

Masako se permaneció inmóvil viendo como Naru se alejaba de ella regresando a la realidad solo al oír los murmullos de las chicas que la acompañaban, acaso… ¿Acaso había oído bien? Naru… ¿Naru había dicho que esa chica le gustaba? Cerró fuertemente los puños imaginando tal vez que tenia entre sus manos el cuello de la castaña, si antes creía que era peligrosa ahora lo confirmaba, definitivamente debía sacarla del camino aun si debía ensuciarse las manos ara ello…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Pues así llegamos al final de este episodio, espero haya sido de su agrado y me disculpo nuevamente por mi retraso, en verdad tengo mucha tarea y casi no me queda tiempo para escribir T_T, en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya sin mas que decir, me despido. Hasta la próxima y ¡Comenten! Así me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo XD_


	4. ¿Paz?

_¡Hola a todos! Como ven estoy tratando de actualizar mas seguido y pues es gracias al poyo que he recibido con sus comentarios XD espero seguir contando con ustedes y ya, sin echarles mucho cuento por que sé que aburre los dejo con el capitulo 4 de A song for you._

_**¿Paz?**_

_Masako se permaneció inmóvil viendo como Naru se alejaba de ella regresando a la realidad solo al oír los murmullos de las chicas que la acompañaban, acaso… ¿Acaso había oído bien? Naru… ¿Naru había dicho que esa chica le gustaba? Cerró fuertemente los puños imaginando tal vez que tenia entre sus manos el cuello de la castaña, si antes creía que era peligrosa ahora lo confirmaba, definitivamente debía sacarla del camino aun si debía ensuciarse las manos para ello…_

Naru caminaba en dirección al camerino mientras meditaba sus últimas acciones, para comenzar había errado al involucrar a Mai en todo ese asunto y no lo negaría, la había involucrado en un problema que era solo suyo solo por salir del paso, pero… no había problema ¿Cierto? Mai se marcharía en una semana o menos y en el peor de los casos, si lograba soportar una semana trabajando para el, se quedaría hasta que Lin regresase, es decir, solo tenia que soportar a Hara Masako por unos días, a lo mucho un mes y podría marcharse tranquila, no volverían a verse y su "novia" no la molestaría mas, era un plan perfecto, nadie saldría perdiendo, buena tal vez Mai perdería un poco pero… ¡Demonios! Maldito sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba en paz ¿En que rayos se había metido? No… ¿En que la había metido a ella? Llego hasta la puerta del camerino y pudo oír la voz de la castaña dándole algunas indicaciones a Yasuhara y John, se detuvo por unos segundos y después de exhalar un suspiro, abrió la puerta de la habitación para luego entrar, poso su mirada sobre Mai, la misma que ignoro olímpicamente su presencia continuando su conversación con los otros dos, definitivamente estaba molesta…

-Mai –la llamo una vez Yasuhara y John salieron de la habitación- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Espera John! – Exclamo al castaña ignorando a Naru mientras salía tras el rubio- ¡Olvidaste tu chaqueta!

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de boca del pelinegro mientras la veía alejarse, molesta estaba, de eso no tenia duda y ahora ¿Que podría hacer?... un momento… ¿Desde cuando le importaba eso? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas ideas de su cabeza pues ahora tenia que concentrarse en la entrevista y la presentación… fue en ese momento que su cabeza hizo un clic ¡Mai no le había dado el vestuario! Maldijo por lo bajo a sus asistente y sin mas remedio corrió tras ella, ese día no podía ser peor…

Era la primera vez que Shibuya Kazuya llegaba tarde a un set de grabación, ¿La culpa? Su molesta asistente que olvido decirle donde estaba su ropa, aunque no podía culparla después de lo que él le hizo, en fin, el caso era que Mai lo había ignorado completamente y tuvo que ser Yasuhara quien le dijera donde había quedado el vestuario que usaría en la presentación, era realmente aterrador pensar en lo que una mujer enojada podía hacer…

Apenas Naru llego al set comenzaron la emisión del programa, para desgracia suya habían colocada a Masako a su lado y esta estaba aferrada melosamente a su brazo y el, teniendo que mantener la farsa sonreía ligeramente sin mostrar su incomodidad, era precisamente por eso que odiaba las entrevistas conjuntas con ella, ahora solo deseaba que el programa terminara pronto y las cosas parecían ir por buen camino hasta que la entrevistadora toco un tema que le causaría varios problemas, si antes estaba incomodo, ahora sería peor…

-En la ultima entrevista que se le hizo a Shibuya-san el menciono a una "ella" –Dijo la conductora del programa a Masako- y dijo que fue realmente importante en su vida pro lo que muchos especulan que se trato de su primer amor ¿No sintió algo de celos con aquellas afirmaciones?

-Claro que no –contesto con una falsa sonrisa disimulando su molestia con respecto al tema- esa chica forma parte de su pasado y yo soy su presente ¿Verdad querido? –Agrego dirigiéndose a Naru que se limito a asentir con aquella hipócrita sonrisa- además, eso sucedió hace años, cuando aun eran niños

-Un respuesta muy madura de su parte –Alabo la entrevistadora- era de esperarse de Masako-san, después de todo logro atrapar al hombre mas apuesto de Japón –Agrego mientras la aludida sonreía sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo de Naru- en estos momentos es la mujer mas envidiada del país, que opina de…

Y Naru no se molesto en escuchar mas, ahora si estaba en problemas, se suponía que Masako estaba filmando un comercial a la hora de emisión de aquel programa y no había visto aquella entrevista ¡En que estaba pensando cuando dijo eso! Genial, ahora le esperaba una larga conversación con la única persona que no quería al lado… la voz de la molesta entrevistadora lo saco de sus cavilaciones al invitarlos a subir al escenario siendo la primera Masako, pues a pesar de que todos esperaban un numero conjunto, las actuaciones fueron por separado.

Por su parte Mai se encontraba observando todo fuera del escenario, no le había dirigido la palabra a su molesto jefe en lo que iba del día, sin embargo, no pudo evitar observarlo al momento de su presentación, ni a el ni a Masako, esa muchacha era realmente molesta y manipuladora pero debía reconocer que tenía algo de talento pues a pesar de no estar cantando en vivo sus movimientos al bailar eran precisos, sus gestos los adecuados y, al menos con los admiradores, se mostraba de manera amable; sin quererlo comenzó a estudiar cada movimiento de Masako mientras bailaba y para cuando termino la presentación tanto los pasos de baile y la canción que presentaron se quedaron grabados en su memoria.

Cuando todo termino los miembros de SPR se dirigieron a los camerinos para cambiarse el vestuario mientras Mai llamaba a las oficinas de Hara Entertainment para avisar de su regreso, poco después estuvieron listos y subieron a la camioneta que los transportaba, sin embargo, lo que extraño a Yasuhara y John fue el hecho de que Naru no diese la orden de partir pues estaban todos, menos Mai que aun no llegaba, ¿Acaso la estaría esperando? No eso no era posible… ¿Verdad? Fue Yasuhara quien se aventuro a preguntar recibiendo como respuesta una intimidante mirada de parte de su jefe, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? No lo sabían pero fuese lo que fuese, esperaban que Mai regresara pronto…

Si antes había tensión en el ambiente ahora era peor, Naru miraba de reojo a Mai que al parecer aun seguía molesta por el incidente con Masako y ella simplemente lo ignoraba o hablaba con alguno de los chicos, los mismos que sonreían nerviosamente al notar aquella extraña aura que había en el auto, genial las cosas iban de mal en peor para Yasuhara y John, definitivamente querían que el día terminara de una vez…

Naru veía cada cierto tiempo a la chica que los acompañaba a pesar de que esta lo ignoraba algo no lo dejaba tranquilo pues desde aquel "percance" entre Masako y Mai las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, su "novia" no daba indicios de hostilidad para con Mai y ni siquiera lo había interrogado por el comentario de la entrevistadora con respecto a esa "ella" que menciono en su ultima entrevista, algo andaba mal con Hara Masako y su comportamiento, tal vez Mai podría estar en verdadero peligro por su culpa y eso, extrañamente lo preocupaba.

Para cuando llegaron a las oficinas de Hara Entertainment la tensión era palpable entre Naru y Mai pues hasta Houshou y Ayako lo notaron, compadeciendo luego a Yasuhara y John que apenas recibieron el cronograma de actividades del día siguiente salieron casi volando del lugar sin siquiera mirar atrás, ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas?

-Esto… ¿Pasa algo malo? –Cuestiono Houshou aventurándose a preguntar-

-No pasa nada –contesto Mai si siquiera mirar a Naru para luego dirigirse a la maquillista- ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

-N-no… -respondió ligeramente nerviosa, definitivamente algo había pasado entre esos dos y no era nada bueno- pero si quieres puedes adelantarte

-Descuida, a decir verdad tengo que hablar contigo Bou-san –Replico la castaña dirigiéndose a Houshou- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

-Si, claro –Contesto el aludido- pero… ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Yo ya no soy…

-Te diré así hasta que vuelvas a subir a un escenario –Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa mientras Naru observaba la escena sin decir nada- y cuando lo hagas seguiré llamándote de la misma forma, así que acostúmbrate BOU-SAN

-No tienes remedio… -Susurro el aludido esbozando un a ligera sonrisa- vayamos a mi oficina, allí podrás decirme lo que quieras

Mai asintió con una ligera sonrisa al sentir como Houshou desordenaba sus cabellos como si fuera una niña pequeña para luego pasar junto a Naru sin siquiera mirarlo, cosa que sin saber porque, causo cierta molestia en el pelinegro que se limito a maldecir por lo bajo su situación.

-Pues que le hiciste Naru… -Dijo la maquillista parándose tras el pelinegro- Antes al menos discutían pero ahora ya ni te mira… debió ser algo muy… -agrego Ayako deteniéndose al instante al sentir la gélida mirada de Naru sobre ella- Se-será mejor que me vaya, que descanses…

Naru solo pudo ver como la maquillista salía torpemente de la habitación, no había sido su intención asustarla pero ¿Quién le mandaba a preguntar? Un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar que ahora debía esperar hasta que Mai terminara de conversar con Houshou… ¡Un momento! ¿Esperarla? Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco, el no tenia por que esperarla, ni siquiera debía molestarle el hecho de que ella lo ignorara, es mas, no le importaba lo que le pasara, ahora solo debía dar la vuelta e ir a casa, si, eso sería lo mejor…

-Naru –Llamo una, al menos para el, voz de mujer- tenemos que hablar…

Houshou y Mai entraron a la oficina de este último para luego comenzar su conversación, el no sabia que era lo que quería Mai, pero dado al ligero nerviosismo que notaba en ella, sabia que debía de ser importante al menos para la castaña.

-Entonces… ¿Que querías decirme? –Cuestiono Houshou sentándose frente a la castaña-

-Pues yo… -contesto Mai- yo quiera saber si tu… quiero decir… usted, Bou-san…

-¿En verdad vas a seguir llamándome así? –Preguntó Houshou con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- ya no soy…

-Lo eres –Refuto Mai antes de que el pudiese decir algo mas- aun eres cantante Bou-san

-Deje los escenarios hace mucho –Dijo el aludido mientras su mirada se tornaba nostálgica- yo no…

-Aquella vez en el parque –Replico Mai logrando llamar la atención de Houshou- tu dijiste _"Hay muchas personas que esperan oírte cantar, no puedes defraudarlos" _ahora se… -agrego mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa- que te lo decías a ti mismo Bou-san, al igual que yo no puedo renunciar a la música tu tampoco puedes hacerlo…

-Tal vez tengas razón… -susurro el aludido para luego recuperar su habitual entusiasmo- pero no viniste hasta aquí para darme ánimos ¿cierto? –Cuestiono Houshou- anda, dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-B-bueno yo… -Replico ligeramente nerviosa, pues sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la amabilidad de Houshou- yo… quería saber si… si podría usar la sala de ensayos –susurro sin atreverse a mirar a Houshou- n-no durante el di claro, sería en las noches después del trabajo, es que no quiero perder practica y…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues Houshou había comenzado a reír ante sus palabras, ¿Tanto nerviosismo solo para eso? Definitivamente Mai era única…

-Perdón, Perdón –se excuso al notar la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Mai- es que se mi hizo gracioso que le dieras tantos rodeos al tema –agrego mientras le sonreía ligeramente- cualquiera creería que era algo de vida o muerte por la seriedad con la que entraste

-Para mi lo es… -Contesto la castaña- entonces… ¿Si puedo usarla?

-Claro que si Mai puedes usarla cuando quieras –Dijo el aludido para luego ponerse de pie- la sala de ensayos es toda tuya

-¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamo la castaña con entusiasmo para luego salir corriendo de la oficina-

-Espera, Mai… -llamo haciendo que la castaña se detuviese por unos segundos- ¿A dónde vas?

-A la sala de ensayos –Contesto con una enorme sonrisa- no he practicado en mucho tiempo…

Houshou solo sonrió al verla correr hacia el lugar, definitivamente esa chiquilla sería siempre la misma…

Mai aceleró el paso hasta la sala de ensayos pues en verdad extrañaba practicar, sin embargo, una voz proveniente una habitación la detuvo, una que se parecía mucho a la molesta voz de Hara Masako por lo que, a pesar que dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato", decidió acercarse.

-¿Quieres decirme quien es esa "ella"? -preguntó la cantante a quien Mai supuso debía ser Naru-

-Nadie importante –Contesto el aludido sin siquiera mirarla-

-Pues eso no es lo que dijiste en la entrevista –Refuto la cantante- ¡En que estabas pensando! ¡Para mañana habrá cientos de mujeres jurando ser esa "Ella"!

-Y en una semana lo olvidaran –Dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar su expresión- no le des importancia a algo como esto

-No perder ante un estúpido recuerdo –Replico Masako logrando captar la atención de Naru, el mismo que no parecía contento por aquella frase- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesto lo que dije?

-Si ya terminaste –Contesto el aludido mientras giraba sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse- me retiro, estoy cansado

-Aun no hemos terminado –Dijo Masako tirando del brazo de Naru haciendo que este volteara a verla- no creas que he olvidado lo de esta tarde, me llamaste mentirosa

-¿Acaso no es verdad? –Cuestiono con ironía mientras se giraba para encararla- Vi lo que paso y Mai nunca te toco –Agrego mientras la miraba con rabia contenida- mientes, manipulas, chantajeas, no haces mas que…

Mai cubrió su boca con las manos ahogando un grito al ver como Masako había abofeteado a Naru, el mismo que permaneció de pie cerrando los puños con fuerza sin decir nada y reprimiendo su deseo de devolver el golpe, definitivamente Masako sabía algo con lo que podía controlarlo.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso –Replico la cantante mientras Naru la miraba con rabia- oh, pero que puedo esperar de ti –Agrego viéndolo con arrogancia- de alguien que ni siquiera es quien dice ser ¿Debo recordarte el porqué de tu presencia aquí?

-No hace falta –Contesto el aludido desviando ligeramente la mirada mientras sus puños se cerraban con mas fuerza-

-¿Toque una fibra sensible? –Cuestiono con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro- perdón, no sabia que los asesinos también tenían sentimientos…

-Si no tienes nada más que decir… -Replico Naru con voz ligeramente apagada-

-La verdad duele ¿Cierto? –Dijo Masako mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa- duele saber que por tu culpa "el" murió–agrego mientras Naru desviva la mirada de ella cerrando los puños con mas fuerza aun- solo estas usurpando su lugar

-Basta… -Susurro Naru-

-Es "él" es quien debería estar aquí, no tu –Dijo sin intención de parar- Estas vacío Naru, no eres nada mas que le reflejo de "el"

-¡Basta! –Exclamo zafándose bruscamente del agarre de Masako que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa-

-No vuelvas a… -Replico la cantante deteniéndose instantáneamente al notar la furiosa mirada de Naru sobre ella, esta vez se había sobrepasado y de repente, le tuvo miedo-

-Largo… -Susurro el pelinegro en tono amenazante mientras que Masako permanecía de pie siendo incapaz de moverse- ¡Qué te largues!

-Mi padre sabrá esto –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras instintivamente salía a paso rápido de la habitación-

Mai se escondió detrás de la puerta al notar como Masako se dirigía la salida y poco después de que esta se fue dirigió nuevamente la mirada al interior de la habitación, ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Asesino? ¿Usurpador? Muchas dudas surgieron en su cabeza después de oír aquella conversión, sin embargo, todas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Naru, _¡Demonios!_ Había dicho y seguido de esa palabra escucho el sonido de un cristal romperse, alzo la mirada preocupada y se encontró con un Naru golpeando el espejo que había en el lugar y destrozando todo a su paso, preocupándose aun mas al notar sangre emanando de sus manos por lo que entro a la habitación sin medir las consecuencias de ello…

-¡Detente! ¡Naru! Estas… -Pero no pudo continuar pues un golpe que Naru no pudo detener termino rozando peligrosamente su mejilla-

-Mai…–susurro Naru retrocediendo torpemente un par de pasos cayendo al suelo al enredarse con sus piernas pues estaba realmente alterado…- ¡Idiota! –Exclamo- pude haberte…

-Estas sangrando…-susurro la castaña mientras se ponía a su altura y tomaba las manos de Naru entre las suyas ignorando lo dicho por el- ¿En que estabas pensando? –Cuestiono mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la mochila que llevaba para luego comenzar a limpiar la herida- no puedes lastimarte de esa forma…

-Tu… -dijo en un susurro viendo con cierta sorpresa como ella limpiaba sus heridas- ¿Escuchaste todo?

-Una parte… -contesto la castaña mientras, a falta de vendas, rompía parte de su blusa para usarla como venda-

-¿No vas a preguntar nada? –Pregunto desviando ligeramente la mirada de la castaña que ahora usaba su blusa como si fuera un top- después de todo lo que escuchaste…

-Si mantienes algo en secreto debe ser por una razón –Dijo mientras comenzaba a envolver la mano derecha de Naru con la improvisada venda- el hecho de que escuchara una conversación con respecto a ese tema no me da derecho a exigir una explicación -agrego mientras le sonreía ligeramente- si algún día decides contarme será por decisión propia…

Naru permaneció en silencio después de escuchar las palabras de la castaña, veía como ella cuidadosamente vendaba sus manos sin emitir palabra alguna, no parecía molesta por lo sucedido esa tarde y eso aumentaba su sentimiento de culpa, ¿En que la había metido? Ahora Masako se ensañaría con ella y ni siquiera lo sabia, la había llamado "manipuladora" y él había hecho lo mismo, era un completo imbécil…

-Lo siento…. –susurro sorprendiendo a Mai que detuvo su labor al oírlo ¿Había oído bien?-

-¿He? –Cuestiono confundida-

-Estas sangrando… –Dijo mientras que, con su mano derecha ya vendada, limpiaba un hilo de sangre que brotaba de los labios de la castaña, al parecer si había alcanzado a golpearla ligeramente- lo siento por eso y por…

-No importa –Replico la castaña con una sonrisa restándole importancia al asunto- también fue culpa mía por aparecer de la nada

-Eso fue estúpido –dijo con una ligera sonrisa al notar como Mai hacia una mueca de disgusto y apretaba la venda más de lo necesario-

-¡Perdón por ser estúpida! Al menos yo no… –Dijo sonrojándose ligeramente al notar la sonrisa de Naru para luego desviar la mirada-

-¿No que? –Cuestiono divertido ante las reacciones de la castaña-

-Na-nada… -Respondió mientras ajustaba el "vendaje" terminando su labor-

-Después de todo… -dijo sonriendo de lado con afán de molestarla, se había calmado y todo era gracias a ella- parece que si te gusto…

-¡Cl-claro que no! – Exclamo encarándolo sin medir la distancia quedando realmente cerca de su rostro causando que su sonrojo creciera-

-¿Segura? –Cuestiono mientras tiraba de su brazo y la hacia apoyarse sobre su pecho-

-¡Cl-claro que si! ¡Di-digo no! Es decir… ¡Ha! ¡Suéltame! –Exclamo intentando zafarse del agarre de Naru para luego salir de la habitación, cayendo al suelo en el intento y llevándose a Naru con ella-

-Tranquila… -susurro el pelinegro mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza inmovilizándola al instante- no tienes que…

-Mai estas aqu… -llamo Houshou acompañado de Ayako mientras se asomaban por la puerta deteniéndose al instante al ver aquella escena- ¡Qué rayos!

Naru y Mai se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos para luego mirarse el uno al otro y después a la pareja frente a ellos, ok… esa era una posición comprometedora pero más que eso, Naru sabia que aquel escenario podría prestarse a mas de una interpretación y en la mayoría de ellas el salía perdiendo, es decir, ambos en una habitación destrozada, Mai con la ropa rasgada, Naru sobre ella con pedazos de la blusa de ella en sus manos y para terminar, la castaña tenia el labio hinchado y con un hilo de sangre aun corriendo por su mejilla, definitivamente el tenia las de perder…

-¡Qué rayos le hiciste a Mai! –Exclamo Houshou apartándolo bruscamente de la castaña-

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Ayako a Mai mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

-Si, pero esto no es lo que parece –Dijo al notar que Houshou se acercaba peligrosamente a Naru interponiéndose entre el y el pelinegro- Naru no me hizo daño…

-Cuando entramos él estaba… -Replico Houshou-

-Estaba sobre mí, lo se –contesto la castaña- pero eso fue un accidente, nada más

-¿Entonces que rayos paso aquí? –Cuestiono al ver vidrios rotos por todas partes-

-Pues… -susurro Mai sin saber exactamente que decir-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Contesto Naru mientras pasaba al lado de el con dirección a la puerta- puedes descontar los gastos de mi cuenta

-Naru… -susurro Mai preocupada por su estado-

-Estaré bien –Dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose por breves momentos en el marco de la puerta- por cierto… -agrego dedicándole una media sonrisa a la castaña antes de marcharse- Pasaste, el trabajo es tuyo…

Ayako y Houshou se miraron sin entender muy bien que sucedía pues cuando esos dos llegaron ni siquiera se miraban y ahora él le estaba dando el trabajo ¿Que había pasado en aquella habitación? Ambos estaban confundidos mientras que Mai solo sonrió ante las palabras de Naru pensando que su molesto jefe podría no ser tan molesto como creyó en un principio. Tanto Ayako como Houshou trataron de sacarle información de lo sucedido mas ella no dijo nada, ya resignados a no saber que paso decidieron salir de las instalaciones de Hara Entertainment siendo Houshou quien las llevara a casa; mientras esperaban a que trajera el auto, Mai pudo divisar a Naru en el suyo apunto de irse dedicándole una sonrisa que el respondió con otra sin ser notado por ella, poco después cada quien tomo su propio camino a casa sin saber que eran observados por alguien mas…

-¿La viste? –Cuestiono una voz por el teléfono móvil a un hombre que los observaba desde un auto parqueado frente al edificio-

-Si, Hara-sama –Respondió el sujeto mientras encendía el auto-

-Entonces… ya sabes que hacer… -Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea para luego de unas palabras mas cortar la comunicación- Mañana por la tarde… elimínala…

A la mañana siguiente todos llegaron puntuales como siempre, pues no querían enfrentar la furia de su narcisista jefe, el mismo que para sorpresa de los miembros de SPR no tenia esa aura asesina de siempre y la tensión siempre presente entre el y la recién llegada asistente era casi nula, Yasuhara y John miraron a Ayako y Houshou buscando una respuesta mas ellos no supieron que decir pues ni ellos sabían lo sucedido, solo podían ver con el rostro totalmente desencajado como ambos organizaban al apretada agenda del grupo sin matarse en el intento, discutiendo solamente por una que otra burla que le hacia respecto al pésimo ingles de la castaña, fuera de eso todo estuvo tranquilo y eso era realmente extraño…

La mañana transcurrió relativamente tranquila pues el trabajo era más llevadero ahora que esos dos no querían matarse a cada segundo, la hora de la comida llego junto a un breve descanso del ensayo que realizaban para la corografía del próximo video promocional de la banda por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era comprar algo de comer y mediante un sorteo, los encargados de esa misión fueron Naru y Mai, cosa que preocupo a los chicos pues esperaban que la "paz" entre esos dos durara lo suficiente como para que la comida llegara a salvo.

Fueron a un local de comida rápida cercano a las instalaciones, Naru tuvo que ir con una ancha bufanda a pesar del calor para poder caminar sin ser asediado por sus fans, cosa que causo la risa de Mai y la molestia del pelinegro que no perdió oportunidad para molestarla, tal vez ahora no se "odiaban" pero tampoco se llevaban de las mil maravillas…

-No fui yo quien destrozo una habitación ayer –Replico Mai mientras caminaban de regreso ya con la comida en mano, sin obtener respuesta del pelinegro- ¿Naru?

-… -No dijo nada, simplemente clavo la mirada en el suelo permaneciendo estático en medio de la calle-

-O-oye… Naru… -Llamo acercándose a él extendiendo su mano hasta llegar a su mejilla- n-no quise… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Ves que si te preocupas por mi? –Cuestiono divertido acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Mai causando un furioso sonrojo en ella-

-T-tu… ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! –Exclamo tirándole las bolsas a Naru mientras se disponía a cruzar la autopista-

-Espera Mai… -pidió divertido tratando de alcanzarla al notar el semáforo en verde, sin embargo, vio como un auto pasaba la señal de transito siendo el nombre de la castaña lo ultimo que pudo decir- ¡Mai!

Estaba realmente enfadad, si bien Naru ya no le hacia la vida imposible ahora se dedicaba a molestarla constantemente y entre lo uno y lo otro no había mucha diferencia, un suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en ello, si no le prestaba atención tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar, seguía pensando en ello cuando escucho la voz de Naru llamándola, giro hacia él mas no pudo verlo, solo sintió un golpe y de pronto, todo se puso negro…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y como siempre, ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! En verdad me animan y es gracias a ellos que puedo hacer de tripas corazón y escribir un nuevo episodio a pesar de mi falta de tiempo XD ya sin mas que decir los dejo y pues lo de siempre ¿No? Cometen para saber que les pareció. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Juegos

_¡Hola todos! Ya se, ya se, dirán: esta conchuda viene después de tanto tiempo y saluda así de fresca, pero… las tareas me tuvieron ocupada T_T y hasta ahora, que salir da vacaciones XD es que puedo actualizar *0* espero me comprendan y ya si as los dejo con un nuevo episodio de __**"A song for you"**_

_**Juegos…**_

_Estaba realmente enfadad, si bien Naru ya no le hacia la vida imposible ahora se dedicaba a molestarla constantemente y entre lo uno y lo otro no había mucha diferencia, un suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en ello, si no le prestaba atención tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar, seguía pensando en ello cuando escucho la voz de Naru llamándola, giro hacia él mas no pudo verlo, solo sintió un golpe y de pronto, todo se puso negro…_

Sentía el cuerpo completamente adolorido y la espalda pesada aunque extrañamente cálida, si lo meditaba detenidamente era algo lógico, después de todo un auto había impactado directamente con su cuerpo, ha… seguramente su cuerpo estaba tirado en medio de la autopista en medio de un charco de sangre con muchos curiosos alrededor, que corta había sido su vida… Podía escuchar las voces de muchas personas a su alrededor, cosas como "Un medico" o "¿Se encuentran bien?" Como alguien podía estar bien después de ser atropellado, Claro que no estaba… un momento, había dicho "¿Se encuentran?" ¿En plural? _"Estamos bien"_ –Dijo una voz que sonó muy cerca de ella, motivo por el cual abrió los ojos y se vio en la acera de la calle con Naru sobre ella y con muchas personas alrededor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestiono el pelinegro a la castaña que aun aprecia aturdida-

- ¿He?... -susurro Mai apenas reaccionando ante lo sucedido- ¡He! –exclamo al caer en cuenta de que Naru estaba sobre ella-

-Si tienes fuerzas para gritar –Replico el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie seguido de la castaña- entonces no te lastimaste

-Llamaré a una ambulancia –dijo una de las personas que se había congregado en el lugar-

-No es necesario –Dijo Naru tratando de evitar un posible escandalo con la prensa- estamos bien –agrego para luego dirigirse a Mai- vámonos

-S-si… -contesto la castaña dando unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo, al estar aun aturdida termino por perder el equilibrio -

-Ten mas cuidado –Regaño el pelinegro que la sujeto con el tiempo justo perdiendo la bufanda que apenas colgaba de su cuello en el camino-

-¿No es ese Shibuya-san? –Cuestiono una de las muchachas presentes llamando la atención de los presentes que pronto reconocieron al pelinegro- ¡Es el! ¿Pero quien es la chica?

-Vámonos –Dijo Naru mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Mai llevándosela con el-

-E-espera Naru… -Replico la castaña siendo arrastrada por su jefe- que pas… ¡Tu pierna! –Exclamo de pronto al ver el pantalón rasgado del muchacho que mostraba una herida en la extremidad derecha-

-No es nada –Contesto mientras se escabullía de las personas que comenzaban a tomar fotografías y arrastraba a Mai lejos del lugar-

-Pe-pero… -Replico la castaña siguiéndole el paso a Naru que comenzaba a cojear- ¡Estas sangrando! ¡Debemos llevarte a un medico! ¡Tu pierna podría empeorar y…!

-Cálmate Mai –Pidió Naru mientras se escondían en un callejón- tenemos un horario que cumplir y lo sabes, no podemos perder tiempo, además -agrego anticipando el reclamo de la castaña- pronto la prensa sabrá de lo sucedido y empezaran a preguntar por la chica que estaba conmigo, debemos hablar con Takigawa antes de que la situación se complique

-Aun así… -Replico Mai viendo como la herida de Naru no dejaba de sangrar- debemos tratar esa herida y lo hare yo si no quieres ir a un hospital –agrego al notar que Naru pretendía decir algo- Podría curarte en casa de Ayako pero esta lejos de aquí…

-Si tanto insistes vayamos a mi apartamento –Dijo el pelinegro con cierta molestia por dejarse dominar por la castaña- queda cerca de aquí

-De acuerdo –Contesto Mai mientras se asomaba a la calle para revisar que no hubiesen "moros en la costa"- por si las dudas tomaremos un taxi, así no nos vera nadie

Naru simplemente asintió para luego seguir a Mai, en verdad le costaba aceptarlo pero ella tenía razón, la herida en su pierna parecía algo profunda y realmente dolía pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo. Poco después estaban de camino al departamento de Naru, habían logrado burlar a las fans que de quien sabe donde habían llegado al lugar al enterarse de que "Shibuya-sama" estaba en el lugar, en verdad era cansado ser una figura publica o la menos eso pensaba Mai, pues al ver la agitada vida de Naru entendía lo difícil que podía ser la vida detrás de los escenarios; para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado al apartamento de Naru, bastante ordenado según ella pues para vivir solo, estaba mas ordenado que su habitación, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos pues ahora lo mas importante era curar la herida de Naru que, dicho sea de paso, esperaba que no fuese grave.

-Dolerá un poco –Advirtió la castaña ya con medicinas en mano, apunto de limpiar las heridas de Naru, el mismo que se encontraba sentado en un mueble da la sala-

-Date prisa –Regaño Naru que parecía molesto- tenemos que volver pronto

-Y lo se –Contesto la castaña reprimiendo una carcajada al notar la pequeña mueca de dolor en el rostro del pelinegro-

Naru observaba de reojo como la castaña se encargaba de curar la herida de su pierna, esbozando una disimulada sonrisa al recordar la cara que puso Mai cuando intento quitarse los pantalones, no lo haría en realidad pero le gustaba molestarla, al final solo rompió una parte de la prenda revelando solo la zona afectada; ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la segunda vez que Mai curaba sus heridas y en ambas ocasiones el motivo había sido Hara Masako, pues si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella estaba involucrada en ese supuesto "accidente". Sintió como Mai ajustaba ligeramente los vendajes de su pierna logrando así sacarlo de sus cavilaciones _"Esta listo"_ había dicho la castaña seguida de una sonrisa, no pudo evitar observarla por breves segundos mientras ella guardaba las medicinas en el botiquín que estaba sobre la mesa, siguiendo insistentemente sus movimientos, algo en ella había llamado su atención desde la primera vez que se cruzaron en uno de los pasillos de Hara Entertainment pero aun no podía descifrar exactamente que era, ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Su carácter? ¿Acaso su forma de desafiarlo sería la razón? No lo sabia y en realidad no podía explicar su extraño comportamiento para con ella, pero si había algo que le gustara hacer, eso… eso era hacerla enfadar y ver como sus mejillas se hinchaban ligeramente cuando lo hacia, o sus sonrojos cuando él se acercaba demasiado, o si, ese era su entretenimiento particular y acababa de vislumbrar la oportunidad perfecta para molestarla una vez mas…

Mai podía sentir la mirada de Naru posarse sobre ella cosa que involuntariamente la ponía nerviosa, no era por que él le gustara, claro que no, a ella jamás le podría atraer un tipo tan narcisista como lo era Shibuya Kazuya, mucho menos cuando él se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a molestarla; simplemente la tenia intranquila la forma insistente en que Naru la miraba, parecía no querer perder detalle de sus movimientos, lo mejor era terminar lo mas pronto posible con todo y salir de allí antes de que empezara a molestarla con algunos de sus irónicos comentarios pues estaba segura de que si algo cruzaba por la cabeza de su jefe, era algo especialmente para molestarla…

-Eres extraña ¿Sabias? –Y allí estaba el comentario que la castaña había pronosticado, el mismo que no tardo en hacer efecto-

-No lo soy –Replico Mai mientras cerraba con excesiva fuerza el botiquín-

-Opino todo lo contrario –Dijo el pelinegro logrando que una pequeña vena saltara en la cien de Mai-

-_Solo esta buscando molestarte Mai_ –Se dijo a si misma la castaña tratando de calmarse para luego dirigirse a Naru parándose frente a el- Y… puedo saber… ¿Porque lo dices?

-Por que estas completamente sola en el departamento de un chico y no pareces incomoda –Respondió el pelinegro mientras Mai caía en cuenta de la situación- cualquier otra chica estaría nerviosa de estar a solas con un chico en su casa, en cambio tu…

-En tu estado no podrías hacerme nada Naru –Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa ocultando el nerviosismo que la invadió al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba- apenas y puedes estar de pi…

Y no pudo decir más pues Naru había tirado de su brazo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla caer sobre su pecho, Mai no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran ante la cercanía del muchacho, el mismo que la dejo de piedra con sus palabras _"Puedo hacerte muchas cosas aun en este estado" _había dicho en un susurro demasiado cerca de su oído causando que su cuerpo se tensara ante el tibio contacto del aliento de Naru, quien siguió con su "juego" aprisionándola contra el sofá en el que se encontraban; Mai sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente al sentirá el aliento de Naru rozar contra su rostro debido a la cercanía de su rostro, mas aun al sentir al penetrante mirada del pelinegro posarse sobre ella, sin embargo a verlo a los ojos ella lo supo, el… el jamás le haría daño…

-Eres muy descuidada –Susurró al oído de la castaña sin obtener resultado alguno por lo que volvió a mirarla y la vio… ¿Sonriendo?- Podría hacerte lo que quisiera en este momento ¿Sabes?

-Lo se –Contesto la castaña ante la extrañeza de Naru- pero también sé que no me harás nada

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –Cuestiono mientras acariciaba ligeramente una de las mejillas de Mai con el dorso de la mano- apenas me conoces y no sabes lo que puedo hac…

-Por que eres Naru-chan –Respondió la castaña descolocando al instante al pelinegro- Y tus ojos no saben mentir… -Agrego sonriendo ligeramente para luego acariciar ligeramente la mejilla del pelinegro- así que ya puedes para este juego Naru…

Pero para Naru, el juego había dejado de serlo desde que su corazón había dado un pequeño brinco al oír las palabras de Mai ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Con el solo tacto de las manos de Mai su corazón había comenzado a latir mas rápido ¿Qué no se supone que ella era quien debía reaccionar así? ¡Por que las cosas salían de esa forma! ¡Qué rayos era aquel cosquilleo en el estomago que había aparecido de la nada! Porque… ¡Por que Mai tenia que sonreír de esa forma! Maldijo internamente el hecho de haber sido el quine comenzó con aquel "juego" porque ahora… ahora no podía detenerse… para cuando se dio cuenta estaba acariciando nuevamente el rostro de la castaña, la misma que esta vez no supo descifrar la mirada de Naru, por lo que el nerviosismo no tardo en aparecer debido que ahora no sabia que esperar de el…

-Na-Naru… -Replico la castaña sonrojada por la cercanía del pelinegro y reprochándole mentalmente al "traidor" de su corazón por acelerarse con aquella cercanía-

-No vuelvas a sonreír así… -susurro Naru con el rosto demasiado cerca al de Mai si es que pedían su opinión- porque de lo contrario… –agrego mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cosa que provoco el aumento en la velocidad de los latidos del corazón de la castaña- yo… yo no…

Y el sonido de su celular pareció devolverlo a la realidad pues sus pupilas se contrajeron ligeramente como si apenas fuera consiente de lo que acababa de hacer; poco después se levanto quejándose ligeramente por el dolor de su pierna para contestar la llamada que, tal y como el supuso, era de Houshou, dejando tras el a una confundida Mai ¡Que rayos había pasado! Hace solo unos momentos había estado cuando la herida de Naru y ahora estaba echada sobre el sofá de la sala de Naru, pues no había podido levantarse aun y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo que definitivamente no era normal; coloco una mano en su pecho mientras se levantaba ligeramente quedando sentada sobre el mueble analizando la situación ¡Como habían llegado a eso! No, lo que más le preocupaba era aquella sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, ese pequeño temblor cunado su aliento rozo su piel, no, definitivamente esa no era una buena señal…

-Mai –llamo el pelinegro sacándola de sus cavilaciones- Houshou pide que vayamos a la oficina, al parecer la notica del "incidente" ya se rego por los medios de comunicación…

-¡Que! –Exclamo Mai parándose al instante, olvidando por un momento lo sucedido hace poco entre Naru y ella, o al menos tratando de hacerlo- Pe-pero… ¡No ha pasado ni una hora!

-En este medio las noticias vuelan Mai –Contesto el aludido posando su mirada sobre ella, la misma que lo esquivo al instante- la gente empieza a preguntarse quien es la "misteriosa chica" que estaba conmigo cuando todo esto sucedió

-Esto es malo, muy malo… -replico la castaña sentándose nuevamente en el sofá-

-Tranquila, Houshou sabrá arreglarlo, además, bastara con decir que eres la nueva asistente para disipar los rumores –Respondió el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a su habitación- espera un momento, me cambiare y nos iremos

Mai simplemente asintió y observo a Naru hasta que este se perdía por la puerta de lo que supuso era su cuarto, por su parte, el pelinegro terminaba de cambiarse pues su ropa había quedado hecha un desastre dado a que el recibió la mayor parte del golpe en el suelo pues al ver que el auto arremetía directamente contra Mai, corrió lo mas rápido que su piernas le permitieron y termino llevándose a la castaña con el hacia la acera, fue realmente un milagro que ella no saliera con mas que unos raspones y del auto… ese se dio a la fuga al instante, siendo lo único que pudo distinguir de él, el logo de Hara Entertainment en donde debería estar la matricula, definitivamente Hara Masako tenia muchas cosas que explicarle…

Apenas estuvo listo, Naru y Mai se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Houshou relatándole luego el orden de los sucesos, poco después Bou-san se encargó de lanzar un comunicado acerca del "incidente" y la identidad de la "mujer misteriosa" para acallar a la prensa, esperando que con eso, las cosas no pasaran mas que como un simple accidente, sin embargo, para Naru, las cosas no quedaban allí, el tenia un asunto que tratar con su "novia", la misma que alarmada por la noticia del accidente no tardo en aparecer allí…

-¡Naru! ¡Querido! –Exclamo la pelinegra acercándose al muchacho- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Llamaron a un medico para que te examine?

-No y no hace falta –Contesto con frialdad sorprendiendo a los presentes-

-Pero si acabas de sufrir un accidente… -replico la muchacha- deberías…

-Vayamos a otro lugar –Dijo Naru tomando bruscamente de la muñeca a la pelinegra para luego sacarla de la habitación, todo bajo la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros-

-E-espera Naru… -Se quejo la pelinegra una vez estuvieron fuera-¡M-me estas lastimando! –Agrego provocando que Naru se detuviera frente a su camerino y le metiera bruscamente en el- ¡Que te pasa! ¡Sabes lo que puede pasarte por tratarme así! ¡Podría…!

-¿Mandar a matarme? –Cuestiono el pelinegro con frialdad- ¿Es eso? ¡Me mandarías a matar cono lo hiciste con Mai!

-Qu-que…de… de que hablas yo no…-susurro la pelinegra confundida- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡No finjas mas! –Exclamo ofuscado, cosa muy rara en el- lo que paso esta tarde no fue un accidente ¡Intentaron matarla! –Agrego mientras que Masako se mostraba confundida y asustada por la reacción de Naru para con ella ¿Tan importante era Mai para el? ¡Pero si apenas se conocían!- ¡De no haber sido por mi ahora estaría muerta!

-¡Yo no hice nada! -Exclamo ofendida la muchacha- ¡Jamás podría hacer algo como eso!

-De eso no estoy seguro –Respondió Naru mientras pasaba al lado de ella directo a la salida- Pero algo si te digo… –Agrego observándola de reojo con una mirada que a Masako le helo la sangre- no vuelvas a meterte con ella, de lo contrario… puedo actuar como el asesino que dices que soy…

Masako se quedo estática en medio de aquella habitación, se… ese no era el Naru que ella conocía, es decir, esa… esa mirada… él no estaba bromeando y eso ella lo cavaba de comprender, sin embargo, ese no iba ser impedimento para que ella sacara del camino a Mai, eso si, no atentando contra su vida pues ella podría ser capaz de recurrir a las mas bajas artimañas que pudiese haber menos a eso pero si sabia de alguien capaz de cometer aquello y mas y ese "alguien" le debía muchas explicaciones…

Naru salió de la habitación con paso rápido olvidando momentáneamente el dolor de su pierna, aun confundido por como había reaccionado, se sentía culpable por que el había involucrado a Mai en todo eso, pero extrañamente la "culpabilidad" fue lo ultimo que cruzo por su cabeza cuando "hablaba" con Masako, ¡Que rayos le estaba pasando! Primero perdía el control del "juego" en su apartamento y ahora había reaccionado violentamente contra Masako, definitivamente Mai ejercía una extraña influencia en el y eso lo preocupaba…

Para cuando regreso a la oficina de Houshou, este le informo que sus actividades de la tarde habían sido canceladas debido al incidente de esa tarde, pero poca importancia le tomo a este hecho, lo que llamo su atención fue el no encontrar a Mai en la habitación, Ok, el mismo reconocía que aquella extraña fijación por Mai era preocupante, pero n parte era por el hecho de que pudiese estar en peligro, si bien había advertido a Masako que no le hiciese daño eso no quería decir que ella le fuese a obedecer…

-Salió como alma que lleva el diablo –Dijo Houshou ante la interrogante de Naru- dijo algo de un collar… creo…

-Ese cerebro tuyo esta de adorna –Regaño Ayako al sujeto que no tardo en quejarse- Lo que Mai dijo fue que perdió algo importante durante el incidente -Agrego la maquillista ignorando al ex-cantante- "Es un colar muy importante para mi" fueron sus palabras y después salió corriendo de la oficina

-¿Se fue sola? –Cuestiono Naru con ligera preocupación-

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Naru? –Cuestiono perspicaz la maquillista- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No… no pasa nada… -Contesto el aludido para luego dirigirse a la salida- Nos vemos mañana a primera hora –agrego antes de irse- sean puntuales

Todos asintieron ligeramente viendo extrañados la actitud del pelinegro, había algo que no cuadraba en aquel rompecabezas y Naru parecía saber cual era la pieza faltante, aunque conociéndolo como lo conocían, sabían que el nunca diría nada… Mientras tanto, Naru fue al lugar donde supuso estaba Mai y efectivamente, allí estaba ella buscando en el suelo aquello que había perdido, era casi imposible que lo encontrara pero el sabia que ella no se daría por vencida y lo buscaría toda la noche si fuera necesario, estaciono su auto en una parqueo cercano y luego se dirigió hacia ella ¡Demonios! ¡Como dolía esa herida!

Por su parte, Mai no se había percatado de la presencia de Naru en el lugar, ella seguía buscando desesperadamente aquel collar que perdió durante el accidente, ¡Tenia que encontrarlo! Era demasiado importante para ella como para pensar siquiera en perderlo, debía seguir buscando; estaba en esas cuando de pronto choco contra alguien, alzo la vista disculpándose con al persona, encontrándose a su narcisista jefe frente a ella ¿Qué tenia que hacer el allí?

-¿Naru? –Cuestiono pues el muchacho llevaba una nueva bufanda cubriéndole parte del rostro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo –Respondió el pelinegro – me voy por unos minutos de la oficina y huyes del trabajo –agrego con afán de molestarla- vaya asistente que tengo

-Los siento -Se disculpo con voz apagada, cosa que sorprendió Naru- Bou-san dijo que no habría trabajo en lo que resta del día, por eso me fui…

-Y… ¿Que estas haciendo en este lugar? –Cuestiono un poco interesado en el tema, pero solo un poco-

-Solo… solo buscaba un objeto sin importancia, pero ya me iba –Respondió con una triste sonrisa y sin quererlo una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla- ¿He? Pero por que… -agrego intentando limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de la mano-

-Ten –Dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole un pañuelo a la castaña que lo observaba ligeramente sorprendida- ¡Lo vas a querer o no!–Cuestiono fastidiado por la forma en que lo miraba la castaña-

-Gracias –Contesto con una ligera sonrisa provocando que Naru desviara la mirada de ella, ¡Maldito corazón que saltaba cuando ella sonreía!-

-Y… ¿Qué era lo que buscabas? –Cuestiono al ver que Mai parecía calmarse- y no digas que es algo sin importancia –Agrego la notar que ella iba a decir algo- nadie llora por perder algo sin valor…

-Un colar… -Respondió la castaña apretando el pañuelo entre sus manos- es… es muy importante para mi… -agrego con tristeza- y ahora… ahora esta perdido…

-Tal vez alguien lo recogió –Contesto el pelinegro tratando de calmarla produciendo el efecto contrario pues Mai parecía volver a llorar- Espero, eso no es lo que yo…

-Disculpen, jovencitos –llamo una hombre madura desde la vitrina de una panadería que había en el lugar- ustedes son los del accidente de esta tarde ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –Cuestiono desconfiado el pelinegro parándose frente a Mai-

-Es que cuando la señorita se paró se le callo esto –Respondió el sujeto mientras les mostraba una pequeña medalla- se la quise dar pero ustedes desaparecieron tan rápido que no pude ver por donde se fueron….

-¡Es mi collar! –Exclamo emocionada la castaña para luego tomar el objeto de manos del panadero y dirigirse a Naru con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Lo encontré Naru!... ¿Naru? –Cuestiono la castaña al ver que el pelinegro se había quedado inmóvil observándola a ella y a su collar- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Ese collar… -Susurró Naru para luego tomarla de los hombros sorpresivamente- ¿De donde lo sacaste? ¡Quien te lo dio!

Y por primera vez, Mai pudo ver a Naru reaccionar de esa forma, parecía ansioso, confundido, desesperado, la pregunto que rondaba su cabeza era… ¿Por qué?

**Notas de la autora**

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… ya saben ¿No? Comenten si s que desean que continúe XD y hablando de continuaciones… espero que ahora que estoy de descanso pueda actualizar mas seguido T_T, en fin…. Ya sin más me despido por que mi computadora ya necesita descansar XD, como siempre, gracias por sus valiosos comentario y pues… ahora si…_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. Recuerdos

_¡Hola a todos! Como verán, esta vez no tarde taaaaaaaaaanto en subir un nuevo capítulo XD es que estoy de vacaciones y pues… aquí ya, sin tanto rollo los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**A song for you**_

_**Recuerdos…**_

_-Ese collar… -Susurró Naru para luego tomarla de los hombros sorpresivamente- ¿De donde lo sacaste? ¡Quien te lo dio!_

_Y por primera vez, Mai pudo ver a Naru reaccionar de esa forma, parecía ansioso, confundido, desesperado, la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era… ¿Por qué?_

Observo entre confundida y asustada a Naru, cosa que pareció hacerlo reaccionar pues suavizo el agarre de sus hombros hasta soltarla para luego desviar la mirada ligeramente, parecía molesto, tal vez por el hecho de haber reaccionado así, eso Mai no lo sabia, pero lo que si tenia claro era que Naru quería respuestas…

Comenzó a reprocharse a si mismo por haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero… ese collar… ese collar era… sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de calmarse, no debía alterarse demasiado con el asunto, después de todo él no era así, dirigió la mirada nuevamente hacia Mai con la intención de preguntarle adecuadamente sobre el collar, sin embargo, al hacerlo sintió una de las manos de la castaña posarse en su mejilla mientras ella lo observaba con cierta preocupación, cosa que por unos momentos le hizo olvidar el asunto del collar prestándole mas atención a la ligera "corriente eléctrica" que le provoco el toque de Mai, definitivamente algo andaba mal con el…

-¿Te sientes bien? –Cuestiono la castaña ignorando totalmente lo que provocaba en Naru- ¿Te duele la pierna?

-No es eso… -respondió desviando nuevamente la mirada ¡Que rayos le estaba pasando! Estaba preocupado por el collar y… oh cierto, tenia que averiguar sobre el collar de Mai- Ese collar que tienes, ¿Quién te lo dio? –Cuestiono nuevamente recobrando su habitual seriedad mientras la castaña lo soltaba- Necesita saberlo…

-Yo…. –susurro Mai bajando ligeramente la mirada- no lo se…

-¿No lo sabes? –Cuestiono entre sorprendido e irritado ¿Por qué no podía simplemente responderle como era debido?- dices que es importante para ti, lo buscas en medio de la calle sin saber siquiera si lo vas a encontrar, lloras por el ¿Y dices que o sabes quien te lo dio? –Agrego con cierta molestia para luego girar sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse- si no quieres responder mis preguntas no lo hagas, es mejor eso a que mientas…

-Espera Naru –Pidió la castaña sujetándolo de la manga de su saco impidiendo así su avance, aunque un tanto extrañada por la actitud de su actitud- No sé que signifique este collar para ti, pero no estoy mintiendo –agrego sin soltarlo mientras el la observaba de reojo- yo…. No se como llego a mi… no… no lo recuerdo…

-Ven –Dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta su auto queriendo evitar algún posible escandalo- No es conveniente que nos vean aquí

Mai simplemente asintió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas al sentir la calidez de la mano de Naru sujetando la suya, oh no, eso era malo, muy malo, ella no podía comenzar a sentir "cosas" por su jefe, después de todo su trabajo era solo temporal y dentro de un mes ella tendría que marcharse, además él estaba saliendo con Masako y sea por obligación o por gusto, el tenia un compromiso con ella, además, cuando el mes terminase cada quien tomaría un camino diferente, el seguiría siendo una estrella en el mundo de la música y estaba segura que seguiría ascendiendo y ella… ella continuaría en su lucha por hacerse de un pequeño nombre en el medio, definitivamente ella no podía permitirse ese tipo de sentimientos, ella NO estaba sintiendo nada por Naru y JAMÁS sentiría algo por el, eso… eso era lo mejor…

La voz de Naru invitándola a subir al auto la trajo a la realidad y una vez montados en el, partieron hacia un parque cercano que a esas horas se encontraba vacío, a pesar de ello prefirieron no bajar del vehículo para evitar cualquier tipo de mal entendido que pudiese generarse, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a comenzar aquella conversación y pronto un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos, el mismo que fue roto por Naru, quien necesitaba respuestas a sus interrogantes.

-Dices… ¿Dices que no recuerdas como obtuviste ese collar? –Cuestiono Naru rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio entre los dos- entonces ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

-No lo se… -Respondió la castaña comenzando a exasperar al pelinegro- la verdad es que yo… -agrego con una mirada que Naru no supo descifrar, parecía… triste…- yo no tengo recuerdos de hace diez años…

-….-Ok, eso sorprendió a Naru pues no esperaba algo como eso, acaso… acaso elle esta diciendo que…- ¿Tienes amnesia?

-Diez años atrás tuve un accidente –Explico la castaña mientras observaba el collar entre sus manos, aunque su mirada parcia perderse mas halla- era pequeña y la verdad no se mucho sobre ello, las personas que me ayudaron dijeron que estaba viajando en tren con una tía y que se descarrilo, ella murió o al menos eso me dijeron, también mencionaron a un hombre que me protegió durante el accidente pero yo no recuerdo nada, solo sé que desperté en la cama de un hospital y que lo único que tenia conmigo aquella vez fue este collar –agrego apretando ligeramente el objeto entre sus manos- además de la guitarra que siempre llevo conmigo, ambas cosas se convirtieron en el único nexo con mi pasado, lo médicos dijeron que mis recuerdos podrían regresar con el tiempo o simplemente podría no recordar en lo que me resta de vida…

-Entonces… no recuerdas nada antes del accidente –concluyo Naru procesando la información recibida- ni siquiera como obtuviste el collar, pudiste haberlo comprado o tal vez…

-No… -Replico la castaña sonriendo ligeramente mientras observaba el objeto haciendo que el corazón de Naru diera un brinco nuevamente al ver su expresión- tal vez no tenga recuerdos de quien fui o quienes son mis padres, pero de algo estoy segura, la persona que me dio esto fue alguien muy especial -agrego dirigiendo la vista hacia el sonriéndole ampliamente para luego poner su mano a la altura de su corazón- algo aquí me dice que así fue…

-Si crees que así fueron las coas –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa provocando el sonrojo de Mai- entonces… supongo que es verdad…

-S-si lo es… -contesto desviando ligeramente la mirada, ¿Por qué Naru tenia que sonreír así? ¿Que le costaba lanzar uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios haciendo que ella lo odiara mas?-

-Te llevare a casa, ya es tarde –Dijo el pelinegro encendiendo el auto sacando así a la castaña de sus cavilaciones-

-Gracias –Contesto observando el paisaje por la ventana tratando así de distraerse, de pronto una duda asalto su mente… -Oye Naru, ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi collar?

-No es asunto tuyo –Respondió aguantando sus ganas de reír al notar la expresión molesta de Mai-

-¡No es justo! –Se quejo la muchacha- Acabo de contarte mi pasado y…

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras –Contesto con normalidad mientras Mai se quejaba por la "trampa" de su jefe-

Naru esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa ante las quejas de Mai pues realmente parecía una niña pequeña con sus mejillas ligeramente hinchadas además de sus muecas de disgusto causadas por su "trampa", sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse cómodo con ella no podía estar tranquilo, primero por que Masako no iba a dejar en paz a Mai tan fácilmente y segundo… segundo estaba ese collar y con Mai sufriendo de amnesia no podría obtener respuestas, apretó ligeramente el timón del auto entre sus manos ante la impotencia que le causaba el no poder obtener la información que necesitaba, pero no podía culparla por eso, las situaciones se habían dado de esa forma y si ese collar había aparecido nuevamente en su vida y Mai junto al objeto, debía ser por alguna razón…

Poco después y en medio de los reclamos de Mai llegaron a la casa de Ayako, la misma que esperaba con preocupación a la castaña pues sin darse cuenta, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ambos desparecieron de la oficina e incluso la noche ya había caído.

-¡Donde te habías metido Mai! –Exclamo Ayako con preocupación al ver a la castaña descender del auto de Naru- estaba muy preocupada y… -agrego deteniéndose al caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle- ¿Qué hacías a esta hora con Naru?

-Bueno… Me encontré a Naru en la calle…-contesto la castaña- y me ayudo a…

-He… -Replico Ayako mirando de forma extraña, al menos para Mai, a su jefe- así que se "Encontraron" en la calle… -agrego mientras Naru desviaba ligeramente la mirada y Mai los observaba extrañada ¿Se había perdido de algo?-

-¿Me perdí de algo? –Cuestiono la castaña-

-No –Respondió cortante el pelinegro tratando de salir lo mas pronto posible de allí- es tarde, deberías descansar

-Es cierto –Dijo la maquillista corroborando la hora en su reloj- a dormir señorita –agrego Ayako mientras la arrastraba hacia el interior de la casa- ya me desvele bastante por tu culpa…

-E-espera, Ayako… -Se quejo la castaña mientras era arrastrada para luego dirigir la vista hacia Naru- ¡Nos vemos mañana Naru!

Naru simplemente alzo la mano en un gesto de despedida antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hasta su auto mientras Mai lo observaba alejarse, sin embargo, hubo algo que llamo la atención de la castaña, un detalle que sin saber porque, logro atraerla. Al marcharse, Naru había levantado el brazo derecho en un gesto de despedida por lo que su saco termino remangándose ligeramente, dejando a la vista un muñequera que hasta ahora no había notado, bien podía ser un objeto cualquiera pero por alguna razón que no entendía, no podía apartar sus ojos de él, fue cuando estuvo dentro de la casa que pudo "despertar" de aquella ensoñación en la que se había sumergido.

Después de soportar una buena reprimenda de parte de Ayako por haber llegado tarde y haberla preocupado, Mai se dirigió a su habitación con la imagen de aquella muñequera en su mente, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquel objeto no tenia nada en especial, entonces ¿Porque había captado su atención de esa forma? Y aun con esa duda en mente, se quedo dormida…

Naru estaba de camino a su departamento mientras que aquella conversación con Mai se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria, en verdad no esperaba que ella sufriese de amnesia, después de todo, su determinación y aquella sonrisa acompañada por su inagotable energía disfrazaban muy bien sus problemas, un pequeño suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en lo difícil que le había puesto las cosas sin saber nada de ella, mas aun si ella era… no, era mejor no pensar en ello y mucho menos darse falsas esperanzas con respecto al tema, lo mejor era descansar y ya después vería que hacer…

Apenas cruzo la puerta de su habitación cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, ese día había sido realmente pesado, extraño y peligroso; primero, había salvado a Mai de una muerte casi segura, segundo, lo que sucedió con ella en la sala de su casa… mejor no pensar en ello y tercero… estaba ese collar, de todos las personas en la faz de la tierra, justamente Mai tenía que tenerlo y peor aun, ni siquiera recordaba como lo había obtenido… un nueva suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en ello, no le tomaría importancia si fuese un collar cualquiera, pero era "ese" collar, una joya única que solo había visto en el cuello de una sola persona y esa era su madre, cuando niño ella se lo había entregado seguido de unas palabras que aun resonaban en su mente a pesar de los años…

_**Inicio flash Back**_

_Aquella tarde, su madre se comportaba de forma extraña, al menos para el así era, parecía melancólica, hasta triste, pero nadie mas, ni siquiera su hermano Gene parecía notarlo, fue también esa tarde que los llamo a ambos y luego de sentarlos junto a ella, le entrego a Naru un pequeño collar_

_-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto un pequeño Naru que no pasaba de los ocho años mientras recibía el objeto de manos de su madre- _

_-Esto, Oliver –Dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba a cabeza del pequeño y lo miraba de forma nostálgica- es un recuerdo de mi parte, algo que tu abuela me dio antes de morir –agrego regalándole una ligera sonrisa cargada de tristeza o al menos eso pensó el- y quiero que tu lo tengas…_

_-¡No es justo! –Se quejo Gene- ¡Yo también quiero uno!_

_-Gene… -susurro la mujer mientras sentaba al pequeño en sus piernas- con el tiempo comprenderás que tu no necesitas de el –agrego mientras lo abrazaba y Naru podría jurara que vio una lágrima salir de sus ojos al hacerlo- pero tu hermano si…_

_-¿Porque yo? –Cuestiono confundido Naru al no entender las razones de su madre- _

_-Mi pequeño…. –susurro la mujer con tristeza-con el paso de los años sabrás la razón… pero… -agrego acariciando la mejilla del pequeño- si alguna vez te sientes solo y crees que todo ha terminado, ese collar te recordara que siempre… siempre estaré a tu lado…_

_-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono perspicaz el pequeño pues era realmente inteligente para su edad o al menos eso decían- ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma?_

_-Por nada hijo…. Susurro para después abrazar a ambos pequeños con fuerza- por nada…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y unos días después de aquella conversación, su madre murió… un accidente de transito fue el motivo de su deceso y no hace falta mencionar que fue un golpe muy duro para su familia, en especial para su padre que se refugio en el trabajo y su hermano quien era el mas apegado a ella. Poco después, en medio de una limpieza periódica que le hacían a la casa en la que vivían encontraron unos sobres destinados para ambos hermanos y también para su padre, nunca supo lo que decían las cartas de su padre y su hermano pero si recordaba bien lo que decía la suya, palabras de despedida, de aliento y demás cosas que aun guardaba en su memoria, en especial un párrafo que si bien en ese momento tomo como algo imposible, mas tarde comprendió que aquellas palabras no lo eran…

"_Aquel collar que te di Oliver, ¿aun lo recuerdas? Dije que te serviría en el futuro y sé que así será, pero… ¿Sabes? Sé que no siempre estará contigo, algún día se lo darás a alguien mas, es alguien ser una persona muy especial en tu vida, alguien poseedor de un sufrimiento similar al tuyo, una persona que sabrá comprenderte y que también comprenderás, ese "alguien" en su momento necesitara de ti, de tu apoyo, tu salvaras y ella te salvara también, es a esa persona a quien le entregaras ese collar, ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? ¿Cómo? Se bien hijo mio, que tu sabrás determinar ese momento y escogerás a la persona correcta, comprenderás entonces que tu dolor ha sido superado y le entregaras esa joya como símbolo de tu apoyo, la salvaras y ese, Oliver, será el principio de una nueva vida para ti, el comienzo de un duro camino lleno de pruebas y obstáculos a los que junta a esa persono sabrás enfrentar"_

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca mientras que su mano derecha se encargaba de desordenar sus negros cabellos, definitivamente ese día había suspirado lo suficiente como para no hacerlo en un año, pero era inevitable cuando ese tema venia a su mente; algunos decían que su madre tenia el don de la clarividencia, que podía ver el futuro y después de recordar aquella carta y compararla con los sucesos de su vida podría aseverar tal afirmación, después de todo ella tenia razón pues mas temprano que tarde la "persona" que menciono en aquella carta apareció.

Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y dormir, después de todo estaba realmente cansado y necesitaba dejar de pensar por lo que, apenas se metió bajo las sabanas se quedo dormido…

Se veía en medio de un lugar que le era extrañamente conocido, parecía… ¿un hospital? Si, parecía estar en el patio de un hospital, pero… ¿Cómo había legado ahí? ¿Sería acaso un sueño? No… no lo era… era un recuerdo… o al menos eso le indicaba el ver unos metros mas a delante a su pequeño yo.

Se acercó a él observándolo con tristeza mientras el pequeño sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos aquel collar dejado por su madre mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, ahora recordaba donde se encontraba y también el motivo por el que lloraba su pequeño yo, ese hospital era… y antes de que pudiera terminar de hilvanar sus pensamientos una pequeña niña apareció atravesando su cuerpo, corriendo en dirección al pequeño, claro, también la recordaba a ella, después de todo… esa pequeño era ese "alguien" que su madre había mencionado…

-Otra vez estas llorando… –dijo la pequeña con tristeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeño yo-

-No… no es cierto… -susurro el pequeño mientras secaba inútilmente sus lagrimas- yo no…

-Solo llora… -regaño la pequeña abrazando a su antiguo yo- mama dice que no es bueno guardarse las cosas…

Naru pudo ver como su antiguo yo se aferraba con fuerza a aquella niña y sin decir mas, lloro como e niño que en ese entonces era. De repente, un curioso sonido llamo su atención, cierto… aquella fue la primera de muchas veces que oyó esa canción… aquella cantada por esa pequeña que, al verlo indefenso y vulnerable, no encontró otra forma de consolarlo que con esa pequeña pieza musical…

"_Las calles están llenas de palabras crueles y sin sentido, pero ahora que estoy a tu lado nunca mas fluirá una voz dolorosa. Aquellos días que pasamos casualmente juntos se despedirán de nosotros pero nuestro día irremplazable de alguna manera no se perderá. Así como la lluvia esconde al sol robándose su luz, sé que estas turbado por perder en lo que creías pero en momentos como ese no olvides mas que todo, los días que estuvimos juntos, nunca mas estarás solo porque incluso en la oscuridad lograre encontrarte, nunca mas estarás solo porque sé que mi voz te guiara…"_

-Gracias… -susurró el pequeño sin soltar aun a la niña- es una bonita canción

-¡Claro que lo es! –Exclamo la pequeña separándose de su antiguo yo- ¡La escribió mi mamá!

El, al igual que su pequeño yo sonrió ligeramente después de escucharla hablar con orgullo sobre su madre, definitivamente "esa persona" mencionada en la carta de su madre llego mas pronto de lo que supuso, pero tan rápido como vino, también se fue…

La alerta del despertador lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, coloco su mano derecha sobre su frente mientras recordaba aquel "sueño" que acababa de tener, definitivamente ver el collar de Mai le había afectado mas de lo que creía, sin embargo, debía dejar de pensar en ellos pues lo primordial era cumplir con los compromisos pactado para ese día, si, el trabajo ante todo.

Se puso de pie con intenciones de ir directo a la ducha, sin embargo, un punzante dolor en la pierna derecha le recordó que tenía una herida en dicha extremidad, herida que por cierto debía revisar un medico pues el dolor había aumentado comparado con el de la noche anterior, sin embargo, no tenia tiempo para ello si quería permanecer en Hara Entertainment, debía seguir trabajando hasta alcanzar su objetivo…

Ayako y Mai permanecían en silencio de camino a las oficinas de Hara Entertainment, la primera preocupada por la castaña pues cuando fue a despertarla, cosa no muy común pues desde que Mai llego a su casa siempre era la castaña quien se levantaba primero, ella no reaccionaba y cuando lo hizo su semblante no era precisamente alegre. Por su parte, Mai caminaba junto a Ayako pero su mente se perdía en aquel extraño sueño que tuvo, en el dolor que aun sentía en su pecho y en aquella nostálgica canción que aquel sueño le mostro, sin embargo, era hora de espabilarse, ya había preocupado lo suficiente a Ayako, además no tardarían en llegar a la oficina y tenia que trabajar…

Para cuando llegaron al lugar todos estaban reunidos, Bou-san, al igual que los demás esperaban algún agrio comentario de parte de Naru por la tardanza seguido de una posible pelea con Mai, pero este nunca llego, no hubo comentario, mucho menos pelea y esa no era buena señal…

Aquel día el cronograma a seguir fue realmente pesado, grabar un comercial por la mañana seguida de una firma de autógrafos en el centro comercial más concurrido de la ciudad, por la tarde, una entrevista para un programa musical, otra para la radio y para terminar una presentación en vivo para un televisora que transmitía a nivel internacional, si… es había sido un día pesado y lo fue aún más para Naru que sentía como el dolor en su pierna había incrementado a lo largo del día. Para cuando terminaron la última presentación todos estaban realmente agotados por lo que, apenas cruzaron la puerta del camerino dispuesto para ellos se desplomaron sobre lo primero que tuviese forma de silla, por su parte, Naru se ubicó con cierta dificultad en una silla, cosa que pasó desapercibida por todos menos por Mai a lo largo del día pudo notar como Naru evitaba caminar más de lo necesario y durante la presentación evitaba apoyarse sobre su pierna derecha, definitivamente algo andaba mal con él.

-Y con eso terminamos aquí… -dijo Yasuhara estriando los brazos- al fin podemos ir a casa…

-Es verdad… -apoyo John con una cansada sonrisa- ya podemos marcharnos ¿Verdad Shibuya-san? –Cuestiono sin obtener respuesta- ¿Shibuya-san?

-Si… ya pueden retirarse –respondió el aludido con su típica expresión- no olviden pasar por la oficina para recoger el itinerario de mañana, pueden usar el auto, yo me iré después…

-De acuerdo –contesto Yasuhara para luego dirigirse a Mai- ¿Nos vamos?

-He… no… -Contesto la castaña- tengo que coordinar un par de cosas aquí antes de irme –agrego con una ligera sonrisa despidiendo a los muchachos- vayan ustedes ¡Ah! Y avísenle a Ayako por favor…

Ambos muchachos asintieron aun extrañados por la actitud de la castaña y de su jefe ¿Tendrían una cita? No… era más probable que se batieran en duelo antes de que eso sucediera… con esas y más "locuras" circulando por su mente abandonaron la habitación dejando a jefe y asistente sumidos en el más absoluto silencio…

-Ya se marcharon –Dijo Mai observando a su jefe que no se había movido- ¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa? ¿Naru? –Cuestiono acercándose a él al no obtener respuesta- oye, te estoy…

Y aquellas palabras que quiso decir se quedaron en el aire pues de un momento a otro, se oyó el ruido muerto de un cuerpo caer sobre el suelo seguido del más absoluto silencio mientras Mai veía incrédula a su jefe en el suelo, siendo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento gritar su nombre…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y como siempre agradezco a todos los lectores que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario ya que eso es el "alimento" de mi imaginación XD ya sin más que decir los dejo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Revelaciones

_¡Hola a todos! Esta vez tampoco me tarde mucho con la actualización XD estoy trabajando lo mas que puedo para actualizar todas mis historias XD en fin, ya sin tanta cosa los dejo con este nuevo capitulo de __**A song for you**__, espero les guste._

_**¿Revelaciones?**_

_Y aquellas palabras que quiso decir se quedaron en el aire pues de un momento a otro, se oyó el ruido muerto de un cuerpo caer sobre el suelo seguido del más absoluto silencio mientras Mai veía incrédula a su jefe en el suelo, siendo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento gritar su nombre…_

Se acercó a el al instante notando como respiraba con dificultad, le toco la frente y se sorprendió al notar la temperatura tan alta que presentaba, alarmada por el estado de su jefe busco con la mirada un botiquín, alcohol o algo parecido para despertarlo, encontrando un frasco de perfume , el mismo que uso al instante, acercando el objeto a la nariz del pelinegro logrando así despertarlo después de breves segundos que para ella parecieron eternos, tomo luego su celular para llamar a una ambulancia pero el pelinegro la detuvo, ordenándole que cortara la llamada obedeciéndolo aun en contra de su voluntad dada su insistencia ¡Por que su jefe tenia que ser tan terco!

-¡Acabas de desmayarte! –Exclamo la castaña ayudando a su jefe a sentarse nuevamente en la silla para luego revisar su temperatura una vez mas- ¡Y estas ardiendo en fiebre! ¡Debe revisarte un medico!

-Estoy bien… -contesto a pesar de estar claramente mal pues su pálida piel y aquel sudor frio que se deslizaba por su rostro lo delataban- no hace falta…

-¡No seas terco! –Exclamo la castaña con preocupación- te has sentido mal en todo el día… ¿Es por la herida de tu pierna cierto? –Cuestiono con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras el pelinegro la observaba con cierta sorpresa pues ella había notado su malestar a pesar de haberlo ocultado- perdón… todo es culpa mía, de no haberme salvado ahora estarías estarías…

-No…–Susurro el pelinegro con dificultad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie-

-¡Que crees que haces! –Regaño la castaña sujetando a Naru de los hombros antes de que cayera quedando con sus rostros más cerca de lo debido, aunque en ese momento solo le preocupaba la salud de su jefe-

-No es tu culpa… -Dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada- te salve por que quise…

-Naru… -susurro la castaña notando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su jefe, seguramente por la fiebre-

-Solo… solo necesito descansar un poco… -Replico el pelinegro con cierta dificultad sin dejar de apoyarse en Mai- ira a mi apartamento, no tienes que preocuparte por mi –agrego tratando de caminar por su cuenta pero su cuerpo no respondía como él quería- demonios…

-Al menos te llevare –dijo Mai mientras lo sostenía antes de que cayera deslizando luego el brazo de Naru por sus hombros sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo, definitivamente estaba ardiendo en fiebre- no creo que puedas llegar muy lejos en ese estado –agrego mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida- tomaremos u taxi

-No tienes que hacer esto… -Replico el pelinegro deteniendo la caminata sintiéndose un poco culpable, ya que Mai se sentía responsable del "accidente" cuando fue el quien la metió en todo ese asunto- llegaras… llagaras tarde a casa

-No importa, le llamare a Ayako –Contesto mientras apoyaba a Naru en una de las paredes del lugar para luego buscar algo en su mochila- Aquí esta –agrego mientras sacaba una bufanda negra de su interior y la colocaba alrededor del cuello de su jefe cubriendo también parte de su rostro- Seria un problema si alguien te ve caminando conmigo en ese estado, creerán que estas ebrio…

Naru simplemente desvió la mirada de la castaña mientras esta le acomodaba la bufanda, agradeciendo en ese momento el tener a la fiebre como excusa para justificar el rubor en sus mejillas, definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando con el y sinceramente le disgustaban las cosas que no entendía, aun así, no le era desagradable aquella extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo cuando ella estaba cerca, en verdad estaba enloqueciendo. Poco después se dirigieron hacia la calle donde un taxi llamado con anterioridad por Mai los esperaba y después de darle la dirección del departamento de Naru al chofer, se encaminaron al lugar.

Mai maldijo al trafico intenso que había en aquel instante pus ella podía ver como la condición de Naru empeoraba, su fiebre parecía aumentar y ella podía sentirlo dado que el mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro además de su irregular respiración, llevarlo al hospital no era una opción pues él no quería ir y si él se negaba debía ser por algo, o al menos eso pensaba Mai pues el "misterioso" pasado de su jefe podría tener mucho que ver con su terquedad, por lo que lo único que ahora podía hacer era llevarlo a su departamento ya vería que hacer después.

Era casi las 11pm cuando llegaron al lugar, con un Naru casi inconsciente a cuestas, logro llevarlo al interior de su departamento, una vez dentro se encargo de llevarlo hasta su habitación con mucha dificultad dada la diferencia de alturas entre ambos, dejándolo luego recostado en la cama, definitivamente Naru estaba muy mal y ella no sabia que hacer para ayudarlo, en ese momento recordó algo que Houshou le había dicho cuando empezó a trabajar en Hara Entertainment, si, esa era la solución…

-Este es el numero de Lin-san –Le había dicho mientras le entregaba un papel con el numero de celular del aludido- si algo sucede con Naru llámalo, él te dirá que hacer…

Y obedeciendo aquellas indicaciones tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar en el directorio el numero de Lin para, después de encontrarlo, llamar al instante al sujeto.

-¿Bueno?, ¿Lin-san? –Cuestiono un tanto nerviosa por molestar a alguien que no conocía pero necesitaba ayuda-

-Si, el habla –contesto el aludido un tanto extrañado pues era raro que alguien desconocido tuviese su numero de teléfono- ¿Con quien hablo?

-Disculpe que lo moleste –Respondió la castaña- pero es urgente, mi nombre es Taniyama Mai, me designaron como asistente de Naru hasta que usted regrese –explico Mai con prisa y clara preocupación en la voz- lo importante es que Naru no esta bien, tiene fiebre y se niega a ir a un hospital, Bou-san, digo, Takigawa-san me dijo que lo llamara si algo sucedía y…

-Cálmese Taniyama-san –Pidió Lin a pesar de que el mismo estaba preocupado por Naru- no es normal que Naru enferme, pero cuando eso sucede hay un medico en Japón que lo atiende –explico mientras Mai escuchaba y buscaba a la vez unos paños y llenaba de agua un recipiente- en el mueble de la sala, al lado del teléfono haya una libreta, allí esta el numero ¿La ve?

-Si –respondió la castaña mientras cogía el objeto entre sus manos-

-Bien –Dijo el mayor- busque el número del doctor Axel Conors y llámelo , no importa la hora que sea en Japón –explico mientras Mai caí en cuenta de la diferencia horarios que había entre Inglaterra y Japón- el ira a verlos, solo tiene que esperarlo y también… Taniyama-san…

-Dígame –Respondió la castaña mientras revisaba la libreta buscando el nombre del doctor-

-Sé que no es su obligación pero… cuide de Naru, por favor… -Pido el mayor con preocupación- sé que esterco, orgulloso y seguramente le ha causado problemas pero… no es mala persona –agrego mientras Mai escuchaba sus palabras- le pido que lo cuide hasta que yo pueda regresar…

-Naru-chan puede ser todo lo que usted dice Lin-san y si, me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que lo conocí pero…–contesto la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Naru-chan es mi amigo y… no hace falta que lo pida, yo cuidare de el…

-Muchas gracias… -Dijo el aludido después de un breve silencio-

-Gracias a usted –Contesto la castaña- llamaré al medico y me hare cargo de Naru-chan hasta que vuelva –agrego con una ligera sonrisa- hasta pronto

Lin se despidió también para luego cortar la llamada quedándose mas tranquilo al saber que Naru quedaba en buenas manos, no es que el confiara mucho en las personas pero si Naru había creído lo suficiente en ella como para permitirle conocer su departamento, entonces él también podía confiar en ella…

Por su parte, Mai había llamado al medico obedeciendo las instrucciones de Lin y tal como él le dijo, el doctor no dudo en decir que iría y que a mas tardar en una hora estaría allí, mientras tanto, la castaña se encargaba de intentar bajar la fiebre del pelinegro que, después de corrobórala con el termómetro, llegaba a los 40 grados, colocando paños húmedos en la frente de su jefe mientras este se removió en la cama y Mai podría jurar que estaba sufriendo, cosa que le provocaba impotencia pues sentía que era su culpa que eso sucediera y peor aun, que ella no pudiese hacer mas que mirar. Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca pues de nada le servía lamentarse por algo que no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la cocina con la vasija de agua en las manos para cambiar su contenido, sin embargo, la voz de Naru la detuvo…

-No se vayan… -susurro por lo que Mai dirigió la vista hacia el pero estaba dormido, o lo que era peor, comenzaba a delirar…- Madre…

-Naru… -susurro la castaña al ver como Naru levantaba su brazo derecho tratando de alcanzar algo inexistente-

-Padre… -dijo nuevamente el pelinegro mientras Mai se acercaba a él- Gene…

-Tranquilo Naru… -susurro Mai cogiendo la mano de su jefe-

-Enana… -Agrego el pelinegro mientras Mai se sorprendía ligeramente al sentir como ejercida presión en su mano- no… no te vayas… tu… tu no…

Y aun sin entender porque, una ligera opresión surgió en el pecho de la castaña al escuchar a Naru llamar a una chica, eso estaba mal, muy mal, ella no podía desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su jefe, no se tenia permitido enamorarse de el… Soltó con cuidado la mano de Naru dejándola reposar en la cama mientras ella se giraba y sin mirar atrás salía de la habitación, no, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella…

Mientras tanto, Naru se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño, reviviendo varias escenas de su vida, momentos que abarcaban desde la muerte de su madre y el encuentro con "ella", era un recuerdo de infancia que si bien algunos eran dolorosos, también eran agradable, al menos parte de ellos…

_Un pequeño Naru se encontraba llorando en uno de los jardines del hospital apretando entre sus manos el collar dejado por su madre, en verdad la necesitaba y mas ahora que su padre también había fallecido en una accidente de auto en el que también estuvieron presentes el y su hermano Gene. Su padre había muerto y Gene estaba grave o al menos eso había ido, mientras que él era e único que había resultado prácticamente ileso, salvo por unos raspones y un par de costillas rotas, ahora tenia solo a Gene y si el moría se quedaría completamente solo…_

_Estaba triste y no prestaba atención a su alrededor, sin embargo, en un momento dado alzo la vista al frente al notar la sombra de alguien parado delante suyo, encontrando así su mirada con la de una pequeña niña mas baja que él._

_-¿Por qué lloras? –Cuestiono la pequeña ladeando ligeramente la cabeza- _

_-¡No estoy llorando! –Respondió mientras trataba de limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas- y si así fuera, no te importa_

_-¡Yo solo quería ayudar! –Exclamo la pequeña para luego sacarle la lengua- ¡Niño llorón!_

_-¡A quien le dices llorón! –Replico Naru mientras, sin querer, se deslizaba de sus manos el collar de su madre-_

_-¿Qué es esto? –Cuestiono la pequeña recogiendo el objeto del suelo- _

_-¡No lo toques! –Exclamo el pelinegro mientras le arrebataba el objeto a la niña empujándola sin quererlo- yo… lo sien…_

_-¡Suficiente! –Exclamo la niña poniéndose de pie para luego darle la espalda al pelinegro- sigue llorando si quieres, ¡yo me voy! –Agrego mientras reprimía una lágrima por el raspón que se había hecho en el brazo al caer para luego salir corriendo-_

_El pequeño Naru se quedó de pie mientras veía como esa niña se marchaba y algo en su interior se removió al saberse culpable de las lagrimas que había derramado, ella solo había querido ayudarlo y el la trato mal, seguramente su madre se enfadaría con el si aun estuviese con vida…_

_Pronto la tarde cayo y el aun seguía deprimido por el estado de su hermano y eso le sumaba la culpabilidad que sentía por haber empujado a la niña, cabizbajo siguió caminando hasta llegar al mismo lugar en el que estaba por la mañana encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa, aquella niña estaba allí…_

_-Tu… -susurro Naru sin saber bien que decir, lo mas apropiado seria disculparse ¿Cierto?-_

_-Creí que estarías aquí… -dijo la pequeña desviando la mirada- siempre que paso por aquí estas llorando por eso pregunte ayer –agrego sin atreverse a mirarlo aun- no quería molestarte, mamá dijo que si estabas llorando era por que estabas triste y no podías soportar tu dolor, por eso… lo siento mucho…_

_-Yo… yo también lo siento –Respondió el pequeño Naru desviando también la mirada, nunca se había disculpado con nadie pero… siempre había una primera vez ¿cierto?- Yo… no quise empujarte, es solo que…_

_-Olvidemos eso y comencemos de nuevo ¿Si? –Cuestiono la pequeña con una radiante sonrisa e el rostro- _

_-De acuerdo –Respondió Naru con una ligera sonrisa, una que no mostraba hace tiempo…- me llamo Oliver –Dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia la pequeña-_

_- ¿Oliver? –Cuestiono extrañada por el peculiar nombre de su nuevo amigo- Suena raro…_

_-No es raro –Se defendió el pelinegro- Y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

_-Yo me llamo… -contesto la pequeña deteniéndose al ver a una enfermera que parecía buscar algo- ¡Hay no! –Exclamo mientras se iba corriendo- los siento Oliver, hablamos después…_

_El pequeño Naru observo por breves momentos como aquella niña se perdía por unos pasillos hasta desaparecer completamente, poco después apareció una enfermera preguntándole sobre una niña pequeña de cabellos y él le indico la dirección contraria, esbozo luego una sonrisa al pensara en aquella niña, sin embargo, al ver hacia el frente todo parecía haberse detenido, las hojas de los arboles no caían y las que lo estaban haciendo quedaron suspendidas en el aire, de repente, pudo ver la imagen de su madre frente a él, trato de alcanzarla y se percato de que ya no era un niño pequeño, ahora era un joven de 18 años pero e resto importancia al asunto, solo quería alcanzar a su madre, la misma que desapareció antes de que pudiese hacerlo, poco después apareció su padre, al que también intento alcanzar pero no logro hacerlo y para cuando se dio cuanta estaba en una lugar que no conocía, o al menos eso pensaba hasta detallarlo adecuadamente, era una estación de tren, vio a Gene caminar entre las vías del miso despidiéndose de el mientras que Naru solo podía llamarlo mas no alcanzarlo, todos lo dejaban y él no podía hacer nada, de repente el sonido hecho por un tren a partir lo hizo reaccionar ye entonces la vio, aquella niña que había bautizado como "enana" al no conocer su nombre, estaba en uno de los vagones a punto de marcharse, grito su nombre y trato de alcanzar a un tren en marcha pero no lo logro, ella… ella también lo había dejado atrás… _

Mai ingreso a la habitación con la vasija de agua cambiada, se acercó a la mesa de noche junto a la cama del pelinegro dándole la espalda mientras humedecía un paño para colocarlo en su frente, sin embargo, la voz de Naru llamando a la "enana" nuevamente hizo que volteara a verlo encontrándolo sentado sobre la cama con intenciones de levantarse. Se acercó a el al instante tratando de detenerlo, sujetándolo de los hombros pero el seguía llamando a la "enana" demonios, ese doctor tenia que aparecer ¡Ya!

-Cálmate hombre, por favor –Pidió Mai mientras trataba de hacer que la viera-

-¿Enana? -Cuestiono el pelinegro viendo de forma borrosa a Mai mientras su imagen se fundía con la de aquella niña que recordaba- ¿Eres tu? Si… eres tú…

-Si… soy yo… -Contesto la castaña sintiendo como una punzada atravesaba su pecho al notar como Naru se calmaba con aquella mentira- así que… cálmate ¿Quieres? Estoy aquí, contigo…–Agregó sorprendiéndose cuando el pelinegro la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello- ¿Naru?

-Tu… tu pronunciación en ingles… sigue siendo mala… -susurro mientras Mai escuchaba por primera vez la risa de Naru- te dije que era Ñol…

Y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, ¿De que rayos estaba hablando Naru? Ellos no se conocían, ¿Cómo sabia el de sus problemas con el ingles? ¿A que venia eso de Ñol? Ok, todo estaba muy enredado y lo peor era que aquellas palabras no eran para ella, eran para la "enana", entonces… ¿Como? ¿Por qué? Seguía preguntándose una y mil cosas cuando la voz de Naru la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, ¡Por que rayos no llegaba ese doctor!

-Canta para mí… -pidió separándose ligeramente de ella acariciando luego una de sus mejillas mientras Mai podía sentir que su fiebre aun no había bajado- aquella canción del hospital…

-Tu… -susurro la castaña mientras escenas de un sueño-recuerdo que tuvo la noche anterior pasaban fugazmente por su cabeza, no… no era posible…-

-Igual que cuando éramos niños… -agrego sonriendo ligeramente-

Y sin saber exactamente por que, la canción que últimamente se repetía en sus sueños vino a su mente comenzando a tararearla para luego comenzar a cantarla…

_"Las calles están llenas de palabras crueles y sin sentido, pero ahora que estoy a tu lado nunca mas fluirá una voz dolorosa. Aquellos días que pasamos casualmente juntos se despedirán de nosotros pero nuestro día irremplazable de alguna manera no se perderá. Así como la lluvia esconde al sol robándose su luz, sé que estas turbado por perder en lo que creías pero en momentos como ese no olvides mas que todo, los días que estuvimos juntos, nunca mas estarás solo porque incluso en la oscuridad lograre encontrarte, nunca mas estarás solo porque sé que mi voz te guiara…"_

Culmino la canción y un momento de silencio se formo entre los dos, claro, esa no podía ser la canción de la que Naru hablaba, seguramente le reclamaría y se daría cuenta de que ella no era la "enana" a la que él quería…

-Es… -susurro el pelinegro apoyando su frente sobre la suya- es tal y como la recordaba… gracias…

Y sin decir mas, Naru cao dormido sobre el hombro de Mai, la misma que aun no salía du se estado de "shock" no… todo eso no era posible, él no podía ser ese niño, ella ni siquiera recordaba claramente al pequeño que aprecio en sus sueños pero ese… ¡Ese no podía ser Naru! De repente, el sonido del timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y aun confundida recostó como pudo a Naru sobre la cama para luego atender al medico que acaba de llegar.

-Lamento la tardanza –Se excuso el sujeto, un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente, de negros cabellos y contextura delgada- usted debe ser Taniyama-san ¿Cierto?

-S-si… -respondió la castaña aun aturdida por lo sucedido- Pase por favor, Nar… Shibuya-san esta en su habitación…

El medico simplemente asintió para luego seguir a Mai y revisar a Naru mientras Mai observaba su labor, sin embargo, su mente se encargaba de repetir lo sucedido hace unos minutos en la habitación y nuevas dudas asaltaban su cabeza, sintiéndose impotente al no poder recordar mas que aquel sueño que la veía atormentando durante todo el día, si, el culpable de todo era ese sueño…

_Se veía en medio de una habitación de hospital y frente a ella, una hermosa mujer de castaños cabellos que por alguna razón se le hacia conocida, de repente, una niña entro corriendo a la habitación hasta llegar a la mujer, Mai la observo por breves momentos y pudo reconocer a la pequeña como una joven versión de si misma, sin embargo, lo que llamo la atención de la castaña fueron las palabras de la pequeña "mamá" había dicho, ¿Debía suponer entonces que esa mujer era su madre?_

_-Mamá… -Llamó la pequeña con cierta preocupación sentada en la cama junto a la mujer- _

_-¿Qué sucede? -Cuestiono la mujer con una amable sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Te sucedió algo malo?_

_-No –Respondió la pequeña- es solo que… Oliver siempre llora –agrego con tristeza- y a mi no me gusta que este triste, pero cuando quiero decirle algo siempre meto la pata…_

_-Tal vez no puedas hacer nada con sus problemas –dijo la mujer acariciando una de las mejillas de la pequeña- pero si puedes animarlo, hay algo que siempre funciona_

_-¿Algo? –Cuestiono la pequeña- dime, dime que es…_

_-Una canción… -respondió la mujer mientras la niña hacia un puchero- _

_-Yo no se ninguna… -dijo desviando la mirada de su madre-_

_-Entonces te enseñare –Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa amable mientras los ojos de la pequeña brillaban de emoción- Mai-chan tiene una voz muy bonita y sé que si le anta a Oliver-kun, él se animara…_

_Mai pudo ver como su pequeño yo se alegraba y después de alcanzarla como pudo la guitarra que había en al habitación a su madre, la mujer simplemente comenzó a cantar…_

Simplemente imposible, era imposible que ella Naru se conocieran desde antes, el destino no podría estar jugándole una broma tan pesada y si ese era el caso, lo mejor era comenzar a poner distancia entre los dos, no sabia que tan importante había sido lo sucedido entre ambos cuando niños, en caso que ella fuera la "enana" que Naru quería, y era mejor no indagar mas en el tema, no cuando ella comenzaba asentir "cosas" por el, si, lo mejor era alejarse antes de que las cosas se complicaran mas de lo debido…

La voz del medico pidiéndole que se acercara la tarjo de vuelta, era mejor dejar de pensar en "tonterías" pues ahora lo mas importante era la salud de Naru, ya vería que hacer después con la situación pues si bien quería recuperar su memoria, parte de ella no deseaba hacerlo, no ahora que sospechaba estar ligada a alguien que no debía.

-La fiebre bajara a lo largo de la noche –dijo el medico a la castaña- le he aplicado unos medicamentos que se encargaran de ello, sin embargo, necesito que compre estas medicinas -agrego entregándole una papel a Mai- son para prevenir una posible infección

-Esta bien –contesto Mai revisando el papel con las indicaciones- entonces… ¿Cómo esta el?

-Estará bien, la herida de su pierna no llego a infectarse y por la fiebre no se preocupe- explico el medico- Es una reacción natural del cuerpo cuando algún virus externo trata de ingresar al sistema, Shibuya-san es fuerte, se repondrá…

-Me alegra saberlo… -dijo la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa-

-Sé que Shibuya-san tiene un horario muy agitado Dijo el doctor antes de marcharse- pero recomendaría que se tome al menos un día de descanso, de lo contrario esa herida podría traer complicaciones en un futuro…

-No se preocupe doctor, yo me encargare de eso –Respondió la castaña acompañándolo hasta la puerta- gracias y disculpe las molestas…

El doctor simplemente asintió para luego despedirse y marcharse del departamento dejando a Mai sola en el departamento de Naru mientras este dormía, se dirigió luego a la habitación de Naru, tomo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama observándolo por breves momentos ¿En verdad podría ser el mismo niño que ella mencionaba en aquel sueño? ¿Era posible que de todos los hombres en el mundo fuera precisamente el? Y si era el…. ¿Por qué tenia que encontrarlo justo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué tenia que recordar justamente ahora cuando no había pasado en 8 años? Una duda tras otra surgía en la cabeza de Mai aun cuando ella no quería pensar más en ello, definitivamente Naru había llegado a poner de cabeza su mundo…

Con estas y más cosas revoloteando den su cabeza termino quedándose dormida con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la cama, mientras su mente se encargaba de viajar nuevamente al pasado, uno que le era completamente desconocido pero que definitivamente terminarían influyendo en su presente y cambiando tal vez, el futuro que le espera…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… ya saben ¿No? comenten, para saber que les pareció este nuevo episodio XD_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a aquellos lectores que se toman la molestia de comentar cada capitulo, créanme que si tuviera tiempo suficiente contestaría todos sus comentarios, pero a pesar de estar de vacaciones el trabajo de medio tiempo no me deja mucho para escribir T_T en fin, tratare de hacerlo en el próximo capitulo, ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima XD_


	8. Visitas

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya se, dirán: "Y esta viene después de tanto tiempo y dice hola como si nada" además querrán matarme pero… tengo una excusa…. Bueno… más o menos… ¡He tenido mucha tarea! T_T apenas y he podido dormir y los tiempos para escribir se redujeron a nada Y_Y espero me sepan comprender y pues…. También entiendan que no se cuando podre actualizar esta y mis otras historias por el motivo explicado líneas arriba. Pero… no están aquí para leer mis excusas ¿Cierto? Así que sin mas los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**A song for you.**_

_**Visitas**_

_Con estas y más cosas revoloteando en su cabeza termino quedándose dormida con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la cama, mientras su mente se encargaba de viajar nuevamente al pasado, uno que le era completamente desconocido pero que definitivamente terminarían influyendo en su presente y cambiando tal vez, el futuro que le espera…_

Se encontraba nuevamente en aquella habitación de hospital observando como la mujer de cabellos castaños abrazaba a su pequeño yo, sin embargo, algo era diferente o al menos eso le parecía pues si bien aquella mujer sonreía amablemente como la vez anterior, podía notar un atisbo de tristeza mientras abrazaba a la niña además de las ojeras que podía vislumbrar bajo sus ojos, tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto al estado de esa mujer y por alguna razón su pecho se oprimió ligeramente ante aquella idea…

-Mamá, vas a salir pronto del hospital ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la pequeña Mai con una sonrisa mirando a su madre- Volveremos a casa ¿Verdad?

-Si… -Respondió la mujer con la misma sonrisa amable pero Mai pudo notar, a diferencia de su pequeño yo, que aquella sonrisa ocultaba tristeza- Pronto… pronto volveremos a casa…

-Lo único malo… -susurro la pequeña haciendo un pequeño puchero- es que ya no podre ver a Oliver…

-Oliver-kun siempre será amigo tuyo –Dijo la mujer sonriendo cálidamente- aun si no vuelven a verse, los momentos que pasaron juntos no se borraran…

La pequeña Mai sonrió en respuesta al comentario de su madre mientras la abrazaba nuevamente, sin embargo, aquella tristeza en la mirada de la mujer no desparecía, poco después la vio coger un objeto del mueble cercano a la cama para luego entregárselo a su pequeño yo, la misma que no dejaba de examinar con curiosidad el mencionado objeto causando así la gracia de su madre.

-Esta muñequera es para Mai-chan –Dijo la mujer después de que la pequeña Mai terminara su "evaluación" del objeto- es un amuleto…

-No me queda –Se quejo la pequeña notando como la muñequera le quedaba demasiado grande-

-Aun eres pequeña, cuando crezcas te quedará –Explico la mujer acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña- tiene un pequeño grabado en el interior –agrego mientras le mostraba el lado opuesto del objeto- ¿Ves?

-_Cuando la… oscuridad del camino te… te impida continuar –_Leyó la pequeña con cierta dificultad-_ recuerda que aquí… está mi mano… para ayudarte a viajar_

-Así es… -Dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña- no importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré contigo –agregó sonriendo ligeramente- nunca olvides esa palabras Mai…

La pequeña abrazo con fuerza a su madre agradeciéndole por el "regalo" mientras que Mai observaba la escena sintiendo como aquella opresión en su pecho crecía, algo andaba mal, esa mujer le estaba mintiendo a su pequeño yo y ella lo sabia, la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón podía tener para mentirle a su propia hija? Aun con aquel extraño sentimiento presente poso la vista sobre la muñequera que le era dejada y una extraña sensación se apodero de su ser, ¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Y de repente la respuesta llego a ella envuelta en un solo nombre… "Naru"

Despertó al instante como si alguien la hubiese golpeado, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos se vio apoyada en la cama de Naru mientras este aun dormía, desviando luego la vista hacia la muñeca del mismo encontrándose con una muñequera muy parecida a la de su "sueño" no, eso no podía ser verdad, además el nombre de Naru era Shibuya Kazuya no Oliver entonces como… y de repente las palabras que alguna vez Masako le dijera a Naru resonaron en su cabeza _"Alguien que no es quien dice ser"_ si es era cierto entonces… las probabilidades de que Naru fuese ese niño crecían, ¡Demonios! Si tan solo pudiese recordar el rostro de "Oliver" las cosas podrían ser distintas, tal vez así podría descubrir si Naru y aquel niño eran la misma persona, aunque de nada servía alterarse, lo mejor era centrar su atención en la única "pista" que tenia, la muñequera.

Comprendió entonces el porqué de su fijación con el objeto cuando lo vio en Naru aquella noche en casa de Ayako, todo parecía indicar, al menos para ella que era "el" y si quería comprobarlo solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y esa era ver el reverso de la muñequera para constatar si tenía la misma inscripción.

Se acercó a él con cierto temor de descubrir "la verdad" respecto a su pasado pues algo le decía que no seria agradable dado al semblante de la mujer en su sueño, además estaba el hecho de que empezaba a sentir "cosas" por su jefe y si eso de por si estaba mal, el compartir un pasado "importante" que pudiese unirlos mas de lo debido, empeoraba las cosas. Tomo un poco de aire tratando de darse valor pues dudaba entre saber o no la verdad; optando por lo primero, decidió quitarle la muñequera a Naru pues era mejor corroborar sus sospechas de una vez.

Tomo entonces la muñeca derecha de Naru entre sus manos mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, no había sabido nada de su pasado en ocho años y ahora, frente a ella, estaba la posibilidad de saber algo de él; comenzó a deslizar el objeto de la muñeca del pelinegro y de hecho hubiese terminado, salvo por el hecho de que el sonido de su celular podría despertar a Naru. Prácticamente salto del susto al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono soltando la muñeca del pelinegro al instante y agradeciendo que no despertase con aquella acción, salió entonces de la habitación mientras contestaba la llamada maldiciendo internamente a quien estuviese llamando, ella que había reunido todo su valor para corroborar la verdad y alguien viene y arruina la oportunidad, definitivamente tenia mala suerte…

-¡Se puede saber donde demonios estas! – Exclamo una voz del otro lado del teléfono dejando algo aturdida a Mai- ¡Sabes la hora que es!

-Bo-Bou-san… -Contesto Mai con una nerviosa sonrisa al reconocer al dueño de la voz-

-Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado –Replico el representante ya mas clamado- Ayako me llamo anoche, estaba muy preocupada por ti –agrego mientras Mai se maldecía internamente por olvidar llamar a la maquillista- si no vas a llegar a casa al menos llámala

-Perdón… -se excuso Mai- es que sucedieron cosas y no pude llamar

-Esta juventud… -Dijo Bou-san mientras Mai sonreía al pensar en lo "viejo" que se oía al hablar así- al menos estas bien, ahora solo queda saber donde esta Naru… -agrego con cierta preocupación- Tengo entendido que se quedaron juntos en el set ayer…¿No sabes nada de el?

-¿Naru? Él está conmigo –contesto la castaña con normalidad mientras se escuchaba un ¡He! Del otro lado del teléfono- bueno, estamos en su apartamento

-¿Co-cómo que están juntos? ¿Qu-que hicieron anoche? –Cuestiono el representante ligeramente nervioso mientras que Mai comprendía lo fácil que era malinterpretar sus palabras-

-¡N-no lo malinterpretes! –Exclamó la castaña con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- Naru se desmayo ayer y lo traje a su casa –agrego mientras que Bou-san tomaba un postura seria al oír esa información- no quería ir a un hospital y le llame a Lin-san, él me dijo que hacer y termine quedándome dormida mientras lo cuidaba, eso fue todo… ¡No pienses cosas que no son!

-¿Naru esta enfermo? –Cuestiono bou-san con seriedad- ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

-Mejor… -Respondió la castaña ya mas calmada- ayer tuvo mucha fiebre pero ya se encuentra bien, sin embargo… -agrego recordando las indicaciones del medico- el doctor dijo que debía descansar al menos hoy, no se si podrías hacer algo al respecto…

-No hay problema –Respondió el representante aliviado- hoy eran solo ensayos y un comercial, podre posponer las cosas, después de todo ya les hacia falta un descanso a todos…–agrego mientras revisaba unos papeles- me hare cargo de todo y luego iré a verlos, estaré allí para el medio día y no te preocupes, yo tengo una copia de la llave, Lin-san me dio una por si algo así sucedía

-Gracias Bou-san –Respondo la castaña- entonces nos vemos en un par de horas

-¿Horas? –Cuestiono el aludido- son las 11:30, solo hare un par de llamadas y estaré allí –agrego mientras Mai corroboraba la hora con el reloj de la sala, ¡Como había dormido tanto!- cualquiera diría que acabas de levantarte Mai…

-N-no… claro que no –Respondió la castaña- bueno, nos vemos después –agrego para luego cortar la llamada-

Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en lo mucho que había dormido, recordando también que aun tenia que ver la muñequera de Naru, por lo que se dirigió al interior de la habitación del pelinegro, si embargo, al ingresar al lugar lo vio despierto por lo que la oportunidad de ver la muñequera se le había escapado.

-¿Mai? –Cuestiono el pelinegro observando con extrañeza a la castaña- que… ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera… -agrego mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estas en tu habitación –Respondió la castaña observando con duda al pelinegro, ¿Acaso no recordaba nada?- ¿No lo recuerdas? Te traje aquí ayer por que no querías ir al hospital –agrego de pie apoyada en el marco de la puerta- tuve que llamar a Lin-san para que me dijera que hacer

-¿El medico te dijo algo? –Cuestiono al instante el pelinegro con cierta preocupación-

-Nada fuera de lo normal –Respondió la castaña- te reviso y luego te aplico unos medicamentos –agrego recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior- solo dijo que debías descansar al menos por hoy

-Imposible -Replico Naru tratando de levantarse de la cama- hay muchas cosas por hacer

-De eso nada –Dijo la castaña acercándose a Naru evitando que se levantara- Ya hable con Bou-san y dijo que se haría cargo de la situación

-Que hiciste ¿Qué? –Cuestiono el pelinegro con seriedad- Demonios… -susurro por lo bajo con cierta preocupación-

-Es solo un día Naru –Replico la castaña mientras Naru permanecía sentado en la cama desordenando sus cabellos con su mano derecha y ella arreglaba las sabanas cubriéndolo con ellas- no tienes que preocuparte tanto…

-No es solo por el trabajo –Dijo el pelinegro observando a la castaña, notando también como ella desviaba la mirada y terminaba su labor- Esto tendrá consecuencias para Takigawa… cuando el presidente sepa de mi ausencia la responsabilidad caerá sobre el…

-Pero él dijo que no habría problema… -susurro la castaña preocupada por Bou-san- y ahora dices que…

-No creo que lo despidan –Explico el pelinegro- pero si tendrá problemas por esto

-Lo siento… -Dijo Mai en un susurro apretando las sabanas entre sus manos- todo… todo es culpa mía, tu accidente, ahora bou-san…

-No es culpa tuya… -susurro el pelinegro posando su mano sobre la de Mai mientras que esta se alejaba al instante cosa que le pareció extraño- no recuerdo si lo dije anoche pero te salve por que quise Y lo mismo se aplica a Takigawa, él estaba consiente de lo que pasaría al concederme el permiso, aun así lo hizo no debes sentirte culpable por eso –explico Naru notando como Mai evitaba su mirada, ¿Debía suponer entonces que algo paso la noche anterior?- Mai… ¿Paso algo ayer que debería recordar?

-No… claro que no… -contesto la castaña con cierto nerviosismo, si Naru no recordaba nada, era mejor que las cosas permanecieran así- Voy a preparar algo de comer –se excuso mientras salía de la habitación- ya es tarde y bou-san dijo que vendría…

Y Naru no pudo escuchar más pues Mai había huido de su habitación y eso era extraño, al menos para el, pues en lo que llevaba de conocerla había comprendido que ella hacia de todo menos huir, es mas, parecía estar evitando el contacto con el, además estaba aquella extraña sensación que de pronto había surgido en el, el sentimiento de haber olvidado algo importante, la pregunta era… ¿Qué?

Mai salió de la habitación prácticamente huyendo cerrando la puerta tras de si, se apoyó luego en la misma mientras que un suspiro escapaba de su boca al pensar en lo absurdo de su situación, estaba huyendo de su jefe sin razón aparente y de seguro el la interrogaría por eso, sin mas nada que hacer además de prepararse mentalmente para el interrogatorio que posiblemente tendría, se encamino hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer para su jefe y Bou-san que seguramente vendría con los demás.

Algo sencillo y rápido de preparar fue lo primero que cruzo por la mente de la castaña y puso manos a la obra buscando ingredientes y comenzando el preparado, poco después escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala, ruido al que no le tomo demasiada importancia pues estaba concentrada en la cocina, poco después, cuando quiso ver la hora en su teléfono celular se percato de que no lo traía consigo y pensando en la posibilidad de haberlo dejado en la sala se dirijo hacia allí, encontrándose con el motivo del pequeño ruido que oyó con anterioridad, Naru estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala examinando un objeto entre sus mano, eso claro hasta que alzo la vista encontrando su mirada con la de Mai . Se observaron por un breve momento mientras que la castaña se repetía a si misma que debía guardar la clama y no enojarse… ¡Por que rayos Naru no podía quedarse en la cama!

-Se puede saber… -susurro Mai con un ligero tic en la ceja- ¿Por qué no estas en cama?

-Es aburrido estar allí sin hacer nada –Contesto el aludido mientras revisaba el objeto esbozando una ligera sonrisa encontrando algo "interesante" en el- no sabia que eras fan de SPR –Agrego mientras Mai lo veía ligeramente sorprendida-

-De que hab…. –y entonces se percato del objeto que Naru llevaba entre las manos, era su teléfono celular- Dame eso –Agrego acercándose al pelinegro tratando de arrebatarle el objeto- Naru, entrégame el celular

-Tienes varias canciones nuestras –dijo el pelinegro revisando la lista de reproducción del mismo haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Mai- interesante…

-¡Dame eso! –Exclamo la castaña tratando de arrebatarle el celular-

Y de repente el silencio reino en la sala, la misma en la que solo podían observarse la silueta de dos cuerpos extremadamente juntos con sus rostros mas cera de lo debido pues en su afán de arrebatarle el teléfono, Mai había terminado casi recostada sobre Naru, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra estirada, tratando de alcanzar la del pelinegro que había alcanzado a estirar el brazo antes de que Mai le arrebatara el móvil. Ahora ambos estaban demasiado cerca y como primera reacción, el cerebro de Mai le ordeno alejarse de Naru pues era "peligroso" estar demasiado cerca de él y si bien en un principio sus piernas se negaban a funcionar, al cabo de unos segundos pudo reaccionar e intento alejarse, sin embargo el brazo libre de Naru ejerció presión en su cintura evitando así que "huyera" como lo hizo en la habitación, definitivamente las cosas no podían ir peor o al menos Mai lo pensaba así…

-Na-Naru… -llamo la castaña ligeramente nerviosa al notar la seria expresión en el rostro de su jefe- que…

-¿Por qué huyes de mi? –Cuestiono dejando el celular en el sofá para luego acercar el rostro de Mai al suyo aun más de lo que ya estaba- desde que desperté no has hecho mas que huir ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-N-no paso nada –Respondió la castaña evitando la mirada de su jefe, nerviosa por el silencio que se formo después de su respuesta- su-suéltame Naru –agrego tratando de alejarse de el- deje la cocina prendida, por favor…

-Es desagradable que mi asistente ignore lo que digo –Susurro al oído de Mai mientras que esta se tensaba al sentir el aliento de Naru rozar con su piel- ¿No crees?

Y el silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, en un principio no le sorprendió pues se había percatado del hecho de que Mai siempre se quedaba en silencio cuando la molestaba para después enfadarse y por ultimo querer matarlo, sin embargo, no conto con el hecho de que el silencio fuese tan prolongado, menos con el pequeño sollozo que escucho de parte de la castaña un momento… ¿sollozo? Acaso Mai estaba… pero ¿Por qué? Se separo ligeramente de ella observando que, tal y como supuso, unas lagrimas asomaban en los ojos de la castaña, se sintió perdido y por primera vez no supo que hacer, es decir, el esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa…

Mai sabia que era estúpido, o al menos eso pensaba ella, el ponerse a llorar en aquella situación, pero no pudo evitarlo, en un principio los nervios habían nublado sus juicio pero poco después había recuperado su sentido común, recordando que aquel "juego" que mantenía con su jefe no podía continuar, ella estaba en la obligación de detenerlo antes de salir lastimada si es que no era muy tarde ya; trato de alejarse de él, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho pues simplemente la apretaba con mas fuerza " mi asistente" había dicho el y aquellas palabras no hacían mas que corroborar sus miedos, ella era solo una empelada a su servicio, una que dentro de unos días tendría que marcharse y a la que no volvería a ver, seguramente ella no seria mas para el que una molesta asistente que tuvo que soportar y en solo unos días olvidaría su existencia, pero para ella… para ella las cosas serian distintas, ella no podría olvidarlo tan rápido como él lo haría y eso… eso le dolía provocando así que sus ojos mostraran aquellos sentimientos a través de sus lagrimas…

-Déjame ir… por favor… -Pidió la castaña ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello-

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo –Respondió el pelinegro tratando de secar las lagrimas de Mai con sus pulgares- porque de lo contrario no te soltare, no cuando estas llorando de esta forma –Agrego acariciando ligeramente el rostro de la castaña- dime que…

-No mas… -Contesto Mai cerrando los puños con fuerza- Por favor no sigas con esto…

-Mai… que sucede… -susurro el pelinegro al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de la castaña-

-¡No mas! –Exclamo nuevamente la muchacha tratando de alejarse de el sin éxito alguno pues Naru no cedía en su agarre a pesar del esfuerzo de Mai- ¡Por que no lo entiendes! Yo debo… Debo alejarme de ti… -agrego golpeado el pecho de Naru sin demasiada fuerza mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas- necesito… necesito hacerlo…

-Clámate Mai… -Pidió el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza hasta que ella dejo de poner resistencia y simplemente lloro en su pecho- Por que… ¿Porque quieres alejarte de mi?

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? –Cuestiono la muchacha con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su jefe- míranos Naru… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas crees que durara todo esto? –Cuestiono cerrando los puños con fuerza- ¿Cuánto crees que podrás seguir "jugando" de esta forma?

-Mai… -susurro el pelinegro tratando de comprender el significado de aquellas palabras-

-Sé que para ti esto solo es un juego… -dijo de repente la castaña sin atreverse a mirarlo- pero para mi no lo es… yo… yo no quiero acercarme mas a ti…

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono el pelinegro sintiendo como su camisa se humedecía nuevamente por el llanto de Mai-

-Por que dentro de poco desapareceré… -respondió la castaña con tristeza- Lin-san volverá pronto y tendré que irme, no volveremos a vernos y tú… tú me olvidaras pronto, seguirás con tu vida como si esto nunca hubiese pasado pero yo… ¡Yo no podre hacerlo! ¡No si sigues jugando así conmigo! -Exclamo cerrando los puños con fuerza nuevamente- ¡No quiero involucrarme mas contigo! Yo no…

-¿Y que hay de lo que yo quiero? –Cuestiono Naru estrechando el cuerpo de Mai entre sus brazos, demonios…. En verdad había olvidado que Mai tendría que marcharse cuando Lin volviera…- dime Mai… ¿Has pensado en mi opinión a todo esto? ¿No creíste que tal vez… esto no sea un juego para mí? –Pregunto Naru sintiendo como Mai se tensaba ante aquella interrogante- Nuestras peleas, mi forma de molestarte, las veces que me burle de ti… nunca lo había hecho con nadie…

-Naru… -susurra la castaña alzando la vista por primera vez en la conversación encontrado su mirada con la de su jefe-

-Lin puede volver hoy, mañana o dentro de un mes, no importa… -dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de Mai con sus pulgares- encontrare la forma de que te quedes a mi lado, así que no tienes que poner distancia entre nosotros –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente sin entender muy bien por que decía todo eso pues las palabras simplemente salían de su boca y no tenían intención de detenerse- no tienes que alejarte de mi…

Y ante aquellas palabras Mai no pudo responder pues la escena de la noche anterior vino a su memoria, recordando como Naru perseguía en sueños a personas que no podía alcanzar, quedando completamente solo o al menos eso le pareció a ella y por alguna razón no pudo dejarlo, no, ella no lo haría, estará a su lado así tuviese que tragarse sus propios sentimientos lo haría, después de todo… el la necesitaba o tal vez, las cosas eran a la inversa y era ella quien necesitaba de el…

-No te dejare ir… -Susurro Naru apoyando su frente sobre la de Mai ¿Porque decía tales cosas? Ni el mismo lo entendía, pero de algo estaba seguro y ese "algo" era que no permitiría que la apartasen de él, no a ella que era la única persona importante que tenia…- Digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, así te marches de Hara Entertainment y vayas al otro extremo del planeta, te encontrare –agregó notando como Mai se sonrojaba por la escaza distancia que había entre ambos- por que tu me…

Y en ese momento su mente se congelo ¿Qué demonios estaba a punto de decir? Un _"me gustas"_ fue lo primero que su mente pudo articular ante aquella pregunta, observó entonces a la castaña que lo veía sonrojada y con los ojos aun llorosos, realmente tentadora… demonios, eso era malo, muy malo, mas aun si ambos estaban solos en el apartamento de el sin nadie que pudiese interrumpirlos. Sintió la mirada de Mai posarse sobre el y sin quererlo sus miradas se cruzaron, se vio reflejado en los ojos de Mai y aquello solo provoco que se acercara mas olvidando aquellas dudas que habían surgido de repente, ahora no había marcha atrás o al menos eso creía…

-Naru-chan debe estar aburrid… -Dijo una voz mientras la puerta se abría dando paso a la silueta de un hombre- pero que…

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento… -Agrego una voz femenina con burla- ¿No creen chicos?

Fue entonces que Naru y Mai se percataron de la situación en la que se encontraban, principalmente Mai que apenas fue consiente que Naru estaba demasiado cerca de ella, se observaron por breves segundos siendo ella quien reaccionara primero alejándose al instante de él excusándose luego con los recién llegados "no es lo que parece" había dicho tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Naru casi la había besado.

-Si, si, lo que digas Mai –Replico Bou-san restándole importancia al asunto mientras ingresaba al interior del departamento- no diré nada esta vez por que siempre que los encuentro es en una situación similar, ya anda me sorprende –Explico mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Naru- ¿No es así, Ayako?

-Es verdad… ya estamos acostumbrados -Agregó parándose junto a una sonrojada Mai para luego dirigir la mirada a dos personas petrificadas que parecían ser Yasuhara y John – pero ellos no, míralos, parecen estatuas

Y efectivamente, tanto Yasuhara como John, que enterados del estado de salud de Naru habían decidido visitarlo, se encontraban de pie sin decir palabra alguna, es mas ni siquiera se habían movido causando la gracia de Bou-san que simplemente reía con naturalidad de aquella incomoda situación.

-Oigan, ya reaccionen –Replico Bou-san logrando "despertar a los muchachos percatándose luego de un curioso aroma en la habitación- Hey… ¿No huelen a quemado?

-¿Quemado? –Cuestiono la castaña con dudo captando el olor también, recordando entonces lo que había estado preparando- ¡La comida! –Exclamo para luego correr hacia la cocina- Hay no…

-Descuida, compraremos algo –Dijo Takigawa desordenando los cabellos de Mai como si de una niña se tratase- después de todo estuviste muy "ocupada" con Naru, así que…

-¡Y-ya te dije que es un malentendido! –Exclamo la castaña oyendo luego las risas de los demás, definitivamente no era un buen día-

Naru podía oír desde el sofá donde se encontraba las risas de los presentes que se habían reunido en la cocina, sin embargo, su mente divagaba en lo que pudo suceder entre Mai y el de no haber sido por la "oportuna" llegada de Takigawa y sus compañeros, casi había… besado a Mai… Desordenó luego sus negros cabellos con su mano derecha mientras se recostaba contra el espaldar del sofá al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa escapaba de sus labios, era una completa locura, al menos para el, sentirse de esa forma por una chica que apenas conocía, sin embargo, no podía seguir negando algo de lo que estaba consiente desde que la conoció, después de todo, ella había llamado su atención desde el día en que se cruzaron en aquel pasillo y si bien no habían empezado su "relación" con el pie derecho, ahora simplemente no podía dejarla ir, no ahora que había comprendido el porqué de su extraño comportamiento, claro, era normal actuar de esa forma cuando se estaba enamorado…

Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca para luego posar la mirada en dirección a la cocina viendo como Takigawa desordenaba los cabellos de Mai, cosa que no le gusto mucho, sin embargo, al verlo recordó el problema en que se había metido por su causa ¿Cómo habría reaccionado el presidente ante su "descanso"?

-Takigawa –Llamó el pelinegro con seriedad captando la atención de los presentes-

-Lo siento Naru-chan, se supone que veníamos a ver como estabas –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa nerviosa- y…. ¿Como estas?

-Mejor –Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad- ¿Qué dijo el presidente? –Cuestiono captando la atención de los presentes- ¿Tuviste problemas?

-El presidente esta de viaje, ¿No lo sabias? –Cuestiono Bou-san con una ligera sonrisa- Salió del país el día en que tuviste el accidente, bueno, su vuelo salió unas horas antes

-¿Salió? –Cuestiono ligeramente sorprendido el pelinegro mientras que una idea no tan descabellada pasaba por su mente-

-Si… -Respondió el mayor notando algo extraño en la reacción del muchacho- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, nada –Respondió tajante el pelinegro pues creía que era mejor no decir nada hasta que estuviese seguro de sus suposiciones-

-Si tu lo dices… -Replico el mayor no muy convencido de la palabras del muchacho- en fin… Pidamos algo de comer ya que Naru-chan no puede salir –Dijo Bou-san con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cogía el teléfono- creo que comida china estaría bien…

-Mi casa no es un club en el que pueden pasar el rato –se quejo el pelinegro al ver como todos se ponían cómodos- si no tiene nada que hacer aquí mejor…

-Vamos Naru-chan –Replico Bou-san restándole importancia al asunto- no seas amargado, al contrario, deberías estar feliz de que pude evitar que Masako viniera con nosotros -Agrego captando la atención del pelinegro pues ya se le hacia raro que ella no estuviese allí- Le di mas trabajo de lo habitual, no estará por aquí hasta la noche

Y Naru no podía estar mas agradecido por ello, aunque claro nunca lo diría, sin embargo era un alivio para el que Hara Masako no estuviese rondando su casa con la excusa de "cuidarlo" además tendría que explicar la presencia de Mai en su departamento y eso de por si era un asunto tedioso de tratar. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en lo enfada que su "novia" estaría al recibir todo el trabajo que debía realizar, definitivamente esa había sido una buena estrategia para librarse de ella durante el día, ya para la noche… algo se le ocurriría y lo mas probable seria que Mai estuviese involucrada en ello.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, claro, si se puede llamar "normal" al alboroto causado en el tranquilo departamento de Naru, con platos de comida por un lado, sonoras carcajadas por el otro, juegos de mesa que Bou-san había traído, bebidas a medio tomar y un largo etc. Que Naru prefería no enumerar pues le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en ello.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca cuando las palabas "nos vamos" resonaron en sus oídos, observando luego como se marchaban, claro, todos menos Mai pues el tenia un "asunto particular" que tratar con ella antes de que se fuera.

-Y… ¿Para que querías que me quede? –Cuestiono la castaña ligeramente incomoda pues al estar a solas por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de la llegada de Houshou- digo, no es que me moleste pero…

-Esto es un desastre…. –Susurró el pelinegro observando lo que alguna vez fu su pulcra sala- ¿No crees?

-Pues… si, supongo que si –Contesto la castaña- un momento… ¡Me pediste que me quede solo para limpiar!

-¿Y para que mas lo haría? –Dijo el aludido sonriendo con ironía- ¿O pensaste que era por algo más? –Agrego poniéndose de pie y acercándose peligrosamente a Mai, el dolor de su pierna… pues los medicamentos estaban haciendo efecto…-

-C-claro que no… -Respondió la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada ¡Por que Naru tenia que acercarse tanto!- yo… yo solo…

-Sera mejor que comiences ahora –Dijo de repente alejándose de ella- o se hará de noche antes de que termines –agrego mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia su habitación mirándola de soslayo una vez mas antes de desparecer- A menos que quieras pasar la noche conmigo, si es así yo…

-¡Quien querría algo como eso! –Exclamo la castaña con las mejillas encendidas observando como su jefe hacia caso omiso a su comentario y entraba a su habitación- ¡Y no soy tu sirvienta!

Naru esbozo una ligera sonrisa al oír los reclamos de la castaña, al menos ya estaba comportándose como de costumbre y no como en la mañana, era preferible sentir sus deseos asesinos para consigo que verla llorar otra vez…

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de alejar aquella imagen de su memoria mientras se alistaba para tomar un baño, después de todo necesitaba uno antes de continuar con su "plan" para evitar a Masako, oh si, había planeado algo y para eso necesitaba a Mai.

Tomo un baño con tranquilidad a sabiendas de que Mai estaría hecha una furia esperándolo fuera, era extraño pero le gustaba hacerla enfadar por lo que tardo mas de lo debido, sin embargo, debía darse prisa si quería que todo saliese como había planeado por lo que cubrió parte de su cuerpo con una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, la operación "anti-Masako" había comenzado…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este episodio XD espero haya sido de su agrado y pues como dije líneas arriba, no se cuanto tardare en subir el siguiente capitulo por que las tareas me tiene como loca y apenas hoy pude darme un pequeño tiempo para escribir, espero me sepan comprender (y esperar). _

_Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y agregan a favoritos esta y mis otras historias, créanme que si tuviese tiempo respondería todos sus comentarios pero como ya dije, las tareas me tiene loca T_T pero ya, no los aburro mas y me despido._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Huida

_¡Hola a todos! A ver… por donde empiezo… ¡Ah! ¡Discúlpenme! No quise tardarme mucho en la actualización pero mis profes dejaban tarea y más tarea y más y más y más y…. apenas he podido sobrevivir a mis materias T_T y pues aquí regresando del inframundo fanfictionero XD he decidió dejarles un capítulo más de __**A song for you **__que, aunque probablemente sea pequeño es con mucho cariño._

_**Huida **_

_Tomo un baño con tranquilidad a sabiendas de que Mai estaría hecha una furia esperándolo fuera, era extraño pero le gustaba hacerla enfadar por lo que tardo más de lo debido, sin embargo, debía darse prisa si quería que todo saliese como había planeado por lo que cubrió parte de su cuerpo con una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, la operación "anti-Masako" había comenzado…_

Mai no paraba proferir maldiciones contra su narcisista jefe, es decir… ¿Quién se había creído para tenerla como sirvienta? Esperen… ¿Por qué rayos ella obedecía? Demonios…Naru siempre lograba que ella hiciera lo que él quería, fue en ese entonces que su mente se encargó de recordar los momento vividos con el antes de que Bou-san llegara e inevitablemente los colores subieron a sus mejillas, Naru había estado a punto de besarla y ella iba a permitirlo ¡En que rayos estaba pensando! Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza y con paso firme entro en la habitación de Naru dispuesta a mandar al demonio sus órdenes, aunque ya había acabado de limpiar, sin embargo, apenas cruzo la puerta de la habitación su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y los colores subieron a sus mejillas instantáneamente, definitivamente ese no era su día…

Naru apenas iba saliendo de la ducha cuando escucho el estruendo que hizo la puerta de su habitación al ser abierta con brusquedad, dirigió entonces la mirada al frente y se encontró con una sorprendida Mai que al instante cambio su expresión a una de vergüenza pues sus mejillas teñidas de rojo así lo demostraban, ok… era cruel hacer esto pero… era divertido molestarla y él no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad…

-L-lamento entrar sin avisar… -se excusa la castaña tratando de huir de la habitación pues esperaba todo menos encontrar a Naru con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura- m-mejo me voy… -dijo nerviosa dándole la espalda dispuesta a salir del lugar- N-nos vemos mañana en…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –cuestiono el pelinegro cerrando la puerta antes de que Mai saliera dejándola de espaldas entre la salida y su cuerpo- si entraste a mi habitación debe ser por algo… -susurró a su oído sintiendo como Mai se estremecía ante sus palabras- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime Mai…

-Na-nada… -Respondió la castaña tratando de mantener coherencia en sus palabras y el hecho de sentir el aliento de Naru golpear contra su cuello no ayudaba mucho que digamos- so-solo venía a despedirme… ya… ya me iba…

-Aún no he dicho que puedes irte –Replico apartando un mechón de cabello del cuello de Mai dejándolo al descubierto-

-¡Y-ya déjame Naru! –contesto la castaña encarando al pelinegro arrepintiéndose casi al instante de hacerlo pues sus rostros habían quedado demasiado cerca para su gusto- A-Ayako se preocupara si no llego a casa hoy…

-Tampoco dije que pasarás la noche conmigo –Dijo el pelinegro mientras se alejaba de ella con una sonrisa ladeada al ver la expresión sonrojada de Mai- a menos que tú quieras, si ese es el caso yo…

-¡Cl-claro que no! –Exclamo la castaña sintiendo como sus mejillas se tenían aún más- ¡Mejor me largo de una vez!

-Espera Mai… -Pidió el pelinegro sujetándola del brazo antes de que se fuera- es tarde y pensé en salir a cenar –explico desviando ligeramente la mirada, demonios, el no hacia estas muy seguido, no, el nunca hacia estas cosas- ¿Quieres venir?

-¿He? –cuestiono confundida la castaña, era idea suya o... Naru la estaba invitando a salir-

-¿Quieres venir o no? –Replico el pelinegro ¡No pensaba decir lo mismo dos veces!-

-¿P-por qué?... –cuestiono confundida la castaña- Masako vendrá verte pronto y… espera… -Replico meditando los hechos- ¡Me estas usando para no verla!

-No… bueno… si… -Contesto el pelinegro tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas- es decir, tengo hambre, quiero salir a cenar y no tengo intención de ver a Hara Masako, eso es todo, si no quieres venir no tienes que hacerlo –agrego desviando la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación- después de todo no es tu responsabilidad el que me haya herido, ni tampoco que tenga que soportar a Hara-san hasta que me recupere, ni tampoco será culpa tuya si algo me sucede al tratar de evitar a Har…

-¡De acuerdo! –Exclamo Mai captando la "indirecta" bastante directa de Naru- iré contigo ¡Pero solo para cerciorarme regreses sano a casa! –Aclaró con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- ¿A-a dónde iremos?

-A donde sea pero lejos de aquí –Respondió mientras cogía lo ropa que tenía sobre la ama para cambiarse- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mientras me cambio? –Cuestiono con "inocencia"-No me molesta pero…

Y lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un portazo que resonó en toda la habitación causando así que una ligera sonrisa se formara en su boca, definitivamente era divertido molestar a Mai…

Sentía como su corazón aun latía más rápido de lo normal y seguramente sus mejillas todavía presentaban un encendido color carmín en ellas, demonios… Naru siempre se salía con la suya y ahora tendría que salir con él aunque claro, eso no le molestaba del todo pero… en fin… era mejor no pensar mucho en ello y ¿Disfrutar del momento? Si, tal vez era mejor disfrutar del tiempo que podría estar a su lado, observo desde la ventana como la noche cubría completamente la ciudad y las luces dibujaban curiosas figuras, la gente pasaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse y Hara Masako entraba al estacionamiento del edificio… ¡Un momento! ¡Hara Masako ya estaba allí! No tardaría más de 5 minutos en llegar al apartamento de Naru y si la encontraba allí se iba a armar una grande…

-Podemos irnos ya… -Dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su habitación- ¿Mai?

-¡Debemos irnos ya! –Exclamó la castaña cogiendo de la mano a Naru para sacarlo de allí-

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono el pelinegro extrañado de la actitud de la castaña- espera… ¿Hara-san está aquí?

-Acaba de llegar y si queremos evitarla debemos bajar por las escaleras –Explico deteniendo su marcha- ¿Crees que puedas? Digo, tu pierna no está bien… ¿Y si mejor te quedas? –Cuestionó con preocupación- no debes esforzar demasiado tu pierna, tal vez lo mejor sea que aguantes a Masako un rato y no…

-Si continuas hablando ella nos alcanzara –Respondió seguido de una ligera sonrisa para luego coger la mano de Mai entre las suyas y llevarla consigo a la salida- vamos…

Mai pudo notar como sus mejillas se encendían nuevamente al sentir la calidez de la mano de Naru en contacto con la suya, era inútil continuar negando algo que era evidente, ella se había enamorado de su jefe y ahora no había marcha atrás…

Tanto Naru como Mai exhalaron un pequeño suspiro de alivio al verse fuera del edificio sin ser descubiertos por Hara Masako, para luego llamar un taxi y dirigirse a, tal y como dijo Naru, cualquier lugar que estuviese lejos de su apartamento. Un local de comida rápida fue la primera opción pero apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar se vieron rodeados de fans que reconocieron a Naru y prácticamente tuvieron que huir del lugar antes de que notaran que venía acompañado, por lo que finalmente optaron por un restaurante más reservado, demasiado caro si le preguntaban a Mai pero que Naru eligió dada la privacidad que brindaba. Pronto el ambiente en el lugar se puso ligeramente tenso pues precisamente por la privacidad era solicitado para eventos románticos y la decoración del lugar se prestaba para ello, con una vista panorámica de la ciudad dado que se hallaba en el piso 6 de la edificación, una mesa exquisitamente decorada para una velada romántica y música suave de fondo, perfecto para una pareja de enamorados, lo que resulto incómodo para ambos pues ellos no lo eran _"aun"_ fue lo que pensó el pelinegro, fue cuando les entregaron la carta de platillos cuando el ambiente se relajó un poco dada las divertidas reacciones de Mai al ver los precios de la comida.

-E-estos precios… ¿Son de verdad? –Cuestiono en un susurro la castaña-

-Es lo normal –Respondió Naru antes de informar su elección al mozo- ¿Qué vas a pedir tú?

-Un vaso con agua… -Dijo la castaña causando la extrañeza de quien esperaba la orden y sacándole una ligera sonrisa a Naru- ¡No te rías!

-La misma orden para la señorita –Pidió Naru al mozo quien después de recibir la orden desapareció dejándolos solos-

-¿Nunca habías venido a un lugar como este? –Cuestiono divertido el pelinegro causando la molestia de Mai-

-Perdón por ser pobre –Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada maldiciendo internamente a su jefe- nunca tuve dinero para venir a sitios así…

-No lo dije por molestarte –Replico el pelinegro esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras apoyaba su rostro en el dorso de su muñeca causando así un ligero sonrojo en su acompañante- solo quería estar seguro, si esta es la primer ves que vienes hagamos que sea especial –agrego mientras llamaba nuevamente al mozo y le daba algunas instrucciones- Disfruta este momento conmigo Mai, disfruta y ayúdame a olvidar, al menos por esta noche, los problemas que tengo y en los que te involucre…

Mai ensancho ligeramente los ojos ante las palabras de su jefe pues por breves momentos pudo percibir un deje de tristeza y preocupación en su mirada, era extraño el comportamiento de Naru y desde la noche de su fiebre venia comportándose de forma similar, tal vez algo lo estaba atormentando, eso no lo sabía pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo adecuado era permanecer con él logrando apenas decir su nombre cuando tenía mucho por decirle.

-Naru… -susurro la castaña sin saber exactamente cómo responder a tales palabras, sentía que algo andaba mal con Naru pero no sabía que…-

-Solo acompáñame esta noche Mai –Dijo el pelinegro tomando una de las manos de la castaña entre las suyas- y olvidemos que Hara-san está hecha una furia esperándome en mi apartamento -agrego con una ligera sonrisa causando un nuevo sonrojo en su acompañante- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estas dispuesta a soportar mi adorable personalidad lo que resta de la noche?

-Supongo… que podría hacer el esfuerzo… -Respondió la castaña con una ligera sonrisa también en los labios pues algo le decía que esa era la única forma de ayudar a Naru, al menos en esos momentos- solo por hoy…

-Brindemos por eso entonces –Dijo el pelinegro mientras el mozo llegaba con una botella de vino y un par de copas-

-E-espera Naru… -Replico la castaña con preocupación- somos menores, no podemos beber alcohol

-Es solo una copa Mai –Contesto el pelinegro extendiéndole la copa a la muchacha- tampoco suelo beber así que hagamos un excepción solo por hoy…

-¡Pero solo una! –Replico la castaña aceptando la bebida de manos de su jefe-

-Por esta inusual e inesperada velada –Dijo el pelinegro chocando su copa con la de Mai-

Mai simplemente asintió probando luego el líquido de sabor dulcete que Naru le había servido pues si bien conocía el concepto de "Vino" nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar uno de esa calidad. Dirigió luego la vista hacia Naru quien también la miraba provocando que esta desviara la vista hacia otro lado fijándose nuevamente en la muñequera que Naru portaba en el brazo, recordando entonces el sueño-Recuerdo que tuvo y como perdió la oportunidad de saber si él y aquel niño eran la misma persona.

Naru pudo notar como Mai observaba fijamente la muñequera que tenía y si bien no le molestaba aquello, si le era extraño, después de todo, ese objeto era importante solo para él y para la "enana" y con Mai sin sus recuerdos… no había razón para que tuviese esa fijación hacia el objeto.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono a la castaña mientras que colocaban los platos sobre la mesa-

-Esa muñequera… -Respondió Mai con incertidumbre- nunca te la quitas ¿Cierto? ¿Es tan importante para ti?

-Si… -Contesto el pelinegro con sinceridad sorprendiendo a Mai por la nostalgia que pudo notar en su mirada- fue un regalo de alguien muy importante, es lo único que me queda de ella

-"Ella" es esa chica… al que escribiste la canción ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho sin saber muy bien porque- es niña que te dejo…

-Ella tuvo que irse –Respondió observando con cierta tristeza la muñequera- sucedieron muchas cosas para que eso pasara y finalmente no pude alcanzarla…

-¿Puedo verla? -Pregunto Mai con cierto temor, era mejor corroborar sus sospechas de una vez- la muñequera que tienes…

Y aun extrañado por el repentino interés de Mai en aquel objeto, Naru decido entregársela viendo luego como la expresión de su acompañante iba cambiando conforme revisaba el objeto, algo andaba mal o al menos eso parecía…

-¿Te sientes bien? –Cuestiono tratando de captar la atención de la castaña- ¿Mai?

-¿Q-quien te dio esto? –Pregunto Mai mientras que la opresión en su pecho crecía y por su mente pasaban escenas fugaces que no recordaba haber vivido-

-Estas pálida –Replico el pelinegro con preocupación acercándose a ella- será mejor irnos y… ¡Mai! –exclamo al ver como se derrumbaba hacia un lado con el tiempo justo para alcanzarla- ¡Que tienes! ¡Mai!

Y la aludida no pudo oír más pues perdió la consciencia, por un momento escenas fugaces de una infancia olvidada pasaron por su cabeza a tal velocidad que sentí su cerebro explotar por tanta información, pudo oír a Naru llamarla pero tan distante que apenas y le tomo importancia, de pronto, todo se puso negro y la voz de su acompañante fue lo último que pudo oír antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que no paso mucho pero bueno… no quería pasar más tiempo sin actualizar así que decidí subir este pequeño episodio y pues… aquí lo tienen XD espero que haya sido de su agrado y como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejan, en verdad me motivan para continuar esta y todas mis historias, en fin, ya no los aburro mas y me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Lazos

_¡Yo! Aquí reportándome aquí después de un par de semanas u_uU y es que si no son los estudios es el trabajo lo que no me deja actualizar con regularidad T_T en fin… no están aquí para leer mis quejas si no para leer un nuevo capítulo ¿cierto? Bueno a, ahí les va el nuevo episodio de __**A song for you**_

_He… iba a decir algo más… ¡Ah!__** CONEJA-san**__ esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar así que suplico por una prórroga de mi vida por favor T_T tratare de actualizar más seguido XD. __**Nefhdishr**__ gracias por el comentario y por los ánimos *0* espero este capítulo también te guste y ahora, ultimo pero no menos importante… __**Akari Kiseki **__me alegra que te guste la historia y pues en este episodio se revelaran un par de secretos pero debo decir que aún hay mucha tela por cortar XD espero disfrutes este episodio también. _

_Y pues, como se podrán dar cuenta, estoy tratando de responder a sus comentarios, creo que si se toman el trabajo de comentar lo menos que tengo que hacer es responder solo que antes no me daba el tiempo y ahora dispongo de algo más, en fin…. Ya no los canso más y allí les dejo este capítulo de estreno *0*_

_**Lazos…**_

_Y Mai no pudo oír más pues perdió la consciencia, por un momento escenas fugaces de una infancia olvidada pasaron por su cabeza a tal velocidad que sintió su cerebro explotar por tanta información, pudo oír a Naru llamarla pero tan distante que apenas y le tomo importancia, de pronto todo se puso negro y la voz de su acompañante fue lo último que pudo oír antes de perder completamente la conciencia._

Se encontraba fuera de la sala de urgencias de un hospital sin saber exactamente porque estaba allí, sin embargo, su respuesta llegaría pronto al ver frente a ella a su pequeño yo siendo abrazada por una mujer de avanzada edad mientras apretaba con fuerza al collar que hasta ahora conservaba al tiempo que unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, escucho luego las voces de los médico que atendían a alguien dentro de la sala y fue cuando salió el medico a cargo que ella recordó lo sucedido, esa noche… su madre había muerto.

No recordaba exactamente la enfermedad de su progenitora pero los fragmentos de su memoria le decían que había tenido un tratamiento largo y las imágenes que se colaban en su mente le revelaban como las facciones de la mujer iban decayendo cada día aun cuando se esforzaba por mantener su sonrisa. La mujer que estaba con ella en la sala de urgencia era su tía, la misma que trato de explicarle que su madre no estaría más con ella, sin embargo, en aquel entonces su pequeño yo solo había salido corriendo de la habitación sin un rumbo determinado llegando, sin siquiera proponérselo, al lugar en el que siempre veía a Oliver y lo encontró allí, de pie bajo una incesante lluvia que comenzaba a caer y como si hubiese estando esperándola la envolvió en un abrazo susurrando un "llora" mientras estrujaba su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza tratando de brindarle su apoyo.

Fue solo cuando se separaron que Mai pudo ver claramente el rostro de Oliver quedándose muda ante lo que tenía en frente, era el, en una versión más pequeña pero… definitivamente ese niño era Naru. Intento acercarse a ellos para verlo con mayor claridad pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y pronto el escenario cambio nuevamente al interior de la habitación de hospital en la que se encontraba con su tía viendo como su pequeño yo lloraba frente a la mujer que la miraba con tristeza ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Debemos irnos… -Dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a su pequeño yo- Tus padres ya no están y no puedes quedarte aquí -agrego acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño yo- vendrás conmigo y harás muchos amigos en el pueblo y…

-¡No quiero! –Exclamo la pequeña Mai con tristeza mientras su versión adulta sentía una gran opresión en el pecho- ¡Yo quiero estar con Oliver! ¡El prometió que estaríamos juntos!

-Lo siento Mai… -Respondido la mujer mientras la alzaba en brazos sacándola de la habitación seguida de un hombre que llevaba unas maletas- pero ya no puedes quedarte en el hospital, no hay razón para ello…

Y sin opción a negarse fue obligada a ir hacia la estación de tren que la llevaría lejos de Oliver. Mai pudo sentir como la opresión en su pecho crecía recordando el dolor que sintió ante la muerte de su madre y su posterior separación de Naru cayendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras varias lagrimas surcaban su rostro, dolía… y dolía mucho… no se percató como pero de pronto se vio en medio de un vagón de tren observando luego con compasión a su pequeño yo que, con la mirada perdida, parecía observar el paisaje fuera del tren a través de la ventana mientras este se ponía en movimiento, sin embargo, una voz resonó a lo lejos captando la atención de ambas viendo luego como un pequeño Naru aparecía corriendo junto al tren tratando de alcanzarlo, vio cómo su pequeño yo sacaba la cabeza por la ventana mientras gritaba el nombre del pelinegro y este a su vez trataba de alcanzarla cayendo de rodillas al tropezar con algo en el camino siendo un "Enana" lo último que pudiese oír de él…

Naru permanecía en silencio observando a una inconsciente Mai que reposaba en una cama de hospital ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Primero estaban huyendo de Hara Masako, luego estaban cenando y después Mai quiso revisar su muñequera, cuando de repente ella se desplomo, así, sin más… cerro los puños con fuerza al pensar que pudiese ser por su culpa que Mai se encontrase así, demonios… de haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así no la habría llevado consigo. Sintió luego la mano de Takigawa posarse sobre su hombro pues al enterarse de la situación había llegado junto a Matsusaki, dirigió su vista hacia él notando en él una seria expresión que no había viso antes, él estaba realmente preocupado por Mai.

Bou-san veía con seriedad a la castaña que por momentos se removía en su cama mientras gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus mejillas, seguramente teniendo una pesadilla o tal vez… recordando… el destino era bastante caprichoso o al menos eso pensaba el pues de no serlo, esa pequeña castaña no se hubiese cruzado nuevamente en su camino. Recordaba como si fuese ayer el momento en que la conoció pues fue cuando volvía a las montañas después de ser despedido de Hara Entertainment cuando la vio por vez primera, era una niña en ese entonces y si bien no parcia estar muy alegre, él estaba en peores condiciones, después de todo… había perdido de vista su propio camino…

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_Estaba devastado y eso era decir poco pues todos sus sueños acababan de ser destruidos por una maldita enfermedad, sus ambiciones, sus metas, las promesas hechas con Ayako, todo… todo se había ido al diablo y nada podía hacer para remediarlo, dentro de poco perdería su voz y con ello la habilidad de cantar, tal y como dijo a su mejor amiga, ese… ese era el final del camino para el…_

_-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestiono una niña de cabellos castaños agitando sus pequeñas manos frente a el-_

_-¿Y tú quién eres? –Respondió el con otra pregunta-_

_-Yo pregunte primero –Replico la pequeña inflando sus mejillas en una expresión graciosa, al menos para el- _

_-Cierto… -Dijo el esbozando una ligera sonrisa- perdón señorita, me llamo Takigawa Houshou –Agrego viendo con curiosidad a su pequeña acompañante- ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_-Taniyama Mai –Respondió la pequeña desviando ligeramente la mirada- pero… aun no me has respondido –Agrego señalándolo viéndolo nuevamente- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pequeña –Dijo el poniéndose a su altura mientras limpiaba rastros de lágrimas de sus pequeñas mejillas- Parece que has llorado mucho…_

_-Si… -Respondió la pequeña- he llorado, pero tú… -agrego la niña mientras acariciaba el rostro del mayor- tú también estas triste ¿Por qué no lloras?_

_-… -No pudo decir nada ante las palabras de esa niña pues sus grandes ojos marrones lo veían de tal forma que parecía comprender su dolor- Porque los hombres no lloran –Logro decir al fin- yo soy…_

_Y no pudo decir más pues la pequeña se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza, esa niña… esa niña había visto a través de su falsa sonrisa comprendiendo el dolor que guardaba dentro de sí. De repente una dulce melodía invadió sus oídos viendo con sorpresa de done provenía y sin quererlo unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aferrándose con fuerza a aquella pequeña desconocida._

_"__Las calles están llenas de palabras crueles y sin sentido, pero ahora que estoy a tu lado nunca más fluirá una voz dolorosa. Aquellos días que pasamos casualmente juntos se despedirán de nosotros pero nuestro día irremplazable de alguna manera no se perderá. Así como la lluvia esconde al sol robándose su luz, sé que estas turbado por perder en lo que creías pero en momentos como ese no olvides más que todo, los días que estuvimos juntos, nunca más estarás solo porque incluso en la oscuridad lograre encontrarte, nunca más estarás solo porque sé que mi voz te guiara…"_

_-¿He? –cuestiono la pequeña una vez hubo terminado su canción- No funciono…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –Cuestiono Takigawa separándose de la pequeña-_

_-Es que… aun estas triste…. –Respondió la pequeña secando con sus pequeñas manos unas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del mayor- mi canción no funciono…_

_-Te equivocas… -Contesto el mayor con una ligera sonrisa mientras desordenaba los cabellos de la pequeña- tu canción funciono muy bien…_

_-¿En serio? –Pregunto con emoción la pequeña a lo que Takigawa solo pudo sonreír- _

_-Sí, pequeña –Respondió con sinceridad pensando en que esa niña tenía un don especial, el don de salvar a la gente con aquella voz- acabas de salvarme…_

_Vio como aquella niña sonreía ampliamente ante sus palabras pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al rendirse tan pronto y lo peor era que había abandonado a Ayako en garras del "presidente", no, él no podía hacer eso, el seguiría un tratamiento para su enfermedad y volvería, regresaría por Ayako y todo gracias a la pequeña niña frente a él. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa a la pequeña notando entonces que, a pesar de estar sonriendo, aquella niña guardaba tristeza en su mirada decidiendo preguntar, sin embargo un fuerte movimiento en el tren los hizo perder el equilibrio dándole tiempo apenas de atrapar a la pequeña y evitar que se lastimara, pronto comprendería que estaban en grandes problemas al sentir como el tren se inclinaba hacia un lado, entonces lo supo, el maldito tren se había descarrilado y estaban cayendo al fondo de un acantilado que estaban cruzando…_

_Fue realmente un milagro que el vagón en el que iban no explotara como algunos otros si lo hicieron y fue más milagroso aun el que haya resultado con un par de costillas rotas solamente, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos pues si bien había intentado protegerla, había resultado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no dejaba de sangrar. Camino como pudo buscando una salida de aquel lugar con la pequeña en brazos y su inseparable guitarra al hombro, objeto que debería dejar pronto pues estaba cansado y sus costillas estaban matándolo, sin embargo, la ayuda llego justo a tiempo llevándolo al hospital más cercano junto a la pequeña._

_Apenas pudo moverse busca la habitación de la pequeña e investigo en la lista de sobrevivientes si es que algún familiar suyo aún estaba con vida, sin embargo, descubrió que Mai solo viajaba con su tía y que esta había fallecido. Poco después fue a verla a su habitación viéndola con la cabeza vendado mientras el médico le informaba de su caso "Amnesia" había dicho, ahora esa niña no tenía familia ni tampoco recuerdos de quien fue y lo peor era que el apenas la conocía y no podría ser de mucha utilidad._

_Acompañaba a la pequeña todas las tardes tocando alguna melodía en su guitarra mientras estaba en el hospital pues si bien ella no presentaba lesiones serias en la cabeza, aun no despertaba, por lo que solía dejar su guitarra en la habitación, sin embargo, una tarde cuando fue a verla ella ya no estaba por lo que pregunto en la recepción del hospital descubriendo entonces que ella había sido trasladada a otro hospital para revisar mejor su caso y el, por no ser un familiar, no pudo obtener más información, en ese entonces se separaron y no supo más de ella siendo lo único que pudo dejarle, la guitarra que fue enviada junto a ella._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al ver que incluso Ayako estaba dormida, claro, como no estarlo si estaba a punto de amanecer, recordando luego lo mucho que le había costado enviar a Naru a casa, nunca lo había visto de esa forma pues por lo que pudo apreciar ese egocéntrico muchacho se preocupaba bastante por Mai coas que no había sucedido antes… Observó nuevamente a la castaña mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro pensando también en lo mucho que había crecido desde la primera vez que la vio…

- Esta canción la escribí después de conocerte…–Susurro el mayor mientras comenzaba a tararear en voz baja una melodía- Supongo que es mi turno de "sanarte" Mai…

_Me quede ahí esperando mientras veía mi sueño alejarse y porque no me quedaba más pensé en dejarlo todo, pero me levante otra vez…_

_Me pregunte si esto acabará así y aunque sé que mis dudas son causadas por el miedo, en lo profundo de mi corazón hay una voz que me mantiene avanzando…_

_Paso a paso, cuidadosamente doy otro más con miedo y emoción en mi corazón, incluso si tiemblo y caigo, daré otro paso hacia el sueño que algún día alcanzare…_

-Nunca había oído esa canción –Dijo Ayako haciendo que Takigawa se detuviese- ¿Es nueva?

-La escribí hace mucho –Respondió el aludido con una ligera sonrisa- pero es la primera vez que la canto…

-La persona que conociste… esa que te motivo a seguir… -Susurro la maquillista captando la atención del sujeto frente a ella- fue Mai ¿cierto?

-Si… fue ella –contesto Takigawa observando a la castaña dormir- fue Taniyama Mai quien me salvo aquella vez…

-¿Te gusta? –Cuestiono la maquillista haciendo que un sorprendido Takigawa posara su vista en ella- Quiero decir… por la forma en que la miras… ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

De repente el silencio reino en la habitación mientras Takigawa buscaba algún indicio de broma en las palabras de Ayako sin encontrar ninguno, la tensión era palpable en el lugar hasta que la risa de Takigawa rompió el tenso silencio causando el enfado de la maquillista ¡Ella hablaba de algo serio!

-¡No es gracioso! –Replico la mujer con seriedad- Estoy preguntando si…

-Claro que no… –Respondió el aludido seguido de una ligera sonrisa - estoy agradecido con ella pero… es una niña, Ayako, y creo que Naru-chan me mataría si me acercase a ella, además… –Agrego manteniendo su sonrisa mientras chocaba su frente con la de la maquillista- Todo este tiempo… solo he tenido ojos para una sola persona…

-Q-que… -Susurro la maquillista con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Ayako… -Replico en un susurro el excantante acercando su rostro al de la maquillista- yo…

-Mejor busquen un hotel… –Dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta haciendo que ambos se separasen al instante- este es un hospital…

-N-Naru-chan… -Hablo Takigawa con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Q-que haces aquí? C-creí que te habías ido

-¿En verdad pensaste que obedecería? –Cuestiono con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro ingresando a la habitación- Es mi asistente quien está en esa cama y no iba a dejarla contigo

-Cualquiera diría que estas celoso Naru–Replico la maquillista con afán de molestarlo-

-Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, Matsusaki-san –Contesto el pelinegro causando la molestia de Ayako mientras que Takigawa reprimía una carcajada-

-Hablando en serio, Naru –Dijo Takigawa tomando una postura más seria- deberías descansar, hasta hace poco estuviste enfermo, no creo que sea conveniente que…

-Estaré bien –Respondió el muchacho si dejar siquiera que Takigawa terminase de hablar- Y si te preocupas por el trabajo, descuida, iré cuando Mai haya despertado –agrego mirando seriamente al mayor- si hay algún problema con el presidente por esto yo me hare responsable, pero no pienso moverme de aquí…

-Naru-chan… -Susurro Takigawa pensando en que nunca antes había visto esa actitud en el pelinegro-

-Déjalo Houshou, es mejor dejarlo solo con Mai –Dijo Ayako mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación- Nos vemos después Naru

-E-espera… Ayako… -Replico Takigawa mientras era arrastrado hacia afuera- Naru se meterá en problemas si no viene –Agrego una vez fuera- el presidente llega hoy en la tarde, si sabe que no ha trabajado los últimos días…

-No importa lo que digas, el no vendrá hasta que Mai despierte –Contesto con cierto pesar observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación- No sé por qué, pero puedo sentir una fuerte conexión entre ellos

-¿También piensas lo mismo? –Cuestiono Takigawa a la maquillista-

-Si… -Respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida- Es extraño pero… desde el día en que esos dos se encontraron no han podido separarse

-Es cierto… pareciese que el destino estuviese empeñado en unirlos -Dijo su acompañante con una ligera sonrisa cambiando su expresión a una más seria- solo espero que el presidente no intente separarlos como hizo con nosotros…

Y Ayako solo pudo darle la razón esperando, al igual que él, que el "presidente" no interfiriese en aquella relación pues de hacerlo, Naru y Mai tendrían las cosas difíciles, más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar…

Naru observaba en silencio a la castaña pensando en lo extraño de la situación, es decir… hace solo unos días él vivía solo para cumplir un objetivo sin importarle lo que eso pudiese conllevar, sometiéndose a las órdenes de alguien tan despreciable como el presidente de Hara Entertainment y convirtiéndose en el "novio" de su hija y ahora estaba allí, desafiando a aquel sujeto, arriesgándose a perder lo que hasta ahora había conseguido y todo por ella, por Taniyama Mai, alguien que apenas llevaba poco tiempo de conocer…

Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca seguido de una ligera sonrisa, en verdad esa castaña había llegado a poner de cabeza su mundo y debía reconocer que, al menos en un comienzo, su fijación en ella se dio debido al collar que tenía pues la posibilidad de que fuese la "enana" era alta, sin embargo, ahora no importaba tanto si ambas eran la misma persona pues si bien, siempre tendría presente el recuerdo de aquella niña, ahora era la mujer que descansaba en la cama frente a el quien ocupaba su corazón, ese que se había detenido después de "aquello" hace 3 años.

Poso luego su vista en la muñequera que siempre llevaba consigo pensando en lo extraña que fue la reacción de Mai al ver aquel objeto, en verdad todo había resultado bastante confuso y sin siquiera proponérselo, la esperanza de que ambas mujeres que marcaron su vida fuesen la misma persona, creció…

Aun recordaba como es que aquella muñequera había llegado a sus manos y es que, en un principio esta pertenecía a la "enana", sin embargo, las circunstancias vividas en aquella época se prestaron para aquel "intercambio" de objetos pues esa había sido la única forma que encontró para cumplir su promesa con aquella mujer…

**Años atrás…**

Llevaba ya más de una semana encontrándose con aquella niña y aun no sabía su nombre pues siempre que estaba su lado olvidaba sus problemas divirtiéndose como el niño que era con sus ocurrencias y para cuando se daba cuenta ya era tarde y ella se marchaba nuevamente sin darle oportunidad de preguntar, sin embargo, de algo de lo que si hablaba y mucho, era de su madre, siempre parecía feliz y orgullosa al hablar de ella y fue justo al termino de esa semana que pudo conocerla. La enana lo había tomado de la mano y mientras seguía parloteando de lo grandiosa que era su madre lo llevo hasta su habitación para que la conociese, sin embargo, mientras iban avanzando por los pasillos del hospital él pudo percatarse de algo que no le agrado para nada, estaban entrando a la zona de enfermos terminales…

Ella le había hablado acerca de su madre, diciéndole también que llevaba varios meses en el hospital pero que pronto la darían de alta, sin embargo, cuando Naru entro a la habitación pudo ver que aquella mujer estaba mintiendo pues bastaba con ver su rostro demacrado y la palidez de su piel para darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba bien, oyó entonces cuando la mujer dijo que tenía sed viendo luego a la pequeña castaña, eran obvias las intenciones de la mujer, o al menos para él lo eran.

-Voy por jugo de manzana –Dijo la enana saliendo la habitación dejando a ambos solos en la habitación- ahora regreso

-Tú debes ser Oliver-kun… -Replico la mujer frente a él con una ligera sonrisa a pesar de su estado-

-Si… -Contesto el pequeño Naru observando con cierta tristeza a la mujer mientras sus puños se cerraban fuertemente- Usted… usted no sanara ¿Verdad? –pregunto haciendo uso de su inteligencia superior como decía Gene- Su enfermedad…

-Eres muy listo pequeño… -Respondió la mujer de cabellos castaños incorporándose ligeramente- acércate… hay algo que quiero pedirte -agrego llamando al pelinegro mientras este obedecía- Mi hija… ella no sabe lo que sucede…

-Lo se… -Contesto el pequeño Naru con tristeza al pensar en la castaña- Ella… ella cree que usted sanara pronto…

-No… no he podido decirle la verdad… -Dijo la mujer con pesar mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- Ya perdió a su padre y será muy duro que yo la deje, por eso… -agrego mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del pelinegro- apóyala por favor… sé que no es tu obligación y que estoy poniendo un peso muy grande sobre ti, pequeño, pero… ella no tiene a nadie más…

-Yo… yo no la dejare… -Respondió cerrando sus pequeños puños con fuerza- No importa lo que pase, yo cuidare a la enana…

-Gracias, eres muy amable Oliver-kun… -Susurro la castaña mujer escuchando luego los pasos de la pequeña Mai que venía corriendo la habitación-

-¡Ya vine mamá! Traje tu jug… -dijo la pequeña deteniéndose al ver a su madre llorar posando luego su mirada en Oliver- ¡Que le hiciste a mi mamá!

Pero el, en lugar de responder a las interrogantes de la pequeña, simplemente se había acercado a ella para luego abrazarla con fuerza prometiéndose a sí mismo que no dejaría ir a la enana y que sin importar lo que sucediese en el futuro, siempre estaría con ella.

Poco después de aquella conversación el estado de salud de la madre de la enana decayó considerablemente y bastaron unos días más para que su cuerpo no resistiese los tratamientos y la enfermedad le ganara la batalla. Aquella tarde llovía fuertemente y aun así fue al punto de encuentro con la enana enterándose de lo sucedido por una enfermera, estuvo allí, de pie durante casi una hora bajo la incesante lluvia hasta que ella apareció, llorando como nunca antes había hecho y lo único que él pudo hacer fue abrazarla buscando que sacase todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

-Mi mamá… ella… -Susurro la pequeña en brazos del pelinegro-

-Lo se… -Respondió Naru sintiendo como la enana se aferraba a su húmeda camiseta-

- Mi papá… y ahora mamá… - Dijo la pequeña con tristeza- No tengo nada…

-Me tienes a mí –Replico el pelinegro separándose ligeramente de ella tratando de secar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares- y estaré a tu lado siempre…

-¿D-de veras? –Cuestiono la pequeña tratando de no llorar más-

-Si… -Respondió el pequeño Naru seguido de una ligera sonrisa para luego sacar de su cuello el collar que le dejo su madre- Y este es el sello de mi promesa –Agrego entregándole el objeto a la enana- No importa lo que suceda, una parte de mí siempre ira contigo enana

-P-pero esto… -susurro la pequeña viendo con sorpresa el collar que era tan preciado para su amigo- esto… te lo dio tu mamá…

-Y quiero que tú lo tengas –Contesto el pelinegro mientras apretaba la mano de la enana con la suya-

-Entonces… esto… -Dijo la enana sacando de su bolsillo la muñequera que le fue regalada por su madre- tómalo…

-No puedo… -Respondió el pelinegro con pesar- es decir… eso te lo dio ella ¿No? –Cuestiono refiriéndose la madre de la enana- es lo único que…

-Pues entonces no lo quiero –Dijo la pequeña castaña devolviéndole el collar a Naru- si tu no… no aceptas la muñequera yo… yo no aceptaré tu collar… -agrego mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- porque… si yo llevo una parte de ti conmigo… quiero… quiero que tú tampoco me olvides… y…

-Lo cuidare bien… -Contesto el pequeño Naru recibiendo la muñequera que la enana le ofrecía- es una promesa…

Y sin decir más la había abrazado nuevamente sintiendo como ella correspondía a ese gesto sin saber que esa sería la última vez que podrían hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente él fue al punto de encuentro pero no la encontró cayendo en cuenta de la situación, si su madre no estaba más entonces ella se iría… Corrió entonces lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación donde debía estar la castaña pero no la encontró por lo que se dirigió a la recepción del lugar luchando para que la enfermera a cargo le prestara atención a un pequeño como el, lográndolo solo para enterarse de que la enana se marcharía del pueblo…

Aquella tarde corrió más que nunca en su vida sujetando fuertemente entre sus pequeñas manos la muñequera mientras que muchos veían con curiosidad como iba chocando con lo que tuviese en frente hasta llegar a la estación solo para ver que el tren ya había partido, por lo que solo le quedo correr y llamar a la enana desde fuera logrando verla por última vez…

**Tiempo actual…**

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca después de recordar todo lo sucedido hace años observando luego su reloj percatándose de que la hora que era, pensando en los problemas que le causaría a todos pero simplemente no podía dejar a Mai…Dirigió su vista nuevamente a ella al oír un pequeño quejido de su parte observando con alivio como la castaña parecía despertar de su largo sueño, en verdad le había dado un susto de muerte y ella ni siquiera se había enterado…

-Mai… -La llamo captando su atención- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tu… -Susurro la castaña mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejilla preocupando al pelinegro-

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono acercándose a ella sorprendiéndose al sentir los brazos de la castaña deslizarse por su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella- Mai… que…

-En verdad eres tu… -Dijo la asistente abrazándolo con fuerza mientras Naru no entendía una sola palabra- Estas aquí…

-Mai, que… -Replico separándose ligeramente de ella sintiendo luego como una de las manos de la castaña se posaba en su mejilla seguido de una sonrisa que hizo saltar su corazón-

-Después de tanto tiempo… -Dijo la castaña a un confundido Naru- puedo verte otra vez… Oliver…

Las pupilas de Naru se contrajeron notablemente debido a la sorpresa que le causaron aquellas palabras mientras Mai solo sonreía con una mirada nostálgica, su cerebro tardo unos momentos en procesar lo que sucedía y después de ordenar sus ideas pudo comprender la situación y de repente, las palabras de Mai cobraron sentido.

-Enana… -susurro obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta- en verdad eres tú…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy XD espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… lo de siempre, muchas gracias por comentar cada capítulo y es que son sus palabras las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo *0* espero no tardarme mucho con la siguiente actualización u_uU en fin… nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, hasta la próxima y… ¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! *0*_


	11. Sorpresas

_¡Hola a todos! Como verán estoy tratando de actualizar más seguido y pues… esta historia será actualizada los días jueves o viernes a más tardar, y ya no los aburro más y los dejo con este nuevo episodio de A song for you_

_¡Cierto! Se me olvidaba, __**Selene-Moonlight **__Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado y disculpa las pocas palabras pero tengo prisa T_T, en fin, espero que este capitulo también te guste._ _**CONEJA **__Gracias por ser constante y seguir esta historia *0* y con respecto a tu pregunta…. Eso se sabrá más adelante XD._ _**Akari Kiseki ¡**__Gracias por seguir mis historias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste y a ver si escribo más historias (una de Psycho pass por ejemplo) que te vuelvan pudín XD._

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo._

_**Sorpresas**_

_Las pupilas de Naru se contrajeron notablemente debido a la sorpresa que le causaron aquellas palabras mientras Mai solo sonreía con una mirada nostálgica, su cerebro tardo unos momentos en procesar lo que sucedía y después de ordenar sus ideas pudo comprender la situación y de repente, las palabras de Mai cobraron sentido._

_-Enana… -susurro obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta- en verdad eres tú…_

Y sin poder decir más, solo la atrajo contra su pecho abrazándola con fuerza mientras que ella se aferraba a su camisa, habían sido muchos años separados, demasiados para ellos quizá, pero lo importante, al menos de momento, era que podían estar juntos nuevamente.

Naru se separó ligeramente de la castaña chocando luego su frente con la suya, _"Te extrañe" _salió de su boca obteniendo un _"Yo también" _como respuesta seguido de una sonrisa que no hacía más que acelerar su, de por sí, acelerado corazón, pues aún le resultaba increíble lo sucedido, la enana y Mai eran la misma persona, la única mujer a la que el había jurado proteger, su primer amor y el único…

-Te busque durante mucho tiempo… -Susurro Naru apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de la castaña- Pero… no pude encontrarte...

-Aquella vez no pude quedarme… -Contesto Mai cogiendo la mano del pelinegro evitando que abandonara su mejilla- aun cuando quise hacerlo yo…

-Lo se… -Dijo el pelinegro seguido de una ligera sonrisa que provoco la aparición de rubor en las mejillas de Mai- Ese día corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho tratando de alcanzarte –agrego con una nostálgica mirada- al menos pudo verte por última vez antes de que desparecieses…

-Entonces… esa canción… -Replico la castaña recordando la interpretación de Naru en aquel programa-

-Era para ti –Contesto le muchacho apartando su mano de las mejillas femeninas para luego tomar las manos de Mai entre las suyas- Todas y cada una de las canciones que he escrito han sido solo para ti…

-Naru… -Susurro la castaña sintiendo como el pelinegro sujetaba sus manos con más fuerza-

-Era mi forma de llamarte, pero no parecía funcionar…-Dijo bajando la mirada sin atreverse a enfrentarla- encontrar a la "enana" era lo único que me mantenía en pie, pero veía cada vez más lejos la posibilidad de hallarla… y entonces… apareciste tú, Taniyama Mai… -Agrego viéndola con una expresión que la castaña no supo descifrar, sin embargo, de algo estaba segura y era que él… él no mentía- Apareciste y lograste poner de cabeza mi mundo… me diste una nueva razón para seguir y por un momento olvidé el recuerdo de aquella niña, pero después… después me encontré debatiéndome entre seguir con mi búsqueda o permanecer contigo, estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer hasta que te vi colapsar en el restaurante y fu cuando yo…

-Es suficiente, Naru… no tienes que decir más…-Replico la castaña con suavidad mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios sujetando luego el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos- Estamos aquí, frente a frente, puedo sentir tu calor al igual que tú puedes sentir el mío, estamos juntos, Naru, y eso… eso es más que suficiente para mi…

-Después de todo… -Susurro el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- puedes hablar con coherencia de vez en cuando

-Tu… ¿Tenías que arruinarlo todo? –Cuestiono con molestia la castaña desviando la mirada mientras soltaba a Naru- Ni siquiera ahora que puedo recordarte dejas de…

Y lo que sea que quiso decir la castaña fue interrumpido por Naru, que simplemente tiro de ella y la envolvió en un abrazo nuevamente, causando así el sonrojo de la muchacha entre sus brazos pues ahora que recobraba la "compostura" caía en cuanta de que no era más unos niños y que aquel abrazo no era el mismo que hace años, no eran más "la enana" y "Oliver" ahora eran un hombre y una mujer que estaban extremadamente cerca, compartiendo algo bastante íntimo, al menos para ella, como lo era una abrazo y más aún porque sentía "cosas" por su jefe. Sintió entonces sus mejillas arder en demasía mientras su corazón se aceleraba a niveles preocupantes pensando que si Naru no la soltaba pronto, terminaría desmayada nuevamente.

-N-Naru… -Susurro la castaña tratando de captar la atención de su jefe- De-deberías soltarme ya…

-No quiero –Respondió el aludido aflojando ligeramente su agarre solo lo suficiente como para que pudiese hacer que la castaña lo viera- Esta vez no te dejare ir… porque yo… -Agrego chocando su frente con al de Mai mientras que esta sentía como sus alientos se mezclaban- yo te am…

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el aire pues el sonido de su celular interrumpió aquel intimo momento haciendo que Naru maldijera internamente a quien estuviese llamando, teniendo que soltar a Mai para contestar, maldita la hora en que no pago el teléfono.

Mai sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho mientras que sus mejillas ardían, definitivamente aquello había sido peligroso pues Naru no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, entonces… si no los hubiese interrumpido el sonido del celular… ¿El la habría besado? Tal vez sí, pero eso es algo que ella no sabría, al menos de momento pues la expresión de Naru tras la llamada le decía que nada bueno estaba por venir.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –Cuestiono la castaña una vez la llamada hubo terminado-

-El presidente adelanto su vuelo –Respondió el pelinegro posando la vista en su castaña acompañante- llegara en media hora y debo estar allí para entonces –Agrego acercándose nuevamente a la castaña- Espérame aquí, volveré por ti cuando arregle las cosas en la oficina

-Yo también quiero ir… -Dijo la castaña aferrándose a sus sábanas- no quiero dejarte solo… no otra vez…

-Entonces vístete –Dijo el pelinegro seguido de una ligera sonrisa- mientras tanto, tramitare tu salida –Agrego dirigiéndose a la salida- no tardes

Mai simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo luego como Naru salía de la habitación, aun le era extraño el ver a "Oliver" frente a ella pues apenas había recuperado sus recuerdos y estaba acostumbrándose a ello, pero no por ser extraño le era incomodo, al contrario, le agradaba tener recuerdos de un pequeño Naru que lloraba como cualquier otro niño y… y… ¿Por qué se hacía llamar Shibuya? No se había percatado de ello hasta ahora ¿Qué razones tendría Naru para ocultar su identidad? Fue entonces que las palabras que alguna vez escuchó de Masako vinieron a su mente "Asesino" "Usurpador" y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué había sido del hermano de Naru? Demasiadas interrogantes cuya respuesta podría tener solo de su jefe, sin embargo, era mejor dejar las cosas así, al menos de momento pues lo más importante ahora era enfrentar al "Presidente". Se cambió tan rápido como pudo y para cuando Naru llego con la orden de salida firmada, ella estaba lista para salir.

Emprendieron entonces el camino hacia Hara Entertainment en el más absoluto silencio pues, después de todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas, Mai no sabía cómo comportarse frente a su jefe y este se encontraba inquieto debido al encuentro con el presidente, no sabía que podría estar planeando ese sujeto y si es que descubría el lazo que tenía con Mai podría usarla en su contra o en todo caso, atentar contra ella si es que no lo había hecho ya; un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca mientras iban en el taxi que habían tomado para llegar a la oficina, definitivamente ese día prometía ser bastante difícil…

-N-Naru… -Llamo la castaña captando la atención del pelinegro- Hay algo que he querido preguntarte… -Agrego con cierto recelo, había tratado de resistir pero… la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella- ¿Puedo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo –Respondió el aludido causando una mueca de disgusto en su acompañante- Era broma –Agrego al notar la molestia de la castaña- pregunta lo que quieras…

-¿Q-que… que paso con tu hermano? –Cuestiono Mai logrando que el pelinegro se tensara- y…. ¿Por qué cambiaste tu nombre?

-Esa… esa es una historia muy larga de contar… -Respondió aparentando serenidad pero Mai pudo percatarse de la tristeza en la mirada de su jefe- Tal vez en otro momento…

-Esta bien… no tienes que decirlo si no quieres… -Dijo la castaña tomando la mano de Naru entre las suyas regalándole una de sus características sonrisa- Esperare hasta que me lo quieras decir

-No es que no quiera contrate… –Explicó el pelinegro apretando ligeramente la mano de Mai- es solo que… ahora no…

-No voy a presionarte –Dijo la castaña suavizando su mirada sobre Naru- Sé que me dirás las cosas en su momento, confió en ti Naru

-No has cambiado… -Susurro mientras sujetaba la mejilla de Mai con su mano libre acusando el sonrojo de la castaña- Es por eso que me gust…

-Llegamos, Joven –Dijo el taxista sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al notar la gélida mirada de Naru- L-lo siento…

Un suspiro escapo de boca de Naru por segunda vez en lo que iba del día, lo habían interrumpido dos veces y eso era realmente frustrante para alguien como él, notando luego como su acompañante reprimía una carcajada mientras un ligero rubor adornaba su rostro, bueno… no había podido decirle a Mai lo que sentía pero al menos… al menos la había visto sonreír como cuando eran niños. Sacó su billetera y pago al taxista que apenas recibió su dinero salió huyendo del lugar, tal vez si se había pasado un poco…

-Lo asustaste –Regaño Mai a su jefe-

-Pudo haber sido menos "Oportuno" –Contesto el pelinegro- de ser así no… Demonios… -Susurró mientras tomaba a Mai del brazo y la ocultaba tras el-

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono confundida la castaña notando luego como un auto se estacionaba frente a ellos- Ese hombre es…

-El presidente –Respondió Naru con seriedad-

Y efectivamente, de aquel lujoso auto descendió la figura de un hombre maduro, de mirada severa y postura intimidante, sin quererlo un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Mai al verlo apretando inconscientemente el agarre que mantenía en el brazo de Naru, sin embargo, lo soltó segundos después debido a la intimidante mirada que el sujeto puso sobre ella, ese hombre… en verdad la asustaba…

-¿No deberías estar trabajando? –Cuestiono con voz grave a Naru obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

-Surgieron algunos problemas que tuve que solucionar antes de venir –Contesto el pelinegro con seriedad sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada del sujeto frente a el- No volverá a suceder

-Eso espero Shibuya –Dijo el sujeto mientras se dirigía al interior del edificio- Por tu bien espero que así sea…

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de labios de la castaña una vez el sujeto se fue, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación y realmente esperaba no volver a sentirla, cosa que veía casi imposible dado que trabajaba para ese sujeto. Pudo oír a Naru llamándola mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, dándole alcance unos segundos después, tal vez tendría que ver nuevamente al sujeto y sentir reiteradas veces aquel escalofrío, pero al menos tenia Naru para confortarla cuando eso sucediera.

Decir que Yasuhara y John se sorprendieron al verlos llegar juntos fue poco, más aún porque Mai llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior y Naru tenia cara de no haber dormido mucho, no tardó mucho en que su imaginación volara por donde no debía siendo detenidos por un gélida mirada de parte del "jefe" del grupo, causando así que una pequeña risa escapara de boca de la castaña seguida de una bien disimulada sonrisa de parte de Naru, tal vez las cosas no saldrían tan mal. Poco después de aquella escena, Mai explico lo que realmente paso a las muchachos, exceptuando claro lo concerniente a su vida personal, simplemente dijo que se desmayó por anemia y Naru la acompaño, después de todo, "Oliver" mantenía su vida en secreto por alguna razón y ella no sería quien lo revelara. Una vez aclaradas las cosas, Takigawa les entrego el itinerario modificado a las muchachos mientras Mai se dirigía a los vestidores del lugar para cambiarse con la ropa que Ayako le había traído _"Eres tan terca que supuse que vendrías"_ había dicho mientras le entregaba la ropa, en verdad había encontrado buenos amigos.

Hara Tomohisa era el nombre del presidente de la compañía de entretenimiento más grande del país y era justamente ese hombre, quien observaba con una severa expresión las imágenes proyectadas en el computador de su escritorio, observaba a través del sistema de seguridad la oficina de Takigawa en la que se encontraban Naru y compañía, mientras todos reían y el pelinegro observaba la nueva asistente con una sonrisa en los labios, demonios… no se equivocó al pensar en que esa niña era un peligro para su "estabilidad económica" dada la fijación que Naru tenia para con ella, definitivamente debía sacarla del camino y pronto…

-¿Me mandaste llamar? –Cuestiono Masako ingresando a la habitación- Padre…

-Mira esto –Dijo el sujeto con severidad mostrándole a la pelinegra desde el computador una imagen congelada donde se veía a Naru sonreírle a Mai- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que deberías tener bajo control al mocoso?

-Eso intento… -Respondió la muchacha desviando la mirada de su padre- Pero desde que Mai apareció…

-¿Intentas?... ¡Un intento no me sirve de nada! –Exclamo golpeando la mesa de su escritorio causando el temor de la muchacha frente a el- Deberías tener a ese mocoso babeando por ti, pero no… ¡Está saliendo con la asistente! Pero ¿Que puedo esperar de ti?… -Agrego con ironía- No sirves para nada… eres igual que tu madre…

-¡Con ella no te metas! –Exclamo la pelinegra callando al instante al percatarse de que había levantado la voz-

-¡A mí no me levantes la voz! –Exclamo el sujeto alzando el brazo con violencia mientras que Masako simplemente cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que no llego- Agradece que no marco ese rostro solo porque me genera dinero… -agrego rozando la mejilla de la pelinegra con el reverso de su mano- Y si no quieres que me arrepienta, ve y atrapa a ese mocoso

-S-si señor… -Respondió la muchacha con la mirada clavada en el suelo- m-me voy ahora…

-Acuéstate con el si es necesario –Dijo antes de que la cantante se fuera- a ver si ese pequeño cuerpo que tienes sirve de algo…

Masako cerro lo puños con fuerza tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar, no a un sujeto como él. Acelero el paso y sin siquiera mirar atrás, salió rápidamente de la oficina sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más tras la puerta, pues en ese momento, solo quería salir de allí.

Mai se escondió rápidamente cuando vio a Masako dirigirse hacia la puerta, oyendo prácticamente toda la conversación, corroborando así lo que ya suponía, ese sujeto era un desgraciado que no le importaban los sentimientos de nadie, ni siquiera los de su propia hija, con tal de obtener dinero.

Naru se sintió preocupado la notar que Mai tardaba demasiado en volver por lo que decidió ir a buscarla, encontrándose de camino a los vestidores con ella, que no traía una agradable expresión en el rostro ¿Debía suponer que algo malo le sucedió?

-¿El presidente te dijo algo? –Cuestiono con preocupación- ¿Te lastimo?

-No… no es eso… -Contesto con una ligera sonrisa sin decirle lo que vio pus no creyó conveniente hacerlo, al menos de momento- no te preocupes Naru, no pasa nada…

-No importa lo que suceda, puedes contar conmigo, así que…–Dijo con seriedad sin apartar la vista de la castaña- Si algo sucede, por muy pequeño que sea, dímelo ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ya vámonos! –Exclamo de repente tratando de cambiar el tema- Llegaremos tarde si seguimos conversando –Agrego comenzando a caminar mientras tiraba del brazo de su jefe- así que será mejor que…

-Shibuya-san –llamo una joven mujer que Naru reconoció como la secretaria del padre de Masako- El presidente requiere su presencia en este momento

Y sin que aquella mujer dijese más, Naru sabía que lo que vendría no sería nada bueno. Llevo a Mai a la oficina de Takigawa dejándola allí con el resto del grupo para luego marcharse al "matadero" encontrándose de camino con una silenciosa Masako, eso se le hizo bastante extraño pero le restó importancia pues lo único que quería era terminar con la "charla" de una vez y alejarse lo más posible en lo que restara del día.

-¿Nos mandó llamar? –Cuestiono Naru una vez estuvo frente al sujeto-

-Efectivamente, Shibuya –Respondió el presidente y por la sonrisa que traía en el rostro, Naru podía saber que nada bueno le esperaba- Estuve revisando algunas cosas aquí desde que llegue y… me di con la sorpresa de que no has trabajado en dos días

-Como le informe anteriormente –Explico el muchacho- surgieron problemas personales que tuve que resolver por lo que no pude…

-No te pago por resolver tus problemas –Dijo con severidad el presidente- el hecho de que la máxima figura de esta compañía no trabaje durante dos días genera pérdidas –Agrego mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía en mano- muchas personas pueden perder su trabajo por esto ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Cuestiono perspicaz como de costumbre el líder de SPR- no me haría todas estas "aclaraciones" de no tener alguna razón

-Simplemente asegurarme de que obedecerás mi orden sin reclamar –Respondió el sujeto mientras le entregaba unos documentos al pelinegro y a su hija- este es el nuevo contrato para SPR, a partir del próximo mes, habrá un mimbro mas

-Qué demonios… -Replico Naru leyendo el papel- ¿Un voz femenina? ¿Acaso está diciendo que…?

-Que a partir del próximo mes seremos compañeros –Dijo Masako con una irritante sonrisa en el rostro-

-Esto es una locura –Replico Naru al presidente- No hay forma de que…

-Takigawa podría ser uno de los que pierdan su trabajo, después de todo, él fue quien te dio el permiso… -Dijo el presidente haciendo que Naru se callara- y tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad? –Agrego con ironía causando que Naru cerrara fuertemente los puños sin decir nada- Así me gusta Shibuya, bien, en los papeles especifica los términos del contrato y también está la canción con la que el nuevo miembro debutara

-¡Sera un dúo! –Exclamo Masako con alegría posando luego la vista en una nada feliz Naru- Cantaremos juntos Naru

-Sería conveniente que empiecen los ensayos lo más pronto posible –Dijo el presidente a ambos muchachos- haré las coordinaciones respectivas, por ahora pueden retirarse

Y sin decir más, Naru salió con paso rápido de la habitación ¡Con un demonio! Las cosas no podían estar peor o alumnos, eso creía el hasta que el sonido de su celular capto su atención... ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Naru? –Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono- Es bueno saber que estas bien

-¿Lin? –Cuestiono el pelinegro extrañado por la llamada- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, al contrario –Respondió el sujeto- llamaba para decirte que he terminado lo que tenía que hacer aquí en Inglaterra –Agrego mientras Naru rogaba internamente que no fuera lo que estaba pensando- Estaré de regreso en dos días…

Y si creía que la situación era mala, ahora era peor…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su grado y ya sin más que decir los dejo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Cambios

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya se, me tarde una par de días con la actualización pero… precisamente por eso, este capítulo será un poquito más largo XD en fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y pues… ya ¿No? ahí se los dejo XD_

_Cierto, cierto, __**Akari Kiseki **__como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar, rus palabras siempre me alegran el día *0*espero que este capítulo también te guste y… creo que esta vez también voy a poner a prueba tus nervios XD, __**carmen15 **__que alegría tenerte de vuelta por aquí, ya había perdido la esperanza de leerte otra vez T_T en verdad me alegra tentarte de vuelta *0* espero este capítulo también sea de tu grado XD A ambas, muchas gracias y las invito a leer la otra historia de Ghost Hunt, me gustaría saber que opinan de ella *0*. Ahora sí, sin más nada que decir, ahí les dejo el capítulo semanal. _

_**Cambios**_

_-¿Naru? –Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono- Es bueno saber que estas bien_

_-¿Lin? –Cuestiono el pelinegro extrañado por la llamada- ¿Sucede algo malo?_

_-No, al contrario –Respondió el sujeto- llamaba para decirte que he terminado lo que tenía que hacer aquí en Inglaterra –Agrego mientras Naru rogaba internamente que no fuera lo que estaba pensando- Estaré de regreso en dos días…_

_Y si creía que la situación era mala, ahora era peor…_

Maldijo internamente el que Lin regresase tan pronto, no es que lo odiara, pero… ¿Tenía que regresar justo ahora? Era el momento menos adecuado para que regresara pues aun no había pensado en la forma de hacer que Mai permaneciera con él, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

-¿Naru? –Cuestiono Lin desde el otro lado del teléfono-

-¿Tienes que volver tan pronto? –Respondió el pelinegro con otra pregunta causando confusión en el mayor-

-Cualquiera diría que no te agrada la idea de mi regreso –Dijo Lin con cierta incertidumbre ¿Qué podría haber pasado en su ausencia?- ¿Hay algo que tengo que no me has dicho?

-Nada, no es nada –Respondió Naru desordenando ligeramente sus negro cabello- Llámame cuando llegues a Japón –Agrego deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la oficina de Takigawa- Nos vemos

Lin simplemente respondió con un "si" antes de colgar intrigado por el comportamiento de Naru, pero prefirió no preguntar y ver las cosas por sí mismo cuando llegase a Japón, por su parte, Naru había entrado a la oficina de Houshou notando la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros sobre él pues ellos sabían que si el presidente lo había citado en su oficina no era para nada bueno.

-¿Qué te dijeron Naru-chan? –Cuestiono Takigawa siendo el único que se atreviese a preguntar- Nada bueno por lo que puedo ver…

-Ha decidido incluir una voz femenina en SPR –Respondió el pelinegro mientras se desplomaba en una silla sorprendiendo a los presentes por su actitud, si él se comportaba así era solo porque la voz femenina iba a ser…- Hara Masako será parte de SPR a partir del próximo mes, aunque comenzaremos los ensayos para el nuevo álbum mañana –Agrego causando incomodidad entre sus compañeros mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre la mesa- Ahí está el nuevo tema y el contrato, revísenlos

-¿Te amenazó con algo? –Cuestiono Takigawa sospechando como se habían dado las cosas- supongo que si pues de lo contrario no hubieses aceptado algo como eso

-El caso es que nuestros itinerarios cambiaran a partir de mañana, por otra parte… hay algo que deben saber –Dijo el pelinegro evadiendo la pregunta de Takigawa - Lin regresa en dos días…

Y después de esas palabras el silencio reino en la oficina pues nadie esperaba el regreso de Lin tan pronto, los miembros de SPR se miraron entre sí para luego ver a la castaña, Ayako miro a Houshou buscando alguna solución y Naru solo pudo dirigir la vista hacia Mai que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza, demonios… debía hacer algo al respecto, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer con solo dos días? Era difícil para alguien como el admitirlo pero… estaba atado de pies y manos sin tener idea de que hacer.

-Así que dos días… entonces… -Susurro la castaña alzando el rostro esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa sorprendiendo a los presentes- ¡Tendré que dar lo mejor de mí! –Exclamo tomando su chaqueta dirigiéndose a la salida pasando junto a Naru- ¡Que esperan! Tenemos un horario que cumplir y no quiero que lleguen tarde

-Mai… -Susurro Houshou al verla sonreír como si nada sucediera-

-Estoy bien –Dijo la castaña mientras empujaba a Yasuhara fuera de la habitación- Esto pasaría de todos modos, así que… no hay problema –Agrego sonriendo nuevamente pero Naru pudo ver a través de ella y sabía que estaba mintiendo- Ahora ¡Vámonos!

Y sin decir más había salido de la habitación seguida de John y Naru mientras que este último se limitaba a observarla en silencio sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudarla ¿Qué clase de protector era? Había prometido a su madre y a ella misma que iba a cuidarla y lo único que podía hacer era sentarse para ver como la alejaban de él, era un completo inútil.

Tenían una entrevista en vivo para otro programa de espectáculos y para sorpresa y molestia de Naru era con Hara Masako, maldijo su suerte y lo hizo más aun al notar como su "novia" se dedicaba a molestar a Mai y esta no protestaba. "Buena suerte" le había dicho antes de que las cámaras se encendieran, seguido de esa falsa sonrisa que había tenido todo el día haciendo que se sintiera más miserable. Era la primera vez que se le notaba tan distraído en una entrevista e incluso la presentadora hizo una broma al respecto mientras él se disculpaba tratando de no mostrar la molestia que le causaba el tener a Masako tan cerca, para cuando el programa termino cada quien se fue a su camerino por lo que Naru pudo tener un poco de paz, la misma que se esfumo al notar que Mai no estaba en la habitación cosa que no hizo más que preocuparlo.

Mai había estado observando el programa detrás de las cámaras tratando de "divertirse" un poco antes de marcharse de Hara Entertainment, sin embargo, en medio de las preguntas que le realizaban a Naru alguien se le acercó y le entrego un papel por lo que, extrañada ante aquella inusual situación, decidió abrirlo_ "Sé que estabas detrás de la puerta durante mi conversación con el presidente, tenemos que hablar, nos vemos en mi camerino después de la presentación. Hara Masako." _Arrugo el papel entre sus manos y después de pensar en ello, llego a la conclusión de ir, después de todo, era mejor aclarar las cosas y si le era posible… ayudar a Masako. Era por eso que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del camerino de la hija del presidente, toco suavemente y un "pasa" fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta cerrando luego la puerta tras ella.

-Aquí estoy –Dijo la castaña de pie frente a Masako- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Esta mañana espiaste mi conversación con el presidente, te vi por las cámaras de seguridad –Reclamo la pelinegra- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

-Lo oí todo y no diré nada si eso es lo que te preocupa –Respondió sin molestarse por el tono agresivo que usaba la cantante- Pero… no deberías hacer esto… es decir… -agrego mirando con compasión a la pelinegra- Él te usa solo para ganar dinero, además te está forzando a salir con alguien que no quieres y eso no…

-A mí me gusta Naru –Dijo la pelinegra interrumpiendo las palabras de Mai- Me ha gustado desde que lo conocí hace cuatro años –agrego poniéndose de pie enfrentado a Mai- Sé que mi padre esta "usándome" para retenerlo y no me importa porque de la misma forma, yo uso su poder para retener a Naru conmigo

-Pero… eso… -Replico Mai sorprendida por las palabras de la pelinegra- ¡No puedes retener a alguien así! Además, no es solo eso –Agrego recordando la conversación que pudo escuchar- El presidente casi te golpea cuando defendiste a tu madre y…

-¡Suficiente! –Exclamo Masako con molestia posando la vista sobre la castaña- Solo te cite aquí para advertirte una cosa –Agrego con tono amenazante cosa que , por unos breves momentos, le recordó a Mai la fría mirada del presidente- no te atrevas a mencionar una solo palabra de lo que oíste "desafortunados accidentes" pueden ocurrir a tus seres queridos

Y sin que Mai pudiese decir algo más, fue echada del camerino; Mai no podía saber hasta qué punto eran ciertas las palabras de Masako pero de algo podía estar segura, las lágrimas que derramo en la mañana no eran falsas.

Para cuando Mai llego al camerino de SPR era ya la hora de ir a la firma de autógrafos que el grupo tenía en un centro comercial, por lo que salieron rápidamente del estudio cosa que no impido que Naru le dedicara una molesta mirada, de esas que dicen _"Tenemos que hablar seriamente"_ definitivamente la iba a regañar cuando tuviese la oportunidad por haber desaparecido sin decir nada.

El día fue relativamente tranquilo si se descuentan las veces que Mai tuvo que escabullirse de Naru para que este no la regañara por su "desaparición" ni le exigiera explicaciones, fuera de eso, el día estuvo bastante tranquilo. Pronto el día termino y con el también terminaron sus actividades diarias por lo que volvieron a Hara Entertainment, una vez allí recibieron el nuevo cronograma de actividades que, para sorpresa de los miembros de la agrupación, se había reducido a la mitad, siendo las horas restantes empleadas en ensayos y grabaciones para el nuevo sencillo con el que debutaría la nueva integrante, es decir, Naru tendría que verle la cara a Hara Masako durante seis horas diarias sin interrupción.

-Lo siento Naru-chan, no pude hacer nada al respecto –Se disculpó Takigawa- Pero… se de algo que puede animarte –Agrego mientras se paraba detrás de Mai y la sujetaba de los hombros- Esta señorita no tendrá que irse de Hara Entertainment, cuando Lin regrese ella pasara a ser mi asistente

-No bromees con eso Bou-san… -Regaño la castaña ante las palabras del ex-cantante- sé que tendré que irme y…

-No es broma –Dijo el aludido captando la atención de Naru- Sé que no se compara con ir a todas partes con tu amado Naru-chan pero… –Agrego provocando un sonrojo en la castaña- es mejor a alejarte definitivamente de él ¿No?

-¡Bo-bou-san! –Exclamo la castaña con las mejillas al oírlo decir "Su amado Naru"-

-¿Es eso cierto? –Cuestiono Naru a Takigawa- ¿Mai no tendrá que irse?

-¿Por qué nadie me cree? Es verdad lo que digo –Respondió el mayor cayendo pesadamente sobre su silla- Cuando Lin regrese Mai pasara a trabajar conmigo, sé que no es lo mismo pero podrás ver todos los días a tu adorada Mai –Agrego llevándose un golpe de la castaña mientras que Naru al fin podía respirar tranquilo, después de todo, las cosas no habían salido tan mal- ¡Eso duele Mai! Yo que te hago un favor…

Todos rieron ante las quejas de Takigawa, salvo Naru que simplemente se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla exhalando un pequeño suspiro pues al menos Mai no se alejaría demasiado de él, sintió luego como alguien sujetaba ligeramente su hombro por lo que dirigió la vista hacia la persona, encontrándose con los ojos chocolates de Mai que se limitó a sonreír, haciendo que por un momento se olvide del susto que le pego cuando despareció de repente en el set de grabación, sin embargo, al recordarlo, Naru recobro esa mirada de _"Tenemos que hablar seriamente"_ causando que Mai sonriera de forma nerviosa, definitivamente a Naru no se le olvidaba nada.

Era ya bastante tarde y todos debían descansar pues les esperaba un día bastante pesado, por lo que decidieron marcharse, siendo Naru y Mai los últimos en irse pues el necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, prometiendo llevarla a casa después de la conversación, sin embargo, Ayako y Houshou no pensaban perder detalle de aquella plática por lo que se quedaron fuera de la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta, escuchando parte de lo que era dicho en el interior de la oficina y hasta allí las cosas parecían medianamente buenas, eso claro, hasta que Masako apareció sorprendiéndolos allí en una actitud sospechosa por lo que supuso que su "novio" estaba allí con Mai exigiendo poder entrar en la habitación.

Tanto Naru como Mai permanecían en silencio dentro de la oficina, sentados frente a frente mientras que el pelinegro veía con cierto reproche a una castaña que parecía esperar el regaño de su padre, la situación era bastante extraña y en cierta forma incomoda pero tenía sus ventajas pues eran pocas las veces que podían estar solos.

-¿Quieres decirme a donde fuiste esta mañana? –Cuestiono el pelinegro rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio- simplemente despareciste después de la grabación

-Fui… fui a hablar con Masako –Respondió sorprendiendo ligeramente al pelinegro-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con cierta preocupación- ¿Qué razones podrías tener tú para…?

-El presidente… -Dijo cortando la frase del pelinegro- Por casualidad escuche una conversación suya con Masako y me entere de un par de cosas que… que no me gustaron

-Ella te descubrió ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono el pelinegro recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Qué cosas oíste? ¿Tenían que ver conmigo o con SPR?

-Yo… yo le prometí que no diría nada –Respondió la castaña clavando la mirada en el suelo- P-pero… no tiene que ver con SPR, al menos no directamente

-Es conmigo entonces ¿Verdad? –Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento nuevamente por lo que tomo a Mai del mentón e hizo que lo mirase- Sea lo que sea no importa –Agrego chocando su frente con la de la castaña causando un sonrojo en ella- Mientras no desaparezcas de mi vida otra vez, podré superarlo, así que… solo permanece a mi lado

-Naru… -Susurro la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Eres lo único que necesito para continuar… –Dijo acercando su rostro lentamente al de la castaña sintiendo como sus alientos comenzaban a mezclarse- Mai, te am…

Y lo que quiso decir fue interrumpido por las voces de Ayako y Takigawa que intentaban detener a una determinada Masako de entrar a la oficina, tanto Naru como Mai se miraron durante una fracción de segundo preguntándose ¿Qué hacían esos dos allí? Sin embargo, la voz de Masako los alerto al instante percatándose de la situación en la que se encontraban e hicieron lo que parecía más conveniente, al menos de momento, encerrarse en una pequeño armario en el que se guardaban algunas cosas innecesarias de la oficina, con penas el tiempo justo para evitar ser vistos por una molesta Masako que entro a la habitación a pesar de los esfuerzos de Takigawa y Ayako.

Una vez saciada su "curiosidad" la cantante se marchó del lugar cerrando la puerta con llave quitándole a Houshou la suya "Si no hay nadie dentro no tendrás problemas en dármela" había dicho y sin más, se marchó del lugar dejando tras ella a ambos adultos que se hacían la misma pregunta ¿Cómo iban a sacarlos de allí?

Mai estuvo al borde de un infarto cuando vio a Masako acercarse al armario, pegándose sin querer al cuerpo de Naru que simplemente desviaba la mirada del cuerpo de la castaña y evitaba _"Tocar donde no debía"_ sin embargo, ella no se lo ponía fácil al pegarse de esa forma a su cuerpo y el reducido espacio que había en el armario tampoco. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca al notar que Hara Masako se había marchado, sin embargo, su alivio no duro mucho pues al intentar abrir la puerta para marcharse no pudo hacerlo, notando para sorpresa de ambos que estaba cerrada con llave. Llamaron a Takigawa y Ayako pero ninguno contesto, intentaron con los celulares pero el de Naru no tenía batería y el de Mai no tenía señal, su última esperanza fue el personal de limpieza pero pronto descartaron la idea pues era ya bastante tarde y no quedaba nadie más en el edificio más que el personal de seguridad que permanecía en el cuarto de cámaras de vigilancia, estaban atrapados, sin opción alguna para poder salir y lo peor era que una fuerte lluvia había comenzado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Cuestiono Mai sentándose en el sofá del lugar- estamos encerrados

-Descuida, Takigawa sabe que estamos aquí –Dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado- Seguramente fue por su llave

-Espero que regrese pronto… -Susurro la castaña y Naru pudo notar que parecía estar asustada- que tal si hay un apagón y…

Y no pudo terminar de hablar pues las luces comenzaron a parpadear y el fluido eléctrico se cortó, quedando el lugar completamente a oscuras, Naru sintió como Mai se aferró fuertemente a su brazo y noto como temblaba ligeramente ¿Acaso Mai le tenía miedo a la oscuridad? Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el estruendo provocado por un rayo hizo saltar a la castaña que no pudo hacer más que abrazar a Naru.

-¿Le temes a los truenos? –Cuestiono ligeramente divertido ante las reacciones de la castaña-

-N-no es gracioso… -Respondió ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Naru- Y… s-si… le tengo miedo a los truenos…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada… -Dijo el pelinegro estrechando el cuerpo de Mai entre sus brazos tratando de clamar el temblor en ella- estoy contigo…

Mai simplemente asintió dejándose envolver por la calidez de Naru mientras que esta acariciaba ligeramente sus castaños cabellos, de repente, la castaña pudo oír una suave melodía proveniente de Naru por lo que alzo la vista hacia él, _"Duerme"_ había dicho su jefe mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción que poco a poco la fue adormeciendo hasta quedar profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

"_No puedo ser perfecto, pero encontré por fin una razón para seguir viviendo en este mundo de desolación, en donde nada tiene solución, y en ti encontré esa razón. Es por ti que he vuelto a nacer, es gracias a ti que tengo otra oportunidad, eres mi más grande razón. _

_No quiero nunca fallarte, ayúdame a ser cada vez mejor, tenerte aquí ilumina más que el sol y ahora vives en mí. Por ti yo he vuelto a nacer, es gracias a ti que tengo otra oportunidad, eres mi más grande razón._

_Quiero que sepas que en ti he vuelto a nacer y ahora con tu poder tengo otra oportunidad, eres mi más grande razón…"_

Naru sonrió ligeramente al notar como Mai se había quedado profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, aparto luego un mechón de cabello de su rostro y se permitió aquello que no había podido hacer durante todo el día, deposito un casto beso en los labios de Mai y un _"Te amo"_ salió de sus labios, esperando el momento en que pudiese decírselo abiertamente.

Houshou y Ayako habían ido hasta la casa del ex–cantante por una copia de las llaves pues él no las llevaba consigo y para cuando regresaron, la energía eléctrica también había vuelto y la tormenta había terminado, aceleraron el paso hasta la oficina e ingresaron silenciosamente esperando encontrar a un molesto Naru pero lo que hallaron fue lo contrario.

-Se ven tan tranquilos… -Dijo Ayako observando cómo tanto Naru como Mai se habían quedado dormidos abrazados en el sofá- ¿Qué haces? –Cuestiono al ver a su acompañante sacar su teléfono celular- no pensaras…

-Una foto para la posteridad –Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa guardando su teléfono después de haber "capturado" la escena para luego acercarse a la pareja- Despierten Mai, Naru-chan

-¿Qué hora es? –Cuestiono la castaña sonrojándose al notar sobre que había dormido- N-Naru… y-yo…

-Es tarde, será mejor irnos –Dijo el pelinegro esperando que Takigawa no hubiese hecho algo raro mientras dormían-

-Creo que es lo más conveniente –Apoyo Ayako mientras salían de la oficina- Nos vemos mañana –agrego para luego dirigirse a la castaña- vámonos Mai

-Yo las llevo –Se ofreció Takigawa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la maquillista- ¿Nos vamos Mai?

-S-si… -Respondió la aludida conservando un ligero rubor en las mejillas- N-nos vemos Naru

-Descansa –Dijo el pelinegro antes de marcharse-

Y sin más palabras de por medio cada quien se fue a sus respectivas viviendas, esperando que el día venidero fuese más "soportable" de lo que prometía ser.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de ensayos para practicar la coreografía que usarían durante la canción con la que haría su debut la nueva integrante de SPR, ya el presidente se había encargado de lanzar el comunicado a la prensa, pero había optado por mantener en secreto la identidad de la nueva integrante, la misma que sería revelada por primera vez durante la presentación oficial del nuevo tema, lo cual se daría dentro de un mes, nadie conocía la letra de la canción y mucho menos la melodía, solo los presentes en la sal de ensayos, por lo que la expectativa era bastante grande. Muchos decían que era una nueva cantante, otros que acertaban creyendo que podría ser Hara Masako pues era la novia del vocalista de la agrupación y otros simplemente se dedicaban a esperar el momento en el que su identidad seria revelada.

Ahora se encontraban Naru y Masako recibiendo instrucciones del coreógrafo que les indicaba los movimientos que debían realizar, todos acorde a la canción, cosa que no hacía más que causar molestia en el pelinegro pues el tema era "sensual" por describirlo de alguna forma y su "novia" no hacía más que pegarse a él en cada oportunidad que tenía y lo peor era que Mai los estaba viendo, en verdad era irritante e incómoda esa situación, haciendo que su molestia se hiciera notoria con el transcurrir de la horas errando en varios pasos y alejándose inconscientemente cuando Masako trataba de pegarse a él, era demasiado molesto como para que pudiese ocultarlo, tanto así, que incluso el coreógrafo comenzaba exasperarse debido a los reiterados errores.

-¡Así no! –Exclamo el sujeto mientras hacía que Naru sujetara las cadera de Masako- ¡Es así! Creí que esto sería más sencillo porque ustedes son pareja pero parece todo lo contrario –Replico el coreógrafo con molestia verificando la hora en su reloj- Dejémoslo hasta aquí, mañana continuaremos

-¡Descanso! –Exclamo Yasuhara tendiéndose en el suelo seguido de John una vez el sujeto se fue-

-Tomen –Dijo Mai cercándoles una botella de agua para luego dirigirse a su jefe- Para ti Naru –Agregó seguido de una sonrisa mientras el recibía la botella-

-Gracias –Respondió el aludido seguido de una imperceptible sonrisa-

-Naru, querido –Llamo Masako acercándose a la pareja empujando ligeramente a Mai- porque no en…

-Hara-san – Dijo Madoka, su representante- acercándose a la pelinegra- No olvide que hoy tiene una presentación en TV Asia y si no salimos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo –Agrego mientras se la llevaba consigo dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad a Naru-

-Parece que te salvo –Replico Mai con una ligera sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar acompañada de Naru-

-Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo –Dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba su ropa del casillero en donde la había dejado- tenemos una presentación en TV Asia después de ella ¿Recuerdas? –Cuestiono Naru recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña- veremos si esta vez puedo zafarme de ella

Mai sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de su jefe tratando de olvidar que esa sería la última vez que pudiese acompañarlo a todas partes y el pareció leer su mente pues tomo su mano y la "secuestró" durante la hora libre que tenían llevándola a comer. Aquel día pudieron escapar satisfactoriamente de Masako y cuando creyeron que podrían tener un tiempo a solas, Naru recibió la llamada de Lin informándole que había llegado al aeropuerto y todo plan se vio frustrado, Mai decidió volver a la oficina de Houshou para ponerse al tanto de sus nuevas labores y Naru fue directamente al aeropuerto a recoger a Lin, el mismo que no sabía por qué el muchacho llevaba esa cara de funeral con intenciones asesinas para con él, definitivamente había interrumpido algo aunque no sabía qué, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas, al menos de momento, y simplemente fue dejado en su casa por el vocalista de SPR marchándose al instante, algo había cambiado en el pero eso lo averiguaría después, ahora solo quería tomar un baño.

Mai había permanecido varias horas ayudando a Houshou a ponerse al día en sus papeles acumulados ¿Cómo es que ese hombre había sobrevivido hasta ahora? Ese era un misterio que quizá nunca pueda descifrar, el hecho era que había bastante trabajo acumulado y para cuando se dio cuenta, la noche había caído por lo que decidió ir por sus cosas para volver a su casa, sin embargo un _"¡Demonios!" _proveniente de la sala de ensayos atrajo su atención ¿Ese había sido Naru? Quizá algo malo le había sucedido y fue por eso que decidió acercarse, escuchando una vez estuvo más cerca la melodía de la canción que sería el debut de Masako como miembro oficial de SPR, vio también como Naru practicaba la coreografía mientras cantaba su parte del tema y erraba seguidamente con los pasos, cosa que no era propia de él.

-Esto no está bien… -Susurro Naru desordenando sus negros cabellos-

-Claro que no está bien –Dijo Mai captando la atención de su jefe mientras ingresaba a la habitación- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Solo si puedes hacer la coreografía y la letra de la canción–Respondió con burla posando luego la vista en ella- era broma –Agregó suavizando su mirada- no tienes que…

-Memoricé los pasos esta mañana –Dijo la castaña seguido de una sonrisa mientras comenzaba reproducir la canción en el equipo de sonido- ¿Comenzamos?

Naru sonrió ligeramente ante la actitud de Mai, esa castaña era la única que podía sacarlo de su depresión y ni siquiera era consciente de eso.

La música comenzó a sonar y cada uno tomo su respectiva posición, Naru delante de Mai y ella detrás, de espaldas mientras el comenzaba a chasquear los dedos al ritmo de la música comenzado a separarse de ella.

_1, 2,3_

_Cuando te miro a los ojos, I´m trouble Maker_

_Cuando estoy a tu lado I´m trouble Maker_

_Y poco a poco y más, el tiempo se nos va_

_Pierdo mi corazón y es por ti…_

Naru estaba al otro extremo de la habitación desde donde llamaba retadoramente a Mai mientras que ella se acercaba hasta cierto punto llamándolo coquetamente pero sin perder la picardía del "reto" y el aceptaba acercándose a ella al instante tratando de tocarla pero ella fácilmente apartaba sus manos, alejándose luego de él y este comenzaba a seguirla.

_Seguiré estando frente a ti para que no me olvides _

_Voy a seguir agitando tu corazón para que no puedas escapar de mí_

_Voy a robar tus labios mientras me pierdo en amor_

_I´m trouble Maker_

Mai se movía de un lado a otro como si de una serpiente se tratara y Naru permanecía pegado a ella, con su cuerpo casi rosando el suyo siguiendo todos sus movimientos, mientras sus manos sujetaban sus caderas para luego perderse hasta el vientre de Mai siendo ella quien lo obligase a quitar las manos de allí evitando que la tocase más. Naru parecía acceder pero terminaba tomando la mano extendida de la castaña entre las suyas y acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella pero Mai se alejaba antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto quedando espalda con espalda mientras que ella se deslizaba hacia abajo rozando el cuerpo de su jefe y este intentaba tocar "donde no debía" siendo rechazado nuevamente.

Un periodo de melodía comenzaba y los movimientos de ambos estaban en perfecta sincronización, cada rose, cada coqueteo entre ambos, todo era perfecto incluso los solos que hacían alejados el uno del otro.

_Voy a morderte el corazón y huiré como un gato_

_Sigues poniéndote nervioso, ven a mí y volvámonos locos_

_Mi sexi caminar enciende tu imaginación_

_Un ligero roce de mi piel y tus ojos dicen que no aguantaran mas_

_Quiero tenerte en cada ocasión_

_Quieres mi vida, yo tu corazón _

_Tu amor me hipnotiza si es que lo pienso bien, Lady_

_I Never, never, never Stop_

Mai se movía de tal forma que Naru parecía encantado con el menear de sus caderas por lo que se acercaba tratando de tocarla y ella volvía a huir de él sorprendiéndolo luego por la espalda acariciando sus brazos mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban. Naru comenzaba a bailar un solo y medio de él, llamaba a Mai y comenzaba nuevamente con aquella rutina de "el gato y el ratón".

_Seguiré estando frente a ti para que no me olvides _

_Voy a seguir agitando tu corazón para que no puedas escapar de mí_

_Voy a robar tus labios mientras me pierdo en amor_

_I´m trouble Maker_

La melodía volvía a sonar y esta vez, ambos estaban frente a frente, Mai deslizaba sus manos por el cuello de Naru jugando con sus negros cabellos mientras se contorneaba rozando su cuerpo con el suyo alejándose luego de el para ir al fondo de la habitación mientras que su jefe realizaba un pequeño solo, para luego seguirla y tomarla de la cintura mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla y sus rostro quedaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro golpear contra su rostro, luego, un pequeño silbido comenzaba a sonar y la canción terminaba.

La habitación quedo en silencio una vez la melodía terminó, ambos seguían en la misma posición y Naru no parecía querer soltara Mai, la misma que, una vez que dejo de sonar al canción, recobro el "sentido común" y un intenso rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al pensar en la forma en que había rozado el cuerpo de su jefe. Por su parte, Naru perecía hipnotizado con el rostro de Mai, especialmente con sus labios que parecían pedir a gritos que los besase, acerco lentamente le rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de los labios de Mai, sintiendo su agitada y caliente respiración golpear contra sus mejillas y sin intención de detenerse, avanzo hacia ella…

-Este no es un hotel, Naru-chan –dijo Takigawa haciendo que Mai se alejara bruscamente de Naru y este le dedicara una mirada de esas que matan al mayor- No te enfades, es solo ojo por ojo –Agrego Houshou recordándole a Naru el "incidente" del hospital-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Cuestiono Naru irritado por la interrupción-

-Solo vine por esta jovencita –Respondió el aludido mientras le sonreía a Mai causando que la molestia de Naru aumentara- Tengo que llevarla a casa

-Yo puedo hacerlo –Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Houshou reprimiera una carcajada al notar lo celoso que Naru podía llegar a ser-

-Vamos Naru-chan, tú tienes que descansar, mañana tenderas un día muy pesado –Replico Takigawa mientras se llevaba a Mai consigo- que duermas bien

Y sin decir más, Houshou se llevó a Mai dejando a Naru en medio de la sala de ensayos con un extraño sentimiento en su interior, era realmente increíble cómo, la misma canción, los mismos pasos y los mismos roces le causaban repulsión cuando lo hacía con Masako y con Mai todo había sido tan natural… esbozo una ligera sonrisa al pensar que podría ensayar con ella nuevamente si es que necesitaba ayuda, después de todo, esa era una buena excusa para poder estar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente la misma rutina se repitió, esta vez Naru no erraba tanto los pasos pero el coreógrafo quería arrancarse el cabello cuando el pelinegro no seguía al pie de la letra lo que él decía pues evitaba en todo momento un contacto íntimo con Masako, esta, por su parte, se limitaba a sonreír tratando de ocultar lo molesta que le resultaba la situación pues ni con el regreso de Lin, Naru le prestaba atención ya que Takigawa había ordenado a Mai que prestara asistencia a quienes usaban la sala de ensayos.

Furiosa por la forma en que Naru la rechazaba y sonreía discretamente con Mai, salió rápidamente de la habitación una vez el ensayo con SPR hubo terminado, pero tuvo que regresar pues aún le quedaba un ensayo pendiente con su actual grupo, teniendo que bailar perfectamente ante Mai que simplemente la observaba analizando cada paso que daba.

Naru había presentado a Lin ante Mai cuando se encontraron en uno de los pasillos y, aunque Mai le tuvo miedo al principio, termino acostumbrándose al carácter reservado del mayor. Varios días pasaron y por casualidades del destino o en todo caso, por travesuras de Houshou, Mai había tenido que llevar unos papeles a su "amado Naru" como solía molestarla, y era por ese motivo que estaba en el camerino de SPR esperando a su ex-jefe que no tardó en llegar, firmo lo que tenía que firmar y todo el grupo se ofreció a llevarla de regreso pues ya no tenían más actividades que realizar ese día, sin embargo, cuando iban de camino a la salida pasaron por el set de grabación y notaron bastante tensión en el ambiente, sorprendiéndose de no ver Masako pues ella tenía una presentación a esa hora, siendo Yasuhara quien preguntara lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Masako-san no puede cantar –Explico la presentadora claramente desesperada- Venía diciendo que le molestaba la garganta durante la entrevista y de repente, cuando salimos a un corte comercial se quedó afónica -Agrego casi histérica- Y hoy era una presentación en vivo…

-Alguien tiene que reemplazarla –Dijo Naru interviniendo en la conversación- alguien con un timbre similar y que sepa la coreografía, solo debe cubrir su rostro con un antifaz y darle uno a cada miembro del grupo para hacerlo pasar como parte del vestuario

-Imposible… -Replico la mujer entrando en pánico al ver que los minutos transcurrían y tenían que volver del corte- Esta canción exige un amplio registro vocal que Masako-san apenas puede alcanzar con ayuda del retoques en el disco –Agrego con desesperación- hoy iba a ser la primera vez que intentaba cantarla en vivo, no creo que haya alguien que pueda…

-Lo hay –Dijo Naru con seguridad sorprendiendo a los presentes- Hay alguien que conoce las coreografías y posee un registro vocal más amplio que el de Hara-san, además, su color de voz es muy similar –Agrego mientras caminaba hacia "esa persona"- si dicen que Hara-san estaba enferma durante la entrevista, fácilmente podemos decir que el cambio en la voz se debió a eso

-Pero… -Susurro la mujer viendo luego el reloj notando el poco tiempo que les quedaba- ¡Dígame quien es Shibuya-san! ¡Por favor!

-Esta justo aquí –Respondió el aludido parándose detrás de una confundida Mai sujetando luego sus hombros- Taniyama Mai es capaz de tomar el lugar de Hara Masako

-¿He? –Cuestiono Mai tratando de entender lo que sucedía, cayendo en cuenta de la situación- ¡He!

Y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una imperceptible sonrisa de parte de Naru, sintiendo luego como era arrastrada a maquillaje mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios había terminado así? Definitivamente mataría a Naru…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y pues… comenten ¿No? para saber que tal me quedo y no deprimirme mucho XD, en fin, espero que podamos volver a leernos pronto. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Pd: La canción que bailan Naru y Mai se llama Trouble Maker y es un dúo conformado por Hyunseung & Hyuna, si buscan la versión en vivo se darán una idea de lo que Naru y Mai hicieron XD_


	13. Show Time

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y pues… aquí les traigo el capitulo semanal, espero que les guste y desde ya digo que la canción empleada en este episodio se llama_ _**Sixth Sense**__ de Brown Eyed Girls, ahora sí, sin más, aquí les va este nuevo capítulo._

_¡Cierto!_ _**Akari Kiseki **__Gracias por comentar todos los capítulos de mi historia, a ver si esta vez también logro que te vuelvas pudin XD y a ver qué tal te parece la forma en que Mai se va a "vengar de su ex – jefe XD_ _**Selene-Moonlight **__Que alegría verte por aquí *0* espero que este capítulo también te guste y pues… Trouble Maker me pareció adecuada para esos dos XD y si, debieron pensar muuuuuchas cosas en esa situación XD en fin, espero que este episodio sea de tu agrado y ya sin más que decir, me despido y los dejo con este nuevo capítulo._

_**Show Time**_

_-Está justo aquí –Respondió el aludido parándose detrás de una confundida Mai sujetando luego sus hombros- Taniyama Mai es capaz de tomar el lugar de Hara Masako_

_-¿He? –Cuestiono Mai tratando de entender lo que sucedía, cayendo en cuenta de la situación- ¡He!_

_Y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una imperceptible sonrisa de parte de Naru, sintiendo luego como era arrastrada a maquillaje mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios había terminado así? Definitivamente mataría a Naru…_

Mai se encontraba rodeada de maquillistas que corrían de un lado a otro sacando el vestuario que usaría, consiguiendo las máscaras que le darían a ella y las otras chicas de grupo mientras que otras se encargaban de maquillarla y colocarle una peluca negra a velocidades que ella nunca hubiese imaginado, terminando antes de que el programa regresara de los comerciales. Vio como las compañeras de grupo de Masako la veían con curiosidad, seguramente la recordaban de aquel incidente en el que Masako la había acusado de empujarla o al menos eso pensaba Mai, notando luego como se acercaban con cierto temor de hablarle y cuando se disponían a hacerlo, la presentadora entro a camerino junto a Naru, que simplemente se recostó contra el marco de la puerta observando a Mai que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse escudriñada por él.

-Taniyama-san –Llamo la presentadora captando la atención de la castaña- Sabes el grado de dificultad que presenta esta canción ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Mai- Masako-san quiso hacer esta canción así, aun cuando no había podido cantar de corrido en la grabación del disco, son dos notas altas, una detrás de otra, tendrás solo segundos para realizarlas

-Estoy al tanto de eso –Respondió Mai observando brevemente a las muchachas presentes en la habitación- sin embargo, quisiera hacer algunos cambios en la coreografía

-¿Cambios? –Cuestiono la mujer a borde del colapso después de oír un "Cuatro minutos para entrar al aire"- ¡Imposible! Estamos a punto de salir y no podemos…

-Ellas conocen los pasos –Dijo la castaña posando la vista sobre las otras cuatro chicas- Los han ensayado antes, yo las vi, solo necesito un par de minutos para organizarlas

-Taniyama-san… -Susurro una de las muchachas- Estas halando de…

-De la coreografía que ensayaban después de que Masako se fuera –Explico seguida de una ligera sonrisa- Cuando están con ella, siempre ensayan a su alrededor y la cámara se centra solo en Masako aun cundo quienes cantan son ustedes –Agrego con seriedad- La coreografía que ensayaron es la que debería realizarse en el escenario, una donde cada una puede mostrar lo que sabe

-¡Dos minutos para salir al aire! –Dijo un chico desde la puerta-

-Lo lamento Taniyama-san –Se disculpó la presentadora- Pero no podemos retrasar más la presentación y…

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? –Cuestionó Naru a Mai interviniendo en la conversación-

-Cinco minutos –Respondió la castaña con seguridad causando que una ligera sonrisa se extendiera en el rostro de Naru-

-Los tendrás –Dijo el líder de SPR dirigiendo luego la vista a la presentadora- Hay preguntas que no pudieron hacerme durante la entrevista anterior, ¿Le interesaría hacerlas ahora? –Cuestiono seguido de una cautivadora sonrisa recibiendo una sentimiento de parte de la mujer- Vamos entonces

-Shi-Shibuya-san –Llamo una de las muchachas antes de que se marchasen del camerino- Esto puede traerle problemas con el presidente…

-Cierto… -Susurro Mai cayendo en cuanta de la situación dirigiendo la vista a Naru- Lo había olvidado, tal vez sea mejor que salgamos así y no causemos más pro…

-Dije que te daría los cinco minutos y tomare la responsabilidad por ello –Replico Naru acercándose a Mai, sujetando luego sus mejillas entre sus manos causando su sonrojo y el de las demás chicas en el camerino- solo dame un buen espectáculo ¿De acuerdo?

-S-si… -Respondió en un susurro la castaña seguida de una sonrisa-

Naru sonrió ligeramente al ver la decisión en los ojos de la castaña y, sin decir más palabra, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al set en donde seria entrevistado nuevamente, no es que le gustara la idea pero si Mai quería cinco minutos para reorganizar la coreografía, el estaba dispuesto a dárselos solo por el hecho de ser ella. La vos de la presentadora capto su atención nuevamente y después de las presentaciones necesarias, comenzó con la "entrevista".

-Damas y caballeros, hoy tenemos una sorpresa para todas las fanáticas de SPR –Comenzó la presentadora con una sonrisa en el rostro- Estaba caminando por los camerinos cuando lo encontré y no pude evitar secuestrarlo por unos minutos –Explico reprimiendo una falsa carcajada- Esta tarde tenemos como invitado especial, antes de la presentación de Hara-san, a Shibuya Kazuya, vocalista de SPR

-Bunas tardes Mitsuki-San, señoritas –Dijo Naru seguido de una cautivadora sonrisa que arranco suspiros de las féminas en el público-

-Aprovechare que pude secuéstralo, Shibuya-san –Replico la presentadora acercándose al pelinegro- Para preguntarle acerca del nuevo miembro de SPR que tiene a todos en constante incertidumbre…

Y Naru se limitó a escuchar las preguntas de la presentadora que trataba de sacarle información sobre el grupo y también personal, mientras que el respondía evadiendo con maestría lo que no podía responder; por lo que agradeció internamente al muchacho que vino de parte de producción, dando una señal de "Ok" indicándoles que el grupo estaba listo, reviso luego su reloj y sonrió ligeramente ante lo que veía, cinco minutos exactos, definitivamente Mai nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Mai se había quedado con las muchachas mientras Naru hacia algo de tiempo, todas estaban reunidas alrededor de la castaña que, sobre la hoja de un cuaderno cualquiera, había diagramado rápidamente las posiciones de cada miembro del grupo según recordaba, mientras coordinaba el orden de salida de cada una.

-Increíble… -Susurro una de ellas- Recuerdas todo y solo nos viste un par de veces…

-Con esto todo saldrá bien –Dijo la castaña seguida de una sonrisa- Ah, cierto… -Agrego con una perturbadora sonrisa que hizo sudar frío a las otras chicas- Agregare un par de pasos improvisados en el escenario, pero no se preocupen, no interferirá con los suyos, solo quería decírselos para que no estén desprevenidas

-S-si… -Respondió una de ellas con una sonrisa nerviosa- Co-como digas…

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora! –Exclamo la castaña dando la señal al muchacho de producción- ¡Salgamos a dar lo mejor!

Y sin decir más, se colocaron las máscaras dirigiéndose luego al escenario en el que se presentarían. Naru sonrió ligeramente al ver una silla en el fondo del escenario y las posiciones que tomaban antes de que las cámaras las enfocaran, esa no era la misma coreografía que había visto y aun así, las chicas que acompañaban a Mai parecían seguras, confiadas e incluso se atrevería a decir, que parecían felices; el sonido producido por los primeros acordes de la canción lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y sin intención de perderse detalles de la presentación, se dedicó a observarlas sin perder aquella imperceptible sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro.

La música empezaba a sonar y una de las muchachas del grupo se mostraba primero, caminando retadoramente con las manos en la cintura hasta la mitad del escenario frente a la cámara, comenzando luego una serie de coquetos y desafiantes movimientos rodeada por algunos bailarines que la seguían mientras interpretaba su parte de la canción.

_Feel, Watch, PLUS, Sixth sense_

_Sixth Sense_

_No puedo ser domada, nunca podre serlo_

_No toque, toques_

_Apresúralo, apresúralo_

_Mis ojos te detectan incluso desde muy, muy lejos_

_Culpable, culpable_

La siguiente era una muchacha rubia que salía con actitud "Felina" ante las cámaras, siendo rodeada inmediatamente por los bailarines que la ovacionaban mientras ella se abría paso entre ellos sin dejar la coquetería de lado y tras ella, aprecia Mai.

_Gotas de sudor en tu rostro poniéndome sedienta_

_Tu carne esta debajo de las yemas de mis afilados dedos_

Mai caminaba en medio de todos y ellos simplemente se hacían a un lado abriéndole paso a la "reina" que caminaba coquetamente hacia el centro del escenario.

_La burbuja en el champagne _

_Exploto, buen dolor _

_(No necesitas preocuparte, el amor es solo un juego)_

Todas reunidas en el escenario comenzaban una rutina de sensuales movimientos, siendo Mai quien las dirigía desde el frente mientras cantaba con energía sin perder en ningún momento la coquetería ni la mirada retadora para con los bailarines que poco a poco iban despareciendo hasta dejar solo a las integrantes del grupo en el escenario.

_¡Logra esa altura!_

_Pop – (Pop) Pop – (Hoo Hoo)_

_La música que llenara el espacio entre nosotros_

_Pop – (Pop) Pop – (Hoo Hoo)_

_La música que nos deja sin aliento, nada más que música_

_Pop – Pop_

_Este sentimiento que quiero compartir contigo es más que una emoción_

_Mejor que el movimiento del amor_

A partir de ese punto un periodo de solo melodía comenzaba, las muchachas seguían con la rutina establecida pero Mai tenía otros planes y esos, tenían que ver con su narcisista ex – jefe que la miraba desde el set. Mai se había trasladado desde el escenario hasta el sofá donde Naru estaba sentado mientras este la veía con asombro, como si dijera _"Que rayos estás haciendo"_ recibiendo como respuesta un coqueta sonrisa de la castaña que lo arrastraba hasta el escenario y él no tenía más opción que seguirla mientras el grito de los fans no se hacía esperar, desventajas de estar en un programa en vivo…

_No aproximes tu mano a donde tú quieras ni cuando tú quieras_

_Solo siéntate, siéntate, eso está bien, eso está bien_

_Espera a que te dé una oportunidad y cuando la tengas_

_Entonces beso, beso, francés, francés_

Mai atrajo a Naru seductoramente hasta el escenario y él pudo seguirle el paso solo porque reconoció algunos pasos de la canción que ensayo con ella, pues de lo contrario estaría perdido, teniendo luego que improvisar algunos y quedándose sin saber qué hacer cuando ella comenzó a rodearla como si fuese un cazador que jugaba con su presa, empujándolo sin previo aviso sobre la silla que había en el escenario mientras las otras chicas bailaban a su alrededor, demonios, era la primera vez que se sentía perdido y la sensación de estar a merced de Mai no ayudaba mucho a su concentración y más aún, el sentir como ella se sentaba en sus piernas y se acercaba a su boca alejándose cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, esa mujer estaba jugando con él y no odia hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Elevando tus sentidos un poco más alto_

_Cruzando de dimensión y dándote a ti mismo lo que quieres sentir_

_Al igual que dos animales atrapados en una celda_

_(No necesitas preocuparte, el amor es solo un juego)_

_¡Logra esa altura!_

Todas las chicas bailaban a su alrededor mientras Mai tenía a Naru a su merced y este solo la seguía, improvisando algunos pasos y siendo "sometido" por Mai cada cierto tiempo en aquella infernal silla que había en el escenario, definitivamente ella se estaba cobrando el haberla metido en ese lio.

_Pop – (Pop) Pop – (Hoo Hoo)_

_La música que llenara el espacio entre nosotros_

_Pop – (Pop) Pop – (Hoo Hoo)_

_La música que nos deja sin aliento, nada más que música_

_Pop – Pop_

_Este sentimiento que quiero compartir contigo es más que una emoción_

_Dentro de los sueño que ocultan tus secretos_

_Aparezco frecuentemente tan solo como tu subconsciente_

_Un poco más, dentro de aquel lugar libre_

_Hey ¡vive a lo grande en este momento! ¿He? Meow…_

Algunos bailarines salieron al "rescate de Naru" pues mientras ellos bailaban con las otras muchachas, él podía imitarlos de alguna forma mientras que Mai reprimía una carcajada tratando de mantener la concentración en el tema, ella lo estaba humillando y el, extrañamente, no se sentía molesto por eso.

A partir de allí comenzaba la preocupación de todos pues casi inmediatamente después de la parte del Rap de la canción, comenzaba la nota más alta de la misma, seguida de un agudo que debía ser interpretado por Mai y ella parecía comenzar a dudar.

_Ahora solo sígueme como si yo te escoltara_

_(Nuevo mundo) Tu puedes experimentar algo oscuro, si no lo crees míralo_

_(Sígueme) Uh (Di mi nombre) un poco más fuerte_

_Tu no me olvidaras, canta para mi baby_

_(Sígueme) Eso está bien (Di mi nombre) ¡Gracias!_

_¿Puedes seguir?_

_Después de que escuches esto, no serás capaz de olvidarlo _

_Otro tipo de música te aburrirá ahora_

_(¡Levanten los brazos!) ¡Detente y fuego!_

Todos detrás de los escenarios comenzaron a sudar frio cuando la parte del Rap estaba a punto de terminar y la duda de Mai parecía ir en aumento hasta que vio a Naru inclinarse ante ella, con una rodilla en el suelo mientras tomaba su mano dándole seguridad "Puedes hacerlo" es lo que su mirada decía y ella, con la energía renovada, sujeto su mano con fuerza y apenas el Rap termino, comenzó con la nota alta logrando que todo el personal y el público contuviera el aliento, siendo el punto clímax, la nota aguda que emitió al final.

_¡Ah! ¡Ah! (Hoo Hoo)_

El baile continuo en el escenario mientras que el personal aún se recuperaba de la sorpresa que significa ver a una novata alcanzar una nota tan aguda cuando ni siquiera la cantante original lo había logrado en vivo, para todos ellos, Mai era increíble y no dudaban que pronto la verían en un escenario bajo su propio nombre, sin ser el reemplazo de nadie.

_Pop – (Pop) Pop – (Hoo Hoo)_

_La música que llenara el espacio entre nosotros_

_Pop – (Pop) Pop – (Hoo Hoo)_

_La música que nos deja sin aliento, nada más que música_

_Pop – Pop_

_Este sentimiento que quiero compartir contigo es más que una emoción_

_Mejor que el movimiento del amor_

La canción termino y el público aplaudió encantado con la presentación, más aun con el final "De película" según muchos, teniendo como imagen final a una "Hara Masako" con los brazos tras la nuca de Naur, el mismo que sujetaba posesivamente la cintura de su acompañante mientras que sus labios estaban casi rozándose, siendo rodeados por las otras integrantes del grupo y otros bailarines. Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó después de la presentación y un _"Eso fue todo, hasta la próxima" _se oyó de parte de la presentadora, seguida de las cámaras que eran apagadas.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de boca de Mai al ver que todo había terminado bien, olvidando la "Pequeña broma" que le había jugado a Naru, recordando ese detalle al intentar liberarse del agarre de este, siendo imposible hacerlo pues él la sujetaba con fuerza por lo que dirigió la vista hacia él, encontrándose con una inquietante sonrisa de su parte, definitivamente estaba enojado.

-Shibuya-san, Tan… quiero decir, Masako-san –Llamo Mitsuki con precaución pues había gente alrededor que no estaba al tanto de la situación, captando la atención de la pareja mientras que Mai aprovechaba la distracción de Naru para alejarse de él- Gracias por su ayuda, de no ser por ustedes el programa sería un desastre y el hecho de que Shibuya-san participara en la coreografía fue increíble, realmente me sorprendió y creo que a él también, pero todo resulto bien –Agrego mientras Mai sonreía nerviosamente aun con la máscara puesta- Descansen en mi camerino por favor, las maquillistas irán allí para ayudar a "Masako-san" con el vestuario

-Agradecemos la oferta, Mitsuki-san –Respondió Naru dirigiéndose luego a Mai- Vamos "Masako" tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

Y al oír esas palabras Mai supo que no le esperaba nada bueno. Camino en silencio tras Naru que no soltaba su mano, sorprendiéndose por ello ya que se suponía que el tenia novia, cayendo en cuenta luego de que ella la estaba suplantando, emitiendo un ligero suspiro al notar lo despistada que podía llegar a ser, sin embargo, toda cavilación quedo fuera de su cabeza al notar como ingresaban al camerino y Naru al fin soltaba su mano pero solo para cerrar la puerta tras él, posando luego la mirada sobre ella mientras que Mai sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al notar un brillo extraño en la mirada de su ex–jefe, demonios… estaba en problemas…

-Na-Naru… -Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro al notar como Naru caminaba hacia ella- N-no… no te enfades…

-Así que te gusta "jugar" ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Naru arrinconando a Mai hasta un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación- ¿Qué querías? ¿Seducirme en medio del escenario? Pues déjame decirte algo, Mai –Dijo acercándose más a ella mientras le quitaba el antifaz provocando que la castaña callera sentada en el sofá dejándola a merced de Nar, el mismo que no tardo en acorralarla- Lo lograste, estoy completamente encendido ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿E-encendido? –Cuestionó Mai con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado al sentir el aliento de Naru golpear contra su rostro debido a la cercanía de ambos- Y-yo… yo no… s-solo quería… ¡Quería jugarte una broma! –Exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza al notar como Naru avanzaba peligrosamente hacia ella- no fue mi intención sedu…

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el aire pues las acciones de Naru la detuvieron, abriendo los ojos lentamente solo para verlo posar sus labios sobre su frente seguido de una ligera sonrisa mientras que ella sentía su corazón a punto de explotar ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

-¿Pensabas que te besaría en la boca? –Cuestiono Naru con ironía sin liberarla de su "prisión" mientras la castaña sentía sus mejillas arder más que antes- Pervertida…

-¡N-no lo soy! –Exclamo la castaña tratando de alejar a Naru- ¡T-tú fuiste quien dijo cosas extrañas! Yo solo…

-Salgamos esta noche –Dijo de repente el pelinegro seguido de una ligera sonrisa, deteniendo así, todo reclamo de Mai- La última vez no terminó muy bien que digamos ¿Qué dices? Salgamos esta noche, solos tu y yo

-Naru… -Susurro la castaña sujetando la mejilla del pelinegro, olvidando la situación en la que estaban-

-Ven conmigo –Pidió el pelinegro recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte como respuesta- Entonces vamos a…

-Taniyama-san, aquí está su rop… -Dijo Mitsuki entrando a la habitación, deteniéndose al instante al ver la situación en la que Naru y Mai se encontraban- Q-que… ¿Interrumpo?

-¡N-no! –Exclamo Mai mientras Naru se alejaba de ella- E-esto no es lo que parece, Naru... digo… Shibuya-san… él solo…

-¿Qué necesita, Mitsuki-san? –Cuestiono Naru evadiendo el tema rápidamente antes de que Mai hablara de más-

-Le traje la ropa a Taniyama-san –Contesto la mujer tratando de no pensar más en lo que acababa de ver-

-Esperare afuera –Dijo pasando al lado de la presentadora- Si esta agradecida con nosotros, no diga nada de lo que vio –Agrego en un susurro dirigiéndose a la presentadora antes de marcharse-

Y sin más palabras de por medio abandono la habitación, encontrándose luego con Lin, que lo esperaba afuera, el mismo que simplemente sonrió al verlo con una mirada de esas que dicen "Te dieron tu merecido" y Naru no pudo refutar eso, Mai le había dado una paliza en el escenario y cuando iba a "vengarse" de ella en el camerino, termino invitándola a salir…definitivamente esa mujer lo había domado. Estaba apunto de decir algo a su molesto representante, cuando el sonido de su celular capto su atención y al ver la llamada entrante, supo que nada bueno vendría pues el único nombre que no quería ver en ese momento se reflejaba en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, Hara Masako.

Había estado en el hospital mientras le practicaban algunos exámenes cuando, por pura casualidad, el televisor de la habitación fue encendido en el canal donde debía presentarse, viendo con sorpresa que "Hara Masako" estaba entrando al escenario mientras era observada por un sonriente Naru ¿Qué demonios hacia el allí? ¿Quién era la persona que la estaba suplantando? ¿Había acaso alguien que conociera la coreografía? Y no pudo seguir preguntándose más pues el ver la posición de sus "subordinadas" como llamaba a sus compañeras de grupo, detuvo todo pensamiento ¡Esa no era la coreografía correcta! Y su enojo fue en aumento al ver como la supuesta Masako coqueteaba con Naru y… ¡Se sentaba en sus piernas! Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho de que Naru no mostraba incomodo, al contrario, parecía disfrutar de aquel baile y al atar todos los "cabos" pudo saber quién era la mujer que la suplantaba, ahora Naru tenía muchas explicaciones que darle.

Mai se encontraba ligeramente nerviosa pues desde que Naru salió de la habitación, Mitsuki había estado callada, observándola en silencio sin mover un solo musculo mientras ella terminaba de alistarse, demonios… los había encontrado en una situación comprometedora y ahora no sabía qué hacer para arreglar la situación.

-Di-disculpe… Mitsuki-san… -Llamo la castaña tratando de entablar conversación- Sobre lo que vio hace rato…

-Él te quiere mucho –Dijo la mujer suavizando su miranda y sonriendo ligeramente a una confundida Mai- Llevo entrevistándolo desde que comenzó su carrera y nunca antes lo había visto sonreír como hoy

-¿He? –Cuestiono Mai aun confundida por la actitud de la mujer-

-Tampoco había alagado a nadie como lo hizo contigo –Agrego reprimiendo una carcajada al ver la expresión en el rostro de Mai- No te sorprendas por esto, soy de las pocas que saben sobre la falsa relación entre Shibuya-san y Hara-san –Dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña- Y la verdad, no sé cómo es que otros no se han dado cuenta si el siempre evita el contacto con ella

-C-creo que está confundiendo las cosas –Replico la castaña tratando de no revelar nada que pueda ser usado en contra de Naru- Shibuya-san y yo somos amigos, nada más…

-Niégalo cuanto quieras, y hasta puede que digas la verdad –Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose luego a la salida- Pero él te considera alguien especial y de eso no tengo dudas –Agrego seguido de una sonrisa hacia la castaña- Fue un honor trabajar contigo, Taniyama-san, espero que la próxima vez que estés en mi programa sea bajo tu propio nombre y no detrás de una máscara

-Mitsuki-san… -Susurro la castaña viendo a la mujer que simplemente le sonreía-

-Estoy segura de que ese día llegara –Dijo Mitsuki antes de salir de la habitación- Hasta entonces, Taniyama-san

Mai simplemente pudo asentir enérgicamente esbozando luego una sonrisa, no había planeado nada de lo que sucedió, pero todo había salido bien y gracias a Naru. Tomo su mochila entre sus manos y se la hecho al hombro para luego salir de la habitación a su cita con Naru, sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta, no vio a nadie más que Lin, que la esperaba en silencio frente a la puerta, pero de Naru… de él no había rastro.

-Lin-san… -Llamo la castaña captando la atención del mayor- ¿Y Naru?

-Sobre eso… Hara-san lo llamo y exigió que la recogiese del hospital… -Dijo con cierta incomodidad- Él no pudo negarse y… y me pidió que lo disculpara contigo –Agrego notando la decepción en los ojos de la castaña- Dijo que te llamaría más tarde

-E-entiendo… -susurro la castaña aferrándose al aza de su mochila- S-si no se puede… no se puede… será otro día -Agrego sonriendo ligeramente al sujeto frente a ella- Nos vemos después, Lin-san

-Taniyama-san –Llamo el pelinegro evitando que la muchacha se fuera, normalmente no era un entrometido, pero… no podía dejarla ir, no así- Sé que tenía una cita con Naru y que no será lo mismo salir conmigo pero… -Agrego sin atreverse a mirarla ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?- ¿Quisieras ir a cenar? Hay cosas de las que quiero hablarte y tampoco te he agradecido por cuidar de Naru en mi ausencia

-No tienes que molestarte –Respondió la castaña tratando de mantener su sonrisa- Debes estar ocupado en cosas más importantes que en acompañar a una chica despistada como yo

-Déjame acompañarte, Taniyama-san –Replico el mayor esbozando una ligera sonrisa que sorprendió a Mai pues nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo- No es ninguna molestia para mí, al contrario –Agrego comenzando a caminar junto a ella- será un honor comer con alguien tan talentoso como tu

-Supongo que no hay problema –Respondió la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Aceptaré tu oferta Lin-san

-¿Qué quieres cenar? –Cuestiono el mayor mientras caminaban en dirección a la camioneta- Comida italiana, China o tal vez…

-Disculpa… Taniyama-san… -Llamo una chica que Mai reconoció como una integrante del grupo de Masako- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Estaba de salida… -Respondió la castaña con incertidumbre- Pero… ¿De qué quieren hablar?

-Qu-queríamos darte las gracias –Dijo la muchacha a nombre de todo el grupo- H-hoy nos divertimos mucho y… todo fue gracias a ti, además… -Agrego con cierta culpabilidad- Queríamos disculparnos por esa vez en la que no dijimos nada cuando Hara-san dijo que la habías empujado, nosotras no podíamos decir la verdad porque ella…

-Eso es parte del pasado, olvidemos lo que sucedió aquella vez y comenzamos de nuevo –Dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa que tranquilizo a las muchachas- A partir de ahora tratemos de llevarnos bien

-¡S-si! –Exclamó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia ante Mai mientras las demás la imitaban, notando la presencia de Lin al levantar el rostro- Oh… lo siento, no interrumpimos más tu cita, nosotras nos retiramos –Agrego ante una confundida Mai ¿Cita? ¿Con quién? Oh, no… ellas no estarían pensado que… - Hasta pronto Taniyama-san

-¡E-espera! ¡Esto no es una cita! Lin-san y yo no… -Exclamo la castaña en un vano intento d que la oyeran, pero ellas ya se habían marchado- No estamos saliendo…

-Digas lo que digas, ellas no te creerán –Dijo el mayor sujetando el hombro de la castaña-

-Ya lo sé… -Respondió la castaña esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa hacia el- bueno, no importa… ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? –Cuestiono con renovada energía-

-Lo que quieras–Dijo Lin comenzado a caminar seguido de la castaña- Esta noche tú eliges

Mai esbozo una sonrisa y un "Hamburguesa" salió de su boca mientras que Lin simplemente asentía a la petición de la castaña, dirigiéndose luego a un local de comida rápida mientras Mai conversaba con él, que trataba de llevar una conversación pues no era de muchas palabras, sin embrago, ella no parecía incomoda y eso, en parte le hacia más fáciles las cosas, después de todo… la idea era que se distrajese un poco. Llegaron al lugar y se situaron en una mesa junto a la ventana mientras esperaba que su orden llegara, entrando en un incómodo silencio que fue roto, increíblemente, por Lin.

-Has cuidado bien de Naru –Dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio entre ambos- Gracias por eso

-No fue nada –Respondió la castaña seguido de una ligera sonrisa- además, creo que fueron más problemas que soluciones los que le cause… -Agrego desviando la mirada a la ventana- Él se lastimo por mi culpa, tuvo problemas con el presidente por mi culpa también y…

-Y nunca antes había estado tan feliz como ahora que pudo encontrarte "Enana" –Dijo el mayor sorprendiendo a la castaña por aquella peculiar forma de llamarla- No tienes que sorprenderte, estoy al tanto de lo que paso entre ustedes –Agrego mientras Mai aún no sabía cómo reaccionar- Mientras Naru estuvo en Inglaterra, yo me encargue de buscarte aquí en Japón, por lo que viajaba constantemente entre ambos países llevando información sobre tu paradero, pero no pude…

-¿Inglaterra? –Cuestiono Mai ligeramente confundida por la mención de ese país- ¿Qué hacía Naru en Inglaterra?

-Después de que se separaron, él y su hermano fueron adoptados por amigos cercanos de sus padres y fueron a vivir a ese país –Respondió el mayor ante las interrogantes de la castaña- ¿No te lo dijo?

-No… no hemos hablado de eso… -Dijo Mai ligeramente sorprendida por la información- Entonces… ¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho?

-Yo fui maestro de su hermano –Respondió el mayor con cierta nostalgia- desde que eran pequeños, ambos mostraron grandes dotes para la música, pero después de la muerte de sus padres y tu posterior desaparición, Naru se negó a seguir por ese camino, en cambio Gene… -Agrego captando la atención de la castaña pues ella desconocía el nombre del hermano de Naru- el decidió cumplir el sueño de su madre y se esmeró en convertirse en músico, en ese entonces, yo comenzaba mi carrera como compositor y fui contratado para ayudarlo, aunque siempre fue Naru quien siempre mostro mayores dotes para la música

-¿Eres compositor, Lin-san? –Cuestiono con incredulidad la castaña provocando una ligera sonrisa en el mayor-

-¿Tan difícil es de creer? –Respondió el aludido avergonzando a la castaña- Lo fui hasta hace unos años atrás –Explico mientras colocaban los platos frente a ellos- Después de lo que paso con Gene… me dedique a ayudar a Naru en todo esto, por eso vine a Japón con el

-¿Qué sucedió con Gene? –Cuestiono la castaña con curiosidad-

-Murió… -Respondió dejando sin palabras a la castaña- Fue un accidente, pero creo que no soy yo quien debe hablarte de esto –Agrego recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña- Naru te lo contara cuando esté listo

-Sí, eso lo se… -Respondió Mai esbozando una triste sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo doloroso que pudo ser para Naru perder a su única familia-

El resto de la comida fue tranquila, mientras Mai conversaba con Lin de trivialidades para pasar el rato y pronto, se hizo bastante tarde por lo que él la llevo hasta casa de Ayako y la dejó allí sana y salva, bajo la sorprendida mirada de la maquillista que no esperaba verla allí con Lin, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar pues apenas cruzo la puerta de su habitación, Mai no la volvió a abrir mientras Ayako estaba despierta, reviso su celular y vio la hora en la pantalla 11:30 pm y Naru no llamaba, de repente las palabras del presidente resonaron en su cabeza causando que su pecho se oprimiera "Acuéstate con el si es necesario" había dicho a Masako, pero ella no sería capaz de hacer eso… ¿Verdad? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar pensamientos extraños de su mente pero estos no dejaban de venir; no... Naru no sería capaz de hacer eso aunque Masako lo sedujera, el no… no podía hacer eso… fue entonces que Mai se percató de un pequeño detalle, Masako era la novia de Naru y ambos podían hacerlo sin que ella pudiese reclamar, después de todo… ella no era nadie…

La opresión en su pecho creció al imaginar a ambos abrazados sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para separarlos y fue en aumento después de recibir un mensaje de texto de la pelinegro _"Naru está conmigo en mi apartamento y lo estará toda la noche, no esperes su llamada"_ decía el mensaje y… demonios, no odia estar tranquila después de eso, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa sin que Ayako se diera cuenta, dirigiéndose al apartamento de Naru, para saber si estaba en casa o… o con Masako, era consciente de que hacer eso no era lo correcto pero… no podía hacer nada más.

Naru había estado las últimas dos horas esperando a que Masako terminara de hacerse los exámenes que le hacían falta, perdiendo así toda esperanza de buscar a Mai para su cita, un suspiro escapo de su boca ante esa idea decidiendo llamarla, pero al ver su teléfono, noto que no tenía batería, genial… ese maldito aparato fallaba cada vez que lo necesitaba, se puso de pie dispuesto a llamarla desde un teléfono público, pero todo quedo en intenciones al ver a Masako salir de la habitación en la que la examinaban, exigiéndole que la llevase a casa, era ya muy tarde para llamar a Mai pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de dejar a su molesta "novia" en casa lo más pronto posible y regresar a su apartamento a descansar un poco.

Cuando llego al edificio se estaciono frente a el invitándola a bajar para luego irse, pero ella parecía adivinar sus intenciones obligándolo a subir hasta su apartamento con la excusa de unos papeles que el presidente había ordenado que firmase, un suspiro escapo de su boca y sin oportunidad negarse, guardo el coche en el estacionamiento y la acompaño hasta su piso.

Masako lo invito a pasar y el simplemente entro hasta la sala exigiendo los papeles para firmarlo lo más pronto posible y marcharse, viendo como la pelinegra enviaba un mensaje de texto en actitud sospechosa pero no le tomo importancia, solo quería largarse ya, sin embrago, vio como Masako entraba a la cocían y regresaba con dos tazas de té en las manos, invitándolo luego a sentarse mientras que su paciencia llegaba a los limites. Harto de aquella situación, se puso de pie dispuesto a salir siendo detenido antes de poder abrir la puerta pues Masako lo había abrazado ¿Es que esa mujer no se cansaba de ser rechazada?

-Hara-San –Dijo Naru liberándose del agarre de la cantante, girando para enfrentarla cara a cara- No pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí, así qu…

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el aire pues Masako se había colgado de su cuello y en ese momento, lo estaba besando.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero no me maten por dejarlo allí y que les haya gustado este episodio. Bueno, no me queda mucho por decir así que me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo episodio!_

_PD: Pasen por mi otra historia de Ghost Hunt a ver qué tal les parece *0*_


	14. Incertidumbre

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y pues, aquí vengo con el capítulo semanal que espero le agrade._

_Disculpen si esta vez no respondo comentarios pero estoy corta de tiempo, ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejos con este nuevo capítulo de __**A song for you.**_

_**Incertidumbre**_

_-Hara-San –Dijo Naru liberándose del agarre de la cantante, girando para enfrentarla cara a cara- No pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí, así qu…_

_Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el aire pues Masako se había colgado de su cuello y en ese momento, lo estaba besando._

Naru se quedó inmóvil por un momento procesando lo que Masako estaba haciendo, logrando reaccionar pocos segundos después, apartándola bruscamente de él mientras limpiaba inconscientemente su boca con la manga de su camisa.

-¿Qué significa esto, Hara-san? –Cuestiono con irritación viendo a la pelinegra que permanecía frente a el-

-Estoy besando a mi novio, simplemente es eso –Respondió la aludida acercándose nuevamente a él rodeando el cuello de Naru con sus brazos- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Sabes bien que "lo nuestro" es solo ficción, –Dijo Naru zafándose del agarre de la pelinegra- Si solo me trajiste para eso, me voy -Agrego dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su brazo- Suéltame, Hara-san

-No lo hare –Replico la pelinegra apretando su agarre- Esta noche no te dejare ir Naru

-¡Suéltame! –Exclamo el aludido zafándose bruscamente de ella, logrando tirarla al suelo- Demonios… -Susurro dándose vuelta extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Levántate Hara-san

-No te iras… -Susurro tomando desprevenido al pelinegro, sujetando su brazo y haciendo que este cayera sobre ella, envolviendo luego sus piernas en sus cintura, evitando así que pudiese moverse- Te lo dije Naru, esta noche te quedaras aquí…

-Jamás cumpliré tus caprichos –Dijo el pelinegro tratando de ponerse de pie- suéltame

-No –Respondió la muchacha girando sobre Naru en un descuido de este, quedando sobre él- Quiero divertirme esta noche, Naru… -Agrego deslizando sus manos por el pecho del pelinegro aun con la camisa puesta- Hazme tuya…

-Detén esto, ahora –Ordeno con frialdad el pelinegro sujetando fuertemente las muñecas de Masako- Es inútil que trates de seducirme, no me interesas

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos y Naru aprovecho el momento de duda de su "novia" para incorporarse ligeramente del suelo aun con ella encima, sintiendo como las manos de Masako, aun siendo detenidas por él, se cerraban con fuerza y sus negros cabello se encargaban de cubrirle los ojos.

-¿Por qué?... –Cuestiono la muchacha alzando la vista con los ojos llorosos- ¡Por qué siempre es lo mismo! Hace cuatro años… cuando nos conocimos, te he amado desde entonces pero tú… tú… ¡Tú siempre me ignoraste! –Exclamo con rabia mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡Por qué lo haces! ¡Por qué me rechazas! Por qué…

-Porque no te amo –Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad mirando fijamente a Masako- No te amé antes, no lo hago ahora y jamás lo hare –Agrego con frialdad liberándose al fin de ella, dejándola sentada en el suelo-

-¿Es por ella? –Cuestiono la muchacha con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- ¿Es por Mai? ¿O es por la chica que mencionaste en el programa? ¡Respóndeme Naru! –Exclamo posando su mirada en la espalda de Naru, el mismo que se disponía a salir-

-Que descanses, Hara-san –Respondió el aludido saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él-

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca al poder salir fuera del departamento de Hara Masako, revisando luego su reloj constatando que era ya demasiado tarde como para llamar a Mai y no quería aguantara a Matsusaki reclamarle por llamar tan tarde. Camino en silencio hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto mientras pensaba en la forma en que le diría a Mai lo sucedido pues estaba consciente de que Masako podría usar lo ocurrido en su contra manipulando la información y haciendo que Mai creyese cosas que no son, por lo que decidido pasar a recogerla por la mañana y decirle todo antes de que Masako pudiese hablar con ella. Subió a su auto y después de un cansado suspiro, puso en marcha el motor dirigiéndose a su apartamento, notando de camino como empezaba a nevar, en verdad necesitaba dormir un poco.

Para cuando llego a su piso, eran ya las 3:00 am, demonios, había perdido mucho tiempo con Hara Masako y ahora apenas podría dormir, un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de su apartamento cuando noto algo extraño, un pequeño bulto recostado en la pared al otro lado del pasillo, justo frente a su puerta, cubierto con una chaqueta que se le hacía conocida por lo que se acercó a él descubriendo lo que había debajo del mismo y por un momento su corazón se detuvo, ¡Qué demonios hacia Mai allí! No, lo más preocupante ¿Desde qué hora estaba esperándolo? La sacudió ligeramente tratando de despertarla, notando que estaba más fría de lo normal y con razón, pues aún seguía nevando, demonios, solo a Mai se le podría ocurrir esperarlo en medio del pasillo cuando afuera estaba nevando.

-Mai…. –Llamo nuevamente sacudiendo su hombro tratando de despertarla- Demonios Mai, despierta…

-¿Na-Naru? –Cuestiono la castaña abriendo ligeramente los ojos reconociendo a su ex-jefe regalándole una ligera sonrisa- Llegaste…

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora! –Regaño mientras ella se ponía de pie y él se quitaba su chaqueta para luego envolver a la castaña con ella-

-N-no llamaste y… y me preocupe…-Contesto Mai sonriendo ligeramente mientras su cuerpo temblaba-

-Idiota… -Susurro Naru mientras abrazaba a una sorprendida castaña- Esperar hasta esta hora… -Agrego aferrándose con fuerza a ella- En verdad eres idiota…

Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Mai al sentir los brazos de Naru envolviendo su cuerpo apretándola con fuerza, era reconfortante sentir la calidez de su ex-jefe en su casi entumecido cuerpo, estaba por decir algo cuando un peculiar aroma se coló por sus fosas nasales, un perfume de mujer y no cualquiera, era uno que ella conocía muy bien.

-Hara Masako… -Susurro la castaña sintiendo como Naru se tensaba al oír ese nombre liberándola de sus agarre- ¿Co-como te fue con ella? –Cuestiono notando como Naru desviaba ligeramente la mirada- ¿Qué quería?

-Sera mejor que entremos y que tomes algo caliente, después hablaremos de eso –Respondió Naru sujetando la mano de Mai dirigiéndose luego al interior del departamento-

Mai siguió en silencio a Naru aferrándose a la mano que le ofrecía mientras que rogaba interiormente que la evasiva de Naru a dar una respuesta no fuese por lo que ella temía. Se sentó en el mueble que su ex-jefe le señalo mientras que este se perdía en la cina, regresando luego con una humeante taza de té caliente, sentándose a su lado mientras se la entregaba y de repente, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos pues ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir, siendo Mai quien lo hiciese.

-Y…. ¿Cómo te fue con Masako? –Cuestiono sujetando con fuerza la taza entre sus manos notando la incomodidad de Naru respecto al tema- ¿Naru?

-Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte –Respondió el pelinegro sin atreverse a mirarla ¿Por qué rayos sentía culpable si no había hecho nada malo?-

-¿N-no… no te dijo nada? –Insistió la castaña intuyendo que Naru le ocultaba algo dirigiendo la vista hacia el mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa- Después de todo yo… yo tome su lugar y cambie la coreografía y…

-Te dije que tomaría la responsabilidad –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando las manos de Mai entre las suyas- Y eso no ha cambiado, así que… no te preocupes más, por favor… –Agrego chocando su frente con la suya- Depende un poco más de mi…

-Naru… -Susurro la castaña con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas ante la cercanía de su ex-jefe-

-Sé que puedo hacerlo, Mai… -Dijo el pelinegro con el rostro cada vez más- Déjame protegerte…

Mai sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido para ser considerado "normal" y la velocidad iba en aumento mientras Naru se acercaba a ella sintiendo como liberaba sus manos y estas se deslizaban hasta su cintura, Mai olvido el motivo por el que había esperado durante horas a Naru y simplemente cerro los ojos, sin embargo, el contacto que esperaba nunca llego por lo que dirigió la mirada hacia Naru, viendo como sujetaba su rostro con su mano derecho mientras unas palabras que se clavaron como puñaladas en el corazón de Mai salieron de su boca _"No puedo hacerlo"_.

Naru quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, más aun al notar la mirada herida de Mai, demonios, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sentía, para besarla, pero no, la imagen de Hara Masako besándolo tenía que pasar por su mente en ese preciso momento y el maldito remordimiento por no decírselo a Mai vino a arruinarlo todo y lo peor, era que la había lastimado sin siquiera proponérselo.

-¿Lo hiciste con ella? –Cuestiono la castaña con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- ¿Es por eso que no puedes besarme? –agregó ante un confundido Naru que no sabía que pensar por lo que ninguna palabra salía de su boca, acaso… ¿Mai sabía lo que Hara Masako se proponía?- Sera mejor que me vaya…

-Espera… -Replico Naru sujetando el brazo de la castaña, evitando que esta se fuer- Tu… ¿Lo sabias?

-Entonces… si lo hiciste… -Replico sin dejarse ver por Naru pues sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento-

-¡Jamás haría algo como eso! –Exclamo Naru tirando del brazo de la castaña haciendo que lo viera- Hara-san me tomo por sorpresa y logro besarme, incluso trato de seducirme pero no hice nada con ella… -Dijo Naru atrayendo a Mai hacia él, envolviéndola en un abrazo- Créeme, por favor…

-Yo... yo no sé… -Susurro Mai aferrándose al pecho de Naru-

-Nunca podría tocarla si solo puedo pensar en ti… -Dijo el pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada, captando la atención de Mai, quien alzo la vista hacia él notando un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas- Hace un momento yo… yo no me sentí capaz de besarte por que… por que no te había contado sobre eso, no es porque no lo deseara… -Agrego mientras su imperceptible sonrojo aumentaba ligeramente al sentirse observado por Mai- Yo… he querido besarte desde hace mucho pero no..

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el olvido al sentir como los labios de Mai se posaban tímidamente sobre los suyos y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella pues la diferencia de alturas entre ambos no le permitía llegar plenamente a él. Se quedó quieto por una fracción de segundo y sin pensarlo demasiado, deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de Mai y pego su cuerpo al suyo lo más que le era posible logrando que ella emitiera un pequeño gemido de sorpresa ante esa acción y el aprovecho eso para profundizar el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de una sorprendida de Mai que no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, siendo guiada por su ex-jefe que marcaba un ritmo mientras recorría el interior de la boca de Mai, enredando su lengua con la suya hasta dejarla sin aliento, separándose solo cuando el oxígeno fue estrictamente necesario para ambos.

-Na-Naru… -Susurró la castaña con las mejillas teñidas de carmín sintiendo aun la respiración de Naru bastante cerca-

-Te amo… -Dijo el aludido chocando su frente con la suya con sus labios casi rosándose- Te he amado desde que éramos niños y lo seguiré haciendo durante el resto de mi vida –Agregó mirándola fijamente causando que el sonrojo de Mai creciera- Eres mía Mai y no estoy dispuesto a perderte

Y sin darle tiempo siquiera para responder, cerro la distancia entre ambos besándola nuevamente mientras que Mai solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella cálida sensación que le transmitían los labios de Naru. El vocalista de SPR no tardo en profundizar el beso enredando nuevamente su lengua con la suya mientras que sus manos no podían estar quietas, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Mai arrancando pequeños gemidos de su parte y para cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, tenía a una sonrojada y agitada Mai bajo su cuerpo apresada contra el sofá de su sala, la contemplo por breves momentos causando que el sonrojo de la castaña aumentara detallando su rostro, besándola nuevamente deslizando luego su boca hasta su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel expuesta arrancando gemidos de parte de su joven novia pues para el Mai era eso y más, era la única mujer que había logrado derretir su frio corazón, la quería, la deseaba, la amaba.

Sintió las manos de Mai contra su pecho aferrándose fuertemente a su camisa, esbozando una ligera sonrisa ante el comportamiento de su chica, sintiéndola estremecer cuando mordió su cuello dejando una marca por la que seguramente sería regañado, pero en ese momento le restó importancia, devolviendo su atención a los labios de Mai besándolos nuevamente mientras que sus manos se perdían por debajo de la blusa de la castaña, sintiendo como Mai se estremecía nuevamente ante su tacto arqueando de manera inconsciente su cuerpo contra él, era realmente encantadora o al menos eso pensaba Naru al verla bajo su cuerpo con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada, en verdad amaba a esa chica y al deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, se acercó nuevamente a ella y la beso con mayor intensidad que antes mientras sentía como Mai deslizaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca comenzando a jugar con sus negros cabellos, ella no estaba poniendo resistencia ante sus caricias y eso solo le indicaba que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, esbozo una ligera sonrisa aun en medio del beso que compartían y sin detenerse a pensar más, decidió ceder ante sus deseos y se dejó llevar, eso claro hasta que el sonido del celular de Mai resonó en toda la habitación siendo ignorado por Naru, que seguía con su labor de morder el cuello de Mai, siendo ella la que a duras penas pudo coger el teléfono ensanchado los ojos al ver la llamada entrante mientras trataba de pararle las manos a Naru ¡Como se había dado cuenta!

-Na-Naru… te-tengo que contestar -Susurro la castaña recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta- ¡Naru!

-Quién demonios llama a esta hora… -Replico Naru con irritación provocando una ligera sonrisa en la sonrojada castaña, la misma que se borró apenas contesto la llamada-

-¡En qué demonios estás pensando! –Exclamo la voz de Ayako desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¡Sales a mitad de la noche y ni siquiera avisas!

-L-lo siento… -Susurro Mai tratando de calmar a la iracunda mujer- Su-sucedieron cosas y ya no pude…

-¡Sabes lo preocupada que estaba! –Exclamo la mujer dejando casi sorda a Mai- ¡Tuve que llamar a Houshou para que me ayudar a encontrarte! –Agrego mientras que Mai sonreía nerviosamente ante la reprimenda que le esperaría al regresar a casa- ¿Dónde estás? El ira a recogerte

-N-no es necesario… -Contesto la castaña- Ya salgo para haya, nos vemos… -Agrego colgando al instante antes de que pudiesen preguntarle algo mas- Estoy en problemas…

-¿Era Matsusaki? –Cuestiono Naru recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Mai-

-Salí sin decirle nada… -Dijo la castaña sin atreverse a mirar a Naru pues ahora que era "consiente" de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer… no podía verlo a la cara- B-bueno…me voy, que descanses Naru…

-Espera, te llevo –Replico el pelinegro sujetando el brazo de Mai, la misma que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel contacto-

-S-si… -Contesto la aludida sin atreverse a mirarlo, saliendo de la habitación-

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos durante todo el camino de regreso pues ahora que las cosas se habían "enfriado" tanto Naru como Mai eran realmente conscientes de lo que había estado a punto de pasar en el departamento del pelinegro y a él no le molestaba, en verdad amaba a Mai aunque no se lo dijera muy seguido la deseaba como mujer, después de todo, era un adolecente, aunque no se comportar como tal, y tenía las hormonas un poco alborotadas, pero él sabía que no era solo eso pues de serlo, hubiese cedido ante Hara Masako y ese no había sido el caso, al contrario, las caricias de esa mujer le habían causado repulsión, siendo totalmente opuesto a los simples e inocentes roces de Mai que, siendo tan sutiles, lograban "encenderlo" rápidamente y el mismo se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que perdía el control con ella. Durante el camino se dedicó a observarla cada vez que le era posible, notando como ella rehuía su mirada observando en todo momento las vacías calles a través de la ventana del auto, no había sido su intención asustarla u obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, pero parecía que ella así lo había sentido.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Ayako, la tensión entre ellos era palpable y apenas el auto se detuvo Mai quiso salir corriendo de allí, sin embargo, Naru había colocado los seguros y le fue imposible salir por lo que entro en pánico al estará a solas con él en un lugar tan pequeño y cerrado después de lo sucedido.

-Na-Naru… -Susurro la castaña tratando de abrir la puerta sin voltear a verlo- Abre la puerta…

-¿Por qué huyes? –Cuestiono el pelinegro logrando que la castaña se tensara- ¿Es por lo que sucedió en mi apartamento?

-N-no…. claro que no… -Respondió Mai con las mejillas sonrojadas si atreverse a mirarlo- Como crees…

-Entonces mírame –Dijo Naru sin obtener resultados positivos- Mai

-E-es tarde… -Replicó la castaña con nerviosismo- será mejor que entre a casa y…

-Mai –Llamo Naru tomando el brazo de Mai para luego hacer que lo mirase-

-Na-Naru… -Susurro la castaña- Que…

Y lo que quiso decir se vio interrumpido cuando Naru cerró la distancia entre ambos besándola, sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir aquel tibio contacto nuevamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo para luego latir aceleradamente mientras Naru mordía su labio inferior introduciendo su lengua en su boca logrando que su sonrojo aumentara al sentirlo enredar su lengua con la suya, liberándola solo cuando el oxigene fue insuficiente para ambos.

-Q-que… -Replico Mai con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas- Na-Naru… que…

-No tienes que sentirte incomoda por lo que paso –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando las mejillas de Mai entre sus manos chocando su frente con la suya- es algo que simplemente se dio y si no quieres que suceda, no volverá a pasar

-Naru… -Susurro ligeramente sorprendida por la seriedad de aquellas palabras-

-No pienso obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres –Dijo sonriendo ligeramente para luego besar la frente de la castaña- Así que… no tienes que huir de mí…

Mai sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de Naru, las mismas que lograron relajarla y después de que el abriera la puerta del auto, ella, sorpresivamente, se acercó a él robándole un pequeño beso antes de marcharse, despidiéndose con la mano antes de entrar a la casa.

Naru esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras Mai se marchaba, escuchando luego desde la calle como era regañada por ser tan imprudente y desparecer en medio de la noche, cosa en la que Naru estaba de acuerdo pues había sido bastante irresponsable de parte de Mai el haber salido así a su apartamento y… y fue entonces que recordó un pequeño detalle ¿Cómo sabia Mai que Hara Masako iba a intentar seducirlo? Ella no le había respondido a esa pregunta pero ya se lo preguntaría después, ahora prefería quedarse con el recuerdo de lo sucedido y el agradable sabor a te que tenía los labios de Mai, encendió el auto nuevamente y arranco dispuesto a irse a casa, notando al marcharse a un auto negro estacionado en los alrededores, cosa que le resulto extraña pero no le tomo demasiad importancia, estaba realmente cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Decir que Ayako estaba molesta era poco, tanto así que Mai temió por su vida al notar la mirada de la maquillista sobre ella, sin embargo, el sonido del auto de Naru capto la atención de la mujer y después de asomarse a la ventana, su mirada cambio de una de reproche a un picara, siendo esto peor o al menos eso pensaba Mai.

-Así que… ¿Estabas con Naru? -Cuestiono con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro-

-A-algo así… -Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas-

- Y… -Dijo la maquillista notando algo extraño en el cuello de Mai-¿Qué estaban haciendo a esta hora?

-Na-nada… -Contesto la castaña tratando de evadir el tema-

- Oh… Bueno, si no quieres decirme no importa -Dijo la maquillista acerándose a la castaña mientras "arreglaba" el cuello de la blusa de Mai- Con ver esta marca me basta…

-¿Marca? ¿Qué marca? –Cuestiono Mai viéndose en el espejo mas cercano, sintiendo los colores subir a sus mejillas al notar algo que antes no estaba allí- ¡N-no es lo que estás pensando! –Exclamo tratando de evitar que Ayako se hiciera ideas equivocadas, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la verdad- Na-Naru y yo no…

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –Respondió la mujer mientras estriba sus brazos y bostezaba- Ya es muy tarde, a dormir –Agrego empujando a Mai hasta su habitación- ¡Y no se te ocurra salir!

Mai simplemente asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, entrando luego en la habitación y tirándose en su cama, toco inconscientemente la marca en su cuello recordando lo sucedido con Naru mientras que sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín nuevamente, recordándose también que tenía que regañarlo por marcarla de esa forma.

Todas las luces se apagaron en la casa de Ayako y el silencio reino en el lugar por lo que nadie se fijó en un auto negro que permanecía estacionado frente a la vivienda ni en el hombre que estaba en el interior de él.

Cuando la hora de levantarse llego le resultó una odisea a Ayako despertar a Mai pues esta dormía plácidamente sin intención de levantarse y después de muchos intentos logro hacerlo, viendo divertida como Mai prácticamente volaba de una lado a otro bañándose, cambiándose y desayunando para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Apenas con el tiempo necesario llegaron a la oficina, viendo sorprendidas como Naru aparecía tras ellas tratando de mantener su imperturbable postura aunque no le estaba funcionando mucho pues la camisa mal abotonada y algunos cabellos desordenados indicaban que había tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo, se aclaró la garganta tratando de mantener un poco de su orgullo y después de un "entremos" ingresaron a la oficina de Houshou, que los esperaba junto a Lin y a los otros miembro de SPR.

-Hasta que llegas Naru-chan ¿Por qué tan tarde?–Cuestiono Takigawa con burla pues era la primera oportunidad que tenía de molestarlo- No me digas…. ¡Estuviste con Mai anoche! –Agrego tratando de jugarle una broma a ambos muchacho pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Naru desviar la mirada y un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Mai- O-oigan… era broma…

-Mejor cierra la boca –Regaño Ayako jalando de la oreja a Houshou a pesar de las protestas de este-

-¡Eso duele! –Se quejó mientras ella lo soltaba posando luego la vista en Mai- Por cierto Mai, te vi ayer en televisión ¡Estuviste genial! ¡Mucho mejor que Masako! –Agrego logrando que la castaña se tensara- Tranquila, nadie aparte de Ayako y de mí se dio cuenta

-Entonces no lo divulgues –Replico Naru con seriedad- Si alguien más sabe que Mai fue el reemplazo podría tener problemas

-No volveré a tocar el tema –Respondió Houshou pues Naru tenía razón, si el presidente se enteraba que Mai había tomado el lugar de Masako podría tener problemas-

Naru simplemente asintió y después de recibir el cronograma indicado para su día, salió de la habitación seguido de Lin y los miembros de SPR, sonriendo ligeramente al pasar junto a Mai, siendo el mayor quien se adelantase a los otros para sacar el auto seguido de Yasuhara y John, dejando a Naru atrás, el mismo que se detuvo en medio del pasillo al escuchar unos curioso comentarios ¿Acaso había oído bien?

-Oye ¿Sabías que Lin-san tiene novia? –Cuestiono una de las muchachas que trabajaban allí, Akari según recordaba, a otra que la acompañaba, una recientemente contratada- Ayer salieron a cenar

-¡Es la noticia del día! –Exclamo la otra cambiando a una expresión decepcionada- Y yo que pensé que tenía oportunidad… ¡Y con lo guapo que estaba!

-Es una tragedia para todas… -Contesto la otra en tono dramático- ¡Quien como ella!

-Dicen que es la nueva asistente de Takigawa-san ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la segunda muchacha- Taniyama… creo que ese es su nombre

-Si… ayer salieron juntos y… -Dijo Akari sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras alguien ejercía presión en su hombro-

-¿Pueden repetir lo que dijeron? –Cuestiono el pelinegro con un aura oscura que congelo a las muchachas-

-Shi-Shibuya-san…. –Replico Akari comenzado a sudar frío-

-Ha-hablábamos de Lin-san –Respondió la otra muchacha retrocediendo un par de pasos- y… y de su novia…

-No estaba al tanto de eso –Dijo Naru con una inquietante sonrisa- ¿Cómo decían que se llamaba?

-¡Shibuya-san! Hace tiempo que no te veía –Exclamo un conocido de Naru que trabajaba allí mientras las chicas desaprecian al instante- Oh ¿Ya viste a la pequeña novia de Lin-san? Se llama Mai, dicen que es muy guapa y… -agrego deteniéndose al sentir un aura extraña proveniente del pelinegro- ¿Shibuya…san?

Y si las miradas mataran el pobre sujeto estaría muerto pues Naru estaba realmente molesto ¿La pequeña novia de Lin? ¿Mai la novia de Lin? ¿Qué salieron a cenar? ¡Al demonio con eso! ¡Mai era suya! Camino con paso rápido hasta la salida del edificio encontrándose con Lin en el interior del auto, el mismo que sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mirada de Naru sobre él, definitivamente estaba en problemas y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

El presidente de Hara Entertainment observaba desde lo alto en su oficina a Naru mientras que tras él, en su computador, se reproducía el video de la presentación de "Hara Masako" de repente, el sonido del teléfono capto su atención recibiendo la llamada al instante mientras que una inquietante sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

-Tenemos la información que quería, Hara-sama –Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono-

-Muy bien –Felicito el sujeto mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba- ¿Quién es la mujer que reemplazo a mi hija durante la presentación?

-Taniyama Mai –Contesto el sujeto con seriedad-

-¿Y quién la puso allí? –Pregunto el presidente-

-Shibuya-san la recomendó como reemplazo –Respondió el sujeto- según pude averiguar, él fue quien la recomendó a producción y concedió una entrevista solo para concederle el tiempo necesario a Taniyama para cambiar la coreografía establecida

-Así que fue el… -Susurro el presidente sin perder aquella inquietante sonrisa-

-¿Qué desea que haga? –Cuestiono el sujeto- ¿La elimino como estaba planeado?

-No… aun no –Respondió el presidente- espera nuevas órdenes

-Sí, Hara-sama –Dijo el sujeto para luego cortar la comunicación-

El presidente se recostó en el respaldo de su silla mientras que una inquietante sonrisa se extendía nuevamente por su rostro, estaba planeando algo y si todo salía como esperaba, mataría varios pájaros de un solo tiro.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el episodio semanal, espero sea de su agrado y sin mucho que decir me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	15. Pasado

_¡Hola a todos! En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero tuve varios pendientes y para cuando me di cuenta ya era domingo u_uU en fin… espero que ese capítulo sea de su agrado y sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo._

_¡Cierto! __**Akari Kiseki**__ Gracias por comentar como siempre y por comentar en mi otra historia también *0* me alegra haber logrado que te hicieras pudin en el capítulo anterior y Si, use tu nombre como una "parición especial" no te sorprendas si apareces de nuevo XD espero este episodio se de tu agrado también y ya sin mucho rollo, ahí va el nuevo capítulo._

_**Pasado**_

_El presidente se recostó en el respaldo de su silla mientras que una inquietante sonrisa se extendía nuevamente por su rostro, estaba planeando algo y si todo salía como esperaba, mataría varios pájaros de un solo tiro._

Observó nuevamente el video en el que la falsa Masako se presentaba reemplazando a su hija, sacando luego un cigarro del cajón de su escritorio mientras pesaba en lo favorable que había resultado la situación, favorable para el claro está, pues gracias a la información que acababa de recibir, el problema que recientemente había surgido con su "querida hija" estaba totalmente solucionado.

Una hora antes de recibir la llamada de su subordinado, el presidente había recibido otra llamada, una que ciertamente le había resultado problemática pues sus planes podrían haber cambiado drásticamente si no hubiese encontrado una solución a ello. Estaba al tanto de las molestias de Masako en la garganta pero no le había tomado importancia hasta que recibió la llamada del médico que la reviso, esa mocosa no podía hacer nada bien y para terminar, solo causaba problemas.

-Disculpe que lo moleste Hara-Sama, pero he llamado a su hija esta mañana y no me contesta, por eso recurrí a usted –Dijo el médico a través de la línea telefónica- tengo los resultados de los exámenes que le practicamos ayer y temo decir que no son buenos…

-Directo al grano doctor –Replicó el sujeto sin mostrar preocupación por el estado de su hija- ¿Que sucede con ella?

-Parece que ha estado forzando demasiado sus cuerdas vocales y estas presentan pequeñas lesiones que podrían agravarse si continua esforzándose –Contesto el médico con seriedad- Recomiendo que cese sus actividades durante un periodo de tiem….

-¿Cuánto? –Cuestionó el presidente con molestia- ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede cantar?

-N-no sabría decirle Hara-sama, depende de cuánto se esfuerce –Respondió con incredulidad el sujeto ¿Acaso no le importaba la salud de su hija?- Tal vez tres meses… pero… ella no debería… -agrego revisando los resultados de los exámenes- Si continua cantando las lesiones se agravarán, sus cuerdas vocales podrían desgarrarse, lo mejor sería que descansase por tres meses y retomase sus actividades después de…

-Así que tres meses… Esa mocosa solo causa problemas…-Susurro con molestia el presidente- Gracias por la información doctor, yo se la hare saber -Agrego dirigiéndose luego al médico- Hasta luego

Y sin decir más, había cortado la llamada mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar la situación, podría reemplazarla con alguna otra chica pero ya no podría tener bajo control a Naru y eso era un problema, estaba pensando en eso cuando la solución llego a él junto a la llamada de su subordinado, ahora que sabía la identidad de la mujer detrás de la máscara, todo era más fácil.

La tensión en el auto en el que viajaban los miembros de SPR era palpable, Yasuhara y John trataban de no hacer ningún comentario pues sentía que su vida correría peligro si lo hacían, su jefe parecía realmente molesto con Lin y eso era algo que no habían visto antes por lo que no sabían que hacer.

Lin podía sentirá la gélida mirada de Naru sobre él cada cierto tiempo mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba molesto, él no había hecho nada malo, entonces por qué… y de repente, la respuesta llego a él al recordar la cena que tuvo con Mai la noche anterior ¿Sería por eso? Estaba a punto de preguntar pero ya habían llegado a su destino y simplemente pudo sentir la gélida mirada de Naru sobre el antes de que ingresaran al estudio, definitivamente estaba molesto.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante tranquila para los miembros de SPR pues la tención disminuyo al estar en medio del trabajo, aunque, cada vez que Lin y Naru estaban cerca, tanto Yasuhara como John preferían estar lejos pues su jefe parecía querer matarlo. Para cuando la tarde llego el humor de Naru empeoro pues tenía ensayo con Hara Masako, ese día estaba resultando realmente malo para él, pero aún le quedaba el "consuelo" de ver a Mai antes de empezar con el ensayo, por lo que, apenas llegaron al edificio, salió de la camioneta y se dirigió a la oficina de Houshou siendo retenido en el camino por el productor de un programa de televisión en el que saldría, definitivamente estaba de mala suerte.

Lin vio como Naru era interceptado por el productor del programa antes de que pudiese ir a otra parte, por lo que creyó conveniente adelantarse e ir a ver a Mai para hablar con ella de los rumores que se había esparcido sobre ellos pues, apenas ingreso a Hara Entertainment, pudo oír murmullos con respecto a su supuesta relación con ella, cayendo en cuenta de la razón del mal humor de Naru, así que lo mejor era advertirle de la situación a Mai antes de que pudiese complicarse más. Camino a paso rápido hacia la sala de ensayos done debería estar ahora pues ella era la encargada de prestar asistencia en esa área y la encontró allí, colocando botellas de agua en un pequeño refrigerador que había en la habitación, y aprovechando que no había nadie más alrededor, se acercó a ella para hablar antes de que los demás llegaran.

-Taniyama-san –Llamo Lin sorprendiendo a Mai haciendo que dejara algunas botellas en el suelo- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Lin-san… -Replico la castaña de espaldas el recordando los rumores que había escuchado- N-no creo que sea conveniente que…

-También he oído los rumores –Dijo el mayor captando la atención de la muchacha- Y Naru parece estar bastante molesto por eso –Agrego con seriedad mientras ella volteaba a verlo- Lo siento, si no te hubiese invitado a salir anoche, nada de esto estaría pasando

-¡N-no es tu culpa Lin-san! ¡Tú solo quisiste ayudarme! –Exclamo la castaña con un ligero tinte carmesí en las mejillas- D-de no ser por ti… me hubiese deprimido mucho… -Agrego desviando la mirada del sujeto frente a ella- Gracias por acompañarme…

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda… -Dijo el mayor seguido de una imperceptible sonrisa- Con respecto al problema de los rumores…

-Hablare con Naru de eso, no te preocupes Lin-san –Respondió la castaña restándole importancia al asunto escuchando voces desde fuera por lo que supuso que pronto comenzarían los ensayos- Sera mejor que regrese al trabajo, nos vemos después –Dijo la castaña caminando hacia la puerta del lugar, pisando sin querer una de las botellas que había dejado en el suelo- ¡He!

-Ten más cuidado –Regaño Lin sujetando a la castaña de la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo- Podrías lastimarte

-Gr-gracias… -Respondió Mai con un ligero tinte en las mejillas por la posición en la que estaban- T-te debo otra Lin-sa…

Y si quiso decir algo más quedo en el aire, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al coreógrafo, Hara Masako y lo miembros de SPR, incluyendo a Naru, demonios… estaban en problemas…

-L-lamentamos la interrupción… -Dijo el coreógrafo haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante- No sabíamos que estaban aquí…

-¡N-no es lo que parece! –Exclamo Mai tratando de salvar la situación- Lin-san y yo no…

-No tienen que ocultarlo Mai –Replico Masako con una sonrisa en el rostro- Todos aquí están al tanto de su relación, no hay de que avergonzarse

-Es tal y como dice Taniyama-san –Dijo Lin captando la atención de los presentes- Ella y yo no estamos saliendo

-No hay por qué ser tímidos Lin-san… -Dijo el coreógrafo que más parecía coreógrafa o al menos eso pensaba Mai- Los vieron salir anoche de un restaurante ¡Y la llevaste a casa! –Agrego con los ojos brillantes, totalmente emocionado- ¡Eres un amor!

-Dejemos estas estupideces y comencemos con los ensayos –Dijo Naru con seriedad haciendo sudar frio a los presentes- No tenemos tiempo que perder

-Shi-Shibuya-kun tiene razón –Dijo el coreógrafo retomando la compostura- Comencemos ahora

Y sin más demora comenzaron a ensayar, Naru trataba de seguir el ritmo de la canción pero el hecho de tener a Hara Masako cerca no ayudaba, trataba de alejarse pero ella no tardaba en acercarse, estaba también aquella molestia que le causaba el hecho de que la gente creyera que Mai y Lin eran pareja, más aún la posición en la que los encontraron ¡Demonios! No podía concentrarse en su trabajo y eso le traería problemas. Dirigió brevemente la mirada hacia Mai en medio de la coreografía y la vio conversando con Lin quien le hablaba al oído pues la música era bastante alta en la habitación e incluso, noto que Mai sonrió ligeramente ante sus palabras ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando entre esos dos! Quería saber de qué hablaban e inconscientemente dio un paso en falso cosa que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y término cayendo pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, definitivamente no era un buen día para él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shibuya-kun? –Cuestiono el coreógrafo acercándose al pelinegro- ¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien –Respondió cortante el aludido mientras se ponía de pie-

-Después de al presentación de ayer creí que no sería problema esta coreografía –Dijo el sujeto de pie frente a ellos- Estuvieron espectaculares, pero ahora… -Agrego con tono preocupado observando a Naru y Masako- Hasta pareciera que la chica de ayer no eras tú Masako-chan…

Y Mai no pudo evitar ahogarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo, captando la atención de los presentes mientras que era auxiliada por Lin, cosa que hizo empeorar el humor del pelinegro.

-Retomemos los ensayos –Replico Naru tratando de cambiar el tema-

-Si, a sus posiciones –Ordeno el coreógrafo- comenzaremos en 3, 2,1…

Pronto retomaron los ensayos pero de poco o nada sirvieron pues Naru seguía cometiendo errores y Masako continuaba con sus "acosos" mientras que el coreógrafo estaba al borde del colapso, las horas pasaron y pronto los ensayos terminaron sin resultado satisfactorio, de seguir así, no lograrían hacerlo bien para el día pactado.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de boca de Naru cuando terminaron los ensayos, al fin podría matar a Lin… no, tenía que hablar con Mai primero, por lo que se acercó a ella que aun permanecía en la sala arreglando un par de cosas acompañada por Lin, que la estaba ayudando a llevar algunas cosas a los vestidores, sin embargo, Masako lo intercepto en el camino y todo quedo en simples intenciones, viendo como Mai salía y él era dejado atrás.

-Naru, querido, salgamos esta noche –Dijo la pelinegra como si nunca hubiese sido rechazada- Hay un restaurante al que he querido ir hace días y…

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Hara-san –Respondió el aludido mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Sera otro día

-¿Te atreves a rechazarme otra vez? –Cuestiono con molestia la pelinegra-

-Díselo al presidente si quieres, no importa, me las arreglare de alguna forma – Respondió Naru con seriedad antes de marcharse- Hasta mañana Hara-san

Y sin más palabras de por medio, salió de la habitación con dirección a los vestidores dejando tras el a una molesta Masako que extrañamente sujetaba su garganta. Cuando estuvo cerca, vio salir a Lin de la habitación despidiéndose de Mai que aún permanecía dentro, bien, se encargaría de Lin luego, ahora quería aclara las cosas con Mai de un vez por todas.

Entró con paso sigiloso al lugar y la vio acomodando unas toallas en el estante que había en la habitación sin percatarse de su presencia, siendo consiente de él solo cuando giro para salir del lugar, encontrándose cara a cara con Naru, quien la apreso contra el estante sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza, dejándola completamente inmovilizada.

-¿Na-Naru? -Cuestiono la castaña con un sonrojo en las mejillas al sentir el rostro del pelinegro cerca al suyo- Q-que…

-¿Por qué demonios todos dicen que eres novia de Lin? –Cuestiono acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo- Responde Mai ¿Es verdad que salieron anoche? ¡En que demonios estabas pensando!

-Ca-clámate Naru… -Dijo la castaña al notar la molestia que el causaba el tema al pelinegro- S-si Salí con Lin-san ayer pero…

-Lo mato… -Susurro Naru con mirada amenazante preocupando a Mai-

-¡E-espera Naru! –Replico la castaña con preocupación tratando de "salvar" la vida de Lin- ¡El solo me invito para no deprimirme! ¡Tú te fuiste con Masako y Lin-san me llevo a cenar, eso es todo! –Agrego con cierta desesperación- El solo fue amable conmigo y…

Las palabras que quiso decir quedaron en el aire cuando Naru cerró la distancia entre ambos y arranco a fuerza un beso de su parte, un gemido de sorpresa escapo de su boca cosa que el aprovecho para introducir su lengua y enredarla con la suya sin soltar en ningún momento sus muñecas, haciendo imposible el que ella pudiese resistirse, liberándola solo cuando sintió que el oxígeno era insuficiente para ambos.

-No quiero… -Susurró Naru al oído de una sonrojada Mai- No quiero a ningún otro hombre cerca de ti…

-¿Na-Naru?... –Cuestiono la castaña al sentir como las manos del pelinegro se deslizaban hasta su cintura atrayéndola más hacia el-

-No quiero que nadie más te toque… -Dijo en un susurro mordiendo luego el cuello de Mai en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior- Solo yo…

-N-no… no hagas… eso… -Susurró Mai al sentir como Naru succionaba la piel de su cuello- Na-Naru…

-Lamento lo de ayer… -Dijo de repente el pelinegro abrazando a la castaña- No quise lastimarte pero ella me llamo y no pude…

-Lo entiendo… -Respondió la castaña devolviendo el abrazo de Naru- Así que no te preocupes más por eso…

-Seis meses… -Susurro chocando su frente con la de Mai- Necesito seis meses para poder libarme de todo esto ¿Podrías esperarme? -Cuestiono con seriedad mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Mai- ¿Podrías soportar esta situación solo por seis meses?

-¿Seis… meses? –Dijo la castaña viendo a los ojos serios del pelinegro-

-En seis meses todo esto terminara… -Respondió sonriendo ligeramente- Si puedes soportar hasta entonces… Te mostrare el futuro que quiero para nosotros… -Agrego acariciando nuevamente las mejillas de Mai- Un futuro donde solo importemos tu y yo…

-Naru… -Susurro la castaña sonriendo al muchacho frente a ella mientras asentía ligeramente- Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario…

-Solo un poco más… -Dijo el pelinegro abrazando a Mai- espera un poco más y todo habrá terminado

Mai simplemente asintió mientras se dejaba envolver por la calidez de Naru obviando, al menos de momento, el motivo por aquel plazo de tiempo, ahora solo quería disfrutar de su compañía y seguir junto a él esperando el tiempo en que aquella promesa sería cumplida. Salieron de los vestidores asegurándose de que nadie más los viera y escabulléndose a la salida, llegaron hasta el auto de Naru, quien llevo a Mai a un restaurante de comida china bastante alejado de las oficinas de Hara Entertainment, y entraron al lugar en el que Naru parecía ser bastante conocido o al menos eso pensaba Mai pues lo atendían como si fuese parte de su familia o algo parecido, dándoles la mesa más "intima" del lugar.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre Naru-san? –Cuestiono una mujer madura de unos 40 años de edad al pelinegro-

-Sí y lo mismo para la señorita –Respondió Naru mientras la mujer anotaba el pedido en una pequeña libreta-

-Parece que vienes aquí muy seguido –Dijo Mai una vez la mujer se fue- Todos te conocen y te hablan con bastante familiaridad

-Este restaurante es de unos parientes de Lin –Respondió el pelinegro recordando sus deseos asesinos para con Lin por haber salido con su novia- Suelo venir aquí cuando quiero alejarme de todo, la comida es buena y la prensa no puede entrar

-Oh… Así que… ¿Nadie ha venido antes contigo? –Cuestiono la castaña con curiosidad- ¿Ni siquiera con Masako?

-Con ella menos que nadie –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad posando luego su mano sobre la de Mai- Eres la primera persona que he traído conmigo y serás la única – Agrego sonriendo ligeramente causando un sonrojo en la castaña- En seis meses, cuando todo esta situación termine, iremos a otros lugares, solo espera un poco mas

-No te pregunte esto hace rato pero… ¿Por qué seis meses? –Cuestiono la castaña con curiosidad- ¿Qué pasara entonces?

-En seis meses… mi deuda estar pagada… -Respondió el pelinegro a una sorprendida Mai ¿Deuda? ¿De qué estaba hablando?- Y la promesa que hice con Gene será cumplida…

-No entiendo que… -Susurró Mai tratando de asimilar la información recibida- Que quieres decir con…

-Supongo que es hora de que sepas la verdad… -Respondió Naru sonriendo ligeramente pero Mai pudo notar que sus ojos no sonreían- Te contare lo que paso hace 4 años…

-¿Cuatro años? –Cuestiono Mai tratando de seguir la conversación-

-Gene murió hace cuatro años, no… lo correcto sería decir que yo lo mate… -Respondió el pelinegro con una seria expresión causando la sorpresa de Mai- El murió por culpa mía…

Inicio Flash Back

Hara Tomohisa era dueño no solo de la empresa de entretenimiento más grande de Japón, también había incursionado en diversas áreas financieras en países extranjeros y fue justamente mediante una transacción financiera que conoció a la familia Davis, quienes eran dueños de una de las empresas más importantes de Inglaterra, Tomohisa no perdió oportunidad y estableció una sociedad con ellos, siendo lo que captara su atención los talentoso gemelos que el matrimonio tenía, sabía de antemano que eran adoptados y al indagar un poco sobre sus orígenes su interés en ellos creció.

Eugene y Naru eran hijos de un famoso compositor japonés y una mujer mestiza, parte inglés y parte japonesa, que poseía un talento natural para la música, sin embargo, debido a su frágil cuerpo no pudo debutar como cantante y estando consiente de que, más temprano que tarde, dejaría a sus pequeños hijos solos pues su cada vez más deteriorada salud así se lo indicaba, se puso en contacto con unos amigos que residida en Inglaterra pidiéndoles que se hicieran cargo de sus hijos en caso algo le sucediera a su esposo y ella, fue así como los gemelos habían terminado siendo adoptados por el matrimonio Davis y llevado a Inglaterra donde, sin siquiera imaginarlo, todo comenzaría.

Tomohisa vio en ellos una posible fuente de dinero extra, especialmente en Eugene que parcia bastante entusiasmado con la idea de ser músico como no pudo serlo su madre, aunque no descartaba al otro muchacho en el que su hija parecía estar interesada. No paso mucho tiempo para que Eugene llegara a él a través de su hija con una excelente composición musical pidiendo una oportunidad para debutar en Japón como cantante, aunque después sabría que el verdadero autor de la composición no era otro más que Oliver Davis.

Naru había heredado el talento musical de sus padres y en verdad disfrutaba de hacer música con su ellos, especialmente con su madre, pero después de su muerte… el simplemente se alejó de ese camino, más aun cuando la "enana" desaprecio de su vida, caso contrario era Eugene, que se esmeró en continuar haciendo música aunque no era muy bueno para la composición, por lo que muchas veces usaba las composiciones que su hermano había hecho, siendo precisamente con una de ella que se presentó ante Tomohisa, obteniendo su aprobación al instante, eso se lo debía a Masako pues había intercedido a su favor a cambio de que el convenciera a Oliver de tener una cita con ella, ahora, el problema era decírselo a su orgulloso hermano… Las palabras no funcionaron aquella vez y solo obtuvo un rotundo No de su parte, por lo que decidió atraerlo con una pequeña mentira y encontrarlo con ella en un café, el también estaría allí pero se marcharía dejándolos solos, después de todo… su hermano necesitaba salir un poco de casa…

Cuando Naru llego al café supo instantáneamente que era una trampa de su hermano pero no pudo salir pues ya lo habían visto y termino sentándose en la misma mesa que ellos ¿Por qué demonios Gene insistía en que saliera con ella? Necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría aprovechando el momento en que Hara Masako fue al tocador, Ahora su hermanito lo iba a escuchar.

-¡En qué demonios estas pensado! –Regaño Naru a su gemelo- Sabes que no soporto estas cosas

-Por favor ten una cita con ella ¡Solo esta vez! Hazlo por mi… -Pidió juntando sus manos frente a su hermano como si estuviera rezando- Ella me ayudo para entrar en Hara Entertainment a cambio de una cita contigo ¡Podre hacer mi debut! –Agrego emocionado- Iré a Japón y cantare la canción que le presente al presidente…

-¿De dónde la sacaste? –Cuestiono con molestia el pelinegro- Respóndeme Gene ¿De dónde sacaste el tema?

-D-de tu carpeta de composiciones… -Respondió con nerviosismo al notar el aura oscura de su hermano- ¡No te enfades Ñol! Tú no la ibas a usar de todos modos…

-¿Qué canción presentaste? –Pregunto irritado el pelinegro sin prestar atención a los argumentos de su hermano-

-S-sin decir nada… -Contesto Gene prácticamente saltando de su silla cuando Naru golpeo la mesa- ¿N-Noll…?

-Me largo –Dijo el aludido cogiendo su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la salida del local-

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! –Dijo Eugene dándole alcance a su hermano fuera del local, al otro lado de la autopista- No tienes que enojarte así, es solo una canción…

-¡De todos los temas tenías que escoger ese! –Exclamo dirigiéndose a su hermano que lo miraba sorprendido pues nunca lo había visto perder los estribos- Esa canción es importante para mí, pero no, tu vienes y la dejas en manos de ese tipo… –Agrego con seriedad dándole la espalda a su hermano dispuesto a marcharse-

-¡Espera Noll! –Replico el aludido sujetando el brazo de su hermano- No sabía que…

-¡Solo déjame! –Contesto el pelinegro empujando sin quererlo a su hermano, haciendo que este cayera a la autopista-

Y lo que vino después nunca lo espero, el semáforo había cambiado de color segundos antes de que Gene cayera sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, mientras que Naru veía con incredulidad como su hermano era arroyado por una camioneta negra frente a él, escuchó el grito de algunas mujeres que por ahí pasaban mientras el cuerpo de su hermano quedaba tendido en el pavimento, se quedó inmóvil por unos breves segundos moviéndose luego por inercia hasta el lugar, escuchando el grito de Masako desde el otro lado, reacciono ante las voces de los presentes y sin perder más tiempo corrió al lado de su hermano notando como este aún estaba consiente, no, eso no podía ser cierto… ya había perdido a toda su familia, Gene no podía…

-L-lo siento Noll… -Susurro Eugene con dificultad mientras Masako llamaba a una ambulancia- N-no quise… robar tu canción…

-No hables –Contestó Naru cerrando los puños con fuerza-

-S-solo quería… cumplir el sueño… de mamá… -Dijo el muchacho apenas consiente- P-perdón Noll… p-por… dejarte… solo… -Agrego sonriendo ligeramente antes de perder la conciencia-

-Gene… -Llamo el pelinegro tratando de despertarlo- Responde Gene… -Agregó zarandeando el cuerpo de su hermano- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Respóndeme!

Pero el no despertó, simplemente se quedó allí, en medio de un charco de sangre que emanaba de su propio cuerpo mientras Naru permanecía inmóvil junto a él, todo… todo había sido su culpa, si tan solo hubiese accedido a tener esa cita… si no se hubiese enfadado… si no lo hubiese empujado… cerro los puños con fuerza mientras ocultaba la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello mientras veía como la ambulancia se llevaba el cadáver de su hermano, lo había matado, el… él había matado a la única persona importante que le quedaba…

No pudo mirar a la cara a sus padres durante varios días y Masako no tardo en tildarlo de asesino, aunque no podía culparla, después de todo, ella tenía razón, el había matado a su hermano aunque sus padres dijeran que todo fue un accidente, ellos trataban de mostrarse comprensivos pero él sabía que en el fondo lo culpaban por la muerte de gene, y si creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, pronto comprendería lo equivocado que estaba.

Eugene había firmado ya un contrato con Hara Entertainment y Tomohisa no tardo en sacar las garras y usar eso en contra de la familia Davis, en aquel momento los negocios no iban muy bien y su padre presentaba una enfermedad cardiaca por lo que una pelea judicial no era posible, sin embargo, Tomohisa no era de los hombres que perdonaban las deudas por caridad, Eugene no podía cumplir el contrato por que ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivo y ante esto, aquel sujeto les dio solo dos opciones, pagar una indemnización que abarcaba el dinero que sería empleado en la operación de su padre, o que alguien tomara el lugar de Gene y ese no era otro mas que Naru.

-Tú decides Oliver-kun–Dijo Tomohisa presionando al muchacho- Venir conmigo y tomar el lugar de tu hermano o que tu padre me pague lo acordado y se quede sin la operación que necesita

-Le pagaremos –Dijo Martin, el padre adoptivo de Naru- Noll no ira con…

-Iré –Replico Naru con seriedad interrumpiendo las palabras de su padre- Tomare la responsabilidad de Gene

-¡Muy bien Oliver-kun! –Felicito el Tomohisa con una sonrisa en el rostro- Pronto veremos los detalles de tu viaje

-¡Espera Noll! –Replico la madre del muchacho- No tienes que hacer esto, si te vas con el no…

-Estaré bien, es mi culpa que Gene ya no este, así que… tomare su lugar… –Respondió el muchacho seguido de una ligera sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban lo contrario- No tienen que preocuparse

-Si no hay nada más que decir… -Dijo Tomohisa ante el silencio que se formó en la habitación- Arreglaré los papeles necesarios para tu viaje Oliver-kun, hasta entonces…

Y sin decir más, el presidente de Hara Entertainment salió de la casa de los Davis, mientras que Naru simplemente se excusó con sus padres y se encerró en su habitación, pocos días después recibió la llamada del presidente y a un par de semanas del fallecimiento de Gene, Naru partió rumbo a Japón bajo el nombre de Shibuya Kazuya, para comenzar con una nueva vida en ese país, mientras recordaba la promesa que hizo frente a la tumba de su hermano "Cumpliré tu sueño y el de nuestra madre" había dicho, y lo haría, saldaría la deuda que tenía con Tomohisa, encontraría la enana y cumpliría su promesa.

Fin Flash Back

-Y así fue como termine aquí… -Dijo Naru continuando su relato pues mientras recordaba iba relatando lo sucedido- El contrato que Eugene firmo fue por tres años –Agrego prosiguiendo con su explicación- Debute con SPR hace dos años y medio, por lo que solo quedan seis meses para que todo termine, así que solo espe… ¿Mai?

-Estuviste solo todo este tiempo… -Susurro la castaña apretando con fuerza la mano de Naru- Sufriendo sin decir nada…

-Supongo que… venir a Japón fue una forma de huir de todo, aunque no funciono muy bien… –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente, poniéndose de pie al ver que ella no hablaba, para luego inclinarse ante Mai que mantenía la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- ¿Qué sucede?

-L-lo siento… -Susurro alzando el rostro haciendo que Naru pudiese ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas- N-no sé qué decir… yo solo…

-Está bien… -Replico Naru sujetando las manos de Mai entre las suyas- no tienes que decir nada, con que estés aquí es suficiente… -Agrego sonriendo ligeramente mientras secaba las lágrimas de Mai con sus pulgares- Así que… no llores más…

Mai simplemente asintió abrazo luego a Naru mientras que este respondía a aquel gesto, se había quitado un gran peso de encima al hablar de eso con Mai y ahora solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien entre ellos. El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila entre ambos, terminaron de cenar y después de conversar un rato más con ella, Naru decidió llevarla a casa pues tenían bastante trabajo que hacer al día siguiente, al menos su "cita" no había salido tan mal como las anteriores.

A la mañana siguiente la primera actividad, para disgusto de Naru, eran ensayos con Hara Masako, para variar, las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos pero si mejor que el día anterior, por la tarde fueron a sus respectivas actividades, por la noche salía con Mai a algún lado con cuidado de no ser descubiertos por la prensa y hasta ahora habían tenido suerte; los días pasaron rápidamente y pronto, el día de la presentación del nuevo miembro de SPR llego, ahora estaban reunidos en el set del programa de Mitsuki, la misma presentadora de antes, e incluso Mai estaba presente pues era su día libre y había quedado con Naru para después de la presentación por petición de él, viendo como entrevistaban a los miembros de SPR mientras que Masako permanecía oculta hasta que tuviese que salir a escena y justo cuando iban a salir al aire, algo ocurrió mientras que Mai tenía una sensación familiar con respecto al escenario, no… otra vez no…

-¡Taniyama-san! –Exclamo Mitsuki corriendo hacia ella- ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Hara-san no puede…!

-¿Otra ves? –Cuestiono Mai con desgano, eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo-

-Parece que está enferma, se la llevaron en ambulancia hace un momento –Explico la mujer- Pero no podemos hacer nada, la presentación está programada para hoy y si no salen…

-Se supone que hoy se presentaría el nuevo miembro de SPR, no bastara con ponerme un antifaz –Replico la castaña antes las palabras de la mujer- Esta vez no puedo tomar su lugar

-Tendrás que hacerlo –Dijo Naru apareciendo tras ella- El presidente llamo, dice que alguien reemplace a Masako con un antifaz al igual que la última vez, él se encargara de la prensa luego…

-E-eso quiere decir que el… -Susurro Mai recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Naru- Imposible…

-Creo que aún no sabe que eres tu –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando los hombros de Mai mirándola fijamente- No quiero obligarte a hacer esto, pero… necesito que salgas al escenario conmigo… -Pidió sorprendiendo a Mai- Esto tiene que salir bien…

-Por favor Taniyama-san –Pidió Mitsuki con desesperación- He oído de Shibuya-san que conoces la coreografía de este tema también ¡Por favor ayúdanos!

Un ligero suspiro escapo de boca de Mai seguido de una ligera sonrisa mientras un "si" brotaba de sus labios, no sabía en qué iba a terminar todo eso, pero de algo estaba segura, no iba a dejar a Naru solo nunca más. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, se oyeron los gritos de los fanáticos que esperaban oír a la nueva voz de SPR, cuando comenzaron a cantar la euforia creció a pesar de que la identidad del nuevo miembro aún permanecía oculta, tal vez las cosas podrían resultar bien después de todo.

El presidente veía desde la comodidad de su oficina el programa de televisión en el que salía la falsa Masako mientras una perturbadora sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, todo estaba saliendo tal y como esperaba, solo quedaba hacer su siguiente movimiento y podría obtener el control total sobre la situación, si, ahora podría tomar el control de todo.

-Oliver Davis… -Susurro el sujeto al muchacho y luego a la castaña junto a el- ¿Quién diría que esa mocosas se convertiría en tu debilidad?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, en verdad lamento la demora, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… comenten para saber que tal me quedo XD ¡No estamos leyendo! *0*_


	16. Condiciones

_¡Hola a todos! Empezare con una disculpa por la tardanza con respecto a este episodio, lo lamento, he tenido bastante trabajo últimamente y penas me queda tiempo para escribir, pero aquí esta, contra viento y marea XD ya no los aburro más y paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo de A song for you._

_Cierto, cierto, __**Akari Kiseki**__ Yo también creo que los gays son graciosísimos XD y lo del castigo 0/0 también pensé en algo parecido pero eso vendrá después *0* y con respecto a tu aparición especial, esa se vendrá pronto XD espero que disfrutes este capítulo también, gracias por seguir mis historias por muy feas que estén *0* __**CONEJA**__ tienes razón, el presidente es extremadamente calculador y pues… sabe jugar bien sus cartas XD espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado*0*. __**Cross-Yukki**__ Gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo te resulte tan interesante como los demás *0* ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio. _

_**Condiciones**_

_-Oliver Davis… -Susurro el sujeto observando al muchacho y luego a la castaña junto a el- ¿Quién diría que esa mocosa se convertiría en tu debilidad?_

EL aplauso de parte del público cuando termino la canción no hizo más que corroborar su hipótesis y reafirmar su plan, iba a necesitar de Mai por un tiempo y tenía la forma de convencerla además de un "respaldo" con que apoyarse en caso que Naru quisiera intervenir, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo comenzara.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de boca de Mai cuando la presentación termino sin problemas, escabulléndose luego hasta el camerino de Masako para quitarse el vestuario y la mascar sin que otros, además de los involucrados, se diesen cuenta de ello, siendo ayudada por Mitsuki mientras que Naru esperaba fuera, todo había salido bien al menos de momento. Para cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación cerciorándose que no hubiese nadie alrededor salvo Naru, que la esperaba de pie junto a Lin, notando cierta tensión entre ellos mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro, al parecer, Naru aun estaba molesto con Lin por haber salido con ella.

-Tardaste –Regaño Naru acercándose a ella-

-L-lo siento… -Contesto la castaña con nerviosismo al notar el mal humor de Naru- Tardamos un poco en quitarme el maquillaje y el vestuario pero ya estoy lista

-Vamos entonces –Dijo el pelinegro relajando un poco más su facciones- Iremos a cenar y después a donde quieras, esta noche tú eliges

-Lin-san dijo lo mismo cuando salimos –Respondió la castaña callando la instante al notar lo que dijo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?- Qu-quiero decir…

-Vámonos –Ordeno el pelinegro cogiendo de la muñeca a Mai y la jalaba con dirección a la salida-

-E-Espera Naru… -Replico la castaña tratando de seguir el paso acelerado de Naru- ¿Qué pasa con Lin-san?

-Solo somos tu y yo –Contesto el aludido sin detenerse- El no viene

-P-pero… -Dijo la castaña en un intento vano de llamar la atención del pelinegro-

Y si quiso decir algo mas no pudo hacerlo pues ya estaban bastante lejos de Lin, viendo como este se despedía de ella con la mano antes de que se perdiese de vista, definitivamente pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que Naru dejara su molestia para con Lin o al menos eso pensaba Mai. Para cuando llegaron al auto de Naru este ya se había "calmado" y la situación fue más tranquila, con el enojo amainado y a la calidez de la luz de las velas en una tranquila cena, la noche siguió su curso hasta la hora de separarse nuevamente y es que el tiempo que podía estar juntos era bastante corto dada la naturaleza de su relación, todo permanecía en secreto y con temor de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento por la prensa o el presidente "Solo cinco meses más" se repetía Naru constantemente para soportar aquella molesta situación y los acosos de Hara Masako, solo cinco meses más y seria libre para estar con Mai sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Hara Tomohisa estaba de pie frente a la cama de hospital en el que se encontraba Masako mientras ella agachaba la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los puños, tratando así de controlar su rabia y no exaltarse más de lo debido, pues si gritaba sus cuerdas vocales podrían dañarse más de lo que ya estaban, ese desgraciado no le había dicho nada y solo cuando pudo hablar con el medico que la atendió, descubrió el motivo tras sus molestias y el riesgo que corría, definitivamente odiaba al hombre frente a ella, pero se odiaba más a si misma por no tener la fuerza y el valor para enfrentarlo.

-He decidido quien será tu reemplazo –Dijo Tomohisa a la muchacha- No tendrás que trabajar durante un par de meses

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono la pelinegra aferrándose a las sabanas que la cubrían- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Podía haber perdido mi voz! –Exclamo sintiendo una puntada en la garganta callando al instante- E-es… ¿Es que no te importa?

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta ¿Para qué preguntas? –Dijo el sujeto sin prestarle mayor importancia a la pelinegra- Solo tenías que cantar pero ni siquiera para eso sirves, agradece que te estoy dando la oportunidad de regresar después de tu tratamiento –Agrego acercándose a la muchacha tomando bruscamente su mentón- Tienes tres meses Masako, tres meses para recuperarte completamente o tendrás que atenerte a la consecuencias

-S-si señor… -Respondió la pelinegra sintiendo como su padre la soltaba sin la menor delicadeza- ¿Q-quien me reemplazara?

-Taniyama Mai –Contesto el aludido sin inmutarse por eso-

-¡Cualquiera menos ella! –Exclamo Masako sujetando nuevamente su garganta ante el dolor que le produjo aquella acción- E-ella… ella no…

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión –Replico el sujeto caminando a la salida- Ella será tu reemplazo y no hay lugar a objeción

Y sin más palabras de por medio, salió de la habitación dejando tras el a una molesta y frustrada Masako pues sentía que Mai le estaba quitando todo, primero Naru, después su lugar en el grupo que lideraba y ahora en SPR, si no hubiese parecido en su vida, si ella no existiera todo… todo estaría bien.

A la mañana siguiente todos los medios de comunicación estaba centrados en el programa que televiso el debut del nuevo miembro de SPR, algunos reclamaban el hecho de que la identidad de la muchacha no fue revelada y otros alegaban en defensa de aquella situación diciendo que se trataba de un truco publicitario para captar la atención de todos los medios y eso se corroboró cuando el presidente dio una entrevista a primera hora informando que la identidad del nuevo miembro será revelada dentro de tres meses en el concierto que SPR daría con motivo del lanzamiento de un mini álbum con temas inéditos y en solitario de cada miembro del grupo, definitivamente había mucho misterio detrás de la identidad de aquella chica y más aun con la noticia del receso médico que la representante de Hara Masako anuncio el mismo día, algunos decían que ese "descanso" era solo para cubrir el hecho de que ella era en realidad la mujer tras la máscara y otros rebatían ese hecho con distintos argumentos, en todo caso, el hecho era que el presidente había logrado su objetivo, captar la atención de todos los medios y centrarla en "XM" que fue el nombre que se le dio a la mujer tras la máscara, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

A la hora acostumbrada los miembros de SPR se reunieron en la oficina de Takigawa, repartieron sus respectivos itinerarios igual que siempre, Naru molesto a Mai con algún comentario sarcástico como de costumbre, Ayako golpeo a Takigawa como cada mañana y todo hubiese sido "normal" si la secretaria del presidente no hubiese entrado al lugar para comunicarle a Mai que Hara Tomohisa la solicitaba en su oficina, causando la preocupación general, especialmente la de Naru, quien supo al instante que las cosas se complicarían con esa reunión. Dirigió la vista hacia Mai tratando de leer su expresión pero ella simplemente sonrió tratando de ocultar su miedo pero él podía notarlo, demonios, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de no poder ayudarla, ella iría sola al "matadero" sin que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

Mai camino en silencio detrás de la mujer encargada de llevarla ante Tomohisa mientras pensaba en las posibles razones de la repentina cita, seguramente había descubierto que ella era la mujer tras la máscara que reemplazaba a Masako o, en el peor de los casos, había descubierto su relación con Naru, caminando temerosa hacia la oficina del mencionado sujeto esperando que le motivo del llamado sea el primero. Mai se sintió perdida en el momento en que la mujer abandono la habitación y dejándola a solas con el presidente, en verdad ese hombre le daba miedo y más ahora que tenía mucho que ocultar.

-Buenos días Hara-san –Saludo la castaña tratando de no mostrar su miedo- Su secretaria dijo que me necesitaba ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-No tienes que estar tan tensa, Taniyama-san –Contesto el sujeto con una sonrisa y falsa amabilidad- Siéntate por favor –Agrego señalando la silla frente a su escritorio- Tenemos un tema que tratar

-Usted dirá Hara-san, ¿Para qué me necesita? –Pregunto la castaña sentándose frente a él mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo-

-Se bien que eres quien ha reemplazado a mi hija en dos ocasiones, necesito que lo sigas haciendo –Respondió el sujeto mirando fijamente a la muchacha causando un escalofrió en ella, definitivamente ese hombre la asustaba- Sera solo por tres meses y claro que no será gratis, tendrás un sueldo, además, te ofrezco debutar en esta compañía apenas Masako pueda regresar –Agrego con su máscara de amabilidad- Es una buena oferta

-Demasiado buena para ser verdad –Dijo la castaña analizando la situación tomando valor de quien sabe dónde- Usted no haría una oferta como esa por el simple hecho hacerla, me atrevería a decir que es todo una farsa y al cabo de los tres meses no recibiré nada –Agrego sin dejarse intimidar por la presencia del sujeto, o al menos intentado no hacerlo- Me niego a hacerlo

-Parece que no estas entendiendo Taniyama-san, no te estoy dando una opción, tomaras el lugar de Masako durante tres meses quieras o no –Replico el sujeto cambiando su expresión de "amabilidad" a una más intimidante- Tendrás la responsabilidad de llevar el nombre de XM durante la ausencia de mi hija, eso claro, si realmente te importa el bienestar de tus amigos –Agrego Tomohisa con seriedad logrando que une escalofrío recorriera la columna de Mai- Sabes que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos si te niegas, puedo despedirlos y hacer que nadie más vuelva a contratarlos, aunque también… los accidentes son muy comunes en este medio, sería una lástima que algo le sucediera a la maquillista o a Takigawa, todos están bajo mi poder Taniyama-san, incluso Shibuya

-No se atrevería… -Dijo la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza tratando de mantener la calma-

-Sabes que Shibuya es en realidad Oliver y que mato a su hermano ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono el sujeto logrando que Mai se tensara al instante- Lo sabía… supongo entonces que estas al tanto de nuestro "trato" –Agrego recalcando esa palabra- Dime Taniyama-san… ¿Qué pasaría si el no pudiese cumplir el contrato? Su familia la pasaría muy mal ¿No crees? Si el sufriera un desafortunado accidente las cosas para el serían bastante complejas y eso sería una lástima porque solo faltan un par de meses para terminar el contrato

-Es un… -Replico Mai callando al sentir la gélida mirada del sujeto sobre ella-

-El futuro de todos tus amigos esta en tus manos Taniyama-san –Dijo Tomohisa con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro- De ti depende lo que pase con todos ellos, así que… ¿Aceptas?

-Si… -Contesto la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza, ese sujeto era un verdadero demonio y no iba a permitir que truncara la libertad de Naru nique dañara a sus amigos, ellos había soportado mucho como para que lo perdieran todo ahora- Tomare el lugar de Masako durante el tiempo que haga falta…

-¡Muy bien! –Felicito el sujeto con "emoción"- Y ya que estamos en tan buenos términos… -Agrego dirigiéndole una inquietante sonrisa a la muchacha- Hay algo más que quiero que hagas cuando estos tres meses terminen…

Y a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Hara Tomohisa, Mai supo que lo que vendría no sería nada bueno para ella. Naru permanecía en silencio al igual que los otros miembros de SPR acompañados por Takigawa y Ayako, mientras esperaban alguna noticia de Mai, demonios, estaba tardando demasiado y esa no era buena señal, estaba realmente preocupado por ella y cuando su paciencia llego al límite se puso de pie dispuesto a ir por Mai, encontrándose frente a frente con ella, que venía entrando a la habitación con una extraña expresión, la misma que trato de ocultar apenas lo vio y eso no le agradaba, algo no había salido bien en esa reunión.

-¿Qué paso? –Cuestiono sin rodeos el pelinegro mientras Mai ingresaba a la habitación- ¿Qué quería ese sujeto?

-Me propuso tomar el lugar de Masako mientras ella se recupera –Respondió la castaña mientras se recostaba contra una pared del lugar- Pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo, al contrario, me ofreció un sueldo y la oportunidad de debutar en esta agencia después de que ella vuelva –Agrego esbozando una sonrisa- Las cosas no salieron tan mal después de todo

-Mientes –Replico Naru con seria expresión de pie frente a ella- Él no te daría algo como eso sin obtener beneficio alguno, sabes lo que hizo conmigo, no puedes caer en su juego y…

-Por eso digo que es un trato –Explico la castaña lanzando un cansado suspiro, tratando de cerrar el tema- Yo tomare el lugar de Masako a cambio de lo que mencione antes –Agrego sonriendo cansadamente- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedo protegerme sola Naru, ahora solo debes centrarte en cumplir con tu trabajo

-Pero... –Replico Naru deteniéndose al notar la mirada confundida de los otros-

-Sera mejor que regreses al trabajo Naru-chan –Dijo Takigawa notando la tensión entre ambos, salvando así a Mai de un incómodo interrogatorio- No te ganes más problemas con el presidente

Naru emitió una especie de gruñido y sin más palabras salió de la habitación, seguido de Lin y los chicos de SPR, Mai le estaba mintiendo y él lo sabía, pero no tenía forma de sacarle la verdad, al menos no cuando había tanta gente alrededor. Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras Lin subió al auto dispuesto a llevarlo al lugar de su primera actividad del día, pero él no podía dejar las cosas así, Mai no estaba bien y todo era culpa del presidente; Naru no pudo soportar mucho aquella incomoda sensación de impotencia y antes de que Lin pudiese encender el motor del auto, Naru bajo de él y se encamino a la oficina del presidente, se tipo no iba a hacer lo que quisiera con Mai, no con ella.

-Vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí Oliver ¿No deberías estar trabajando? –Cuestiono Tomohisa con ironía-

-No dejare que manipules a Mai –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad de pie frente al sujeto- Ella no se convertirá en tu marioneta

-Parece que no has comprendido bien la situación –Replico el aludido- No la estoy manipulando, le ofrecí un trato justo a cambio del trabajo que va a desempeñar ¿No te lo dijo?

-¡Piensas que voy a creer eso! –Exclamo el pelinegro golpeando el escritorio de Tomohisa- Nunca haces nada sin obtener beneficios, como podrías ahora…

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, mocoso –Dijo el aludido con intimidante expresión- No tienes nada que hacer aquí, el trato fue entre ella y yo

-Mai no será una más de tus marionetas –Replico Naru sin dejarse intimidar por el- Me encargare de eso

-Si fuera tú no me metería en esto Oliver –Contesto Tomohisa con burla ante las "amenazas" de Naru- Hay demasiado en juego como para que puedas intervenir

-No importo lo que pase conmigo –Dijo el pelinegro con seguridad- Voy a protegerla de ti

-Te equivocas, cuando digo que hay mucho en juego no me refería a ti –Replico Tomohisa con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro- Es ella, Taniyama Mai, quien tiene mucho que perder –Agrego mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su saco y lo tiraba sobre el escritorio frente a Naru- ¿Qué crees que dirá la prensa cuando vea eso?

-Cuando… -Susurro Naru ensanchando los ojos con sorpresa sosteniendo fuertemente lo que tenía en frente-

-¿En verdad creíste que podrías ocultarlo de mí? –Cuestiono con burla el mayor al observar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Naru- Se bien lo que pasa entre ustedes Oliver y si esto llega a los medios quien saldrá más perjudicada será ella –Agrego mientras que Naru no apartaba la vista de lo que tenía en las manos, fotografías… de Mai y el besándose en el auto- Ha… ya puedo ver los titulares de las revistas, "¡Escandalo! Vocalista de SPR es hallado infraganti con misteriosa mujer mientras su novia enferma se recupera en el hospital" o también podría ser "Misteriosa mujer seduce a vocalista de SPR y rompe una feliz relación de más de dos años" Que mal… los medios la harán picadillo…

-Eres un hijo de… -Replico Naru con ira contenida-

-Cuida tus palabras Oliver –Advirtió Tomohisa mientras Naru cerraba los puños con fuerza- Ella tiene mucho que perder, si bien tu imagen será un poco dañada, se podrá arreglar, pero para Taniyama las cosas serán diferentes, todos la tacharan de "La otra" "La aprovechada" será vista como una cualquiera, será odiada incluso antes de debutar y su sueño será solo eso, un lejano sueño que nunca podrá cumplir –Agrego divertido al notar como Naru hacia uso de su autocontrol- Mantente fuera de esto Oliver, por tu bien y por el suyo, no la destruyas antes de que pueda comenzar…

Y sin decir más palabra salió de la habitación dejando en el interior a un molesto Naru que descargo su frustración en un sonoro golpe contra la pared, demonios, ese sujeto lo tenía completamente atado, su plan era perfecto, él no podía hacer nada pues de mostrarse esas fotos a la prensa no importaría lo que él pudiese decir, Mai siempre quedaría como la mala de la historia y Masako sería la víctima, la imagen de Mai terminaría destruida sin siquiera haber comenzado su carrera y eso era algo que podía permitir, además estaba el hecho de que, mientras Tomohisa tuviera esas fotografías en sus manos, el estaría sometido a su voluntad por tiempo indefinido además del contrato, de momento, estaba completamente cercado.

Cuando Lin vio a Naru regresar al auto supo que las cosas estaban peor que antes pues, a pesar de mantener su inescrutable expresión, pudo notar que su mirada no era la misma, demonios… tenía que darse prisa en resolver "eso" antes de que las cosas se agravaran más. Apenas dejo a los muchachos en el estudio donde gravarían un comercial, salió del lugar a realizar una llamada, solo esperaba recibir una buena noticia o al menos algo que le sirviera para proteger a Naru y Mai de Hara Tomohisa.

-Es raro que me llames –Dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Las cosas se están complicando, Madoka –Contesto el pelinegro con seriedad- Taniyama-san está bajo el control del presidente ahora, aunque no sé cómo la obligo, dime que tienes buenas noticias

-Lamento decirte que no… -Susurro con pesar la mujer- Ese sujeto no da paso en falso y hasta ahora no he podido encontrar nada lo suficientemente creíble como para usarlo en su contra –Agrego mientras que Lin cerraba los puños con fuerza- Ni siquiera porque me convertí en al representante de Masako he podido acercarme lo suficiente, a él no le importa lo que suceda con su hija así que no ha sido de mucha utilidad ser cercana a ella

-Sigue buscando entonces, yo haré lo que pueda desde aquí –Dijo el pelinegro con resignación antes de cortar la comunicación- Y Madoka… ten cuidado…

-Tú también –Contesto la mujer antes de colgar-

Lin se quedó de pie por breves momentos mientras pensaba en la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba Madoka, ella era la encargada del "trabajo sucio" solo esperaba que nada malo le sucediese por ayudarlos.

Tanto Lin como Madoka eran amigos de la familia de Naru y cuando supieron de la situación decidieron ayudar; el padre de Naru no se había quedado quieto y uso sus contactos para encontrar un punto débil en Hara Tomohisa y liberar a su hijo de aquella "prisión" a la que se había visto sometido, pero todo parecía ser en vano y poco o nada pudo hacer, fue meses después de la partida de Naru, cuando estaba por rendirse al no hallar nada, pero uno de sus contactos en la policía Inglesa le comunico que el presidente de Hara Entertainment era investigado secretamente en Japón por supuestos negocios ilícitos, fraude, chantaje, extorción e incluso asesinatos, pero no habían pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo, decidido a encontrar las mencionadas pruebas, quiso viajar a Japón pero su salud aun no le permitía hacerlo, siendo Lin y Madoka quienes decidieron viajar a Japón para colaborar con la policía local y atrapar a Hara Tomohisa, sin que Naru lo supiera claro está, pero habían pasado ya más de dos años y a pesar de estar al tanto de muchas cosas fraudulentas del sujeto, no tenían las pruebas suficientes para comprobarlo y ahora Mai había sido incluida en el rompecabezas, definitivamente las cosas estaban bastante mal.

El resto del día fue bastante incómodo para Yasuhara y John pues tanto Naru como Lin no parecían ser los mismos, poco después los miembro de SPR regresaron a Hara Entertainment pero cuando Naru quiso ver a Mai está ya se había marchado a casa, cosa bastante extraña pues se supone que saldrían juntos, algo estaba pasando con ella y él podía sentirlo, solo esperaba que el trato con el presidente no tuviese nada que ver con aquel extraño comportamiento.

Durante el resto de la semana los medios no hacían más que hablar de XM y su identidad, además de la nueva canción que fue aceptada favorablemente por los fanáticos del grupo quienes no tardaron en colocarla entre los primeros lugares de las encuestas, las cosas iban bastante bien para el grupo pero no para Naru, Mai había estado evitándolo y cuando podía encontrarse ella, la castaña siempre huía con alguna excusa y eso le daba mala espina.

Lin había notado el cambio de actitud que Mai tenía para con Naru, antes siempre estaban juntos y ahora que no necesitaban de excusas pues su trabajo los obligaba a estar en los mismo lugares, ella simplemente se alejaba y eso quería decir solo una cosa, el presidente estaba metido en todo eso. Estaba pensando en eso mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hara Entertainment para marcharse a casa después de un largo día de trabajo cuando vio a la castaña en la sala de ensayos, sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas, seguramente llorando, algo en si interior se removió al verla así, más aun al escuchar un sollozo de su parte y casi de forma inconsciente camino hacia ella sin que esta sintiera su presencia, notando la sorpresa en su rostro al verlo sentarse junto a ella en el suelo ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

-¿L-Lin-san? –Cuestiono la castaña tratando de secar inútilmente sus lágrimas- ¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo –Respondió el aludido posando la mirada sobre ella- Ya es tarde como para que estés sola en este lugar, además, Naru te estaba buscando –Agrego logrando que la castaña desviara la mirada- ¿Qué sucede Taniyama-san? ¿Por qué evitas a Naru?

-N-no lo estoy evitando… -Mintió la castaña sin atreverse a mirarlo- E-es solo que…

-Lo estás haciendo –Replicó el pelinegro sintiendo como la mujer a su lado se tensaba- ¿Es por el presidente? ¿Cuáles fueron las verdaderas condiciones que te puso? Que… -Pregunto deteniéndose al ver al expresión dolida en el rostro de la muchacha- Lo siento… no quise ser tan rudo contigo…

-Está bien… -Dijo la castaña esbozando una triste sonrisa- Estas preocupado por Naru, es natural que…

-Quien me preocupa en estos momentos eres tu Taniyama-san –Replico el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la castaña que giro a verlo al instante- Has estado decaída durante los últimos días evitando a Naru y hoy casi no has comido

-Lin-san… -Susurro la castaña sorprendida ante las palabras del mayor-

-No quieres decirle a Naru para no poner más peso sobre el ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña que apoyo su cabeza contra la pared tras ella- Lo supuse… aun así, puedes contar conmigo, sé que no soy la persona más adecuada pero yo no tengo ataduras con el presidente y podría ayudarte de algún forma, así que… si quieres hablar con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo –Agrego dirigiendo la vista a la castaña notando como ocultaba la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo- ¿Taniyama-san?

-¡L-lo siento! –Exclamo la castaña liberando a Lin de su agarre, poniéndose de pie al instante-N-no fue mi intención sujetarte, solo… -Agrego callando al momento de sentir unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo- ¿L-Lin-san?

-Llora –Dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la castaña- No sé qué está sucediendo y si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien, de momento… solo llora –Agrego sintiendo como al castaña se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa y comenzaba a sollozar-

Mai no dijo nada más y simplemente lloro aferrándose fuertemente a la camisa de Lin, se sentía estúpida llorando de esa forma frente a él pero no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas simplemente salían al pensar en las palabras del presidente y en el trato que había aceptado para proteger a todos, además, no quería preocupar a Naru con eso pues él ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas, por lo que decidió callar y soportar todo sola, pero el peso de la situación había sido mayor del que creía y ahora estaba allí, llorando abiertamente sobre el pecho de un hombre que no era su novio pero que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su único apoyo, estaba mal depender así de alguien más, pero ahora, Lin era la única persona en la que podía confiar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Cuestiono Lin un vez Mai dejo de llorar pero sin soltarlo, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No quiero molestarte más –Respondió la castaña liberando su agarre sonriéndole ligeramente al mayor, en verdad, hablar con él la había relajado un poco- Ya hiciste suficiente con escucharme

-Es tarde y sería peligroso que te deje ir sola, Naru me mataría si algo llegas a sucederte, además, no estás en condiciones de ir por tu cuenta –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando la mejilla de Mai con su mano derecha- Te llevare a casa y… -Agrego deteniéndose al ver la silueta de una persona en la salida de la habitación- Naru…

-¿Quieren explicarme lo que sucede? –Cuestiono el recién llegado sin reparar en el estado de Mai- Que hacen ustedes dos… ¿Mai? –Dijo viendo la expresión de la castaña ¿Qué pasa?

Naru miro a ambos buscando alguna respuesta pero Mai desvió la mirada y Lin simplemente dejo escapar un cansado suspiro para luego caminar hacia la salida, deteniéndose brevemente a su lado mientras sujetaba su hombro _"No preguntes nada y solo permanece a su lado, ella te necesita"_ había dicho antes de marcharse, dejándolos a solas en la habitación, no podía saber lo que había sucedido entre Mai y Lin antes de que el llegase y debía admitir que la situación en la que los encontró lo molesto bastante, pero las palabras de Lin y la expresión en el rostro de Mai le decían que no debía indagar más en el asunto, al menos de momento, y que lo más adecuado era estar a su lado.

-Mai –Llamó el pelinegro acercándose a ella-

-Ya es tarde Naru –Dijo la castaña caminando hacia la salida- Mañana tenemos que trabajar, así que…

-No huyas de mi –Pidió el pelinegro sujetando la muñeca de la chica evitando su escape- Lo has estado haciendo los últimos días

-Perdón por eso, no fue mi intención –Contesto la muchacha sin voltear a mirarlo- Ya hablaremos mañana, que descanses Naru…

Y si quiso decir algo más no pudo pues sintió los brazos de Naru rodearla por la espalda deteniendo todo movimiento de su parte, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al notar como él se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo y el sentimiento de culpa por haberlo evitado los últimos días oprimió su pecho, se suponía que estaba protegiendo a Naru y al final él estaba resultando más lastimado que cualquiera.

-No preguntare que sucede ni por qué me has estado evitando, solo… solo no me dejes al margen de todo –Dijo Naru interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Mai- Respetare tu decisión si no quieres contarme nada y no insistiré, pero… no me alejes, depende un poco más de mí, por favor…

-Naru… -Susurró la castaña girando para ver a Naru una vez este la soltó-

-Mientras estés conmigo podremos enfrentar cualquier problema –Agrego chocando su frente con la de Mai- Solo confía en mi

Mai sintió su corazón oprimirse cuando escucho aquellas palabras y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo, sintiendo luego como Naru las secaba con sus pulgares sonriendo ligeramente para ella, decidió entonces no pensar más en los problemas que tenía y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Naru mientras el envolvía su cuerpo con sus brazos, ahora solo quería permanecer a su lado y creer en el futuro del que una vez él le hablo.

Mai sintió los brazos de Naru liberarla solo para posar sus manos en su cintura y acercar su rostro al suyo en busca de aquel beso que le había sido negado durante los últimos días, rozo sus labios en inocente toque mientras acercaba más el cuerpo de la castaña al suyo, sintiendo como ella deslizaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color carmín y como si fuera la primera vez que la fuese a besar se sintió nervioso, cerrando luego la distancia entre ambos buscando el tibio contacto de los labios de Mai.

-¡Naru! ¡Mai! ¡¿Están por aquí?! –Pregunto Takigawa entrando en la habitación- Oh allí están, los estaba buscando para… -Agregó deteniéndose al notar la situación en la que estaban- L-lo siento, no quise…

-¿Qué quieres Takigawa? – Pregunto Naru tratando de reprimir sus instintos asesinos para con él por haber interrumpido-

-Es un alivio que aun estén aquí, olvide decirles algo –Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa nerviosa- SPR realizara una gira al interior del país desde mañana

-Mañana… ¿Y desde cuando se decidió esto? –Cuestiono Naru con seriedad haciendo sudar frio al sujeto frente a el- No creo que haya sido de un día para otro por lo que he de suponer que olvidaste informarnos al respecto

-Me informaron hace dos semanas… -Respondió Takigawa rascando nerviosamente su nuca- Pero con todo lo que paso olvide decirles, ya le avise a los otros chicos, solo faltaban ustedes

-Lo supuse… -Dijo Naru emitiendo un ligero suspiro- ¿A dónde iremos?

-El primer concierto será en la región Kanto –contesto el aludido- específicamente en la prefectura de Ibaraki, la gira durara alrededor de tres meses

-¿Dijiste Ibaraki? –Cuestiono Mai recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Takigawa- Después de todo este tiempo podre verlos… -Susurro la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa captando la atención de ambos hombres-

-¿De quién hablas Mai? -Pregunto Takigawa con curiosidad- Pareces bastante feliz…

-Me crie en un orfanato de Ibaraki, estuve allí hasta antes de venir a esta ciudad –Respondió la castaña esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Crees que pueda visitarlo antes o después del concierto?

-La agenda es bastante apretada, pero creo que si realizo algunos cambios podrían quedarse allí por dos días –Contesto Takigawa con una ligera sonrisa mientras desordenaba los cabellos de Mai como si fuese una niña- ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Muchas gracias Bou-san! –Exclamo Mai abrazando al mayor mientras que Naru permanecía en silencio, no le gustaba aquella cercanía entre ambos, pero prefirió no decir nada, al menos esa vez pues Mai sonreía como no había hecho en varios días-

-Sera mejor que vayan a casa ahora –Dijo Takigawa una vez Mai lo soltó- Mañana será un día bastante pesado así que deben descansar

Tanto Naru como Mai asintieron ligeramente dispuestos a marcharse y cenar juntos después de varios días, y casi como si supiera lo que estaban pensando, Takigawa los detuvo en la salida de la habitación _"Si se va contigo no es seguro que llegue temprano a casa" _había dicho a Naru en rol de hermano mayor, llevándose consigo a Mai mientras que él simplemente emitía un ligero suspiro, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de no ver a Takigawa en lo que fuese a durar la gira. Una no muy grata sorpresa se llevó a la mañana siguiente cuando se enteró de que Takigawa y Matsusaki también iban con ellos en caso de que cualquier "imprevisto" sucediera, sí, claro, esa no era más que una excusa de Takigawa para acompañarlos y librarse del trabajo de la oficina por un buen tiempo o al menos eso pensaba Naru, que, resignado a soportarlos durante tres meses, simplemente emitió un cansado suspiro, al menos Mai estaría acompañándolo y eso le servía de consuelo.

Cuando pusieron un pie en el aeropuerto la prensa ya estaba allí pero no prestaron mucha atención a Mai pues ellos creían que ella seguía siendo la asistente de SPR como una vez anuncio Takigawa, por lo que su viaje fue bastante tranquilo, si le restaban claro, las constantes miradas de los pasajeros del avión, cosa que no hacía más que molestar a Naru pues de esa forma no podía estar cerca de Mai y para empeorar las cosas, ella iba sentada junto a Lin, demonios, a veces era molesto ser un Idol.

Al llegar a su destino el panorama fue similar al de su partida, la prensa estaba allí y también sus seguidores tal y como se esperaba, después de librarse de aquel bullicio, Naru sintió que volvió a la vida cuando pudo recostarse en la cama del hotel en el que se quedarían, en verdad necesitaba vacaciones. Apenas había podido descansar un par de horas cuando lo llamaron para ultimar los detalles de la presentación que tendrían durante la noche encontrándose con Mai y los otros miembros de SPR en el camino; una vez llegada la hora de la presentación, todo salió correctamente, el público acepto al nuevo miembro de SPR sin problemas y para el final del concierto el público quedo satisfecho al igual que Naru pues con Mai al lado, realizar aquellos pasos imposibles con Hara Masako, era más sencillo.

De camino al hotel Naru pensó en hablar con Mai pero esta apenas entro en el auto quedo rendida por el cansancio, durmiéndose apoyada en su hombro, esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante esto sin ser notado por los demás y se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar al hotel, no era lo mismo que estar en una cita con ella, pero al menos la tenía cerca y, de momento, eso era suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente Mai despertó en su habitación sin saber exactamente como había llegado ahí, recordando vagamente que alguien la había llevado en brazos a su habitación y sus mejillas se encendieron al instante cuando recordó a esa persona, pues Naru la había cargado y ella simplemente se volvió a dormir en su brazos, genial, seguramente se burlaría de ella durante un buen tiempo por eso. Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y aun adormilada atendió, encontrándose con Lin que la veía con una divertida expresión y solo entonces, Mai se percató de que estaba en pijama, con el cabello revuelto, totalmente desaliñada y una expresión adormilada en el rostro, sintiendo como rápidamente los colores subían a su mejillas _"Hay un lugar al que querías ir, todos te esperan en recepción"_ fue lo único que dijo Lin para luego marcharse pues no quería incomodar más a la avergonzada castaña, mientras que ella, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, esbozó una sonrisa pues podría volver al lugar donde se crio después de mucho tiempo.

Cuando vio a Takigawa, Ayako, Yasuhara, John, Naru y Lin en la recepción no se sorprendió pues era obvio que no la dejarían ir sola, esbozo una ligera sonrisa y después de darles alcance, todos subieron a la camioneta que los trasladaría hasta el orfanato y se pusieron en marcha. Al cabo de poco menos de una hora llegaron al lugar, una modesta vivienda-guardería en cuyo patio jugaban algunos niños pequeños y otros más grandes, los cuales centraron su atención en los recién llegados, especialmente en la castaña, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a todos, los mismo que parecieron reconocerla y al instante dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para luego correr hacia ella. El alboroto causado por los niños no tardo en llamar la atención de las personas encargadas del lugar y unas mujeres de mediana edad salieron del interior de la casa sorprendiéndose al instante al notar la causa del alboroto.

-¡Mai-chan! –Exclamo una mujer de negros cabellos con gafas acercándose a la castaña que alzaba en brazos a un pequeño niño- ¡Que sorpresa!

-Haruka-san –Contesto Mai sonriendo a la mujer, dirigiéndose luego a la otra- Mishiru-san, ha pasado tiempo…

-¿Ellos son amigos tuyos? –Cuestiono Haruka viendo a los acompañantes de Mai, reconociendo a los miembros de SPR, pues los conocía gracias a las muchachas más grandes del orfanato que eran fanáticas del grupo- Un momento… yo los conozco…

-¡S-son SPR! –Exclamo un grupo de chicas que no pasaban de los trece años- ¡Mai-chan trajo a SPR! –Agrego captando la atención de los otros niños que no tardaron en reconocerlos-

-Niños, no sean mal educados con las visitas –Regaño Haruka ante el alboroto causado- Disculpen el alboroto

-No se preocupe –Respondió Takigawa con una ligera sonrisa- Es normal que reaccionen así

-Pero donde están nuestro modales –Dijo Mishiru dirigiéndose a los recién llegados- Pasen por favor

El grupo simplemente asintió y bajo la mirada de admiración y revuelo de los niños, entraron a la modesta vivienda, Mai habla con las mujeres de lo que le había ocurrido en la ciudad obviando algunas partes que no creía pertinente revelarlas, mientras que Yasuhara, John, Matsusaki y Takigawa jugaban con los niños afuera y Naru estaba rodeado de las muchachas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas mientras que Lin permanecía de pie al otro extremo de la habitación, reprimiendo una carcajada de burla al verlo en aquella situación, de repente, sintió un pequeño tirón en su pantalón por lo que dirigió la vista hacia abajo, encontrando a un pequeño niño de unos tres años que alzaba sus brazos hacia él, acaso ese niño quería que…

-Quiere que lo cargues –Dijo Mai con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, observando divertida al expresión desencajada de Lin-

-¿Es en serio? –Cuestiono el mayor pasando su mirada de Mai al niño, obteniendo su respuesta al notar como el pequeño alzaba los brazos hacia el insistentemente-

-Parece que si –Respondió la castaña poniéndose a la altura del pequeño- Ryota-kun ¿No quieres que te cargue yo? –Pregunto recibiendo una negativa como respuesta dirigiéndose luego al hombre de pie junto a ella- ¿Ves? Ryota solo quiere que lo cargues tú Lin-san

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono el mayor poniéndose a la altura del pequeño, el mismo que no tardo en colgarse de su cuello mientras que Lin lo cargo como si fuese "caballito"- ¿Por qué yo?

-Quizá te vea como un padre –Respondió la castaña haciendo que Lin casi perdiera el equilibrio causando la risa de Mai- Ryota-kun fue abandonado en la puerta del orfanato con solo días de nacido una semana antes de que me fuera, es increíble ver lo mucho que ha crecido en tres años… –Explico la castaña captando la atención del mayor y de Naru que observaba molesto desde el otro lado de la habitación la naturalidad con la que hablaban Lin y Mai- Hasta ahora solo ha visto a Haruka-san y Mishiru-san además de los otros niños, seguramente por eso llamaste su atención Lin-san, eres el primer hombre adulto que puede ver

-¿Es eso cierto? -Cuestiono inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para ver al pequeño que llevaba en hombros, sintiendo como Ryota lo golpeaba ligeramente con su pequeñas manos, mientras él suspiraba cansinamente- Supongo que eso es un si…

-Parece que le agradas –Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa provocando que Lin también sonriera ligeramente- Yo diría que serás un gran padre… -Agrego logrando que un ligero rubor se apoderara de las mejillas del mayor ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?-

-Mai-chan, Mai-chan… -Llamo con curiosidad una de las niñas que andaba por allí -¿Él es tu novio? –Cuestiono causando la sorpresa de Lin además de que un ligero sonrojo se extendiera en las mejillas de Mai y Naru se atragantara con el té que estaba bebiendo- ¡Lo sabía!

De repente, las miradas curiosas de los niños y las mujeres encargadas del lugar se posaron sobre ella esperando alguna palabra de su parte, sintiendo luego como un escalofrió recorría su espalda, por lo que dio la vuelta encontrándose a Naru de pie tras ella con una ligera sonrisa que ocultaba muy bien el aura oscura que solo Mai y Lin podían sentir, definitivamente Naru estaba molesto y no sabían que podría decir en esa condición.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y si no es mucha molestia, dejen algún comentario para saber que tal me quedo XD en fin, esto es todo por hoy, no estamos leyendo en un próximo capítulo.  
>¡Hasta la próxima!<em>


	17. Trato

_¡Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia! Para empezar, me disculpo por el retraso pero he tenido bastante trabajo últimamente y pues… este capítulo me costó un poquito más que otros porque…por qué… ¡Por que tiene mi intento de Lemon! 0/0 no soy buena escribiendo estas cosas así que no me maten si quedo mal T_T en fin… espero que disfruten este capítulo y pues… comenten, cada vez que leo sus opiniones soy feliz *0*_

_Cierto, los agradecimientos XD __**Akari Kiseki **__Gracias por comentar cada capítulo es siempre grato leer un comentario tuyo *0* y si, los celos están al por mayor con el pobre Naru y la calidad de novio oficial que tiene Lin XD espero que este capítulo también te guste y no resulte decepcionante por el intento de Lemon T_T __**Cross-Yukki **__Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos que nacen de mi loco cerebro *0* y sí, yo también pienso que Naru se ve lindo cuando esta celoso XD Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y que el intento de Lemon no arruine la historia TwT __**CONEJA **__ que bueno tenerte de vuelta, por un momento pensé que me habías abandonado T_T pero regresaste *0* espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y ya no los entretengo más porque sé que aburre XD ahora sí, ahí les va este nuevo capítulo. _

_**Trato**_

_De repente, las miradas curiosas de los niños y las mujeres encargadas del lugar se posaron sobre ella esperando alguna palabra de su parte, sintiendo luego como un escalofrió recorría su espalda, por lo que dio la vuelta encontrándose a Naru de pie tras ella con una ligera sonrisa que ocultaba muy bien el aura oscura que solo Mai y Lin podían sentir, definitivamente Naru estaba molesto y no sabían que podría decir en esa condición._

-¿Na-Naru? –Cuestiono Mai sintiendo un nuevo escalofrió al sentir la mano de Naru posarse sobre su hombro- ¿Q-que sucede?

-Imposible… -Susurro la niña que había hecho la pregunta- ¡Shibuya-san es tu novio!

-¡No! –Exclamo Mai sintiendo la mirada de Naru perforarle la espalda- ¡Él no es mi novio!

-¿Entonces por qué Shibuya-san está molesto? –Insistió la pequeña con curiosidad-

-Porque soy… -Respondió Naru siendo callado por Mai-

-Porque es casi un hermano para mí y no le gusta que digan que tengo novio –Dijo la castaña notando la molestia en el rostro de Naru- Es… es solo eso…

-Oh… ¿Entonces si ese señor que carga Ryota? –Cuestiono la pequeña nuevamente-

-S-si… -Respondió la castaña enviándolo una mirada suplicante a Lin, quien simplemente asintió aun a sabiendas de que Naru querría matarlo después- L-Lin-san y yo somos novios ¿Bien? ¿Contenta? –Cuestiono recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta- Ahora ve a jugar con los otros ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! Hasta luego novio de Mai –Dijo la pequeña antes de irse con una sonrisa en el rostro-

El silencio se hizo presente una vez de que la pequeña se fue pues Mai no sabía que decir a un enojado Naru que la miraba con expresión severa, mientras que Haruka y Mishiru simplemente sonreían ante la escena, era fácil, al menos para ellas, saber quién era el verdadero novio de Mai pues la expresión de Shibuya era bastante fácil de leer al igual que la de Mai y Lin, pero ellas no dirían nada pues si la castaña no quería revelar aquella relación debía tener sus propios motivos.

Mai podía notar la molestia de Naru y en verdad se sentía mal al negar su relación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, tampoco decir que Lin-san era su novio había sido la opción más acertada pero en ese momento no tenía otra salida pues esa niña era bastante preguntona y no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le diese una respuesta. Dirigió la mirada hacia él y un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca, era mejor hablar con Naru de una vez o podría hacerse ideas equivocadas.

-Naru, hablemos un momento –Dijo la castaña tomando de la mano al pelinegro sacándolo de la habitación ante los reproches de las niñas- me lo robare un momento y lo traigo de vuelta, hay algo que tengo que tratar con el

-¿Y de que querías hablar? Señorita novia de Lin –Pregunto el pelinegro una vez estuvieron lejos del bullicio de los niños detrás de un árbol-

-¡No seas infantil Naru! –Regaño la castaña a su ex-jefe- Sabes que Lin-san no es mi novio, lo dije solo para despistar a Lena-chan

-Sí y por eso le dijiste lo buen padre que sería ¿No es así? –Cuestiono Naru con molestia ¡Por qué demonios tenía que ser siempre Lin!-

-¿Cómo se supone que iba a explicarle a una niña de 8 años que soy tu novia pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto por que tu otra novia te tiene chantajeado para que no termines con ella? –Pregunto la castaña con irritación ante la actitud de Naru- ella no lo entendería, además se supone que es algo que debes mantener en secreto ¿Qué querías que dijera?

-Cualquier cosa menos que eres la novia de Lin –Respondió el pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada-

-Yo no me quejo cuando todo el país dice que eres el novio de Masako –Dijo la castaña con molestia dispuesta a terminar la conversación- Mejor dejemos las cosas así Naru…

-Espera… -Pido el pelinegro sujetando la muñeca de Mai entes de que se fuera- No quise incomodarte… es solo que… me molesta toda esta situación –Dijo con frustración- Si no estuviese metido en este problema con Hara Masako y su padre no tendríamos que mantener oculta nuestra relación y tampoco te hubiese visto envuelta en con ellos

-Naru… -Susurro la castaña viendo como su novio apretaba ligeramente su agarre-

-Lo siento… -Dijo en un susurro dirigiendo la vista hacia ella que lo observaba sorprendida pues no era normal que Naru se disculpase- Por mi culpa tienes que pasar por todo esto y ahora vengo a reclamarte por mis estúpidos celos… lo siento Mai… en verdad siento mucho esto…

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi egocéntrico novio? –Cuestiono con burla sujetando luego las mejillas de Naru entre sus manos- Deja de disculparte Naru, eso no va contigo, además no tienes que hacerlo, sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando comenzamos a salir y estoy dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos –Agregó sonriendo ampliamente tratando de calmar a su ex-jefe- Así que… ¿Puedes devolverme al novio narcisista del que me enamore?

Naru simplemente sonrió ante aquellas palabras y sin decir nada beso a su revoltosa novia mientras ella emitía un gemido de sorpresa ante la repentina acción, regañándolo luego de separarse pues alguien podría haberlos visto, suerte para el que no ya que de ser así se hubiese llevado una buena reprimenda. Para cuando volvieron al interior de la casa el ambiente era menos tenso y Lin pudo notar como la expresión de Naru parecía más relajada, no sabía que había pasado entre ellos pero debió ser lo suficientemente bueno para que Naru ya no tuviera esa aura asesina a su alrededor y Mai sonriera nuevamente, así que… ¿Por qué se sentía incómodo con la situación? Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y luego de que Ryota tirara de sus negros cabellos decidió olvidar lo sucedido, ahora solo debía centrarse en colaborar con Madoka para desenmascarar al presidente de Hara Entertainment antes de que fuese tarde.

El resto del día los miembros de SPR se la pasaron allí como unas cortas vacaciones antes de seguir con el agitado cronograma que tenía que seguir en la gira, Naru parecía más relajado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus celos salieran a flote cada vez que Lin y Mai conversaban mientras iban sujetando de las manos a ese pequeño llamado Ryota, más aun cuando a la misma niña de antes se le ocurrió al brillante idea de abrir la boca "Parecen una familia" había dicho y eso basto para enfurecerlo nuevamente aunque no lo mostro, Lin sintió un escalofrío y Mai sonrió nerviosamente, en verdad Naru podía ser bastante celoso, sobre todo si Lin estaba cerca.

Para cuando regresaron al hotel era ya bastante tarde por lo que se dirigieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones pues debían salir temprano para alcanzar el vuelo que los llevaría a su siguiente parada. Naru permanecía en silencio recostado en su cama mientras pasaban por su mente los sucesos recientemente ocurridos, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado quizá, sobre todo porque Mai no quería decirle las verdaderas condiciones que el presidente le había impuesto y eso realmente lo preocupaba pues estaba consciente de lo manipulador que le presidente podía llegar a ser; estuvo pensando en ello durante gran parte de la noche y siendo ya bastante tarde logro conciliar el sueño.

Mai permanecía en su cama pero el sueño no llegaba a ella por lo que decidió salir al balcón de su habitación y observar la imponente luna que en el cielo se alzaba, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, desde sus recuerdos con Oliver y Bou-san hasta su actual visita al orfanato que la acogió cuando niña, había pasado por mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba, se había quedado sin casa, sin escuela, y sin trabajo, fue entonces que el caprichoso destino puso en su camino a Bou-san y su vida dio un giro de 180°, no se arrepentía de nada hasta ahora y sabía que al termino de los tres meses tampoco lo haría. Sintió el sueño comenzar a adormecerla y sin pensar en nada más se dirigió a su cama, no debía pensar más en cosas innecesarias, ahora solo tenía que centrarse en ayudar a Naru y después… después solo el tiempo podría decir que pasaría.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Naru y Mai hubiesen deseado y pronto, los tres meses que el presidente había impuesto estaban a solo una semana de cumplirse, vieron por televisión, después del último concierto que Mai dio con SPR, un reportaje sobre la recuperación de Hara Masako y en él, ella anunciaba su pronto regreso a los escenarios. Naru miro a Mai y ella simplemente le sonrió excusándose luego para salir de la habitación, _"Ya regreso"_ fue lo único que dijo y el primer impulso de Naru fue seguirla, pero la llamada del presidente a través de su teléfono celular lo hizo retrasarse y perder de vista a Mai, notando en ese momento que Lin había salido de la habitación, maldijo internamente aquella situación pues cuando Mai mas necesitaba apoyo era Lin quien siempre estaba allí y no el.

El presidente lo había llamado para confirmar el hecho de que había terminado de escribir las canciones que presentarían en el mini álbum que se presentaría junto a la presentación de XM en púbico y aunque, en ese momento dijo que si para salir del paso, la verdad era que solo tenía un par de canciones para Yasuhara y John pues no tenía cabeza para componer mas, siendo dos temas los que aún le faltaban, el suyo y el de XM. Desordeno sus negros cabellos con su mano derecha mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca, estaba en problemas pues el residente le había ordenado regresar lo más pronto posible para ver las canciones y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía pensar en eso pues su atención estaba completamente centrada en Mai.

Lin vio como Mai salía de la habitación y al pasar junto a él pudo notar como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pensó en seguirla pero vio a Naru levantarse, pero alguien lo detuvo así que, casi como si sus pies tuviesen vida propia, la siguió pues durante los últimos meses se había acercado más a ella y le preocupaba aquella reacción ante el regreso de Hara Masako. Se encontraban en Okinawa y en ese momento estaban hospedados en un hotel con vista al mar y Lin pensó acertadamente que Mai estaría en un pequeño mirador del que se podía ver el basto mar frente al hotel, se acercó con paso calmado y la sorprendió colocando su saco sobre sus hombros escuchando de ella un gemido de sorpresa y viendo como limpiaba los rastros de sus lágrimas tratando de fingir que no lloraba "No tienes que fingir" dice el mientras la abraza y ella simplemente deja que lo haga, Lin había estado allí para ella cada vez que quería llorar durante los últimos tres meses y esa vez no era la excepción, sonreía para Naru tratando de no preocuparlo más y lloraba en el hombro de Lin buscando su silenciosa comprensión, estaba mal y era consciente de eso pues él no tenía por qué cargar con sus problemas, pero nada podía hacer para remediar las cosas, Lin siempre tenía la "costumbre" de aparecer cuando más necesitaba apoyo y en verdad agradecía eso.

-Deberías confiar más en mí y decirme lo que sucede –Dijo el mayor sin soltar a la castaña- Tal vez pueda ayudarte

-No es necesario… -Susurro Mai ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Lin- Todo está a una semana de terminar, ya no tiene caso contarte algo en lo que ya no hay vuelta atrás

-No puedo obligarte a hablar pero sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Cierto? –Cuestionó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña- Entonces todo estará bien -Agrego sonriendo ligeramente desordenando luego los cabellos de Mai como si de una niña se tratase- Sera mejor que vayamos adentro, Naru debes estar preocupado

-Es cierto, será mejor irnos –Respondió la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa adelantándose unos pasos a Lin, deteniéndose solo por unos breves momentos- Y, Lin-san… Gracias por todo…

Y sin decir más corrió hacia el interior del hotel dejando tras ella a un inquieto Lin ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Por un momento las palabras de Mai le sonaron a despedida y sin quererlo su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente, ella estaba sonriendo pero… sus ojos… sus ojos no mentían, ella estaba ocultando algo grande y ni el, ni Naru, podían hacer algo para protegerla, ambos tenía las manos atadas.

Cuando Naru vio a Mai entrar con el saco de Lin puesto supo que había estado con el e inconscientemente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza pues no podía culparla, él nunca estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba y Lin siempre estaba a su lado ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía, o mejor dicho, no quería pensar siquiera en ello pues no era tonto y había notado la extraña forma en que su representante cuidaba de Mai; decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de allí mientras veía a Lin ingresar al lugar, sus miradas se cruzaron y sin quererlo apretó el agarre que tenía en Mai como si estuviese "marcando su territorio" frente a alguien más, para después alejarse completamente de allí.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Naru y él se había encargado de quitarle el saco de Lin "Aquí no hace tanto frio" había dicho mientras le quitaba la prenda y ella se ruborizaba ligeramente ante la actitud de Naru, sin embargo, él no lo había hecho con segundas intenciones, simplemente le molestaba el hecho de que ella hubiese la prenda de alguien más, especialmente si esa prenda era de Lin y Mai lo comprendió segundos después al notar el desprecio con el que veía al pobre saco, por lo que deposito un ligero beso en los labios del pelinegro ante lo "adorable" que se veía estando celoso, el sonrió ligeramente ante esta acción y la envolvió en un abrazo mientras permanecían en el balcón de la habitación, habían estado juntos los últimos tres meses pero casi no habían podido estar a solas pues los conciertos consumían casi todo su tiempo y el poco que les quedaba se la pasaban descansando, por lo que, momentos como es en el que ambos permanecían abrazados bajo la luz de la luna en absoluto silencio, eran de los más preciados recuerdos que tendrían y, aunque Naru odiaba lo que iba a hacer, tenía que hacerlo pues era necesario.

-El presidente llamo -Dijo Naru sintiendo como Mai se tensaba entre sus brazos- Dijo que volviésemos mañana mismo

-Y-ya veo… -Susurro Mai separándose del pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada de él- Entonces volvemos mañana…

-¿Aun no piensas decirme que fue lo que te pidió? –Cuestiono Naru logrando que Mai se tensara aún más- Mai…

-No te preocupes Naru, no es nada malo –Respondió la castaña sonriendo falsamente y aunque Naru lo noto, prefirió no insistir mas, al menos de momento- Sera mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana

Y sin darle oportunidad a decir algo más, salió de la habitación de Naru dejándolo más preocupado de lo que ya estaba. Mai cerró la puerta de su habitación una vez llego allí y casi como si su cuerpo perdiera toda su fuerza, cayó al suelo mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca, había soportado aquel problema con la ayuda de Lin durante los últimos tres meses, pero ahora que el día destinado estaba cerca no se sentía capaz de mirar a Naru, sin embargo, las cosas se habían dado más rápido de lo que esperaba y ahora tenía que afrontar sus problemas sin la ayuda de nadie.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas de Hara Entertainment lo primero que vieron fue a Masako, quien no tardo en ir junto a Naru y abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras que Mai desviaba ligeramente la mirada y Naru evitaba que Masako lo besara desviando el rostro, en verdad odiaba aquella molesta situación y odiaba más el hecho de ver como Mai era llevada a la oficina de Hara Tomohisa nuevamente sin que pudiese hacer algo para protegerla, demonios… la situación estaba a punto de complicarse y él lo sabía.

Mai aspiro hondo antes de entrar a la oficina de ese hombre tratando de darse valor, conto unos tres segundos antes de abrir la puerta y con paso decidido entro al lugar, ahora no había vuelta atrás.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Taniyama-san –Dijo el sujeto sentado en su cómoda silla- Has hecho un estupendo trabajo

-He cumplido con mi pare del trato –Respondió la castaña tratando de no mostrarse intimidada por el- Solo espero que usted cumpla la suya y no lastime a mis amigos

-Aún hay algo que no has hecho –Dijo el mayor viendo con serenidad a la muchacha frente a el- No lo has olvidado ¿Cierto? La última parte de nuestro trato…

-Cumpliré cuando el mes haya terminado –Contesto la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza- No antes…

-Bien, me agrada esa actitud –Replico el sujeto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- Solo por eso y porque has hecho un buen trabajo estos tres meses te permitiré hacer lo que quieras esta última semana, puedes irte

-Si señor –Respondió la castaña antes de marcharse-

Cuando salió de la oficina Naru la esperaba a fuera y eso no la sorprendió, él siempre estaba preocupado por ella aunque ella le dijera que no lo hiciera, se acercó a él y después de cerciorarse que no había nadie alrededor, deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla _"Todo está bien"_ dijo antes de comenzar a caminar llevándose a Naru con ella mientras se repetía a si misma aquellas palabras "Todo está bien"

El resto del día logro liberarse de los acosos de Hara Masako gracias a la intervención de Takigawa y se sorprendió al notar como Mai no ponía objeción ante sus propuestas para salir, habían pasado la tarde juntos y habían ido a cenar por la noche durante los siguientes cinco días, eso era bastante extraño pues si bien Hara Tomohisa le había pedido las canciones que tenía retrasadas reclamándole el hecho de no haber escrito las que faltaban, no había intervenido en las salidas que tenía con Mai, y eso era bastante extraño y preocupante.

A un día de que se cumpliese el plazo de tres meses, Naru aun no tenía escrita la canción de Hara Masako y la suya apenas iba en el comienzo, pues si bien tenía la melodía para su tema, la letra no terminaba de formarse en su cabeza debido a lo preocupante que le resultaba aquella tensa situación entre el presidente, Mai y él. Aquel día había decidido dejar de pensar en sus problemas para llevar a Mai a una cena antes de que el plazo de los tres meses terminara, llamo por teléfono a un restaurante para hacer la reservación y cuando estaba terminando de hacerla, pudo percatarse de la presencia de Hara Masako espiando detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Houshou y un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca, al diablo el plan de la cena, ahora solo tenía que escapar de Masako antes de que arruinara su cita.

Cuando Mai vio a Naru esperarla fuera del trabajo supo que saldrían a cenar como los últimos días y una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento, sin embargo, cuando Naru llego a su lado, en lugar de ir a su coche, tomaron un taxi y casi como si huyeran, se perdieron en varias curvas que dio el coche, no sabía que estaba pasando pero de una cosa estaba segura, no había ningún restaurante en la dirección a la que iban. En alguna vuelta que dio el auto en una curva Mai comenzó a reconocer las calles, si el taxi continuaba derecho en esa dirección llegarían al apartamento de Naru, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que iban a cenar?

-Hara-san escucho mientras hacia la reserva en el restaurante por eso no podemos ir allí –Dijo Naru al notar la incertidumbre en el rostro de Mai- Hice que el chofer se desviara solo por si nos seguían, al final pensé en ir a mi apartamento, seguro Hara-san me estará buscando en todos los restaurantes de la ciudad –Agrego con expresión cansada- No te molesta ¿Cierto?

-No… pero ¿En verdad Masako haría eso? –Cuestiono con incredulidad la castaña- Creo que es un poco exagerado…

-Hubo una vez en la que me busco por toda la ciudad solo porque olvide decirle que tenía trabajo que hacer y no fui a una cita con ella –Respondió el pelinegro con la misma expresión cansada de antes- Así que no dudes que debe estar de camino al restaurante en el que hice la reservación…

Mai sonrió nerviosamente al pensar en lo intensa que podía llegar a ser Masako y sin decir más, sujeto la mano de Naru entre las suyas y le dirigió una de esas amplias sonrisas que su novio siempre disfrutaba, el pelinegro devolvió la sonrisa de Mai mientras apretaba el agarre que ejercía en la mano de la castaña, en verdad ella se había convertido en su mundo y solo esperaba que no se destruyera cuando plazo de los tres meses terminara.

Para cuando llegaron al apartamento de Naru el estómago de Mai clamaba por algo de comer y, aunque Naru se negara a aceptarlo, él también tenía hambre pues el duro trabajo diario tenía sus consecuencias, pensó que tal vez pedir algo de comida rápida por teléfono sería buena idea pero Mai le recrimino eso "No puedes vivir de comida chatarra" había dicho y como si se tratase de su propia casa, entro a la cocina del apartamento dispuesta a preparar algo de comer. No iba a negar que le agradara el panorama que tenía pues desde la silla donde estaba podía observar como Mai preparaba con destreza la cena, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, ella estaba sonriendo mientras cocinaba, sin embargo… su mirada no parecía mostrar la misma felicidad que su rostro, algo andaba mal y podía sentirlo, pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando ella no quería decir nada al respecto? Cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de mermar su creciente frustración y disfrutar del momento que estaba compartiendo con ella, sin embargo, un pequeño quejido capto su atención, dirigiendo al vista hacia Mai rápidamente solo para encontrarla mojando su mano en agua fría.

¿Qué paso? –Cuestiono acerándose a ella al notar la expresión de dolor en su rostro-

-Nada… solo me queme un poco la mano –Respondió sonriendo ligeramente mientras le mostraba la pequeña quemadura- No es algo de qué preocuparse

-Sera mejor aplicar algo de medicina –Dijo Naru a la castaña- Así no dejara marcas después

-No es necesario –Replico Mai tratando de restarle importancia al asunto- Así está bien

-Por una vez en la vida obedece –Ordeno Naru con mirada severa haciendo sudar frío a Mai- El aspecto de un artista es importante, sobre todo su piel –Agrego con seriedad mientras salió de la habitación regresando luego con un pequeño botiquín- Debes cuidar más de ti Mai

-Mira quien lo dice –Replico la castaña reprimiendo un quejido al sentir como Naru frotaba la piel lastimada con una pomada para quemaduras- Eso duele…

-Ya casi termino –Contesto el pelinegro terminando con su labor- No seas cobarde

Mai simplemente desvió la mirada mientras sus labios formaban un puchero de disgusto, causando la mal disimulada risa de Naru, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud infantil de su novia, notando como esta se enfadaba cada vez más y se ponía de pie dispuesta a decirle quien sabe que, pues lo que quiso decir se vio ahogado en un beso que él le dio, en ese momento olvido la cena que Mai había terminado de preparar y simplemente la estrecho entre sus brazos, en verdad amaba a esa mujer y la necesitaba más de lo que quería aceptar siendo ese el principal motivo de su temor a perderla.

En el momento en que Mai iba a regañar a Naru por burlarse de ella no pensó que el la callaría de esa forma, es verdad que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos y casi no habían tenido contacto los últimos días, además de las cenas en las que no podía besarse libremente pues podrían haber periodistas cerca, pero en ese momento Naru la había tomado por sorpresa y el aprovechó eso para profundizar el contacto, Mai no supo en que momento fue, pero para cuando se percató de la situación en la que estaba, se vio sentada sobre la mesa con Naru casi devorándola mientras sus manos se perdían por debajo de su blusa y ella correspondía con la misma intensidad aquel beso deslizando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio, definitivamente ninguno de los dos pensó en que la situación terminaría así después de un pequeño beso y lo pudo confirmar claramente cuando Naru se separó de ella en busca de oxigeno pues él estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-Lo siento… -Susurro Naru con la respiración entrecortada estando aún bastante cerca de Mai pues sus alientos podían mezclarse fácilmente- No… no te traje aquí con esa intención… -Agrego mientras trataba de alejarse de ella- Sera mejor… que te lleve a casa…

-N-no… -Susurro Mai con las mejillas sonrojadas ante sus propias palabras sin atreverse a mirar a Naru- Y-yo… quiero hacerlo… -Agrego sorprendiendo al pelinegro- Qu-quiero quedarme contigo Naru…

-Sabes… ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? –Cuestiono Naru con un ligero rubor en las mejillas ante las palabras de su novia-

-S-si…se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo… -Respondió la castaña chocando su frente contra la de Naru- Quiero estar contigo… esta noche no quiero que seamos XM o Shibuya, ni siquiera que seas Oliver… -Agrego sonriendo ligeramente al pelinegro atrayéndolo hacia ella- Simplemente quiero que seamos Naru y Mai… nada más que eso…

-No quiero que te arrepientas después… -Susurro Naru al límite de su autocontrol al sentir el aliento de Mai mezclarse con el suyo- Sabes… sabes que si no estás lista yo…

-Lo estoy… -Respondió Mai en un susurro también mientras sus labios se rozaban con los de Naru y este ejercía presión en el agarre que mantenía en su cintura- Quiero que estemos juntos…

Y después de esas palabras Naru no pudo pensar más, se vio a si mismo devorando el cuello de Mai sin el más mínimo recelo sujetando fuertemente su cintura para luego bajarla de la mesa, sintiendo como Mai se aferraba a su cuello emitiendo pequeños gemidos que no hacía más que excitarlo, poco a poco sus pasos los llevaron torpemente a la habitación de Naru mientras que las prendas superficiales como sus chaquetas, la camisa de Naru y los zapatos fueron quedando en el camino hasta llegar a la cama del pelinegro.

Naru recostó a Mai contra el lecho tras ella y deslizo lentamente el listón que la castaña usaba como una pequeña corbata aquel día, poco a poco fue abriendo cada botón de la blusa de su novia y se dedicó a observarla brevemente una vez estuvo expuesta a él, Mai se sonrojo rápidamente al sentirse escudriñada de esa forma por Naru y su primera reacción fue cubrirse, sin embargo, el detuvo rápidamente sus manos aprisionándola contra la cama mientras un "Eres hermosa" Salía de su boca para luego besarla. Abandono su boca una vez sintió que Mai necesitaba oxígeno y fe deslizándose lentamente por su cuello dejando un rostro de saliva y marcas rojas a su paso, deslizo su lengua por la clavícula de Mai y descendió lentamente hasta sus senos de Mai que aún era cubiertos por su sujetador y rápidamente se deshizo de él, pasando a masajear uno de los pechos de su amada novia mientras succionaba y mordía el otro, sintiendo como Mai se tensaba ante aquella acción y trataba de reprimir sus gemidos cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, por lo que Naru alzo la vista hacia ella y un "Quiero oírte" salió de su boca mientras retiraba la mano de Mai.

Pronto Naru retomo su labor y complacido con los gemidos que oía de su novia, succiono con más fuerza uno de sus pechos, besaba, lamia y mordía toda piel expuesta mientras descendía lentamente por el abdomen de la chica, poco a poco sus manos descendieron hasta su zona íntima y en claro gemido de sorpresa escapo de garganta de Mai al sentir la mano de Naru tocando su zona sensible, siendo imposible ya el reprimir sus gemidos cuando el comenzó a masajear aquella zona introduciendo su mano dentro de su ropa interior. Mai se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas que cubrían la cama al sentir como Naru se desplazaba hasta su zona íntima despojándola completamente de su ropa interior para luego comenzar a lamer aquella parte y casi por instinto, Mai dejo de sujetar las sabanas para aferrarse a la cabeza de Naru enterrada entre sus piernas, mientras él la penetraba con su lengua repetidas veces hasta que ella emitió un fuerte gemido de placer sintiendo luego como un tibio liquido salía de su interior, viendo con sorpresa y un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas, como Naru bebía parte de ese líquido para después sonreír ladinamente ante el resultado de su obra.

La respiración de Mai era entrecortada, sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos casi no le permitían ver con claridad después de su primer orgasmo, eso claro, hasta que sintió a Naru posicionarse sobre ella, percatándose entonces que ya no traía los pantalones puestos y menos la ropa interior; su cuerpo se tensó al instante en que sintió la erección de Naru rozar contra su zona íntima y por un momento tuvo miedo pues sabía que, al ser su primera vez, dolería, sin embargo, Naru acerco sus rostro al suyo y la beso con intensidad, susurrando un _"No temas" "Seré cuidadoso"_ y ella decidió confiar en el cómo lo había hecho desde que lo conoció.

Naru estaba consciente de que era la primera vez para Mai y para él también lo era pues durante años había pasado años buscando a la única mujer con la que tenía una promesa, la "enana" y ahora estaba allí, con ella, mejor dicho, esta sobre ella y a punto de hacerla su mujer, acaricio ligeramente el rostro de Mai y después de decir _"Concéntrate en mi"_ decidió entrar en ella lentamente y rompiendo la barrera que le confirmaba la pureza de Mai. Un fuerte gemido escapo de bosa de ambos, pero él se detuvo al sentir como Mai se aferraba fuertemente a él arañando ligeramente su espalda mientras se tensaba por el dolor pero esos arañazos poco o nada le importaban pues como siempre, su prioridad era ella, Naru se acero a Mai y la beso suavemente tratando distraerla del dolor y su método parecía funcionar pues poco después, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Naru comenzó a entrar y salir de ella mientras la besaba y acariciaba sus senos disfrutando de los gemidos y la forma en que ella decía su nombre, embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, besándola, acariciándola y sintiéndola cada vez más suya con cada embestida que daba, en verdad amaba a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no ahora que se había convertido en su mujer con todas sus letras.

Mai sintió un punzante dolor en su parte baja cuando Naru entro en ella pero fue solo por un breve momento pues conforme él comenzaba a moverse aquella sensación dolorosa despareció y solo quedo un placentero sentimiento mientras el enraba una y otra vez en ella, sintió luego como el la levantaba sobre sus muslos y la penetración se hizo más profundo por lo que no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente escuchando también un gruñido de parte de él. Poco a poco Naru fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus senos sujetándola con fuerza y de repente Mai sintió lo mismo que hace breves momentos pero con mayor intensidad, un placentero hormigueo se apodero de su vientre y un fuerte gemido escapo de su boca cuando llego al clímax mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su novio, seguido de un fuerte gruñido de parte de Naru sintiendo luego como un cálido liquido se vertía en su interior.

No tardaron en caer rendidos sobre la cama en la que estaban mientras aún permanecían unidos, Mai estaba recostada contra el colchón y Naru respiraba agitadamente apoyado en su pecho para poco después salir con cuidado del interior de la castaña y tumbarse a su lado cubriéndolos luego con las sabanas, entrelazo su manos con la suya y poco después la atrajo hacia si, haciendo que la cabeza de Mai descansase sobre su pecho "Fue… increíble… gracias… Naru…" susurro la castaña adormilada por el cansancio mientras que el simplemente acaricio sus castaños cabellos notando como ella fue vencida por el sueño rápidamente.

-Gracias a ti… -Fue su tardía respuesta mientras la observaba dormir esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa- Eres mi todos, Taniyama Mai… te amo…

Y sin decir más la envolvió entre sus brazos rindiéndose también al cansancio mientras que la idea para la canción que tenía que entregar al día siguiente borto en su cabeza como si alguien se la estuviese dictando, pero ya la escribirá mañana, ahora solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Mai e imaginar el magnífico despertar que tendría cuando la viese a su lado.

Hara Tomohisa permanecía en la comodidad del sofá de su casa mientras Masako lo observaba en silencio, esperando a que dijese algo sobre el motivo que tenía para llamarla siendo ya bastante tarde, sin embargo, el presidente se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar mientras bebía un Whisky y fumaba un habano, dignándose a hablar solo cuando termino con su bebida.

-Sabes que el contrato de Taniyama se vence mañana ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono el sujeto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hija- He pensado en ampliarlo y darle el papel de XM permanentemente, ya no serás necesaria, podrás seguir con el grupo que tienes

-¡Un momento! –Exclamo Masako poniéndose de pie al instante- ¡Que quieres decir con eso! Se supone que yo sería…

-Ella tiene más talento que tú Masako y lo ha demostrado en estos tres meses que estuviste fuera –Dijo Tomohisa con serenidad, posando luego su penetrante mirada sobre ella- Pero… tu realmente quieres estar en SPR ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto–Contesto la pelinegra con firmeza- Y no voy a dejar que una estúpida como Mai me quite lo que es mío

-Perfecto… -Dijo el sujeto con una escalofriante sonrisa en el rostro- Entonces hay algo que puedes hacer para que ella no tome tu lugar…

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de su habitación supo que había amanecido, pero la mujer de cabellos castaños que descansaba a su lado no parecía notarlo y simplemente se volteó contra la luz dándole la espalda para seguir durmiendo, una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Naru al ver aquel comportamiento infantil que contrastaba con la mujer en la que su novia se había convertido, fue entonces que recordó la canción que tenía que escribir por lo que extendió la mano hasta las partitura que tenía en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, escribió la letra que borto mágicamente en su cabeza la noche anterior, definitivamente Mai lo era todo para él, su música, su mundo, su vida. Recordó entonces que no le había dado algo que tenía pensado entregarle en el restaurante la noche anterior y se levantó de la cama en busca del saco que había quedado olvidado en la sala, regresando luego con el objeto que le daría a la bella durmiente que descansaba en su cama.

Cuando Mai despertó se vio en una habitación que no era la suya, sobre una cama que no le pertenecía y completamente desnuda por lo que se levantó de golpe de la cama o al menos intento hacerlo pero el dolor de sus caderas se lo impidió, recordándole lo que había hecho la noche anterior con su novio y casi inmediatamente sus majillas se encendieron de carmín. Se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama tratando de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón y el calor de sus mejillas, sin embargo, el sonido de su celular la distrajo y sin saber dónde había quedado después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo tirado al lado de la cama, lo recogió del suelo y su expresión de felicidad cambio drásticamente al leer el mensaje de texto que había llegado "Hoy es el día, un auto estará esperando fuera de Hara Entertainment" Mai apretó el celular entre sus manos fuertemente mientras que una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al final todo se reducía a eso ¿Cierto? Después de todo… ese era el mundo real y el malo siempre ganaba. Escucho el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse y vio a Naru entrando a la habitación con una pequeña caja entre sus manos y sonrió ante el tratando de no preocuparlo, después de todo… lo que hacía era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Cuestiono Naru sentándose en la cama mientras acariciaba el rostro de Mai-

-Un poco adolorida, pero bien –Contestó la castaña sonriendo a su novio- No tienes que preocuparte, soy bastante fuerte

-Lo se… -Dijo el pelinegro mientras mostraba la pequeña caja de terciopelo ante Mai- Quería darte esto anoche en el restaurante pero ya que no se pudo, quiero dártelo ahora –Agrego para luego abrir la cajita mostrando un anillo en el interior- Es el sello de mi nueva promesa, la de amarte para toda la vida

-Naru… -Susurro Mai sintiendo como unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos- Y-Yo no… no puedo…

-Sé que ahora parece imposible que estemos juntos pero quiero que lo lleves contigo –Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Mai entre las suyas y deslizaba el anillo en su dedo- Úsalo hasta el momento en que pueda cambiarlo por anillo de matrimonio –Agrego abrazando sorpresivamente a la castaña- Quédate conmigo para siempre Mai…

Y sin poder hacer nada más, Mai se ferro con fuerza al pecho de Naru sintiendo como unas tibias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo los sacrificios que hacia eran por él, callando todo para no causarle más problemas de os que ya tenía.

-¿Qué dices Mai?–Cuestiono el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Lo usaras?

-Claro… -Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente también mientras Naru limpiaba los rastros de sus lágrimas- Lo usare hasta el momento en que tengamos que separarnos…

-Entonces lo usaras toda la vida… -Dijo el aludido sosteniendo las manos de Mai entre las suyas- Porque no pienso dejarte ir… -Agrego siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su celular- ¿Diga?

-Naru-chan –Replico Bou-san desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica- El presidente quiere escuchar hoy el tema que vas a interpretar para el nuevo álbum, ven rápido –Dijo el mayor mientras que Naur emitía un cansado suspiro- ¡Ah! Y dile a esa mocosa de cabello castaño que responde al nombre de Taniyama Mai, que arreglaremos cuentas cuando llegue aquí, Ayako esta hecha una furia ¡Y tú también tienes la culpa Naru-chan! ¡Que se supone que estaban pensando para desaparecer sin decir nada! Me van a oír pequeños mocosos cuando los v…

-Era bou-san ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Mai una vez Naru colgó la llamada- ¿Qué quería?

-Recordarme que hoy tengo cita con el presidente en la sala de grabación –Respondió el pelinegro con expresión cansada- Tengo que presentarle el nuevo tema, por cierto, Takigawa sabe que estás conmigo, dice que Matsusaki está furiosa

-¡He! –Exclamo Mai aterrada ante la idea de una Ayako que lanzaba fuego por la boca- Sera mejor que me dé prisa

-Puedo llevarte –Replicó Naru con serenidad-

-No es necesario, pasare por casa de Ayako antes de ir a la oficina –Respondió Mai mientras caminaba hasta la ducha de la habitación- Solo tomare un baño y me iré, nos veremos haya

-¿Segura? –Cuestiono el pelinegro recibiendo un si desde el cuarto de baño- Como quieras, solo no se te ocurra faltar, quiero que escuches el nuevo tema

Mai respondió con un simple si desde el interior de la ducha mientras apretaba entre sus manos la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y si Naru hubiese visto la expresión de su rostro, sabría que nada bueno estaba por venir.

Para cuando Mai llego a Hara Entertainment, una camioneta negra la esperaba estacionada frente al edificio, por lo que supo que el momento había llegado, sin embargo, aún tenía que cumplir la promesa con Naru y mientras recordaba la condiciones del trato que había hecho con ese sujeto, entro al edifico.

_**Inicio de Flash Back**_

_-¡Muy bien! –Felicito el sujeto con "emoción"- Y ya que estamos en tan buenos términos… -Agrego dirigiéndole una inquietante sonrisa a la muchacha- Hay algo más que quiero que hagas cuando estos tres meses terminen_

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Pregunto Mai tratando de no mostrarse insegura ante el-_

_-Simple… -Respondió Tomohisa- Cuando los tres meses concluyan tu tendrás que desparecer de la vida de Oliver para siempre_

_-¡Que! –Exclamo Mai poniéndose de pie al instante- ¡Por que! Usted no puede ordenarme algo como eso, el contrato de Naru terminara pronto y…_

_-Y el querrá volver a empezar en otra compañía y eso es algo que no puedo permitir –Dijo el sujeto con seria expresión- La carrera de Oliver comenzó conmigo y terminara aquí si es que continuas a su lado –Agrego logrando que la castaña se tensara- A ese mocoso le aguarda un gran futuro en esta industria, pero él está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti _

_-Es decisión solo le pertenece a el –Replico la castaña desviando la mirada- _

_-Eres tan ingenua… -Dijo Tomohisa negando con la cabeza- Sabes mejor que nadie que Oliver ama la música y buscará comenzar de nuevo en otro lado, pero si tú sigues con él, me encargare de que nadie vuelva a contratarlo –Agrego con seriedad haciendo temblar a la castaña- Pero olvidemos a Oliver y hagamos de cuenta que él puede comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, que yo le di su libertad ¿Qué pasara con los otros? Yasuhara, Brown, Takigawa, Matsusaki… No creo que ellos puedan hacer lo mismo si yo estoy de por medio_

_-¡Por que hace esto! –Exclamo Mai con frustración ante la situación que tenía en frente- _

_-Porque si tu permaneces con Oliver, tarde o temprano terminara por revelarse, eres peligrosa para mis intereses –Contesto el aludido- Por eso te necesito lejos de todos, pero eso ya es cosa tuya, si aceptas o no depende de ti, no puedo obligarte a nada, así que… ¿Piensas cumplir el trato?_

_-Si… -Respondió la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza- Me iré cuando los tres meses terminen, solo… solo déjelos en paz…_

_-Cumpliré mi parte del trato si tu cumples la tuya ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –Cuestiono Tomohisa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Mai- Bien, me encargaré de reservar el lugar al que iras, mi gente te recogerá cuando llegue el momento…_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Y el "momento" había llegado, afuera de Hara Entertainment la esperaba una camioneta negra que la llevaría a un lugar que ella desconocía pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que lo estaba haciendo por todos sus amigos, Yasuhara, John, Bou-san, Ayako y Naru, si, no importaba lo que sucediese de ahora en adelante, estaría conforme si ellos estaban a salvo.

Para cuando llego a la habitación donde Naru interpretaría la canción que había escrito, todos estaban ya reunidos incluyendo al presidente que la vio de forma intimidante, por lo que se paró junto a Lin en silencio y después de sonreírle a su novio, pudo oír los acordes del piano que Naru estaba tocando y la vos del pelinegro comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación.

_No existe palabra en este mundo que pueda describir el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti y que sigue creciendo._

_Nada en este mundo puede medir este interminable amor que crece más con cada día_

_Nadie, excepto tú, puede hacerme reír y llorar a pesar de que lo detesto_

_Quiero vivir observándote y escuchándote, quiero que vivas dentro de mi corazón_

_Mírame, con eso me conformo Porque tú eres mi todo… Eres mi todo… mi amor solo es para ti_

_Nunca he ganado cuando es contra ti…_

_Mi corazón es feliz cuando me das tu amor_

_El amor que siento por ti no tiene fecha de vencimiento y si la tuviese, seria en un millón de años_

_Aun si no es fácil, por favor quédate a mi lado_

_Aunque tenga que perder todo lo demás, yo te protegeré_

Mai no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba a Naru, por eso quería que ella lo escuchara, era su forma de pedirle que se quedara con el sin importar lo que sucediera, pero eso no era posible pues el problema no solo eran él y ella, el futuro de muchas personas dependía de su partida, no soporto más tiempo escuchar la forma en que Naru cantaba para ella y pronto se vio corriendo por los pasillos de Hara Entertainment sin escuchar el final de aquella melodía pues si se quedaba a hablar con él, no tendría valor para dejarlo y ella no podía darse ese lujo…

_Quiero vivir observándote y escuchándote, quiero que vivas dentro de mi corazón_

_Mírame, con eso me conformo Porque tú eres mi todo… Eres mi todo… mi amor solo es para ti_

_Tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón_

_Fuiste la primera y serás la última para mí_

_Te llamo con cada respiración Porque tú eres mi todo… Eres mi todo… mi amor solo es para ti_

_Te amo, eres mi todo…_

Cuando Naru termino la canción busco con la mirada a Mai pero no la encontró ¿Dónde se había metido esa ingrata novia suya? El había compuesto aquel tema solo para ella y simplemente desaparecía, estaba un poco molesto por eso pero al notar la ausencia de alguien más en la habitación supo que algo no andaba bien, Lin no estaba y si el desparecía junto a Mai era porque ella estaba en problemas así que, sin prestar atención a los comentario sobre el tema recién interpretado, salió tras Mai esperando que todo estuviese bien y que la repentina opresión en su pecho no significara nada malo.

Cuando Lin vio a Mai llorar mientras escuchaba la canción de Naru, supo que algo andaba mal, más aun cuando la castaña salió corriendo sin decir nada por lo que decidió seguirla y para cuando le dio alcance, ella estaba en la recepción del edificio con una mochila al hombro apunto de marcharse, se acercó a ella y logro detenerla notando que aún no dejaba de llorar ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¿A dónde vas con esa mochila? –Cuestionó Lin con seriedad- ¿A caso piensas marcharte sin decir nada? ¿En que estas…? –Agrego deteniéndose al sentir como ella lo abrazaba inesperadamente- Taniyama-san… esto es por el trato con…

-Despídeme de todos Lin-san… por favor… -Susurro la castaña aferrándose con fuerza al pecho del mayor bajo la mirada curiosa de quienes pasaban- No podré irme si los veo ahora…

-No tienes que hacerlo –Replico el mayor apretando a la castaña entre sus brazos- Puedo protegerte, si Naru no puedo yo…

-Eres muy amable Lin-san, pero… Ya no hay vuelta atrás, debo irme hoy… -Contesto la castaña separándose del mayor sonriéndole ligeramente para luego atraerlo hacia ella y depositar un ligero beso en su mejilla- Gracias por todo…

Y sin decir más palabra dio media vuelta y se alejó de el caminando con paso sereno hacia la salida mientras el solo odia observar, demonios, él no quería que se fuera pero no tenía el poder para convencerla de lo contrario, así que solo podía quedarse a observar como ella era alejada de todo sin poder resistirse. Cerro los puños con fuerza mientras salía del edificio para ver como la camioneta que transportaba a Mai comenzaba a avanzar y cuando creyó que ya no había marcha atrás, Naru apareció completamente agitado preguntando por Mai, tal vez si él le hablaba aun había esperanza.

-Taniyama-san acaba de irse Naur –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando al menor de los hombros- No sé cuál fue el trato con el presidente pero ella dijo que tenía que irse para cumplirlo, está en esa camioneta negra –Agrego señalando el automóvil que acaba de marcharse- ¡Tienes que alcanzarla!

Y casi como si le crecieran alas, Naru emprendió carrera tras el auto bajo las miradas curiosas de las personas que transitaban a esa hora, no le importaba si lo reconocían, no importaba si todo lo que había conseguido se iba al diablo, ahora lo único importante para él era alcanzarla.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y pues… espero que no haya resultado desagradable el intento de Lemon que hice TwT en fin, espero no retrasarme con el siguiente capítulo y ahora si los dejo porque si no mi mamá me bota a palos del ordenador por que ya es tarde. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	18. Despedidas

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado esta semana? Espero que bien XD por mi parte hoy comenzó con mi tortura, es decir, empecé un nuevo ciclo T_T por que las vagaciones se pasan tan rápido Y_Y en fin… me dejo de lloriqueos y paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo de A song for you._

_Cierto, agradecimientos especiales a Akari Kiseki por apoyar todas mis locuras gosthunteras XD que bueno que aun puedo hacer que te vuelvas pudin *0* solo espero que nadie te coma XD espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y ya sin mucho que decir, paso a dejar este nuevo episodio que estoy a las carreras con el tiempo T_T_

_**Despedidas**_

_Y casi como si le crecieran alas, Naru emprendió carrera tras el auto bajo las miradas curiosas de las personas que transitaban a esa hora, no le importaba si lo reconocían, no importaba si todo lo que había conseguido se iba al diablo, ahora lo único importante para él era alcanzarla._

Cuando vio que el auto se alejaba cada vez más supo que correr no había sido una buena idea, pero si iba por su auto hubiese perdido de vista la camioneta y esa tampoco era bueno, por lo que ahora se encontraba haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían y seguía corriendo tras el auto en el que iba Mai, tropezó un par de veces, cayó al suelo y seguramente su pantalón tenía algún agujero en las rodillas por eso, pero no le tomo importancia pues su prioridad era alcanzar a la mujer que estaban llevándose lejos de él.

Mai permanecía en el interior de la camioneta siendo llevada por un hombre adulto y una joven mujer mientras observaba en silencio el anillo en su mano izquierda y recordaba la promesa de Naru _"Amarte para toda la vida"_ había dicho, pero ese era un sueño lejano que pacería imposible de cumplir, ellos no podían estar juntos aunque quisieran pues el futro de muchas personas dependían de que estuviesen separados. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al pensar en Naru y cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de encontrar valor en alguna parte de ella para continuar con lo que hacía, sin embargo, las palabras de la mujer que iba con ella captaron su atención "Tenemos compañía" dijo y cuando la castaña vio a través del espejo retrovisor de al auto, pudo ver a Naru corriendo tras la camioneta como si la vida se le fuera en ello ¡que rayos estaba pensando! si seguía corriendo de esa forma iba a lastimarse y las personas podrían reconocerlo, decidió hacer caso omiso de los esfuerzos del pelinegro pues si lo veía no sería capaz de marcharse pero el parecía no querer rendirse, la llamo por su nombre y por un momento la escena le recordó a la última vez que se vieron cuando niños, el había corrido tras el tren y ella solo había podido despedirse con un simple gesto mientras él se quedaba atrás, no, eso no estaba bien, empezaba dudar y sus cuerpo comenzaba tomar voluntad propia, asomó la cabeza por la ventana y lo vio allí, cansado y con rastros de haber caído mientras corría, no resistió mucho y en lo que fue más una súplica a sus "captores" les pidió que detuviesen el auto, tenía que verlo al menos una vez más antes de irse.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder –Dijo el sujeto que conducía el auto- Tenemos que llevarte al lugar acordado lo más pronto posible

-Por favor… -Pidió Mai mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Sera solo un momento… -Agrego viendo con suplica a la mujer que iba con el sujeto- Por lo que más quiera… ¡Déjenme verlo una vez más!… por favor…

-Cinco minutos –Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a ambos- Ni un minuto más…

-¡En que rayos estás pensando Akari! -Exclamo el sujeto mientras que Mai recordaba haber oído ese nombre en la oficina antes, si, ella era quien había empezado los rumores de su relación con Lin- Si nos detenemos ahora Hara-sama podría…

-Solo hazlo –Replico la muchacha al sujeto posando luego la vista en Mai- Solo puedo darte ese tiempo para despedirte, lo lamento…

-Gracias… -Contesto Mai con una ligera sonrisa mientras el auto se detenía- No tardare mucho Akari-san…

-Es una locura –Replico el sujeto en la camioneta una vez Mai se fue- Sabes que podríamos tener graves problemas por esto –Agrego con reproche viendo a la muchacha- Hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance al esparcir los rumores, no tenías que hacer esto por esa chica…

-Esa niña es importante para Lin-san y Madoka me pidió protegerla –Contesto la aludida sonriendo ligeramente- aunque parece que falle, aquellos rumores no fueron suficientes para despistar al presidente

-Solo espero que todo nuestro trabajo no se en vano después de esto y que ella no decida huir –Dijo el sujeto recostándose contra el respaldo del asiento mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro-

Akari simplemente sonrió ante esas palabras mientras veía a través dele espejo retrovisor como Naru le daba alcance a Mai, ese muchacho había sido lo suficientemente terco como para seguir al auto en movimiento pero eso no bastaría para hacer que la castaña desistiera y eso ella lo sabía pues Hara Tomohisa jugaba muy bien sus cartas, por lo que, si Taniyama Mai había tomado la decisión de marcharse aun cuando amaba a Shibuya, era porque una razón muy fuerte la estaba forzando a separarse de él.

Cuando Naru vio la camioneta detenerse cerca de una de las paradas de autobuses sintió que sus piernas recuperaron la energía perdida y corrió hasta darle alcance a la castaña que lo observaba desde lejos sin intención de acercarse, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo y una vez estuvo a su lado trato de recuperar el aliento por breves momento, sin embargo, cuando alzo la vista hacia ella pudo ver algo que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos, no estaba triste, no estaba dolida, simplemente lo miraba como si fuese un desconocido, un molesto extraño que lo único que parecía provocarle era repulsión y molestia ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

-Mai… -Dijo el pelinegro tratando de pasar por alto aquellas expresiones- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando para marcharte así? –Cuestiono de pie frente a ella sin obtener nada de su parte- ¿No prometimos estar juntos aun cuando todo estuviese en nuestra contra? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que…?

-Fuiste tú quien dijo eso, yo no prometí nada –Contesto la castaña con indiferencia- No sé qué haces aquí Naru, si me fui sin despedir fue porque no quería verte más…

-¡No digas estupideces! –Replico el pelinegro sujetándola de los hombros- Es por el presidente ¿Cierto? ¿Él te obliga a hacer esto?–Cuestiono viéndola con seriedad sin intención de soltarla recibiendo una negativa de parte de Mai- ¡Anoche estuvimos juntos Mai! ¡Es que eso no significa nada para ti!

-Que molesto… -Susurro Mai con molestia liberándose del agarre de Naru- No sabía que eras de los hombres que le tomaban importancia a cosas como esas… lo de ayer no significo nada, si eso era lo que querías escuchar, me acosté contigo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, nada más, no esperaba que me fueras a pedir matrimonio solo por eso… -Agrego mirándolo con desdén y aburrimiento- Ya no somos niños Naru, madura, el que hayamos pasado la noche juntos no quiere decir que…

- ¿Pretendes que creo una estupidez como esa? –Cuestiono el pelinegro observándola con seriedad sorprendiendo ligeramente a Mai- ¡En verdad esperas que creo eso después de lo que hemos pasado! –Exclamo triando del brazo de la castaña mientras al abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello- Tú no eres así Mai… te conozco… te conozco y por eso sé que nada de lo que estás diciendo es verdad… me amas tanto como yo y no puedes decir lo contrario…

-Naru… -Susurro Mai tratando de reprimir inútilmente sus lágrimas, había tratado de ser la "mala" de la película para que el la olvidara fácilmente pero su plan había sido descubierto con facilidad-

-No dejare que te vayas, eres mía Taniyama Mai y nadie va a alejarte de mí –Dijo estrechando el cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos- Si tengo que enfrentar a Hara Tomohisa lo hare y si tengo que renunciar a todo no me importa si con eso puede tenerte conmigo, lo eres todo para mí ¡No puedo perderte!

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Cuestiono Mai aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del pelinegro- Solo tenías que quedarte sin hacer nada ¡No tenías que venir por mí! –Exclamo enfrentado su llorosa mirada con la de Naru- Por qué haces esto más difícil de lo que ya es…

-Porque no quiero perderte… -Respondió el pelinegro haciendo que la castaña lo mirase- No pienso dejarte ir otra vez Mai… -Susurro el pelinegro chocando su frente con la suya- Hemos estado separados por tantos años que…

-No somos solo nosotros Naru… -Replico la castaña sonriendo tristemente ante la palabras del pelinegro- Hay muchas personas que dependen de mi partida, Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara, John, incluso tu… entiéndelo por favor… si me quedo solo seré un problema para todos, empezando por ti…-Agrego sujetando las mejillas de Naru entre sus manos- Amas la música más que nada aunque no quieras aceptarlo y no podrás comenzar de nuevo si estoy contigo, el o te dejara hacerlo

-No me importa… –Contesto el pelinegro renuente a dejarla ir- Si tengo que mandar todo al demonio ¡No importa! –Exclamo ante los argumentos de la castaña- Dices que amo la música más que nada pero sin ti… sin ti no hay música, no hay nada…

-Lo siento, pero…pero no puedo quedarme -Susurro Mai viendo con tristeza al pelinegro mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Seria egoísta destruir el futuro de los demás solo por nosotros así que… así que déjame ir y sigue con tu vida que yo… yo haré lo mismo, olvídame por favor… -Agrego forzando una sonrisa ante el mientras se quitaba la bufanda que llevaba y la deslizaba por el cuello del pelinegro cubriendo su rostro con ella- Cúbrete con esto o alguien podría reconocerte…

-No hagas esto Mai… -Pidió Naru tratando de detenerla-

-Perdimos nuestra oportunidad Naru… llegamos demasiado tarde… -Susurro la castaña mientras se sacaba el anillo que le había dado en la mañana y se lo entregaba- Cuídate por favor…

-Espera… no te vayas…-Susurro Naru sujetando con fuerza el anillo entre sus manos- ¡No puedes terminar esto así!–Exclamo inútilmente viendo como la castaña sonreía por ultima vez ante el para luego subir a la camioneta- ¡Mai!

Trato de moverse, de correr nuevamente tras la camioneta pero sus piernas se negaron a funcionar y solo pudo permanecer allí, de pie viendo con impotencia como Mai era apartada de él nuevamente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, su mano derecha se cerró herméticamente envolviendo el anillo que le fue devuelto y sus cansadas piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más, cayo pesadamente de rodillas contra el asfalto maldiciendo una y otra vez su debilidad mientras su mente se encargaba de repetir la imagen de Mai despidiéndose de el por protegerlo a él, a todos… ¡Por qué demonios tenía que cargar con todo sola! Golpeo fuertemente el suelo lastimando sus manos tratando de calmar su creciente frustración aun cuando algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad a pesar de tener la bufanda de Mai cubriendo su rostro, escucho luego a un auto estacionarse cerca de él y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que era Lin, se puso de pie sin siquiera mirarlo y solo apretó aún más el anillo que llevaba consigo llegando a lastimar aún más su de por si herida mano mientras una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿Era así como todo iba a terminar?

-¿Qué sucedió Naru? –Cuestiono Lin con preocupación tratando de captar la atención del pelinegro- ¿Y Taniyama-san? ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Se fue… -Susurro Naru con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- No pude detenerla…

-Que estas… ¿Se fue en esa camioneta? –Cuestiono dirigiendo la vista hacia el automóvil que desparecía en medio de una curva- Si la seguimos aún podemos…

-No tiene caso… -Respondió Naru cerrando los puños con más fuerza aun mientras la sangre de sus heridas chocaba contra el suelo- Ella no volverá…

-¡Desde cuando te rindes así de fácil! –Regaño Lin sujetando al pelinegro del cuello de su camisa sin conseguir siquiera que lo viese- ¡Si amas a Taniyama-san deberías…!

-¡Y que sabes tú de lo que siento por ella! –Exclamo Naru con frustración sorprendiendo a Lin- Quise detenerla pero… pero no pude… -Susurro mientras el mayor lo soltaba- Ese sujeto logro apartarla de mi… me venció sin que pudiese poner resistencia alguna…

-Naru… -Susurró el mayor viendo como el pelinegro desordenaba sus cabellos con su mano derecha-

-Solo llévame a mi apartamento… -Dijo el aludido caminando hacia el auto de Lin- Por favor…

Y Lin solo pudo asentir ligeramente observando con frustración el estado de Naru mientras pensaba en que Mai debería estar pasando por algo similar en ese momento, camino en silencio hasta el asiento del conductor y sin decir nada de las lágrimas que Naru trataba de ocultar con su antebrazo, emprendió camino hasta el apartamento del menor, tal vez un tiempo lejos de los otros podría ser beneficioso para él.

Mai no podía dejar de llorar mientras iba rumbo a un lugar desconocido abrazándose a sí misma, había intentado aclamarse pero no parecía funcionar pues la expresión dolida de Naru y la forma en que dijo su nombre entes de que subiese a la camioneta no la dejaban en paz, el único con suelo que le quedaba era el saber que todo el dolor seria solo pasajero, al menos para él, en un par de años podría olvidarla y seguir con su vida con normalidad, triunfando como venía haciendo hasta ahora y ella se limitaría verlo atreves de la televisión o los periódicos, cada uno tenía que tomar un camino diferente por el bienestar de todos y eso era algo que ella no podía evitar pues el destino así lo había querido, ella no lloraría por que las cosas terminaban, sonreiría por los buenos momentos que Naru le brindo y seguiría con su vida como seguramente el también haría. Llevaban casi dos horas de camino y Mai, un poco más calmada, pudo notar que estaba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad ¿Hasta dónde la llevarían? Quien sabe… ahora ya nada importaba… de repente, sintió como el auto tomaba una ruta alterna fuera del camino y se detenía en una vacía autopista donde otra camioneta esperaba, la hicieron bajar del transporte y cuando la puerta del otro auto se abrió, vio con sorpresa como Masako descendía del mismo seguida de Madoka y la pelinegra dejaba atrás a su representante mientras se paraba frente a ella con seria expresión, así que aún le faltaba ella antes de desparecer…

-Veo con satisfacción que no huiste –Dijo la pelinegra con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro- Al final tomaste la decisión correcta al alejarte de Naru, no eres tan tonta después de todo…

-Así que tú estabas detrás de todo esto ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Mai sorprendiendo a la pelinegra pues lejos de estar enojada, ella sonreía tristemente e incluso parecía mirarla con compasión- Debí suponerlo…

-¿A qué viene esa mirada? -Pregunto con molestia- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

-Por nada… -Respondió la castaña con una cansada sonrisa- Simplemente me das lastima Masako, al final terminaste haciendo lo que tu padre quería –Agrego logrando molestar más a la pelinegra- Puedo ver que lo odias pero en el fondo eres igual a él, tomas por la fuerza todo lo que quieres y no te importa destruir la vida de otros para lograrlo

-¡Cállate! –Exclamo la pelinegra lanzando una bofetada contra Mai- ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡Yo no soy como el! –Agrego con molestia al notar que Mai no cambiaba la forma en que la miraba- ¡Perdiste Taniyama Mai! ¡Yo me quedo con Naru!

-Es verdad… puede que tú seas quien este a su lado, pero… -Respondió la castaña sonriendo tristemente a una confundida Masako- Pero el jamás podrá amarte, no cuando lo fuerzas a estar contigo –Agrego aumentando la furia de la pelinegra- Me alejo para darle un futuro a todos mis amigos, no porque tú me hayas vencida Hara Masako

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –Repitió la pelinegra que parecía más nerviosa de lo normal- ¡No importa la forma, yo te vencí! ¡Naru es mío!

-Si eso es verdad, al menos protégelo… -Susurro la castaña captando la atención de Masako- No dejes que tu padre arruine su vida, apóyalo en lo que necesite y no dejes que su sueño muera, por favor… -Pidió sonriendo a la pelinegra antes de girar sobre sus pasos y dirigirse a la camioneta que la llevaba-

Masako observo brevemente a Mai mientras ella caminaba en silencio hasta la camioneta que la llevaría lejos, la misma que estaba al otro lado e la autopista, por lo que tenía que cruzar para llegar a ella, de repente, las palabras de su padre llegaron a su cabeza y casi por inercia camino tras Mai mientras su manos se extendía hasta su espalda, la castaña noto aquella acción y giro rápidamente hacia ella viendo como Masako temblaba mientras la observaba con las manos extendidas hacia ella, Mai estaba al límite de la acera y Masako solo tenía que empujarla para que cayera en la autopista, un par de pasos más y su vida podría volver a ser como antes, ella tenía que hacerlo…

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

_-Ella tiene más talento que tú Masako y lo ha demostrado en estos tres meses que estuviste fuera –Dijo Tomohisa con serenidad, posando luego su penetrante mirada sobre ella- Pero… tu realmente quieres estar en SPR ¿Cierto?_

_-Por supuesto–Contesto la pelinegra con firmeza- Y no voy a dejar que una estúpida como Mai me quite lo que es mío_

_-Perfecto… -Dijo el sujeto con una escalofriante sonrisa en el rostro- Entonces hay algo que puedes hacer para que ella no tome tu lugar…_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Cuestiono la pelinegra con seriedad viendo a su padre- Solo tienes que decirlo y lo hare…_

_-Muy bien esa es la actitud –Dijo el sujeto con una inquietante sonrisa en el rostro- Hay una sola cosa que debes hacer para que ella no se convierta en un estorbo para ambos… -Agrego parándose tras la muchacha- Tienes que matarla…_

_-¿Ma-matarla?-Cuestiono Masako con sorpresa y miedo ante aquellas palabras- Pe-pero…_

_-Cuando el contrato se cumpla ella será llevada por mis hombres hasta las afueras de la ciudad, la veras allí y de forma "accidental" la empujaras en la autopista –Explico el sujeto con mirada severa- Un auto parecerá allí y todo será tomado como un accidente, solo tienes que darle un pequeño empujón…_

_-N-no… no puedo hacer eso… -Susurro la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a temblar- Y-yo… no soy una asesina… no podría…_

_-Eres tú o ella –Dijo el sujeto con seriedad y expresión amenazante- Mañana te enviare al punto de encuentro y solo una de ustedes volverá con vida ¿Quién? Eso depende de ti Masako… -Susurro Tomohisa al oído de su hija- No las necesito a ambas, solo una es suficiente para mis propósitos, así que todo depende de ti…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Mai veía con cierto temor a Masako pues su expresión no parecía la de siempre, parecía estar en una batalla interna y poco a poco iba acercándose amenazadoramente sin intención de detenerse, retrocedió un par de pasos y se vio al límite de la acera con Masako casi sobre ella, no entendía lo que sucedía pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno por lo que pensó en enfrentarla, sin embargo, apenas dio el primer paso frente a la pelinegra y esta se detuvo mientras un "No puedo hacerlo" salía de su boca.

Masako podía ser de lo peor y realizar cualquier bajeza para conseguir lo que quería pero no era una asesina, por lo que no fue capaz de empujar a Mai hacia la autopista, más aun después de oír lo dicho por la castaña _"En el fondo eres como tu padre" _eso no era cierto, ella no era como él pues tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hacía, por el contrario, si la mataba, si obedecía sus órdenes y asesinaba a Taniyama Mai se convertiría en lo que más odiaba y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, entonces… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo salir de esa encrucijada? No tenía idea de que acción tomar pero de algo estaba segura, no podía matar a Mai aun cuando esa fuese la orden que recibió.

-¿Masako? –Cuestiono Mai tratando de acercarse a la pelinegra- ¿Qué sucede?

-Vete… -Dijo la aludida sin atreverse a mirarla- ¡Sube a la maldita camioneta y vete lejos! –Exclamo dirigiendo la vista a la castaña mientras que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡Lárgate!

-¿Q-que…? –Cuestionó confundida la castaña-

-¡Solo vete! –Exclamo Masako retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras se alejaba de Mai quedando a espaldas de la acera- ¡Vete ahora y no…!

-¡Masako-chan! –Exclamo Madoka desde el otro lado de la autopista al notar como la pelinegra tropezaba y caía hacia la carretera-

Y todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que Masako comprendiese lo que había pasado, en un momento estaba a punto de caer a la autopista y eso significaba que su vida había terminado, sin embrago, no ningún auto había impactado con ella y ahora se encontraba al otro extremo de la carretera siendo el grito de Madoka lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad "Mai-chan" había dicho y cuando ella dirigió la vista hacia el punto donde su representante corría, vio el motivo del tono alarmado que la mujer presentaba, estaba Taniyama Mai tendida totalmente inconsciente en la autopista con el rostro bañado en sangre mientras el auto que la había arrollado se daba a la fuga, las escenas de lo sucedido llegaron rápidamente a ella y casi inmediatamente un grito escapo de su garganta, no… eso no podía estar pasando… ¡Las cosas no podían haber terminado así! Recordó como había tropezado y estado a punto de caer en la autopista viendo con terror como una camioneta negra se acercaba a ella, fue entonces cuando sintió como alguien la empujaba y vio con sorpresa que era Mai quien salvaba su vida y recibía el golpe directo del auto, ella cayo pesadamente contra el pavimento pero Mai… Mai salió varios metros disparada lejos del impacto y ahora yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Madoka se apresuró en llamar a una ambulancia y pronto los paramédicos llegaron llevándosela al hospital más cercano mientras que Masako aun permanecía en shock por lo sucedido, ella había querido "salvar" a Mai… ¿Cómo rayos habían terminado así las cosas? Oculto su rostro lloroso entre sus manos mientras Madoka la sujetaba de los hombros tratando de clamarla, todo había salido como su padre quería aun cuando ella había tratado de que no fuera así. Permanecieron en la sala de espera del hospital mientras Mai seguía en terapia intensiva luchando por su vida hasta la mañana siguiente en a que por fin un médico dio noticias de su estado, indicando que, si bien ella aun no había salido fuera de peligro, permanecía estable y eso era bueno dada la condición en la que llego.

Cuando todo estuvieron reunidos en las oficinas de Hara Entertainment, menos Naru, Masako y Mai, tanto Takigawa como Ayako supieron que algo andaba mal, especialmente después de la repentina desaparición de la castaña pues cuando la maquillista llego a casa no encontró las cosas de Mai, simplemente una nota de despedida junto a la guitarra que decía era de Takigawa, no contestaba a su teléfono y Naru no había regresado a la oficina desde la presentación de su nuevo tema, la idea de que se fugaron juntos cruzo por la mente de Ayako pero el ver a Lin llegar con una preocupada expresión en el rostro la hizo descartar toda idea positiva, algo malo había pasado y no había que ser un genio para saberlo.

El día transcurrió lentamente para todos pues tanto Yasuhara como John se habían sumado a la preocupación por sus amigos, más aun cuando el presidente llamo a Naru a su oficina para revisar el tema de XM y su reacción no fue para nada buena cuando supo que él no había estado por las oficinas desde el día anterior, el ambiente era bastante tenso y el silencio de parte de la única persona que aprecia saber algo al respecto, que era Lin, no aportaba mucho a mejorar aquella incomoda sensación, siendo precisamente una llamada al pelinegro lo que rompió aquella tensión y al parecer no fue para bien a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro del hombre chino.

-¿Qué estas…? –Susurro Lin incorporándose de golpe de su asiento- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Es grave? ¡Di algo! –Exclamo golpeando la mesa frente a él, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes-

-¿Quieres calmarte un poco? –Pidió Madoka desde el otro lado del teléfono- apenas he podido llamarte ahora porque Masako-chan se ha dormido, no tengo mucho tiempo así que escucha bien lo que voy a decirte -Agrego con seriedad coas bastante rara dada su personalidad y eso basto para calmar a Lin- Las cosas se complicaron y Mai-chan se vio involucrada, no sé exactamente cuál era el plan del presidente pero si ella no hubiese intervenido, Masako-chan estaría muerta en este momento

-¿Cuál es su estado? –Pregunto el pelinegro tratando de mantener la calma- ¿Dónde están? Iré allí ahora mismo

-Para empezar, no digas nada al respecto –Dijo Madoka dándole las instrucciones necesarias a Lin- Es mejor que nadie sepa que Mai-chan aún vive, después de todo no sabemos si el objetivo del presidente era matarla o acabar con Masako-chan, es mejor ser precavidos y mantener esto en secreto, especialmente de Naru –Agrego mientras Lin cerraba los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía- Estamos en el primer hospital al sur de la carretera de la salida oeste de la ciudad, lo conoces ¿Cierto?

-Si… -Contestó Lin tratando de no mostrar su preocupación- Te ver halla en un par de horas…

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Takigawa al ver la seria expresión en el rostro de Lin, más de lo habitual claro está- ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Es Mai?

-Es un asunto familiar –Respondió el pelinegro mientras cortaba la llamada- Tendrán que disculparme, tengo que irme antes…

Y sin dar opción a que los otros preguntaran algo emprendió camino al hospital indicado por Madoka, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al volante de su auto, demonios, ¿Cómo rayos habían terminado en esa situación? Maldijo internamente el momento en que dejo ir a Mai y maldijo más aun el hecho de que el presidente siempre se saliera con la suya, piso a fondo el acelerador y sin importarle las infracciones que podría cometer, se encamino a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Para su buena suerte ningún policía estaba cerca y llego sin infracciones a su destino cerca de las seis de la tarde, seguramente por lo alejado que estaba el lugar, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, ahora solo le preocupa el estado de Mai y en cómo le diría a Naur, cuando tuviese que hacerlo, el hecho de que Mai estaba en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida y todo por haber salvado a la mujer que les había hecho la vida imposible los últimos meses.

-Madoka –Llamó al ver a la mujer en medio de la sala de espera- ¿Cómo esta Taniyama-san?

-Hola Lin, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –Dijo la aludida tratando de aligerar la seria expresión del recién llegado-

-No estoy para juegos Madoka –Replico el pelinegro con seriedad y preocupación- ¿Qué se sabe de su estado? ¿Se repondrá? ¿Qué rayos paso para que terminaran aquí?

-Siéntate, es una historia complicada… –Dijo la aludida explicando luego lo que pudo presenciar de la situación- y eso fue lo que paso –Agrego después de contarle todo al pelinegro- Masako-chan está muy afectada por esto, al parecer no quería que las cosas terminaran así

-¿Dónde está Hara-san? -Cuestiono el pelinegro al notar la ausencia de la muchacha-

-Como dije, ella estaba muy alterada y tuvieron que sedarla –Respondió con seriedad la mujer- Ahora está descansando en la habitación junto a la de Mai-chan

-¿Taniyama-san puede recibir visitas? –Pregunto Lin a la mujer junto a el- ¿Crees que pueda pasar a verla?

-El medico dijo que no era pertinente, al menos de momento –Explico la aludida observando con cierta melancolía al pelinegro- Esa chica es importante para ti ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono tomando desprevenido a Lin quien no pudo decir nada al respecto- Y no pongas esa cara, basta con ver lo preocupado que estas para saberlo, Mai-chan es alguien valioso en tu vida…

-Es la novia de Naru –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad tratando de evadir el tema-

¿Y eso qué? –Insistió Madoka a su acompañante- El hecho de que Mai-chan sea su pareja no quiere decir que no puedas enamorarte de ella, en el corazón no se manda –Agrego mientras Lin la veía con una expresión de esas que dicen _"¿Enloqueciste o algo parecido?"-_ Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero es más que obvio lo que sientes por ella…

-No digas estupideces –Replico el pelinegro con seriedad- Eso no es posible…

-Sí, claro, como digas –Contesto Madoka restándole importancia al asunto mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Lin- Has de cuenta que no dije nada y déjame dormir, me hace falta algo de descanso… -Agrego mientras comenzaba a adormecerse en el hombro masculino- buenas noches…

Y sin decir nada más, la hiperactivo representante cayó rendida en el hombro de Lin mientras él pensaba en las palabras dichas por ella ¿Enamorado de Taniyama Mai? Eso era imposible, ella era la novia de Naru y eso nada podía cambiarlo, ni siquiera el hecho de que ahora estuviesen separados, ese par se amaba más que cualquiera y el no pesaba ser quien interfiriera, el… él no amaba a Taniyama Mai.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Lin vio a Masako salir de la habitación en la que estaba, decir que estaba sorprendida fue poco, parecía más aterrada por verlo allí junto a su representante, dejo a Madoka recostada contra el respaldo del sofá y la cubrió con su saco para luego acercarse a la pelinegra, quien lo miraba de forma extraña, parecía asustada temerosa, confundida y eso le indicaba que el shock recibido aún no había desparecido.

-L-Lin-san… -Susurro la pelinegra en voz baja tratando de no despertar a Madoka- Q-que… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

-Madoka contacto conmigo, me conto lo que sucedió pero hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte –Respondió el aludido con seriedad a las interrogantes de la muchacha- ¿Podemos hablar en otra parte? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la pelinegra- Vamos entonces…

-Q-que… ¿Qué querías preguntarme? –Cuestiono la muchacha una vez estuvieron lejos de Madoka-

-¿El presidente quería matar a Mai o a ti? –Cuestiono directamente sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- No tienes que fingir conmigo Hara-san, estoy cansado de andar con rodeos, necesito respuestas y solo tú puedes dármelas

-Y-yo no sé nada… -Respondió con nerviosismo la aludida- L-lo que hace mi padre es cosa suya, yo no…

-¡Taniyama-san esta muriendo por salvarte! –Exclamo el pelinegro sujetando de los hombros a Masako- ¡Pudo dejarte morir pero no lo hizo! Le debes la vida…

-¡Ya lo sé! –Respondió la muchacha con los llorosos- Eso…eso lo se… ¡Lo sé mejor que nadie! Pero… pero si hablo de más mi abuela… -Susurro cerrando los puños con fuerza- ¡Mi abuela pagara las consecuencias! ¡No puedo decir nada!

-¿Abuela? –Cuestiono Lin con extrañeza pues nunca había oído hablar de algún pariente más de la muchacha parte de su padre-

-Está recluida en un asilo desde hace seis años –Dijo Madoka haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar mientras Masako se acercaba ella y lloraba en su pecho- Si tenías preguntas podrías habérmelas hecho a mi ¿No crees? –Cuestiono la mujer con seriedad- Masako-chan aún no está bien

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Cuestiono Lin enfrentando a Madoka- ¿Qué más estas ocultando?

-Mantuve esta información en secreto por el bienestar de la operación –Respondió la ludida mientras Masako la veía con extrañeza ante aquella peculiar palabra- No sabía cómo podía influir ese detalle en nuestra investigación y preferí callar hasta que el momento adecuado llegara

-¿De que estas hablando? –Cuestiono Masako claramente confundía- ¿Operación? ¿Investigación? ¿Qué…?

-Escúchame bien Masako-chan –Respondió la mujer con serenidad- Nosotros estamos detrás de las actividades ilícitas de tu padre. No sé exactamente con qué, pero te está obligando a hacer su voluntad ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la muchacha sin prestar atención a los reclamos de Lin que creía peligros filtrar esa información a la hija el enemigo- Lin-san y yo podemos ayudarte, solo tienes que confiar en nosotros y decir todo lo que sabes…

-Si ella revela nuestras identidades estaremos muertos –Replico Lin con seriedad observando a la muchacha- Espero que sepas lo que haces Madoka…

-Masako-chan no es tan mala como crees –Dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra como si se tratase de una niña- Puede ayudarnos y sé que lo hará… -Agrego sonriendo a la muchacha- ¿Cierto?

-Eso es una mala idea… -Replico Lin con desconfianza- No hay forma de que ella

-Lo hare… -Susurro Masako cerrando los puños con fuerza- Ayudare en lo que pueda, pero… pero protejan a mi abuela… por favor…

-Descuida, nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes a parir de ahora –Dijo Madoka con cierta actitud maternal mientras que Lin aun mostraba desconfianza- Solo tienes que hacer lo que digamos, por ahora ve a descansar, mañana tendrás que volver a la oficina…

-Si… -Respondo la pelinegra dirigiéndose luego a su habitación- Con permiso

-No me trago ese cuento –Dijo Lin una vez estuvo a solas con Madoka- Hara Masako es igual que su padre, sabe manipular muy bien a las personas y…

-Si no crees en ella, al menos cree en mi –Respondió la mujer dirigiendo la vista al pelinegro- Se por qué estoy haciendo las cosas así, tengo mis razones para confiar en ella y te las contare luego, ahora debes concentrarte en Naru, él debe estar preocupado por Mai-chan –Agrego tratando de disipar las preocupaciones del hombre frente a ella- Regresa a la oficina y ayúdalo que yo me encargaré de todo aquí, te mantendré al tanto de la evolución de Mai-chan y de los avances de la investigación

Y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más Madoka hecho a Lin del hospital enviándolo de regreso a casa, ese hombre en verdad era terco cuando se trataba de Taniyama Mai y eso bastaba para confirmar sus sospechas de que estaba interesado en esa chica, podía negarlo cuanto quisiera pero ella lo concia lo suficientemente bien como para notarlo, él quería a esa niña y solo bastaba con verlo para darse cuenta de ello, esbozo una triste sonrisa al ver como el pelinegro se marchaba y sin decir nada entro nuevamente al hospital, nada sacaba con deprimirse por su "amor no correspondido" pues como ella había dicho, en el corazón no se manada y ella no podía obligar a Lin a quererla, se recostó contra el sofá que había en sala de espera y optando por no pensar más en cosas que no venían al caso, trato de descansar un poco.

Masako permanecía en la cama que le había asignado el hospital, por su mente pasaban los recientes sucesos y no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente sus puños apretando las sabanas que la cubrían mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Lloro en silencio y de pronto una irónica sonrisa aprecio en su rostro al recordar en como había terminado convirtiéndose en algo similar al hombre que odiaba, todo había comenzado cuando era pequeña, tenía cerca de 9, tal vez diez años, no lo recordaba muy bien, pero si podía revivir esos momentos como si hubiesen sucedido hace poco, ella era feliz con su madre y su abuela, aunque nunca tuvo una buena relación con su padre debido a aquella intimidante mirada que poseía y también por la forma en que trataba a su madre cuando su abuela no estaba presente, Hara Tomohisa solía insultar a su madre, maltratarla e incluso alguna vez llego a ver como la golpeaba pero ella nunca se quejaba pues si lo hacia las consecuencias eran peores para ambas, por lo que siempre hablaba bien de su esposo frente a la madre de este, su vida no era buena, pero tampoco era mala del todo pues aún tenía el cariño de "sus dos mamás" como solía llamar a ambas mujeres, sin embargo, cuando su abuela "enfermo" las cosas cambiaron, el hombre al que llamaba padre se convirtió en el "enemigo" e interno a la anciana mujer en un asilo cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad obteniendo así el control de todos los negocios familiares, en ese entonces Masako no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero sabía que era malo pues la salud de su madre comenzó a menguar rápidamente mientras la "maldad" de su padre se incrementaba, más aun al notar los dotes que tenía para la música, decidió convertirla en un Idol para generar mayores ingresos a pesar de que ella solo quería estar con su madre, la misma que no soporto demasiado aquellos maltratos a los que era sometida y murió cuando ella tenía cerca de 12 años, a partir de ese momento quedo completamente sola a merced del hombre que se suponía debía protegerla, pero que por el contrario, lo único que hacía era obligarla a convertirse en algo que no deseaba.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese entonces, ella no perdía la esperanza, muchas veces soñaba como cualquier niña que su príncipe venía a rescatarla y la sacaba de todo ese oscuro mundo en el que estaba, derrotaba al "villano" que era su padre y la llevaba lejos a un lugar donde podían ser felices, sin embargo, los años pasaron y todo empeoro, el príncipe nunca llego, nadie la protegió ni le brindo un hombro para llorar cuando lo necesito, fue entonces que comprendió claramente el hecho de que estaba sola y que solo con poder podría protegerse y obtener lo que quería, fue por ese entonces que conoció a Naru y una nueva esperanza nació, tal vez él era ese príncipe por el que había esperado tanto tiempo o al menos eso quería creer, pero pronto comprendería que ese "príncipe" ya tenía una princesa por la que luchar, él amaba a alguien más, sin embargo, para ese entonces su corazón estaba ya dañado, la maldad de su padre había logrado corromperla y casi de forma inconsciente comenzó a manipular a Naru para que permaneciese a su lado y todo hubiese ido sobre ruedas si Taniyama Mai nunca hubiese aparecido.

Esa chica había llegado de un momento a otro y de repente, todo lo que creía seguro se derrumbó como si de un castillo de cristal se tratase, todos la apoyaban, cuidaban de ella, si tropezaba, la ayudaban a levantarse, si se lastimaba, curaban sus heridas, si ella pretendía huir, Naru siempre la traía de regreso; no era justo… no era justo que Taniyama Mai obtuviera todo fácilmente cuando a ella le había costado tanto llegar a donde estaba y fue precisamente por eso que su rabia hacia ella fue creciendo, alimentándose cada vez más mientras que su "príncipe" se mostraba más interesado en la intrusa y para cuando se dio cuenta… había empezado a comportarse como su padre, estaba usando a los amigos de Mai para mantenerla lejos de Naru, comenzó a manipular a todos a su alrededor para separarlos y aun así, ellos seguían juntos, de una un ora manera Mai siempre ganaba y la única vez en que ella se sintió ganadora fue cuando pudo deshacerse de ella, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo pues no era una asesina y jamás pretendió serlo, fue solo entonces que alcanzo a comprender la magnitud de sus acciones y ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, era momento de ponerle un alto a Hara Tomohisa y si estaba en sus manos hacerlo… entonces lo haría, ya había sido suficiente de cobardía.

Se encogió entre las sabanas de la cama y con una nueva determinación en mente intento descansar mientras silenciosamente pedía perdón a Dios, a Mai, a Naru y a todos los que había lastimado por sus deseos egoístas, aun cuando estaba consciente de que no merecía ningún tipo de clemencia por sus malas acciones, cerró los ojos y esperando poder redimirse de alguna forma con las personas a las que lastimo, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Mai había ingresado al hospital y no había indicio de mejoras en su situación, las cosas en Hara Entertainment tampoco iban muy bien que digamos pues Naru no había aparecido por allí desde la presentación de su tema y eso tenía de muy mal humor al presidente aunque pretendía no hacerlo notar, sin embargo, todos estaban realmente preocupados e intrigados por las continuas y misteriosas salidas de Lin en los últimos días después de la "desaparición" de Naru y Mai, todo estaba de cabeza desde que esos dos decidieron desaparecer y la cosa parecía ponerse peor pues el presidente estaba exigiendo la presentación del tema de XM y Naru no daba señales de vida, dejando como única esperanza de Takigawa a Lin, que venía llegando a la oficina.

-Lin-san –Llamo Takigawa al recién llegado- Eres mi única esperanza, necesito saber lo que ocurre para poder ayudar ¿Qué paso con Naru-chan? No ha venido a la oficina últimamente y el presidente está pidiendo la canción de XM –Dijo tratando de obtener algo de información- Tampoco sabemos nada de Mai, fuiste la última persona que los vio ¿Cierto? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

-Intenta llamar a Naru una vez más, tal vez conteste hoy y con respecto a Taniyama-san… –Respondió el mayor con cansancio- Sera mejor que no pregunten más, al menos de momento…

-¡Como quieres que no estemos preocupados! –Exclamo bou-san parándose frente al pelinegro- ¡Mai lleva dos días desaparecida! Y Naru-chan no…

-Evita hablar con él de ese tema… -Dijo Lin con seriedad tratando de evadir el tema de Mai- Si realmente aprecian a ambos no se metan más en esto, ahora solo llámalo

-Tsk… esto no me agrada -Susurro Takigawa con molestia, mientras marcaba el número del vocalista de SPR- ¿Naru-chan? ¿Estás ahí? –Cuestiono al oír como alguien atendía la llamada pero no pronunciaba palabra- Responde por favor, nos tienes preocupados, el presidente está hecho una furia por la canción de XM y…

-¿Así que ese imbécil quiere su canción? –Cuestiono Naru seguido de lo que parecía una sonrisa de burla causando la extrañeza de Takigawa, no, eso no era posible… acaso Naru estaba… ¿Ebrio?-

-Naru-chan… -Dijo el mayor con preocupación captando la atención de Lin y Ayako- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¿Qué…?

-Si quiere su canción la tendrá esta tarde –Contesto el pelinegro sin dejar que Takigawa terminara lo que quería decir- No tienes que preocuparte, nos vemos

-¡Espera! ¡Naru-chan! –Replico el mayor oyendo solo el sonido de la llamada terminada- Esto es malo…

-¿Ha estado bebiendo? –Cuestiono Ayako con preocupación- ¿Estás seguro?

-Puedo saber cuándo alguien esta ebrio, Ayako, y Naru-chan lo está…–Dijo Takigawa con seriedad dirigiéndose luego a Lin- Iré por él, podría tener problemas si algún policía lo atrapa conduciendo en ese estado ya para problemas tenemos suficientes con la desaparición de Mai…

-Yo iré… -Dijo Lin poniéndose de pie antes que Takigawa- Ustedes quédense aquí y traten de que la situación no empeore hasta la tarde –Agrego dirigiéndose a la salida- Nos vemos después…

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación dirigiéndose luego al departamento de Naru, estaba realmente preocupado por el aunque no dijese nada para no alarmar a los demás, había intentado llamarlo por teléfono durante los últimos días pero ni siquiera contestaba y no había tenido tiempo para ir a verlo desde que Mai se fue pues también permanecía pendiente del estado de salud de la castaña, en verdad tenía mucho por qué preocuparse y pocos medios para hallar una solución a los problemas que no hacían más que crecer con el paso de las horas. Una vez llego al apartamento del vocalista de SPR, toco la puerta varias veces pero Naru no contesto, por lo que se vio obligado a usar la llave que mantenía consigo en caso de emergencias, ingreso al recinto y al ver el desorden en el recibidor, supo que Naru no estaba para anda bien. Camino en silencio hasta la sala del departamento y lo vio allí, recostado contra la ventana del lugar con la camisa abierta, la mirada perdida, el cabello ligeramente desordenado y una copa de quien sabe que en las manos, mientras que las partituras de la canción que seguramente era para Hara Masako estaban tiradas en el suelo, un estado bastante lamentable para alguien como Naru; camino hasta él y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho que ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista hacia el recién llegado, parecía totalmente ido y eso solo aumento la preocupación de Lin pus si estaba así solo porque Mai se fue, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando supiese el estado en que la castaña se encontraba ahora.

-Naru… -Llamo el mayor tratando de captar la atención del pelinegro- Deja eso… -Agrego quitándole la copa al muchacho- Eres menor de edad, no puedes beber aun

-Ayer cumplí 20 años Lin… -Respondió el aludido sin apartar la vista de la ventana- Ya no soy un niño…

-Eso no quiere decir que vas a beber hasta morir –Dijo el mayor con seriedad- Tienes que seguir con tu vida Naru, no puedes hacerte esto… -Agrego con preocupación- Todos están preocupados por ti, no has vuelto a la oficina en los últimos días y si te presentas así podrías tener problemas…

-No soy estúpido, Lin –contesto el muchacho dignándose al fin a ver al hombre a su lado- Sé que tendré problemas si no me presento hoy, por eso dije que iría en la tarde pero parece que te mandaron en caso de que escape –Agrego con ironía mientras desordenaba sus negro cabellos- Descuida no pienso faltar más, puedes irte

-Si algún policía te detiene no pasarías la prueba de alcoholemia –Replico el mayor al notar el estado de Naru- No puedo dejarte así

-Como quieras… -Contesto el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la ducha de su habitación, notando como Lin aun lo observaba con preocupación- Quita esa cara ¿Quieres? No voy a suicidarme si eso es lo que te preocupa

Y sin decir más palabras de por medio, desapareció tras la puerta del cuarto de baño dejando a un cada vez más preocupado Lin, las cosas estaban poniéndose peor y más pronto de lo que esperaba, el problema podría salírsele de las manos. Para cuando Naru se dignó a salir de su habitación era cerca de medio día y Lin había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerle algo de comer pues suponía que no había ingerido más que alcohol los últimos días, obligando al pelinegro a comer aun cuando no quería hacerlo y pasando por alto el anillo que Naru ahora usaba como un collar colgando de su cuello.

Era ya más de la una de la tarde cuando llegaron a Hara Entertainment y el presidente los esperaba junto a su hija y a todos los miembros de SPR, Naru se acercó a Tomohisa y con una mirada que no decía absolutamente nada, dejo las partituras de la canción sobre el escritorio, un incómodo silencio se formó en la sala después de esa acción y casi como si no le importara lo sucedido, Naru se recostó contra una de las paredes de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, definitivamente la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo fácilmente, pero eso no parecía afectar al vocalista de SPR.

-Ya que Shibuya-san no piensa decir nada –Dijo Tomohisa tratando de no mostrar la molestia que le causaba la actitud de Naru- pasemos a la prueba de sonido, Masako… -Agrego dirigiéndose a su hija- Comienza cuando quieras…

-Si señor –Respondió la pelinegra seguida de una pequeña reverencia antes de leer la letra de la canción y comenzar a interpretarla seguida de la música de un piano-

_Me preguntas como he pasado el día, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo…_

_Digo que estoy bien, pero no sabes cómo me siento realmente_

_¿Crees que puedo estar bien sin ti?_

_¿Acaso tu estas bien sin mí?_

_El mundo sin ti es tan duro que me siento culpable por seguir respirando_

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Incluso ahora vivo cada día dolorosamente a causa de tus palabras _

_Dime si lo que hago está mal_

_¿Estás viviendo cada día con dolor como yo?_

_Tu y yo…_

_¿Llegamos demasiado tarde? ¿Perdimos nuestra oportunidad?_

Naru apretó fuertemente el anillo que Mai le devolvió mientras Masako cantaba ese fragmento de la canción pues había incluido en el tema aquellas palabras que le fueron dichas por la castaña antes de marcharse "Llegamos demasiado tarde" "Perdimos nuestra oportunidad" y ese parecía ser el caso, ella ya no estaba y él no tenía forma de traerla de vuelta. Lin pudo notar como Naru se aferraba a aquel colgante y no fue el único pues Takigawa y Matsusaki también lo veían con preocupación pues Naru no hacía más que sujetar el objeto mientras la triste canción seguía sonando, él estaba mal y no había que ser un genio para saberlo.

_Yo aún pienso en ti y tenías que saberlo_

_¿Al final llegamos a esto? ¿Es así como vamos a terminar? ¿Todo esto está bien para ti?_

_Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo…_

_El amor que encuentro contigo no lo encontrare en ningún otro lugar, incluso si muero_

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Si no eres tú, nadie podrá abrazar mi corazón _

_Por favor… abrázame tú…_

_Sabes bien que, aunque todo el mundo lo intente, nadie podrá borrarte de mis recuerdos _

_Por favor… abrázame…_

Cuando Masako canto aquella parte de la canción, no pudo evitar quebrarse e irremediablemente una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla pero no por eso dejo de cantar, era más que obvio para cualquiera que esa canción estaba dedicada enteramente a Mai y transmitía en cada acorde el dolor que Naru sentía por la partida de la castaña, se preguntó entonces… ¿Qué tan mal se pondría si supiese el estado actual de Mai? Y una fuerte opresión en su pecho casi la hace dejar de cantar, más aun al ver como Naru abandonaba la sala sin mirar atrás, en verdad podía sentir el dolor implícito en esos acordes y la culpabilidad de sus acciones no la dejaban en paz.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Incluso ahora vivo cada día dolorosamente a causa de tus palabras _

_Dime si lo que hago está mal_

_¿Estás viviendo cada día con dolor como yo?_

_Tu y yo…_

_¿Llegamos demasiado tarde? ¿Perdimos nuestra oportunidad?_

_Yo aún pienso en ti y tenías que saberlo_

Un breve momento de silencio se formó en la sala mientras Masako se disculpaba por las lágrimas que había derramado al interpretar la canción Tomohisa no hizo más que aplaudir la "sensibilidad artística" de Naru aun cuando este no estaba presente, dando el visto bueno al tema después de oírlo; poco después se marchó a su oficina y Lin pudo respirar tranquilo, todo había salido "bien" de alguna forma, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba el estado de depresión en el que Naru parecía haber entrado. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo una vez todos se fueron, sin embargo, apenas dio unos pasos, el sonido de su teléfono celular hizo que se detuviera, contestando la llamada al instante al ver que era Madoka quien estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Qué sucedió Madoka? –Cuestiono Lin con preocupación sin darle tiempo a nada más- ¿Paso algo con Taniyama-san?

-Hay novedades de su estado –Respondió la mujer ante las interrogantes del pelinegro- Pero es mejor que vengas a verla tu mismo

-¡No estoy para juego Madoka! –Exclamo Lin ante las palabras de la mujer- Dime que paso con Taniyama-san ¿Cuál es su condición? ¿Reacciono? ¡Di algo!

-¿Qué paso con Mai? –Cuestiono Naru con seriedad haciendo que Lin se tensara al instante- Hice una pregunta Lin ¿Qué paso con Mai?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lin no supo que decir, se suponía que Naru era la última persona que debía enterarse de lo que sucedía, pero estaba allí, frente a él y exigiendo una respuesta que él no podía darle, sintió entonces como le quitaba el teléfono y comenzaba a interrogar a Madoka, de repente, noto como la expresión en el rostro de Naru se desencajó completamente y casi como si no hubiese mañana, salió de la habitación directo a su auto, Madoka aprecia haberle contado lo ocurrido y ahora solo le quedaba seguirlo, esperando que las cosas no terminaran en tragedia.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy XD quedo un poquito más largo que los otros pero es por una razón, la verdad es que hoy he comenzado mis clases otra vez y mi horario es más pesado que nunca, tratare de actualizar con regularidad esta historia como venía haciendo, es decir, una vez por semana, pero no prometo nada, lo más seguro es que la actualice cada quince días, espero que me sepan comprender T_T así que no me abandonen por favor, no dejare esta historia, solo se retrasara un poquito en las actualizaciones, pero no mucho ¡En serio!_

_Ahora sí, dicho todo esto paso a retírame, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y trataré de no tardar más de lo usual con la siguiente actualización aprovechando que solo es el comienzo de este ciclo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	19. Consecuencias

_Se ve a una Sandra Hatake escondida detrás de una barricada mientras la bombardean por tardona… ¡Lo siento mucho! T0T yo tenía este capítulo hecho desde el sábado, pero mi maldito internet se cayó y hasta ahora lo han podido reestablecer T_T me disculpo por la tardanza, merezco la muerte TWT en fin, me dejo de disculpas y mejor ahí les dejo este nuevo capítulo de A Song for you._

_**Consecuencias**_

_Sintió entonces como le quitaba el teléfono y comenzaba a interrogar a Madoka, de repente, noto como la expresión en el rostro de Naru se desencajó completamente y casi como si no hubiese mañana, salió de la habitación directo a su auto, Madoka aprecia haberle contado lo ocurrido y ahora solo le quedaba seguirlo, esperando que las cosas no terminaran en tragedia._

Takigawa y Ayako vieron a Naru pasar como si de una ráfaga de viento se tratase y al ver a Lin corriendo tras él, supieron que algo no andaba bien por lo que decidieron seguirlos, le dieron alcance al representante y este se vio obligado a contarles lo que sucedía mientras subían a su auto y emprendía carrera detrás de Naru. Decir que ambos se sorprendieron por la noticia del estado de Mai fue poco, Ayako entro en una especie de shock al oírlo y hubiese seguido así de no ser por el susto que se llevó ante las maniobras que Lin realizaba con el coche siguiendo a Naru, quien iba como corredor profesional en medio de la autopista, dificultando la labor de seguirlo, definitivamente podría matarse si seguía corriendo de esa forma y de paso, matarlos a ellos que iban siguiéndolo.

Poco o nada le importaban en ese momento las infracciones de tránsito que tendría por haberse pasado vario semáforos en rojo, o el escándalo en el que se ebria envuelto si eso llegaba a saberse pues en ese momento lo único que pasaba por la mente de Naru era llegar al hospital donde estaba Mai, demonios, si no la hubiese dejado ir aquel día ella no estaría en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida, golpeó fuertemente el volante del auto en signo de frustración mientras los ojos llorosos de Mai y la expresión triste de su rostro al despedirse cruzaban por su mente, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al pensar en que esa podría ser la última vez que la viese con vida, piso a fondo el acelerador y sin siquiera percatarse de que Lin lo seguía, se encamino hacia el hospital guardando la esperanza de que ella estuviese bien.

Para cuando llego a la recepción del hospital era cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Madoka lo esperaba allí y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, las noticias que le tenía no eran para nada buenas, se acercó a ella con seria expresión y pregunto sin rodeos por el estado de la castaña tratando de mantenerse sereno e intentando ignorar el hecho de que era por Hara Masako y Hara Tomohisa que Mai estaba en esa cama de hospital, Madoka lo llevo a la sala de espera del hospital y solo allí pudo contestar a las interrogantes del muchacho.

- Los médicos dijeron que ha habido una mejoría en sus estado y que podría despertar en cualquier momento –Respondió Madoka ante las interrogantes del pelinegro, notando luego como Lin y compañía aprecian en el lugar- Lin, Takigawa-san, Matsusaki-san….

-¿Cuál es su estado? –Cuestiono Lin a la mujer frente a el-

-Como le decía a Naru, ha habido una pequeña mejoría y se espera que despierte en las próximas horas –Explico a los presentes cambiando su expresión a una más seria- sin embargo… no se sabe en qué estado podría reaccionar… -Dijo causando la preocupación general-

-Explícate Madoka –Exigió Lin con seriedad-

-Mai presenta una fuerte contusión en la cabeza producto del accidente –Respondió la aludida con seriedad- Según los estudios que le realizaron, ya había tenido una lesión en una zona cercana del cerebro y eso podría traer consecuencias inesperadas, se espera que despierte pronto porque su cuerpo se ha recuperado favorablemente, pero no es seguro que lo haga en condiciones favorables, siento no tener buenas noticias… –Agrego desviando la mirada de Naru y Lin pues todo había sucedido estando ella presente sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, notando entonces la presencia de alguien más que venía entrando a la sal de espera- Masako-chan…

-Buenas tardes… -Saludo la pelinegra sintiéndose incomoda por la forma en que la miraban los otros, más aun el notar la rabia con que Naru la veía- Naru…

-¿Estas feliz ahora? –Cuestiono el muchacho sujetando con fuerza el saco que colgaba de su mano en esos momentos, reprimiendo con eso su cólera o al menos eso intentaba- ¡Esta más tranquila ahora que Mai está en esa maldita cama! –Exclamo señalando la sal de terapia intensiva en la que permanecía la castaña- ¡Responde!

-Cálmate Naru –Replico Lin tratando de que las cosas no pasaran a mayores- Todos estamos preocupados por Taniyama-san pero eso no…

-Lo siento… -Susurro Masako ante las palabras del pelinegro- Yo… yo no quise que esto sucediera… en verdad lo siento…

-Puedes tragarte tus malditas disculpas –Respondió Naru mirándola con rabia contenida mientras la pelinegra sentía une escalofrío ante esos ojos- Eso no cambiara el daño que causaste… si Mai no despierta me encargare de hacerte pagar por todo esto… -Amenazo sorprendiendo a los presentes- No tendré nada que perder y me importara una mierda lo que tu padre pueda llegar a hacerme

-Naru… -Susurro Masako mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla siendo abrazada por Madoka-

-Familiares de la paciente Taniyama Mai –Llamo una enfermera ingresando a la sala de espera mientras era rodeada por los presentes- Pronto será trasladada a la habitación 506, una vez allí podrán entrar a verla

-Gracias –Dijo Takigawa antes de que la mujer se marchase dirigiéndose luego a los otros- Sera mejor que se tranquilicen antes de ir a verla, especialmente tú Naru-chan –Agrego con seriedad ante el comportamiento del pelinegro- Todos estamos preocupados por Mai pero el alterarte de esa forma no solucionara nada, ni hará que ella despierte, así que cálmate de una maldita vez

-Houshou… -Susurro Ayako comprendiendo lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse sereno en aquella situación-

El silencio reino en la sala de espera después de aquellas palabras pues todos sabían que Takigawa tenía razón, especialmente Naru, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado ante lo sucedido, Mai estaba en una cama de hospital pro haber salvado a Hara Masako, la mujer que les había hecho la vida imposible durante los últimos meses, mientras que esta permanecía sana y salva llorando en brazos de Madoka ¡No era justo! ¡No podía perder a Mai de la misma forma que Gene! Cerro los puños con fuerza ante aquellos pensamientos tratando de conservar la calma, no podía derrumbarse ahora, tenía que ser fuerte para poder estar al lado de Mai cuando ella despertase, la regañaría por la estupidez que cometió y después la besaría como si no hubiese mañana para nunca más dejarla ir, mandaría al diablo todo y la mantendría con el sin importar quien se opusiese a ello, no la perdería otra vez.

Lin comprendía la frustración de Naru en ese momento y también entendía su miedo pues estaba al tanto de la forma en que Gene murió y ahora Mai estaba en una situación similar, un auto la había arrollado por proteger a alguien más y… y de repente una idea cruzo pro su cabeza, Mai había sido arrollada "accidentalmente" por un auto al igual que Gene, entonces… ¿Podría estar Hara Tomohisa detrás de la muerte de Gene también? Él había descubierto que Naru era el autor original de las canciones que Eugene le había presentado y el accidente ocurrió poco después ¿Debía suponer entonces que todo era un plan de ese tipo? Cerró los puños con fuerza ante este pensamiento pues, de ser así realmente, ese sujeto había manipulado el futuro de Naru desde mucho antes de lo que imaginaba, los había usado a todos y ellos tontamente habían caído en sus redes. Dirigió la vista hacia Naru, que permanecía recostado contra una de la paredes del lugar esperando el traslado de Mai, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, ese muchacho había perdido a sus padres, se quedó solo en el mundo con su gemelo como única compañía, conoció a una niña que lo saco de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba y la perdió sin siquiera tener tiempo de despedirse, perdió luego a su hermano y ahora podía perder a la mujer que amaba y todo por la ambición de un solo hombre, maldijo por lo bajo a Hara Tomohisa sintiendo crecer su frustración, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar más pues vio como Mai era ingresada a la habitación dicha por la enfermera y poco después, les permitieron el ingreso, pero él tenía que hablar con Madoka sobre su nueva hipótesis, por lo que, aun cuando en verdad quería ver a Mai, opto por quedarse fuera junto a la representante de Masako mientras los otros entraban a la habitación.

Cuando Naru entro a la habitación su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente ante lo que veía, Mai estaba inconsciente en esa cama con varios aparatos midiendo sus signos vitales mientras su brazo permanecía contactada al suero que la alimentaba y su cabeza estaba envuelta por vendajes, no había nada de la Mai que él conocía, no sonreía, no lo regañaba, no discutía con él, no lo miraba, apenas y parecía estar respirando, demonios… ella no merecía estar en esa situación. Se acercó con lentitud a la cama sujetando luego su mano con fuerza mientras Takigawa abrazaba a Matsusaki pues esta había comenzado a llorar, y Hara Masako permanecía en silencio en un rincón de la habitación; ejerció más presión en el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Mai tratando de decirle que estaba allí, con ella, que esperaba verla sonreír para él una vez más, que deseaba cumplir la promesa de estar juntos por siempre _"Despierta por favor"_ fue la súplica que broto de sus labios mientras sujetaba la mano de la castaña y casi como si respondiese a su llamado, sintió que su mano era apretada ligeramente por la de Mai, dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia ella y vio como ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos, captando rápidamente la atención de los presentes en aquella habitación. Todos se acercaron a la cama en la que descansaba Mai mientras ella despertaba, Naru sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de la castaña y ella pareció notarlo pues apenas abrió los ojos completamente poso la vista sobre él, sin embargo, ella parecía desorientada, seguramente por el tiempo que estuvo dormida o al menos eso quisieron pensar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Cuestiono Naru con preocupación al no escuchar palabra de ella- Mai…

-Tu… -Susurro la castaña viéndolo con confusión- ¿Quién eres? Quiénes… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Cuestiono dejando fríos a los presentes mientras se zafaba del agarre de Naru con asustada expresión-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué mi cabeza esta…?

-¿Qué sucede contigo Mai? –Pregunto Naru con confusión, casi como si no creyera a lo que acababa de oír- Soy yo, Naru…

-No… -Replico Mai con temor retrocediendo instintivamente ante la cercanía de Naru- Y-yo… yo no te conozco… no sé quiénes son ustedes… ¡Aléjense de mí! –Exclamo viendo a los demás tratando de incorporarse de la cama siendo sujetada por Naru- ¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –Cuestiono Lin entrando rápidamente a la habitación, encontrando a Mai aterrada abrazando sus rodillas en el suelo mientras Naru estaba a unos pasos lejos de ella con expresión sorprendida sujetando su enrojecida mejilla- ¿Naru? ¿Taniyama-san? ¿Qué…?

-¡Lin-san! –Exclamo Mai moviéndose torpemente siendo sujetada por el antes de que cayera al suelo quedando recostada en su pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar- ¿Q-qué está sucediendo? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Taniyama-san… -Susurró Lin sintiendo como la castaña se aferraba a su camisa con fuerza y lloraba buscando su protección, abrazándola inconscientemente al verla indefensa- Cálmate por favor…

-Tengo miedo… -Dijo la castaña sin intenciones de soltar al pelinegro-

-Nada malo va a pasarte –Replico el aludido palmeando ligeramente la cabeza de la castaña dirigiendo luego la vista a los presentes- ¿Quiere alguien decirme qué está pasando? –Cuestiono inútilmente pies todo se mostraban igual de confundidos que él, especialmente Naru, quien veía con incredulidad como Mai se aferraba a su camisa- Parece que nadie lo sabe…

-Iré por un médico –Dijo Madoka saliendo de la habitación-

El silencio reino después de que Madoka abandonó el lugar, oyéndose solo los sollozos de Mai que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo hasta ser casi inaudibles, mientras que Naru trataba de encontrarle lógica a la situación, si Mai no recordaba a nadie ¿Por qué rayos no había olvidado a Lin? Cerró los puños con fuerza ante lo que sucedía mientras observaba como su novia permanecía abrazado a Lin, fue entonces que recordó las veces en que su representante había servido de soporte emocional para ella cuando él no estaba presente ¿Sería por eso? ¿Era por qué siempre había estado para ella que solo podía recordar a Lin? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tan profundo era el lazo que ellos compartían? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al pensar en la posibilidad de que Mai pudiese llegar a amar a Lin y en verdad no podía culparla pues cada vez que ella se sentía sola, Lin estaba allí para ella mientras que él se veía forzado a estar con Hara Masako, cuando ella lloraba, Lin secaba sus lágrimas, cuando estaba triste su representante la confortaba, Lin Koujo había estado en con ella en los momentos en que él debía estar y quizá lo había desplazado del corazón de Mai sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Apretó con fuerza el anillo que pendía de su cuello como si fuese un collar mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que eran estupideces lo que cruzaban por su cabeza, Mai lo amaba tanto como él y este problema solo debía ser pasajero, pronto las cosas volverían a la normalidad o al menos eso quería creer. Poco después Madoka regreso con el medico de turno quien se dedicó a revisar a Mai después de que esta por fin se separar de Lin con la condición de que el permaneciera a su lado pues para ella todos los demás eran simples extraños, por lo que tuvieron que salir de la habitación mientras el medico realizaba su labor.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo en la sala de espera mientras aguardaban por noticias del estado de Mai, Takigawa y Ayako conversaban en voz baja mientras que Masako estaba junto a Madoka y Naru simplemente permanecía en silencio pues aunque había tratado de convencerse que Mai no sentía nada por su representante, la duda había nacido en él y no había forma de disiparla, desordeno sus negros cabellos con su mano derecha tratando de relajarse un poco pero las cosas no parecían funcionar, y cuando estaba pensando en entrar a esa habitación para exigir noticias, el medico salió de la misma junto a Lin y a juzgar por su expresión, las cosas no aprecian estar muy bien.

-¿Qué sucede doctor?–Cuestiono Takigawa apenas vio al médico salir- ¿Por qué Mai no nos reconoce? ¡Que rayos está pasando!

-No estaré completamente seguro hasta realizar los exámenes pertinentes, pero este parece ser un caso de amnesia –Explico el medico a los presentes- La contusión que sufrió en el cráneo producto del accidente parece haber comprometido parte de la zona cerebral provocando una lesión, no sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero ese parece ser el motivo de su amnesia

-Ella ha tenido amnesia antes, apenas había recobrado sus recuerdos –Dijo Takigawa con preocupación- ¿Está diciendo que ha olvidado todo? ¿Incluso lo que ha vivido los últimos años?

-Temo que si –Respondió el aludido- En este momento ella no recuerda nada más que su nombre y al hombre que estuvo con ella durante la revisión –Agrego refiriéndose al Lin- A parte de eso no hay nada más en su memoria

-¿Por qué solo recuerda a Lin? –Cuestionó Naru tratando de mantenerse sereno ante las palabras del médico- Si tiene amnesia no debería recordar nada

-Quizá Taniyama-san sufrió algún Shock emocional en donde todos ustedes estaban involucrados antes del accidente y su memoria inconscientemente ha sellado el recuerdo –Respondió con seriedad el médico- De ser así, tal vez el recuerdo de este hombre es lo único que no le provoque alguna perturbación y por el contrario, sea reconfortante para ella

-¿Está diciendo que inconscientemente quería borrarnos de su memoria? –Cuestiono Naru mientras su puños se cerraban con fuerza- ¿Es eso?

-En pocas palabras… si… -Respondió el aludido- No sé qué haya pasado antes pero quizá el olvidarlos era su deseo y solo Lin-san es lo único grato que su subconsciente recuerda –Agrego posando la vista en el hombre procedente de china- Taniyama-san podría recordar con el paso del tiempo pero no deben presionarla, ella deberá hacerlo por si misma así que les pediría que no interfieran y que, al menos de momento, la dejasen sola con Lin-san, en estos momentos la presencia de todos ustedes solo la altera

-¿Qué quizá recuerde? ¿Está hablando en serio? –Cuestiono Naru cerrando los puños con fuerza tratando de mantenerse calmado, cosa que no aprecia funcionar muy bien- Se supone que es médico… ¡Cómo puede dar un diagnóstico así! ¡Que paso con…!

-Basta Naru –Dijo Lin con seriedad sujetando el hombro del muchacho logrando detenerlo, dirigiéndose luego al doctor- Lamento esto, ella es una buena amiga nuestra y todos estamos preocupados por su estado de salud, por favor acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas

-No tiene que preocuparse, comprendo cómo se sienten –Dijo el médico sin inmutarse por la agresividad de Naru pues había pasado por eso en muchas ocasiones- Con su permiso, debo hacer los arreglos necesarios para realizar los exámenes a la paciente

Y sin decir más el doctor a cargo del caso de Mai desapareció del lugar, la sala de espera se mantuvo en un tenso silencio mientras que Naru trataba de asimilar las palabras del médico ¿Mai había querido olvidarlos? ¿Era tanto el daño que había recibido al estar junto a él que quería llegar a esos extremos? ¡Por qué rayos el nunca podía ayudarla! ¡Por que siempre tenía que ser Lin! Golpeo con fuerza la pared frente a él captando la atención de todos, mas nadie dijo nada pues todos comprendían la frustración que Naru debía estar sintiendo, se suponía que él era el hombre que Mai amaba pero a quien recordaba era a Lin y eso resultaba hiriente para cualquiera en la posición del vocalista de SPR. Aquella noche Naru regreso a casa junto a Takigawa y los otros, salvo por Lin, quien tuvo que quedarse acompañando a Mai ya que esta no quería separarse de él pues se sentía totalmente perdía si no estaba cerca.

La habitación del hospital quedo en silencio cuando todos se marcharon y un incómodo silencio se formó entre Lin y Mai, el primero, porque no sabía exactamente que decir en aquella extraña situación, y la segunda, porque sus recuerdos eran bastante vagos siendo lo único claro que tenía el nombre de Lin junto a escenas fugaces en las que el la protegía y la consolaba cuando lloraba sintiendo una agradable calidez cuando él estaba cerca pues todo parecía más clamado y aquel desconocido mundo, que era como sentía todo lo demás fuera de esa habitación, no aprecia tan aterrador si estaba con él, recordó entonces al otro muchacho que estaba con ella cuando despertó, Naru, según le había dicho, el parecía bastante preocupado por ella y por un momento sintió ganas de llorar al recordarlo, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué y cada vez que intentaba recordar el motivo de su aflicción, un punzante dolor de cabeza la aquejaba junto a una creciente opresión en su pecho y casi de manera inconsciente, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Lin sentándose en la silla junto a la cama- ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

-No… así está bien… pero… -Susurro la castaña sujetando instintivamente la mano de Lin- No me dejes sola… por favor…

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? –Preguntó el mayor apretando ligeramente la mano de Mai obteniendo una negativa como respuesta- ¿Ni siquiera a Naru?

-Naru es ese chico de cabello negro ¿Cierto? –Dijo la castaña con duda- No… no lo recuerdo, pero no sé por qué… duele… -Agrego colocando su mano libre a la altura de su pecho- Duele mucho cuando lo veo… no entiendo por qué…

-No tienes que esforzarte tanto en recordar –Contesto Lin sonriendo ligeramente mientras rozaba con su mano libre la mejilla de Mai logrando que esta se sonrojara- Cuando llegue el momento tus memorias volverán y si no es así, podrás crear nuevos recuerdos con toda la gente que te apoya

-¿Estarás a mi lado hasta entonces? –Cuestiono la castaña sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho- No me dejaras sola ¿Cierto?

-Me quedare contigo hasta que tu así lo desees –Dijo el pelinegro besando la frente de la castaña para luego ponerse de pie- Por ahora debes descansar

Mai asintió ligeramente con las mejillas aun sonrojadas mientras Lin la cubría con las sábanas de la cama antes de marcharse, era aterrador quedarse sola en aquella oscura habitación sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado, pero de alguna forma sabía que Lin regresaría a ella sin importar que, sonrió ante estos pensamientos y se acomodó contra la almohada cayendo presa del cansancio, siendo lo último que pudiese recordar, la imagen del chico de pelo negro llamado Naru y la tristeza que vio en sus ojos cuando ella no lo recordó, por lo que, antes de caer dormida sus ojos derramaron unas lágrimas que durante la noche desparecieron junto a la imagen de aquel muchacho.

Al día siguiente todos fueron a verla nuevamente solo para corroborar con los resultados de los estudios lo dicho por el médico, Mai presentaba un cuadro de Amnesia selectiva siendo los únicos recuerdos que tenía algunos relacionados con Lin; todos pasaron a verla encontrándola mas clamada que en la noche logrando así poder entablar una conversación con ella, sin embargo, cada vez que Naru estaba cerca ella aprecia sentirse mal y evitaba todo contacto con él, causando la incomodad del muchacho, por lo que él termino marchándose de la habitación y sin saber exactamente por qué, Mai sintió una opresión al ver nuevamente la expresión de dolor en los ojos del pelinegro. Los siguientes días eran bastante rutinarios pues todos se turnaban para visitar a Mai tratando de mantener en secreto el hecho de que ella estaba con vida, salvo por Lin que iba todos los días después del trabajo junto a Naru, quien no se acercaba demasiado a ella pues la castaña siempre parecía sentirse incomoda con su presencia, e incluso Masako iba a verla de vez en cuando para ver cómo iba su recuperación con la excusa de alguna entrevista que Madoka le ayudaba a montar, logrando evitar también la conversación pendiente con su padre sobre el _"accidente"_, siendo solo el fin de semana cuando todos lograron reunirse para visitarla, no habían cambios significativos en la condición de Mai salvo por su cuerpo, que estaba recuperándose rápidamente de los traumatismos sufridos, sin embargo, no todo podía ir bien y pronto sabrían la razón de ello.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Masako salió por algo de beber a la máquina expendedora, sin embargo, al ver por la ventana que daba a la calle vio con terror uno de los autos de Hara Entertainment fuera del edificio, giro sobre sus pasos rápidamente para avisar a los otros y estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación, cuando la voz grave del hombre que más odiaba la detuvo, sin embargo, no parecía estar molesto y al girar a verlo, se encontró con una confiada sonrisa y eso solo podía significar una cosa, problemas.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Masako y parece que has estado ocultándome un par de cosas desde entonces –Dijo Tomohisa con su intimidante sonrisa- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Taniyama Mai estaba con vida?

-Y-yo… he tenido mucho trabajo… por eso no he podio llamarte -Se excusó la pelinegra desviando la mirada del sujeto- Lo lamento mucho

-¿Piensas que puedes engañarme? –Cuestiono con ironía el mayor- Se muy bien que tus supuestos trabajos son solo una excusas para venir a verla, pero no me sorprende –Agrego con arrogancia alzando el rostro de Masako desde sus mentón logrando intimidarla- Has actuado tal y como esperaba Masako, gracias a ti todo será más fácil

-¿Qué… que estás diciendo? –Pregunto confundida la pelinegra- T-tu… quieras que la matara… entonces como…

-Sabía que no lo harías, te faltan agallas para eso –Respondió el aludido soltando bruscamente el rostro de la pelinegra- Eres mi hija pero también compartes la sangre de esa estúpida mujer, era obvio que no podrías hacer algo tan simple como eliminar a esa chica, por eso te ordene hacerlo –Agrego refiriéndose a la madre de la muchacha- Al menos en ese sentido hiciste lo que esperaba de ti…

-Me usaste desde el principio… -Susurro la pelinegra con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla- No pensabas darme el papel de XM… entonces por qué…

-Eras tan estúpida que no puedes entender un plan tan simple… -Replico Tomohisa negando con la cabeza mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de Mai- Tú serás XM, tengo otros planes para Taniyama, pero para que pierdo mi tiempo explicándote esto, solo observa y aprende algo útil…

Cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse todos esperaron ver a Masako, por lo que hubo un silencio sepulcral cuando la figura de Hara Tomohisa apareció frente a ellos, algo andaba mal y Mai pudo sentirlo en el ambiente a pesar de no tener recuerdo alguno del recién llegado, más aun cuando la mirada del sujeto se posó sobre ella, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus mirada se encontraron e inconscientemente se aferró a la mano de Lin, los ojos ese tipo la asustaban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lin sintió como Mai se aferraba a su mano con fuerza transmitiéndole el miedo que tenia de Hara Tomohisa y por un momento dudo en corresponder el gesto pues Naru estaba presente y sabía que eso sería incómodo para él, sin embargo, al ver a los ojos de Mai no pudo hacer más que apretar su mano tratando de darle seguridad, tal vez las palabras de Madoka no eran tan descabelladas después de todo y el en verdad sentía algo por Mai, eso no lo sabía, pero de momento, solo quería protegerla de Hara Tomohisa.

-Buenas tardes señores, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí –Dijo el recién llegado con una fingida sonrisa mientras que Masako aprecia tras el con seria expresión- Vaya sorpresa…

-¿Puedo preguntar que hace aquí Hara-san? –Cuestiono Madoka con una nerviosa sonrisa- ¿Cómo supo donde…?

-En este medio las noticias vuelan, más aun si mi hija estuvo involucrada –Respondió el aludido acercándose a Mai mientras que ella se aferraba con fuerza a Lin- Estoy al tanto de las consecuencias del accidente, sé que una par de palabras no podrán devolver tu memoria perdida, aún así, gracias por protegerla Taniyama-san –Agrego tratando de tocar a la castaña con su mano derecha, siendo detenido por Lin y Naru al mismo tiempo, quienes sujetaron su brazo y muñeca respectivamente- No hay por qué ser agresivos muchachos, no voy a matarla…

-Bastardo… -Susurro Naru soltando la muñeca de Tomohisa al igual que Lin-

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas Taniyama-san –Dijo el aludido a la castaña-Veo que te encuentras mejor de lo que esperaba, ya puedo irme tranquilo y no te preocupes por la cuenta del hospital, todo corre a cargo de la compañía –Agrego antes de marcharse- Ah… espero verte pronto por la oficina, Takigawa no trabaja si no estás allí…

Y sin decir más palabra salió de la habitación dejando confundidos a los presentes ¿Qué había sido eso? Se suponía que el estaba detrás del "accidente" que buscaba matar a Mai, ¿O es que era Masako el objetivo original? Ninguno entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese sujeto, pero si estaban seguros de algo, su presencia nunca traía nada bueno.

-Takigawa-san… -Llamo Mai rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado- Ese hombre dijo que no trabajas si no estoy allí ¿Acaso somos compañeros?

-He… algo así… vivías con Ayako y trabajabas como mi asistente hasta hace poco, pero… -Respondió el aludido con duda pues el medico había dicho que no podían presionar a Mai ya ella debía recordar por su cuenta y contradecirla no era un buen comienzo- La verdad es que tu…

-Estabas de vacaciones cuando ocurrió el accidente y Takigawa no ha hecho su trabajo adecuadamente desde que te fuiste –Dijo Naru con seriedad sorprendiendo a los presentes por sus palabras ¿En que estaba pensando para decirle eso?- Por esa razón Hara-san dijo eso

-Entiendo… -Dijo la castaña sin estar muy convencida por las palabras de Naru, dirigiendo luego la vista a Houshou- Espero no ser una carga cuando trabajemos juntos otra vez, cuida de mí por favor, usted también Matsusaki-san

-No dudes eso –Respondió el aludido con una ligera sonrisa revisando luego su reloj- Parece que ya es hora de irnos, el horario de visitas termino, nos vemos mañana Mai –Agrego despidiéndose de ella- Que descanses

-Gracias a todos por venir –Dijo la castaña despidiéndose de todos, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a Lin que fue el último en salir- Hasta pronto

Lin sonrió ligeramente a Mai antes de salir de la habitación y eso no pasó desapercibido por Madoka y Naru, siendo este último el más incómodo por eso pues sus temores iban en aumento al notar la cercanía que había entre Mai y su representante, más aun al ver el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la castaña cuando Lin le sonrió, él no era tonto y, si bien en un principio trato de ignorarlo, estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Lin guardaba por Mai aun cuando el no parecía notarlo, tal vez Mai tuvo razón aquella vez cuando dijo que ya no había futuro para ellos, quizá… quizá en verdad habían llegado demasiado tarde o al menos él lo había hecho y ahora ya no era necesario para ella… cerro con fuerza los puños negando mentalmente las estúpidas ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza y simplemente siguió caminando tragándose sus inseguridades, era mejor concentrarse en proteger a Mai de Hara Tomohisa antes que nada.

-Ahora que estamos afuera –Dijo Takigawa deteniendo la marcha de todos- ¿Quieres explicarnos que fue eso Naru-chan? –Cuestiono dirigiéndose al pelinegro- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Mai?

-Ella tenía que volver a la oficina de alguna manera, eso era lo que quería Hara Tomohisa y creo que es lo mejor –Respondió el muchacho con seriedad confundiendo a sus compañeros- Su presencia hoy en la habitación de Mai fue una advertencia, esa fue su forma de decirnos que, ahora que conoce el paradero de Mai, puede matarla en cualquier momento, si la tenemos cerca podemos protegerla mejor

-Pero… ¿Cuál es su objetivo con todo esto? –Cuestiono Ayako con preocupación-

-Lo sabremos en un momento –Contesto Naru mientras en la pantalla de su teléfono se reflejaba el número de Hara Tomohisa-

Y después de responder aquella llamada Naru se marchó del lugar dejando a todos con la duda de saber lo que sucedía "Lleva mi auto a casa" había dicho el pelinegro a Lin antes de irse mientras que los otros observaban desde la ventana como el muchacho subía al auto de Hara Tomohisa que lo esperaba afuera y desparecía por la autopista, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando y tanto Mai como Naru estaban en medio de todo. Un tenso silencio podía apreciarse en el auto en que Naru y Tomohisa viajaban, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna e incluso el chofer comenzaba a sudar frio por el incómodo y silencioso ambiente, el mismo que fue roto por Tomohisa, quien comenzó con aquella improvisada reunión de la que, Naru sabia, nada bueno podía salir.

-Desde hace unos días eres oficialmente un adulto ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Cuestiono el mayor ofreciéndole una copa al muchacho que se limitó a mirarlo en silencio- Parece que no…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad- ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?

-Directo al grano como siempre, bien, comencemos entonces –Respondió el aludido con una media sonrisa mientras extendía unos papeles frente al muchacho- Es la renovación de tu contrato, como recordaras, el actual vence en mes y medio por lo que decidí renovarlo, será válido por los tres próximos años y no podrás quejarte, las regalías que obtendrás son mejores que las anteriores –Agrego con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro- Solo hace falta que las firmes y…

-Así que es por esto… -Susurro Naru apretando con fuerza los papeles entre sus manos- Mataras a Mai si es que no firmo estos papales ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono dirigiendo la vista hacia el sujeto junto a el- Por eso no lo hiciste antes, tu objetivo siempre fue usarla para manipularme incluso si eso significaba matar a tu hija…

-¡Bingo! –Exclamo el sujeto con una inquietante sonrisa a en el rostro- Ahora que lo entiendes, por favor firma todas las páginas sin excepción

-Bastardo… -Susurró Naru con rabia contenida al verse atado de pies y manos nuevamente-

-Vamos Oliver, no pongas esa cara –Dijo Tomohisa con burla- Estas haciendo esto por la mujer que amas ¿Cierto? Si cumples con tu trabajo adecuadamente yo no la dañare

-Si te atreves a tocarla juro que te mataré Hara Tomohisa –Contesto el muchacho con frialdad dirigiendo luego la vista hacia el mayor antes de firmar los papeles-

-Claro, claro, como digas –Respondió el aludido revisando que todos los papeles fuese correctamente firmados- Bien, eso es todo ¿Ves que era fácil hacerlo? –Cuestiono con ironía recibiendo una fría mirada como respuesta mientras el auto detenía su marcha frente al apartamento del pelinegro- Como siempre es un gusto hacer tratos contigo Oliver, nos vemos mañana

Y sin darle oportunidad a reclamar algo, Naru se vio fuera del auto observando como ese sujeto se marchaba con el nuevo contrato firmado llevándose tres años más de su vida, maldijo por lo bajo su situación y sin ser capaz de hacer nada más, giro sobre sus pasos e ingresó al edificio, todo estaba mal, muy mal, pero tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando se presentó a las oficinas de Hara Entertainment no se sorprendió de oír a Yasuhara y John comentar sobre la renovación de los contratos, no iba a negar que eran beneficiosos y la paga era bastante buena, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ese sujeto le estuviese robando su vida y la de Mai, pensó en la castaña mientras su mirada se tornaba distante al pensar en cómo sería su relación ahora que no lo recordaba, para ella era un completo desconocido y se atrevería a decir que le temía pues su reacción en el hospital fue suficiente para probarlo, demonios, tenía muchos problemas encima, estaba el nuevo contrato, la amnesia de Mai, los sentimientos de Lin por ella, los acosos de Hara Masako y por sobre todo, el riesgo que corría la vida de Mai, había demasiados problemas y ninguna solución para ellos, solo podía quedarse allí y someterse a las órdenes de Hara Tomohisa por otros tres años. Un suspiro escapo de su boca al ver llegar a Masako, quien no tardo en colgarse de su brazo informándoles luego de una reunión convocada por su padre, todos intercambiaron miradas y sin decir más siguieron Masako hasta la sala de juntas donde el presidente esperaba, Naru observo al sujeto y pensó que tal vez el tema tratar era la presentación de XM al público pues tenía entre sus manos el mini álbum que saldría al mercado los próximos días, ahora comenzaba su tortura.

-Esta reunión extraordinaria es para informarles que la identidad de XM aún no será revelada –Dijo Tomohisa sorprendiendo a los miembros de SPR- La máscara que oculta el rostro de XM será removida en el concierto que realizaran por el aniversario del grupo

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono Naru con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba- Se supone que todo este misterio terminaría en unos días junto a la presentación del mini álbum ¿Por qué retrasar el evento hasta dentro de mes y medio?

-La prensa y los fanáticos de SPR buscan por todos los medios posibles revelar la identidad de XM y eso ha aumentado su popularidad dentro del grupo –Respondió el aludido- Realizamos una encuesta hace poco y los datos revelaron que la gran mayoría piensa que la identidad de XM debería ser revelada en un evento grande –Explico Tomohisa con serenidad- Es por eso que se ha elegido el aniversario de SPR para revelar el rostro tras la mascara

- ¿Qué sucederá con el mini álbum? –Cuestiono John- ¿Aun saldrá a la venta?

-Por supuesto que si Brown-san –Respondió el aludido colocando sobre la mesa el CD que tenía en las manos- Como verán, está listo, los temas serán presentados en cinco días durante el concierto que darán, será televisado a nivel nacional así que estén preparados

Y con esas palabras Hara Tomohisa dio por terminada la reunión, los miembros de SPR, que ahora incluían a Masako en lugar de Mai, se retiraron a la oficina de Houshou para recoger el itinerario de sus actividades y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Naru salió del lugar ignorando a todos, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por su debilidad pues con el pasar de los días los problemas no hacían más que aumentar. Masako observo como Naru se marchaba sin siquiera mirarla y una imperceptible pero melancólica sonrisa se formó en su boca, ella decía seguir acosándolo según Madoka para mantener las apariencias sin alertar al presidente de su cambio y ella había estado de acuerdo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese doloroso el sentirse rechazada por el, sin embargo, esa era la penitencia que había aceptado para resarcir parte de sus culpas, por lo que retomo su papel de "villana" y continuo con sus acosos pues esa era la única forma que tenia de ayudarlo a librarse de la prisión que significaba su padre.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente para Naru y se hicieron más pesados al ver como Lin iba todos los días al hospital a ver a Mai, era realmente molesto e inquietante para el aquella cercanía que iba creciendo entre Mai y su representante más aun con el pasar de los días, pero nada podía hacer al respecto pues ella le temía y cualquier intento por acercarse quedaba en eso, un mero intento sin resultados positivos y por sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que ella no podía quedarse sola pues su vida corría peligro y no lo quedaba más alternativa que dejar a Lin cuidando de ella. Aquella tarde antes del concierto de SPR fue igual, Lin se disculpó con todos porque debía retirarse temprano e ir a ver a Mai, sin embargo, Naru vio como Madoka salió tras él y momentos después Masako la siguió, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no podría averiguarlo esa noche pues era el primero en salir al escenario junto a Yasuhara y John tocando temas anteriores de SPR antes de la presentación de las canciones individuales.

Lin emitió un ligero suspiro antes de subir a su auto pues fácilmente noto como Madoka lo seguía, giro hacia ella viendo como la mujer se detenía frente a él en silencio provocando cierta tensión en el ambiente, él tenía cierta idea del porqué de su presencia allí pero no quería tocar se tema, no cuando el mismo dudaba al respecto. Madoka emitió un cansado suspiro ante la actitud de Lin y sin darle opción a desviarse del tema fue directa con él, era mejor dejarse de rodeos y enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas.

-Sabes de lo que vengo a hablar ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Madoka al hombre frente a ella-

-Si es de Taniyama-san pierdes tu tiempo –Respondió el aludido tratando de desviar el tema- Ya hablamos de esto antes y te dije que yo no…

-Estás enamorado de ella, basta con mirarte para saberlo y no solo yo lo he notado, Naru también lo sabe –Dijo la mujer con seriedad causando que Lin se sorprendiera ligeramente por aquella afirmación- Parece que el único que no lo ha notado eres tu

-¿Naru? No es posible que él sepa que… –Replico Lin tratando de no mostrarse sorprendido- Espera… yo no estoy enamorado de Taniyama-san

-A veces eras más terco que un niño –Regaño Madoka sujetando las mejillas del pelinegro haciendo que lo mirase- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en negarlo? Es obvio que tus sentimientos por ella van más allá de una simple amistad, Naru lo ha notado y por eso se siente intranquilo cuando estas cerca de ella –Agrego con seriedad tratando de hacerlo entra en razón- No es malo que la ames Lin, solo…

-Eso no es posible –Replico el aludido sujetando con fuerza una carpeta que llevaba en la mano derecha- Ella es la novia de Naru, está enamorada de él, yo no puedo interponerme entre ellos porque…

-Ya lo hiciste, eso solo que no lo has notado –Dijo Madoka suavizando su expresión esbozando luego una sonrisa comprensiva ante la duda que se reflejaba en el rostro del chino- Desde el momento en que la invitaste a cenar te involucraste en esto, te enamoraste de ella sin darte cuenta aun cuando estabas consiente de que no podría corresponderte, la protegiste antes y lo sigues haciendo ahora por que la amas, Lin, no puedes seguir negándolo –Agrego acariciando ligeramente la mejilla del aludido- Y tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad para ganártela…

-De todas las personas no esperaba que tú fueras a decir algo como eso –Replico Lin con seriedad ante las palabras de Madoka- Jamás me aprovecharía de su amnesia

-¿Piensas rendirte entonces? –Cuestiono Madoka soltando al chino- ¿La dejaras con Naru aun sabiendo que correrá peligro a su lado?

-La protegeré –Respondió el aludido apretando con más fuerza aun la carpeta que tenía en la mano- Los protegeré a ambos…

-Eres un idiota ¿Sabias? –Dijo Madoka con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras se colgaba del cuello de Lin depositando luego un pequeño beso en sus labios- Por eso me gustas…

-Que estas… -Susurró Lin sorprendido por aquella acción mientras ella lo soltaba sin perder su sonrisa-

-No pongas esa cara, sé que es lo único que podre obtener de ti –Dijo Madoka aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, pero que contrastaba con la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada tratando luego de retomar el tema- Puede que no lo notes pero con lo que haces has comenzado a luchar por ella y lo que llevas en esa carpeta es la prueba –Agrego señalando la carpeta que Lin llevaba de la que salían algunas partituras- Has vuelto componer después de tantos años y solo es por ella

-No puedo hacerle eso a Naru… -Replico el pelinegro desviando la mirada de ella- El ama a Taniyama-san y ella le corresponde, no importa lo que haga eso no cambiara

-Pero ella no lo recuerda y no lo tomes a mal, no te estoy diciendo que te aproveches de eso como dijiste al principio –Dijo la mujer al notar la seria mirada de Lin sobre ella- Solo digo que si permaneces a su lado y la apoyas como hasta ahora, ella puede llegar a sentir algo por ti y tal vez ese sentimiento pueda ser más fuerte que el que guarda por Naru, después de todo, cuando ella recupere su memoria, si es que la recupera claro está, no olvidara lo que has hecho por ella –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse- Sé que puede sonar cruel pero quizá el destino de Mai no está junto a Naru, tal vez este contigo

-Puede que ella no tenga memoria pero su corazón aun lo recuerda…–Dijo Lin haciendo sonriendo ligeramente a Madoka que giro al escucharlo- Llora cada vez que lo ve y eso solo demuestra que sus sentimientos por el no han muerto yo no tengo oportunidad… -Agrego antes de subir a su coche- Pero de igual forma, gracias Madoka, ahora lo tengo todo más claro… hasta luego

-Lin… -Susurro la aludido viendo como el auto se marchaba, escuchando luego unos pasos tras ella-

-¿Estas bien con eso? –Cuestiono Masako al ver como Madoka observaba con tristeza el auto de Lin- Ahora que el esta consiente de sus sentimientos luchara por ella aun sin proponérselo, más que antes quiero decir… -Agrego parándose junto a su representante- Lo perderás para siempre…

-Es lo mismo que tú estás haciendo Masako-chan –Replico la mujer posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente a pesar de que sus ojos luchaban por no dejar escapar una lagrima- Enfrentaras a tu padre para dejar libre a Naru sabiendo que el ira con Mai apenas tenga la oportunidad

-Puede que sí, pero en el caso de Naru sus sentimientos son correspondidos, pero con Lin-san… –Dijo la pelinegra mirando a su representante con seriedad- Sabes que ese no es el caso ¿Cierto? Si se involucra en medio será quien salga más herido de todo esto…

-Quien sabe… recuerda que el destino puede ser muy caprichoso, en todo caso es Mai-chan quien tendrá la última palabra… -Replico Madoka comenzando a caminar hacia la zona de concierto seguida de Masako- Quizá él tenga una oportunidad…

Masako simplemente miro a Madoka mientras que ella le sonreía ocultando el dolor que le causaron aquellas palabras, recordó entonces la actual condición de Mai y como huía de Naru refugiándose siempre en Lin ¿Acaso Madoka tendría razón? ¿Podría Mai guardar sentimientos por Lin? Y de ser el caso… ¿Qué pasaría con Naru? Estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades pero la música del concierto la saco de sus cavilaciones y vio como Naru cantaba y bailaba junto a los otros miembros de SPR, los puños de Masako se cerraron con fuerza al pensar en lo doloroso que sería para el ser dejado de lado por la princesa que había perseguido desde hace mucho y todo por Hara Tomohisa y ella misma, sintió entonces la mano de Madoka posarse sobre su hombro con expresión conciliadora, casi como si dijese _"Todo estará bien"_ se relajó un poco ante aquella muestra de apoyo y, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde para Naru y Mai, se prometió a si misma que haría todo lo posible por lograr acabar con su padre.

Cuando Lin llego al hospital donde se encontraba Mai era ya de noche logrando entrara gracias a un permiso especial que habían logrado para proteger a la castaña, se detuvo frente a su puerta dudando en entrar pues las palabras de Madoka aun resonaban en su cabeza, sin embargo, un sollozo proveniente del interior lo alerto al instante y con paso rápido entro a la habitación, encontrándose a Mai llorando sin poder detenerse mientras que la televisión que había en el cuarto pasaba el concierto de SPR y XM interpretaba el tema que Naru había escrito hace poco. Se acercó a ella y apenas lo vio, ella se aferró a él con fuerza como si de un salvavidas se tratase y ella estuviese perdida en el mar, no pudo evitar responder aquel gesto y casi de manera automática sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de la castaña acariciando su cabeza tratando así de calmarla, apago el televisor evitando que ella continuase oyendo aquella triste melodía y solo minutos después logro que ella dejase de llorar.

-Perdón… -Susurro Mai sin soltar a Lin- Y-yo… ni siquiera sé por qué… solo... solo comencé a llorar y…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada… -Susurro Lin haciendo que la castaña lo viese mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares causando el sonrojo de la castaña- Puedes llorar cada vez que quieras, sabes que yo estaré allí para ti

-Gracias… -Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente sin perder el rubor de su rostro-

-Ahora debes descansar, ya es tarde –Dijo el pelinegro cubriendo a Mai con las sabanas de la cama-

Mai simplemente asintió sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas y después de conversar brevemente con el pelinegro, cayo presa del sueño por las medicinas que le suministraban, siendo lo último que recordase la triste canción que escuchó en el concierto y la expresión de dolor que vio en el muchacho llamado Naru mientras XM cantaba. Lin contemplo a la castaña mientras dormía y en un acto inconsciente aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro sintiendo como ella se removía ante su toque, sonrió ligeramente para después recoger las partituras que aun permanecían en el suelo mientras que las palabras de Madoka resonaban en su cabeza "Has vuelto a componer después de años y solo por ella" reviso los papeles en los que estaban escritos los acordes de una canción que carecía de letra, la misma que vino a el después de comprender sus propios sentimientos, saco una pluma del bolsillo de su camisa y comenzó a escribir como hace mucho no lo hacía hasta terminar el borrador de un tema completo y para cuando se percató de la hora era bastante tarde, estiro los brazos con cansancio cerciorándose de que Mai siguiese dormida depositando luego un pequeño beso en su frente, tomo su saco y salió de la habitación dispuesto a regresar a casa y dormir un poco, olvidando por el cansancio las partituras de su tema sobre la mesa junto a la cama de Mai.

A la mañana siguiente la prensa no hacía más que hablar del mini álbum de SPR, los comentarios eran bastante buenos y los fanáticos del grupo estaban contentos con el nuevo producto, sin embargo, a Naru nada de eso parecía importarle pues seguía preocupado por Mai y fastidiado por los constantes acosos de Hara Masako, todo estaba saliendo mal para él pero al menos una buena noticia llego en medio de todo, Mai seria dada de alta ese día y eso era medianamente bueno pues podría estar cerca de ella con la excusa del trabajo y quizá de esa forma, podría hacer que lo recordara. El resto del día fue medianamente tranquilo pues Masako tenía actividades con su respectivo grupo fuera de SPR y eso le quito un gran peso de encima a Naru quien trabajo un poco más relajado sin ella cerca, eso claro hasta que vio a Lin irse al hospital antes que todos los demás, tal y como habían acordado antes, para ver a Mai, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que eso pronto terminaría.

Lin había olvidado completamente el tema de las partituras pues estaba realmente cansado y lo único que hizo fue ducharse y dormir apenas llegó a casa, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando todo estaba más claro las busco por todas partes pero no las encontró, reviso en su auto y tampoco estaban por lo que su única opción era el hospital, específicamente la habitación de Mai, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante esa idea pues la letra de esa canción era casi una carta, solo faltaba poner _"De Lin para Mai"_ si ella se encontraba esa carpeta estaba perdido. El resto del día fue una tortura para él pues necesitaba ir al hospital antes de que Mai encontrara la carpeta, por lo que, apenas termino con su trabajo partió antes que cualquiera a verla, solo esperaba que si ella leía esa carpeta no descubriera que el tema era para ella.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de entrar a la habitación, casi como si tratase de darse valor con esa pequeña acción y todo hubiese salido bien si es que los acordes del tema que compuso no hubiesen empezado a sonar al compás de una guitarra, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante eso, sin embargo, hubo algo que capto su atención por sobre su miedo, si una guitarra estaba sonando era porque alguien la tocaba y nadie más había entrado antes que él, entonces… ¿Era Mai la que tocaba? Abrió rápidamente la puerta después de que ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza y al ingresar a la habitación solo confirmo sus sospechas, estaba Taniyama Mai, vestida ya para salir, con la guitara que Takigawa había dejado en la habitación, tocando los acordes escritos en la partitura que reconoció como suya, estaba en problemas pero eso era lo de menos ¿Cómo rayos estaba Mai tocando esa guitarra y leyendo la partitura?

-Taniyama-san… -Llamo Lin captando la atención de la castaña- Tu… ¿Recuerdas como tocar?

-No es eso –contesto la muchacha dejando de tocar sonriendo ligeramente al recién llegado- Es solo que… cuando vi las partituras todo se volvió claro, no sé por qué pero pude leerlos con facilidad y al tocar la guitarra, mis manos se movieron solas… -Agrego con cierta nostalgia al ver el instrumento- Encontré la carpeta que olvidaste ayer y la leí por curiosidad, lo siento…

-No te preocupes por eso… -Dijo el pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada, al menos no sabía que la canción era para ella-

-De igual forma… lo siento –Replico la castaña mientras tomaba las partituras entre sus manos- La canción que escribiste es muy bonita Lin-san –Agrego sonriendo al mayor que la veía ligeramente sorprendió- No me mires así, mientras la leía recordé un conversación que tuvimos, no se hace cuanto, solo sé que fue en un restaurante de comida rápida y que dijiste que eras compositor

-Ya veo… -Contesto el aludido recordando también aquel evento- Entonces has comenzado a recordar…

-Solo cosas que tiene que ver contigo, pero así está bien, con esos recuerdos me bastan...–Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas- Cierto, hay algo que no te pregunté aquella vez… -Agrego con curiosidad- Recuerdo que dijiste algo de enseñar música a alguien pero no te pregunté eso ¿También cantas?

-No tan bien como tú, Taniyama-san –Respondió el aludido con una ligera sonrisa- Pero solía hacerlo mientras escribía las canciones aunque no de manera profesional

-¿Cantarías algo para mí? –Cuestiono la castaña con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Tu composición por ejemplo…

-Las enfermeras nos regañaran… -Dijo el pelinegro notando como Mai parecía ligeramente decepcionada-Pero qué más da…

Y sin decir más se sentó en la cama de Mai recibiendo la guitarra de manos de la castaña, se acomodó en una posición que le permitiese tocar con mayor libertad mientras Mai permanecía expectante sentada a su lado, toco los primeros acordes del tema comenzando a cantarlo y en algún momento de la interpretación Mai se apoyó en su hombro para poder leer la letra de la canción y lo acompaño en algunas partes de la misma sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba completamente junto al hombre que tenía al lado.

_Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que me sonríes_

_Poco a poco mis sentimientos por ti crecen _

_Ahora, cada vez que pienso en ti, cada vez que te imagino, mi corazón no para de latir_

_Ya no puedo esconder mis sentimientos por ti, quiero darte todo…_

_Siempre estoy a tu lado (A tu lado) ¿Puedes amarme?_

_Mi corazón quiere protegerte más que nadie ¿Puedes aceptar esto?_

_En tu corazón (En tu corazón) ¿No puedo ser yo?_

_Quiero ser la persona más preciada para ti_

_Por favor acepta mi corazón_

_Por favor entiende mi corazón_

_Por favor, responde ahora que sabes cómo me siento_

_Estaré siempre a tu lado (A tu lado) ¿No puedo amarte?_

_Mi corazón quiere protegerte más que nadie ¿Puedes aceptar eso?_

_En tu corazón (En tu corazón) ¿No puedo ser yo?_

_Quiero ser la persona más preciada para ti _

_Por favor acepta mi corazón…_

Mai sonrió a Lin cuando terminaron de cantar y el no pudo hacer más que devolver aquel gesto, ella era la novia de Naru y el no podía cambiar eso, pero tampoco podía cambiar los sentimientos que guardaba por ella, estaba mal amarla, era demasiado bajo intentar robársela a Naru y el no pretendía hacer eso, mucho menos aprovecharse de la situación, pero quería disfrutar al menos de momentos como esos, en los que ella sonreía solo para él, era egoísta pensar así pero también era doloroso, doloroso porque sabía que todo terminaría n cuanto Mai recordase a Naru. EL sonido de unos aplausos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, por lo que giro el rostro hacia la fuente del ruido y vio a los miembros de SPR entrando a la habitación, o tardaron en preguntar por el autor de la canción y de la melodía sorprendiéndose al saber que era el quien la había escrito, sin embargo, Lin no presto mucha atención a la conversación pues estaba concentrado en alguien más, en un chico pelinegro llamado Naru que lo miraba con una indescriptible expresión, parecía decepcionado, molesto, triste, no podía identificar que era pero estaba seguro que tendrían que eso solo significaba problemas.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero hay sido de su agrado y me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza T_T maldito internet que se me fue T0T en fin, qué más puedo decir… comenten para saber que tal me quedo XD y pues… Hasta la próxima, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar XD _


	20. Trabajo

_Para comenzar, hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, ahora, me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización y es que de verdad he tenido mucha tarea T_T espero sepan comprenderme y pues… nada, que disfruten este nuevo episodio de __**"A song For You" **_

_¡Cierto! Akari Kiseki ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Siempre me divierto con tus comentarios XD por cierto, actualiza mi historia de Psycho Pass la otra vez XD en fin, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y con respecto a lo del matrimonio… lo pensare XD_

_Ahora sí, sin más que decir, paso a dejar este nuevo capítulo._

_**Trabajo**_

_Lin no presto mucha atención a la conversación pues estaba concentrado en alguien más, en un chico pelinegro llamado Naru que lo miraba con una indescriptible expresión, parecía decepcionado, molesto, triste, no podía identificar que era pero estaba seguro que esa mirada solo significaba problemas._

Pronto los miembros de SPR notaron la tensión en el ambiente y no había que ser un genio para saber el motivo pues bastaba con ver a Naru y a Lin respectivamente, el primero con una expresión seria en el rostro y el segundo sin poder sostenerle la mirada, definitivamente la situación no era buena para ninguno de ellos y lo por era que Mai estaba en medio de todo sin la capacidad de decidir apropiadamente.

Lin desvió la mirada de Naru pues no se sentía capaz de verlo a la cara después de lo sucedido, tal vez no era su intención, pero tal y como dijo Madoka, estaba de alguna forma luchando contra el por el corazón de Mai, y aunque no quisiera, estaba aprovechando la amnesia de la castaña en su favor, demonios, era de lo peor… Cerro los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía al no poder controlar apropiadamente sus sentimientos, notando luego la mano de Mai sujetar la suya viéndolo con preocupación, genial, las cosas no podían peor pues ahora estaba preocupando a la castaña por sus propios conflictos internos.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Mai en un susurro mientras las miradas de los presentes pasaban de la pareja a Naru respectivamente sin que la castaña se percatase de ello- ¿Lin-san?

-No pasa nada –Respondió Lin con una media sonrisa tratando de no preocuparla más- Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo

-Lo siento, es culpa mía –Dijo la castaña apretando ligeramente la mano de Lin- Vienes a verme todos los días después del trabajo y…

-No te preocupes por eso –Replico Lin desordenando los cabellos de la muchacha soltando de esa forma su mano- Ahora solo debes pensar en recuperarte

-Creo que es mejor irnos –Dijo Bou-san tratando de acelerar las cosas pues compendia lo molesto que podría resultar para Naru ver aquella _"Familiaridad"_ con la que la pareja se trataba- Mai debe descansar

-Esto… ¿Y Dónde queda mi casa? –Cuestiono Mai con un ligero rubor en las mejillas pues no recordaba ni siquiera su dirección, posando su mirada interrogante en Lin-

-Vives conmigo Mai, te lo dijimos la otra vez ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –Cuestiono Ayako tratando de aligerar el ambiente- O es que… ¿Quieres vivir con Lin-san? –Bromeo callando rápidamente al notar la forma en que Mai se sonrojo y la expresión de Naru ante esa reacción-

-¡N-no es eso! –Exclamo Mai sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante las palabras de la maquillista- Y-yo no quiero vivir con Lin-san… no… quiero decir… no es que no quiera… ¡Ha! Tú me entiendes ¿verdad? –Cuestiono la castaña posando la vista en Lin-

-Perfectamente –Respondió el aludido desordenando los cabellos de la castaña, soltándola al instante recordando que Naru estaba allí, notando como este no soportaba más aquella situación, y salía rápidamente de la habitación-

-Buen trabajo Ayako –Susurró Takigawa con ironía-

-Lo siento… -Susurro la maquillista en disculpa ante el error que había cometido-

Lin observo brevemente el lugar por el que Naru había desaparecido mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por la inconsciente reacción que tuvo para con Mai, quizá fue por el tiempo que pasaron juntos últimamente, pero casi de manera instintiva había desordenado los cabellos de la castaña y había sonreído para ella al verla preocupada y todo frente a Naru, genial, acababa de empeorar las cosas, ahora solo queda enfrentar la situación y hablar con Naru frente a frente, de hombre a hombre, no podía evadir esa conversación por más tiempo.

-Tengo algo que hacer, lleven a Taniyama-san por favor –Dijo el pelinegro a los presentes, dirigiéndose luego a Mai que se sujetaba la manga de su camisa- Los alcanzare en la recepción, ve con ellos y espérame en el auto, no tardare mucho

-¡Ya deja la desconfianza, mujer! Vamos de una vez, Lin también tiene cosas que hacer –Regaño Ayako llevándose a la castaña consigo, siendo seguido de los otros, dejando a Takigawa con Lin-

-¿Hablaras con él? –Cuestiono Takigawa con seriedad al pelinegro recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Así que evadirás más el tema

-Es lo mejor –Respondió el aludido dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación- Con permiso Takigawa-san

Y sin más palabras de por medio, Lin abandono la habitación perdiéndose de vista en medio del pasillo, subiendo luego las escaleras que daban a la azotea, lugar donde suponía estaba Naru pues su auto aun no había abandonado el hospital.

Se encontraba de pie observando el atardecer desde la azotea mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños ante la impotencia que sentía, de por si era molesto el hecho de que Mai solo recordara a Lin y estaba consciente de que había cierta "Cercanía" entre ellos, pero el verlos así, tan cerca… ¡Con un demonio! Mai se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa que Lin decía o hacía… la estaba perdiendo… ¡Estaba perdiendo a Mai! Y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Oyó entonces unos pasos tras él y no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era, así que había decidido enfrentarlo…

-Naru… –Llamo Lin con seriedad observando al muchacho que permanecía de espaldas a él, sin obtener respuesta alguna- Tenemos que hablar

-Si… tenemos un tema que tratar –Respondió al fin el muchacho sin voltear a verlo- Uno bastante serio

-Nunca quise que esto pasara –Dijo el mayor desviando ligeramente la mirada a pesar de que Naru no podía verlo- Las cosas simplemente se dieron y para cuando me di cuenta yo…

-¿La amas? –Cuestiono el muchacho con seriedad girándose a verlo notando como Lin desviaba la mirada, cosa que solo lograba enfurecerlo más - Dime Lin ¿Amas a Mai?

-No fue mi intención –Susurro el mayor sin dirigir la vista al muchacho- yo no…

-¡Con demonio Lin! ¡Pregunte si al amas! -Exclamo acercándose al mayor con actitud amenazante- ¡Responde la maldita pregunta!

-Si… -Contesto al fin el aludido cerrando los puños con fuerza- Amo a Taniyama Mai… No pude hacer nada para evit… -Agrego siendo callado por un golpe en el rostro-

- Lo sabias… sabias lo que había entre Mai y yo… aun así tu… -Susurro el muchacho acercándose nuevamente a él, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa- Traidor… ¡Eres un maldito Traidor, Lin! –Agrego con rabia, sintiéndose dolido, traicionado, herido- ¡Confié en ti y tu…!

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¡Fuiste tú quien no pudo protegerla! ¡Tú la dejaste ir! ¡No me culpes de tus propios errores! –Exclamo Lin de forma automática mientras un hilo de sangre se desprendía de su labio roto, arrepintiéndose después de lo que dijo al notar la sorpresa y culpa en la mirada de Naru mientras lo soltaba- L-lo lamento... no quise decir eso… -Agrego viendo con culpabilidad al muchacho frente a él, que ocultaba la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello- Naru…

-Déjame solo… -Respondió el aludido cerrando los puños con fuerza al notar que Lin no se iba- ¡Que te largues!

-Lo lamento… -Dijo el mayor antes de marcharse- En verdad siento que las cosas se dieran así

-No más que yo… -Susurro el muchacho para sí mismo una vez Lin se fue-

Y después de esas palabras, solo reino el silencio en aquella azotea, Naru se deslizo por la pared de la pequeña habitación que allí había y cayo sentado en el suelo mientras observaba el basto cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, sujeto sus negros cabellos con la mano derecha mientras una amarga sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al pensar en la situación ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a esto? Incluso había golpeado a Lin por haberse "entrometido" en su relación con Mai, lo había llamado "traidor" aun cuando estaba consciente de que no era su culpa el hecho de haberse enamorado de Mai, mucho menos el que ella tuviese amnesia, de hecho, tal y como dijo Lin, era su responsabilidad por haberla dejado ir esa tarde… Si tan solo hubiese sujetado su mano con más fuerza, si la hubiese retenido a su lado… era duro aceptarlo, pero Lin tenía razón, todo era culpa suya, por no ser más fuerte, por no poder protegerla, por haberla dejado marchar.

Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared tras el tratando de ignorar la rebelde lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras el cielo terminaba de oscurecerse, las cosas solo empeoraban y el nada podía hacer para evitarlo, aunque… quizá las cosas estaban mejor así, Lin podía proteger a Mai y darle todo el que él no podía, si… tal vez era momento de dar un paso al costado y dejarla ser feliz.

Mai podía notar fácilmente la tensión que había en el interior de la camioneta y es que, aun cuando todos pretendían que nada pasaba, era palpable la incomodidad entre ellos y eso solo la preocupo pues estaba segura que el motivo principal de aquella tensión tenía que ver con Lin y aquel muchacho que todos llamaban Naru pues este tampoco estaba presente, se sintió tentada a preguntar pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, lo vio llegar a la camioneta, pero lo que capto su atención no fue que viniese solo, fue el hecho de ver el labio roto del mayor y la clara marca de un golpe en su rostro ¡Que rayos había pasado!

-No lo tomó bien, por lo que veo… -Susurro Takigawa a Ayako viendo la condición del rostro de Lin-

-¿Qué paso?–Cuestiono Mai rozando el labio de Lin con su mano derecha- ¿Porque tienes es golpe?

-Un accidente –Respondió el aludido desviando el tema sonriendo ligeramente para ella, tratando así de calmarla- No tienes que preocuparte

Y sin darle opción a preguntar más, cambio el tema rápidamente pues no quería preocuparla con sus problemas, eso era algo entre ambos y, si bien ella era la _"manzana de la discordia"_ en su situación actual era inútil atormentarla con eso. Subió a la camioneta de SPR en la que había llegado y sin más, encendió el motor de la misma pues sabía que esperar a Naru era inútil, además de que él había llegado en su auto, por lo que emprendió marcha hacia la casa de Matsusaki para dejar a Mai, al menos había "hablado" con Naru y ahora solo el tiempo podría decir lo que el futuro les deparaba.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo nuevos aires para todos, Mai se mostraba más relajada en compañía de todos después de haber pasado la noche en casa de Ayako y ahora conversaba con los miembros de SPR sin aquella nerviosa mirada que había en ella, salvo Masako, que últimamente la miraba con desprecio y se atrevería a decir que parecía molesta cada vez que estaba cerca de Naru, y era también a este último, que aún no había llegado a la oficina, a quien prefería evitar, lo miraba siempre con recelo y evitaba que sus miradas se cruzasen, por lo que procuraba estar siempre con Takigawa, Ayako o Lin, era extraño, pero su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente cada vez que estaban juntos y eso resultaba incómodo para ella, aunque también le era intrigante el motivo tras aquel incomodo sentimiento.

-Sé que puede ser repentino Mai –Dijo Takigawa a la castaña captando su atención y la de los miembros de SPR- Pero quiero que acompañes a SPR durante sus actividades, te necesito haya para que asistas a Lin-san, últimamente tiene mucho trabajo y no se abastece solo

-Pero que… -Dijo Ayako arrastrando luego a Takigawa fuera de la habitación, lejos de Mai- ¡En que estás pensando! ¡Quieres empeorar la situación!–Regañó la maquillista en voz baja al aludido- ¡Estas arrojando a Mai a los brazos de Lin!

-Es mejor que este con ellos –Respondió Takigawa en voz baja también- Viste como quedo Lin ayer después de la "conversación" que tuvo con Naru, si bien no respondió a la agresión, no creo que mantenga esa actitud por mucho tiempo –agrego con seriedad mientras se recostaba en la pared del pasillo- Es un hombre común después de todo, y las cosas pueden terminar mal entre ellos si el llegase a ponerse agresivo, en cambio, si Mai está allí, ninguno hará nada

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea –Dijo Ayako con preocupada expresión- Su memoria es inestable, sus sentimientos no son claros y no quiero que termine cometiendo errores de los que pueda arrepentirse después…

-Lin no es de los hombres que se aprovecharían de una situación así, además, de quererlo, ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho, así que no te preocupes por eso –Respondió Takigawa sonriendo ligeramente, tratando así de calmar a la maquillista- Piensa que al estar cerca de ese par los recuerdos de Mai pueden volver

-Espero que estés en lo correcto Houshou y que todo vuelva a ser como era… -Susurró Ayako aun preocupada- Por el bienestar de todos, espero que así sea…

Y sin decir más palabra ambos entraron a la habitación donde estaban los miembro de SPR, salvo por Naru, que aún no llegaba, y eso resultaba preocupante pues ya tenían el "antecedente" de aquella vez en que despareció con alcohol como única compañía, sin embargo, una llamada entrante al teléfono de Takigawa fue suficiente para calmarlos, pues era Naru informando que los esperaba en la recepción para ir a la locación donde tenían una entrevista en un programa de variedades. Un suspiro de alivio salió de boca de todos, salvo de Mai que no entendía nada, al saber que el pelinegro no se había echado a morir como la última vez, y sin decir más, los miembros de SPR se dirigieron a la salida, siendo Mai la última en salir pues al enterarse a penas que tenía que ir con ellos, tuvo que alistar un par de cosas, saliendo luego a paso rápido para alcanzarlos y no demorarlos más con su agitada agenda, llevando consigo también el itinerario de actividades que Takigawa había olvidado entregarle a Lin.

Acelero el paso mientras revisaba algunos papeles que Takigawa le había entregado para que se los diese a Lin, por lo que no se fijó si alguien venia en dirección opuesta a ella y termino chocando fuertemente con alguien, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo como resultado del impacto y con los papeles regados en el suelo, demonios… ¿De qué estaba hecho ese sujeto? ¿De piedra?

-Eso dolió… -Susurró la castaña sobando su adolorida cintura mientras alzaba la vista hacia el frente, encontrándose con la persona con que había chocado- Tu…

-¿Quieres fijarte por dónde caminas? Es molesto toparse con personas despistadas qu… -Dijo con frialdad el sujeto frente a ella sin siquiera verla, deteniéndose solo al reconocerla- Mai…

-Shibuya-san… -Susurro Mai observando al aludido mientras aquella escena se le hacía familiar, esa actitud, esas palabras…-

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Naru a la castaña al notar como se cogía la cabeza con la mano derecha- Mai, oye… -llamo tratando de captar su atención, zarandeándola ligeramente de los hombros- ¡Mai!

-¿He?... L-lo lamento Shibuya-san… no quise molestarte… -Respondió Mai ligeramente aturdida mientras se incorporaba del suelo con ayuda del pelinegro- Yo solo…

-No te esfuerces –Dijo el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba a recoger los papeles del suelo una vez Mai estuvo de pie- Estos papeles… ¿A dónde ibas con ellos?

-Takigawa-san me ordeno acompañarlos, dijo que Lin-san no se abastecía solo con todo el trabajo y me envió a asistirlo –Respondió la castaña con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al mencionar al chino, sin notar que el ceño de Naru se fruncía ligeramente ante esta reacción- Espero no ser una molestia para ustedes…

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentas –Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente a la castaña mientras le entregaba los papeles, girando luego sobre sus pasos sin poder notar el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Mai al verlo sonreír- ¿Qué esperas? –Cuestionó viéndola de reojo al notar que no lo seguía, viendo con curiosidad el hecho de que Mai palmeaba sus mejillas fuertemente- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-N-no… claro que no… -Contesto la castaña pasando de largo junto a el-

Y Naru simplemente esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa ante la actitud de Mai, tal vez ella no lo recordaba, es más, no recordaba a nadie más que a Lin, pero su esencia… ella seguía siendo la misma y estaba seguro que, sin importar lo que sucediese, ella no cambiaría. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de su boca mientras caminaba tras ella observándola en silencio alejarse, era realmente extraño para él pues, a pesar de estar a solo unos pasos de distancia, la sentía lejos, demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarla, noto entonces como se detenía frente a la camioneta y sonriendo solo como ella podía, se acercó a Lin mientras que este desordenaba los cabellos de la castaña sin notar que venía tras ella. Dolía, y dolía mucho verlos así, él, su mejor amigo enamorado de Mai, la única mujer que había amado, la "princesa" que había perseguido durante tanto tiempo y que ahora lo hacía a un lado… sin embargo, no podía culparlos, las cosas simplemente se habían dado y ahora Mai era feliz con Lin, ¿Cruel? Si, ¿Doloroso? También, pero… de alguna forma era mejor así pues Lin podía protegerla de Tomohisa, ella no correría más peligro estando a su lado y, aunque no estaría con ella, al menos podría ser feliz, o al quería pensar, en verdad deseaba creer que podía seguir su camino sin ella pero la realidad era otra y, sin Mai a su lado, no tenía más razón para continuar en esa absurda lucha, sin ella ya nada tenía sentido, no había música, no quedaba nada.

Para cuando Lin noto la presencia de Naru en el lugar era ya demasiado tarde pues su mano yacía en la cabeza de Mai, demonios, eso estaba mal, muy mal, pero su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente cuando de Mai se trataba, más aun si ella lo veía con esos grandes ojos chocolates y esa radiante sonrisa en el rostro, él no tenía intenciones de meterse en esa relación, es más, su conciencia le decía que lo correcto era alejarse de Mai, que no debía permanecer a su lado, pero el corazón… ese traidor le susurraba al oído como si de un demonio se tratase, que se quedara, que permaneciese a su lado, que aprovechase la situación en su favor y que así, en un futuro ella podría amarlo, demonios, eso era bajo y lo sabía, Naru no merecía algo como eso, pero sus sentimientos por la pequeña castaña solo crecían con el paso de los días y, de seguir así, estaba seguro que no podría mantenerlos bajo control, ¿Debía hacer caso a su conciencia o a su corazón? Una pregunta que resonaba constantemente en su cabeza y a la que no hallaba respuesta. Vio entonces que Naru venia hacia la camioneta y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, notando luego como el muchacho posaba brevemente la mirada en Mai, que permanecía tras él, y esta desviaba la mirada evitando todo contacto con Naru, definitivamente las cosas iban de mal en peor entre ellos y aquel triangulo que se había formado era uno en el que, de seguir así, todos saldrían perdiendo.

Durante el camino hacia el set de grabación en el que se presentarían los miembros originales de SPR, pues la identidad de XM aun permanecía en el anonimato por lo que no aparecía en entrevistas, se mantuvo un tenso silencio, al menos de parte de Yasuhara y John, pues ambos sentían el aura oscura de Naru al ver la familiaridad con la que Mai trataba a Lin y este se comportaba de manera condescendiente con ella, como nunca antes había hecho con nadie. Definitivamente la situación era mala entre esos tres y tanto Yasuhara como John rogaban que Mai permaneciese en medio pues tenían la impresión de que Naru le saltaría al cuello a Lin como si de una fiera se tratase en cuanto ella no estuviese presente.

Mai había permanecido cerca de Lin ayudándolo en cuanto podía y en medio del trabajo pudo corroborar que él era bastante popular entre las chicas, además de que un par de representante de agencias de modelaje le habían entregado su tarjeta, cosas que el aceptaba excusándose luego con que tenía trabajo arrastrándola con él a cualquier lugar de las locación lejos de ellos, al parecer no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas y había encontrado en ella la excusa perfecta para huir, cosa que no le molestaba, es más le agradaba ser de utilidad para él, además de que disfrutaba de su compañía, sin embargo, lo que le incomodaba era un constante dolor de cabeza que la venia aquejando desde que choco con Naru por la mañana, eso, y algunas confusas escenas fugaces, un auto, una mujer gritando su nombre, una discusión, un golpe y después… todo era oscuridad, se sintió mareada ante este recuerdo y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por Lin, quien la sujeto antes de que pudiese golpearse, ayudándola luego a llegar hasta una silla que uno de los asistentes de escena les facilito, quizá aún era muy pronto para que comenzase a trabajar.

-Creo que fue precipitado que comenzases a trabajar hoy –Dijo Lin de pie frente a la castaña- Sera mejor que re lleve de regreso a la oficina, estarás más tranquila allí

-N-no… estoy bien, no es necesario que vuelva –Contesto Mai tratando de no causarle más problemas al pelinegro- Ya me siento mejor

-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea trabajar tan pronto –Replico Lin con seriedad- No deberías esforzarte tanto

-Solo mi memoria fue dañada Lin-san –Dijo la castaña sonriendo ligeramente al mayor- Mi cuerpo se ha recuperado por completo, solo comeré algo y descansare un momento, con eso estaré como nueva

-Por esta vez lo haremos a tu modo Taniyama-san –Dijo Lin desordenando los cabellos de la castaña, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba ligeramente- Traeré algo de comer para ti, así que no te muevas de aquí

-Si señor –Respondió la castaña haciendo un saludo militar que contrastaba con su sonrisa-

-Volveré pronto –Dijo el mayor a la castaña antes de irse- Pero ten en cuenta que si vuelves a colapsar te llevare de regreso

Y Mai simplemente asintió mientras sonreía y sus mejillas eran adornadas por un curioso color carmín ante la preocupación y cuidados del pelinegro mientras pensaba que aquellas escenas fugaces que tenía eran ciertamente perturbadoras, pero mientras Lin estuviese con ella sentía que todo estaría bien.

Naru había visto desde el set de grabación, mientras arreglaban lo necesario antes de salir al aire, la escena protagonizada por Lin y Mai casi desde el principio, notando luego como su representante se marchaba y poco después regresaba con lo que parecían bocadillos y algo de beber, cosas que le entrego a Mai y que ella recibía encantada, noto después como el limpiaba las mejillas de la castaña, seguramente de alguna migaja que descuidadamente había quedado allí, y él sabía muy bien de aquel mal hábito de Mai de comer descuidadamente cuando algo le gustaba. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente ante aquella escena y sintió la mirada compasiva de sus compañeros de grupo ante la situación pero no les tomo importancia pues, en ese momento, lo último que quería era la compasión de otros, oyó después comentarios de los asientes y trabajadores que comentaban sobre la "pareja", siendo particularmente molesta la forma en que se esparció el rumor del "noviazgo" de su representante con la castaña, genial, las cosas no hacían más que empeorar y el seguía con las manos atadas.

-¡Kya! ¿No son lindos? –Cuestiono en un susurro una de las maquillistas a otra que retocaba a la presentadora del programa en el que estarían- Lin-san es tan atento con ella…

-Es triste admitirlo, pero tienes razón… nunca he visto lo he visto actuar así con nadie… -Susurro con decepción la mujer al ver como Lin sonreía ligeramente a la castaña mientras limpiaba su mejilla, sin notar la incomodidad de Naru ante estos comentarios- ¡Esa chica si tiene suerte! Encima de guapo, talentoso, educado y atento…. ¿Por qué los mejores partidos siempre tienen novia? ¡No es justo!

-Es verdad ¡Pero hacen una linda pareja! Se ven tan enamorados qu… –Susurro la presentadora uniéndose a la conversación, deteniéndose al oír un pequeño crujido de la posición de Naru, notando como este sostenía entre sus manos los restos de un bolígrafo roto- ¿Sh-shibuya…san…? –Cuestiono la muchacha con temor al notar la molestia en el rostro del pelinegro- ¿Su-sucede algo malo?

-No… no pasa nada –Contesto el aludido recobrando su típica expresión, logrado reprimir sus emociones antes de que su "mascara" desapareciese- ¿Podemos empezar con el programa ahora?

-S-si… en un momento salimos al aire –Respondió la presentadora con cierto nerviosismo ante el cambio repentino del cantante-

Y sin decir más palabra o hacer comentario alguno, todos los involucrados en la presentación del programa tomaron sus posiciones, las cámaras se encendieron y Shibuya Kazuya retomo su faceta de Idol con aquella falsa sonrisa en el rostro "La función debe continuar" se repetía a si mismo tratando de convencerse de aquella palabras, debía continuar con aquella farsa por tres años más y mantener conforme a Tomohisa o la vida de Mai correría peligro nuevamente. Escucho algunas de las preguntas hechas por la presentadora evadiendo con maestría las referentes a su vida privada y su "relación" con Masako y la identidad de XM, desviando las interrogantes hacia la vida privada y anécdotas vergonzosas de sus compañeros, y hasta allí las cosas iban bien pues el público estaba contento con las historias de los otros miembros de SPR, pero como nada podía salir perfectamente bien en su vida, la presentadora metió sus narices donde no debía y ahora salir del problema podría ser complicado.

-Es bien sabido, Shibuya-san, que eres quien se encarga de la composición de los temas de SPR y mucho se ha dicho sobre la fuente de inspiración que tuviste para este mini álbum –Dijo la mujer a Naru que sentía sus instintos asesinos aflorar para con ella- Cada miembro del grupo tiene dos canciones individuales en este disco, de los cuales, dos temas en particular han captado la atención de las fanáticas del grupo y son precisamente los que XM y tu interpretan en solitario ¿Qué podrías decirnos sobre ellos? ¿De dónde vino la inspiración para esos temas tan desgarradores? Porque déjame decirte Shibuya-san, que más de una a llorado al oír eso temas

-Es un honor saber que mis canciones pueden alcanzar el corazón de las personas –Respondió el muchacho tratando de evadir el tema principal- Creo que ese es el objetivo de cualquier interprete, el conmover a la gente

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shibuya-san, pero no has respondió mi pregunta –Dijo la mujer sin darle tregua al pelinegro- La primera de tus canciones habla de un amor casi idealizado, una promesa de amor eterno, pero el segundo relata el sentimiento de impotencia al dejar ir a la persona amada, y la canción de XM es considerada casi una respuesta a este último tema –Agrego la mujer acorralando al vocalista de SPR- Hay quienes piensan que hay un mensaje oculto tras esas canciones, entonces… Shibuya-san… ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso? ¿Son estos temas basados en experiencias personales?

-No estaba al tanto de la controversia que habían causado los nuevos temas, pero sí puedo decir esto –Respondió el muchacho con su falsa sonrisa- Cada canción relata una historia y cada acorde guarda un sentimiento, toda canción busca transmitir un mensaje al oyente y si preguntas por la inspiración… diría que es la vida misma, digo… ¿Quién no ha pasado por eso antes? Cuando escribí estas canciones me base en Yasuhara, su novia lo dejo hace poco –Dijo con toda la seriedad posible mientras el aludido se mostraba sorprendido por la ruptura con una novia que no existía-

-¡Eso si es una sorpresa! ¡Háblanos más sobre eso Yasuhara-san! –Exclamo la mujer pasando su atención al pelinegro, quien se mostraba confundido pidiendo ayuda en silencio a su jefe, que solo desviaba la mirada haciéndose el desentendido- Oh… es una lástima, pero el tiempo de la entrevista a terminado –Replico la mujer al percatarse del transcurrir del tiempo, mientras que Yasuhara exhalaba un suspiro de alivio ante lo ocurrido- Querido público, eso ha sido todo por hoy, fue un gusto tenerlos en el programa, Yasuhara-san, Brown-san, Shibuya-san…

-El gusto ha sido nuestro Kyoko-san –Respondió el vocalista de SPR esbozando una falsa sonrisa que disfrazaba muy bien sus deseos asesinos para con ella-

-Ahora los dejamos con SPR y el último tema del mini álbum: "Good Bye" –Dijo la mujer dándole paso a los muchachos que se desplazaron al escenario- ¡Hasta la próxima!

Y sin más palabras de por medio los miembros de SPR comenzaron a tocar. Cuando los primeros acordes sonaron Mai supo que el tema era una balada, sin embargo, no supo cómo o porque su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente al oír la voz de Naru al cantar, era extraño, pero la forma de interpretar cada palabra que decía la estaba destrozando por dentro y no entendía por qué…

_¿Qué debería hacer? En este momento solo puedo mirarte_

_Ni siquiera puedo decir un pequeño "hola" _

_Sujeto tus manos, antes cálidas, ahora frías, y no puedo hacer nada más que despedirme de ti_

_¿Qué debería hacer? Estas cada vez más lejos y mi corazón se llena con tantas lágrimas_

_Incluso aunque doy lo mejor de mí para ocultarlo, no puedo hacerlo_

_Este corazón no entiende… ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_No podré olvidar los momentos que compartimos juntos, incluso si encuentras a otra persona que te haga sonreír…_

_Incluso la dolorosa despedida, me alegro que hayas sido tú,_

_Reuniendo todas mis tristes lágrimas solo puedo decir… Adiós…_

Lin pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con Mai y es que era fácil notarlo al ver como se abrazaba a si misma de forma disimulada mientras comenzaba a temblar, la observo por breves momentos sin hacer nada pensando en que, aún sin memoria, ella seguía amando a Naru pues su mente podría haberlo olvidado, pero su corazón lo recordaba perfectamente y por eso se estremecía ante aquellas palabras hechas canción. Era doloroso admitirlo aun cuando ya lo sabía desde el principio, él no tenía oportunidad con ella y jamás la tendría, solo podía estar a su lado y apoyarla en cuanto pudiera para que recobrase sus recuerdos y después… después devolverla al lado de Naru, que era donde pertenecía. Sonrió ligeramente ante ese pensamiento y sin querer divagar más, se acercó a ella, se quitó el saco y lo coloco sobre los hombros femeninos envolviéndola luego en un abrazo, tal vez debía "devolverla" pronto, pero al menos podría guardar recuerdos como esos para sí mismo.

_No había nada que no hubiese hecho por ti, lamentablemente solo quedan lagrimas donde antes hubo risas_

_La persona que lleno mi corazón, aquella que me cambió, eres tú, ahora que tengo que despedirte… ¿Qué se supone que haga?_

_No podré olvidar los momentos que compartimos juntos, incluso si encuentras a otra persona que te haga sonreír…_

_Incluso la dolorosa despedida, me alegro que hayas sido tú…_

_Aun si las lágrimas caen por qué este dolor es tan duro de soportar, no olvidare los recuerdos felices que tuvimos_

_Incluso si te enamoras de alguien más… _

_Incluso si el amor es tan profundo y el corazón duele tanto, no olvidare los recuerdos felices que tuvimos_

_Ahora tengo que despedirte (Mi amor que no pude alcanzar)_

_Así que… reuniendo todas mis tristes lágrimas solo puedo mirarte y decir… Adiós…_

Después de que el ultimo acorde de la canción sonó, se oyeron todos los aplausos del público asistente y poco después, las luces y cámaras fueron apagadas, dirigió entonces la vista hacia donde estaban Mai y Lin y vio como ella permanecía apoyada en el pecho de su representante mientras este la abrazaba, un dolorosa opresión se hizo presente en su pecho y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza ante esa escena pero por alguna razón no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos, fue entonces que Lin pareció notar que los observaba y poso la vista sobre él sonriendo ligeramente, sin embargo, lo que captó la atención de Naru fue la mirada que le dio, una que contrastaba con aquella media sonrisa pues parecía de resignación, parecía herido. Sintió entonces la mano de Yasuhara sobre su hombro y sin poder comprender del todo las acciones de su representante, se acercó a ellos junto a los otros miembros de SPR notando como Mai secaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro, cosa que lo confundió mas pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar pues debían marcharse a su siguiente actividad.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad para todos y para cuando la noche estaba a punto de hacer, estaban ya reunidos en las oficinas de Hara Entertainment alistándose para volver a casa, sin embargo, la llegada de Madoka y Masako al lugar retraso las cosas y aumento el mal humor de Naru al sentir como esta última se pegaba a él, demonios, solo quería llegar a su apartamento y descansar un poco ¿Era mucho pedir?

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Masako? –Cuestiono Takigawa tratando de acelerar las cosas- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Mi padre pidió que les entregase estas invitaciones personalmente –Respondió la muchacha entregándole unos sobres a Takigawa, captando la atención de Lin, que intercambio miradas brevemente con Madoka ante la mención del presidente- En tres semanas se realizara la fiesta de aniversario por la fundación de Hara Entertainment y quiere que todos asistan

-Cierto… el aniversario es en tres semanas… -Susurro Takigawa mientras revisaba los nombres en las tarjetas encontrando uno en particular- Mai está invitada también…

-La fiesta se realizara en la mansión principal que tiene el presidente a las afueras de la ciudad, asegúrense de no faltar –Dijo Madoka con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo luego una seña que solo Lin pudo notar, indicándole así que saliera tras ella cuando se fuese- Bueno, eso es todo, nosotras nos retiramos

-Que descansen –Alcanzo a decir Takigawa antes de que se marchasen, entregando luego las incitaciones a todos- Supongo que tendremos que ir…

-Eso parece… -Susurro Ayako mientras veía con molestia la invitación que le llegó sorpresivamente pues ella no esperaba ser invitada al tratarse de una simple maquillista- En fin… será mejor que vayamos a casa y descansemos, pensaremos que hacer mañana

- Lin-san, llevas a Mai ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Bou-san al pelinegro-

-Lo lamento, hoy tengo algo que hacer y no poder llevarla –Respondió dirigiéndose luego a Mai- Taniyama-san ¿Podrías ir con ellos hoy?

-Cl-claro, no hay problema, al contrario, lamento las molestias que te he causado hasta ahora –Contesto la castaña con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por la vergüenza pues hasta ahora notaba lo dependiente que era del pelinegro- Puedo ir por mi cuenta desde hoy

-Entonces nos vemos mañana –Dijo el pelinegro antes de irse- Que descansen

Y sin más palabras de por medio, abandonó las instalaciones de Hara Entertainment, llego al estacionamiento, subió a su auto y cuando estuvo dentro de él, reviso su teléfono celular encontrando un mensaje de Madoka en el que lo citaba en su departamento "Masako-chan también estará allí, así que no pienses cosas raras" Decía la parte final del mensaje y ante esto, el solo pudo emitir un cansado suspiro y sonreír amargamente ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? Si se hubiese enamorada de Madoka en lugar de Mai las cosas serían tan diferentes… Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de sacar de su mente pensamientos que no venían al caso pues si Madoka lo citaba junto a Hara Masako justo después de recibir esas invitaciones, era porque algo debía estar pasando, así que, sin pensar en cosas innecesarias, emprendió camino hacia el lugar.

Eran cerca de las 10pm para cuando llego al apartamento de Madoka, ingreso al lugar y allí lo esperaban Masako y ellas mientras terminaba lo que parecía ser la cena, Madoka le ofreció algo de comer pero este rechazo amablemente la oferta pues prefería centrarse en el problema que tenían entre manos por lo que la mujer se limitó a recoger los platos de la mesa antes de iniciar la conversación.

-¿Cuál es la situación actual? –Cuestiono Lin tan directo como solo el podía ser-

-La mansión en la que se realizara la fiesta es la más grande que posee Hara Tomohisa –Informo Madoka mientras le entregaba una carpeta con documentos a Lin- Masako-chan piensa que, si hay algo que pueda incriminar a su padre, debe estar en la caja fuerte que guarda allí

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso? –Cuestiono Lin a la muchacha junto a Madoka-

-Él y yo vivimos en esa mansión durante un tiempo después de que internase a mi abuela en el asilo –Explico la muchacha que mantenía la mirada sobre sus propias manos sin atreverse a enfrentar los fríos ojos de Lin- Durante ese tiempo hubo una vez en la que entre a su estudio y por casualidad encontré la caja fuerte detrás de un enorme cuadro que allí había, el entro cuando estaba a punto de tocar la caja y me dio una buena paliza por hacerlo – Agrego mientras su mirada se hacía cada vez más temerosa- Dijo que nunca debía acercarme al estudio y mucho menos tocar la caja, me castigo encerró en mi habitación durante tres días como castigo por eso…

-¿Sabes si esa caja sigue allí? –Pregunto Lin con seriedad ante la información recibida-

-Fui a la mansión hace poco y si, aún sigue allí -Respondió la muchacha- Creo que esta fiesta es la oportunidad perfecta para investigar esa caja fuerte, pero también es peligroso y no es seguro que encontremos algo…

-Tu misión esa noche será mantener ocupado a Hara Tomohisa, nosotros haremos el resto –Dijo el mayor con seriedad a la muchacha esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa ante la sorpresa que se mostraba en el rostro de Masako- Eres parte del equipo ahora, Hara-san, estoy confiando en ti para esto

-¡S-si! –Respondió la muchacha luchando para que unas lágrimas no se deslizaran por sus mejillas, pues era la primera vez que alguien creía en ella-

-Bien, discutiremos los detalles mañana, por ahora es mejor descansar –Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie al igual que las mujeres allí presentes- Me retiro ¿Necesitas que te lleve Hara-san?

-No es necesario, me quedare con Madoka-san esta noche, que descanses Lin-san –Respondió la pelinegra haciendo una ligera reverencia ante el chino antes de marcharse a la cocina del lugar- Con permiso

-Te acompaño hasta la calle –Dijo Madoka saliendo con Lin del departamento- Vaya cambio… -Agrego una vez estuvieron fuera, antes de que el pelinegro subiese a su auto- Creí que no confiabas en Masako-chan pero ahora la consideras parte del equipo

-Me pediste que creyera en ti si no confiaba en ella, que tenías tus razones para apoyarla, y decidí creer en ambas –Respondió el pelinegro esbozando una ligera sonrisa a la mujer frente a el- Te he confiado mi espalda durante mucho tiempo Madoka ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?

-Eres cruel ¿Sabes? Sonreír así para mí… –Susurro para sí misma mientras ocultaba su mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello-

-¿Madoka? –Cuestiono el pelinegro sin entender la actitud de la mujer pues no había alcanzado a oír lo que esta dijo- ¿Qué suc…?

-Sera mejor que te vayas, es tarde –Dijo de repente la mujer empujando al pelinegro hasta su auto- Que descanses Lin

-Espera… Madoka –Llamo el aludido inútilmente pues ella había entrado al edificio antes de que pudiese decir algo, quedando en silencio antes de marcharse- Lo lamento… -Susurro y sin decir más, salió del lugar-

Madoka permaneció en silencio observando desde su posición como el auto de Lin se perdía en la autopista, un "Idiota" salió de su boca mientras sonreía tristemente al verlo marchar, definitivamente a Dios le gustaba poner complicarle la vida a los seres humanos o al menos eso pensaba al ver la irónica situación en la que se encontraban, con ella enamorada de Lin, el enamorado de Mai al igual que Naru y Masako enamorada de este último, si… Dios a veces podía ser cruel… Giro sobre sus pasos y secando una rebelde lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos, se encamino al interior de su departamento donde Masako la esperaba, esbozando luego una sonrisa pues era mejor hacer eso que echarse a morir por algo que no estaba en sus manos solucionar.

Los dolores de cabeza no le habían dado tregua a Mai durante el día y la noche no fue la excepción a este hecho, llevaba dando vueltas en su cama durante aproximadamente una hora y conseguía dormir, lográndolo solo después de que Ayako le diera unos calmantes que el medico había recetado en caso de ser necesarios, los mismo que llevaron cerca de 15 minutos en hacer efecto, pero gracias a ellos, al menos sentía que podría dormir un poco, cayendo rendida algunos minutos después.

El sueño era bastante extraño pues escenas fugaces y nada claras eran lo que parecía en su mente, y en muchas de ellas iba acompañada de un hombre vestido de negro que la abrazaba, pero al que no podía verle el rostro. En otras no podía evitar sentir sus mejillas arder pues estaba con el mismo hombre y parecían estar _"haciendo cosas" _pero igualmente no podía verlo, _"Amarte para toda la vida"_ era otra frase que se repetía en su mente con una voz distorsionada mientras alguien le colocaba un anillo en el dedo. Las escenas pasaban rápidamente y Mai sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, un auto negro, alguien corriendo tras el _"Perdimos nuestra oportunidad" "Llegamos demasiado tarde"_ eran otras frase que se repetían sin para mientras imágenes iban y venían, todas demasiado confusas como para saber de qué iban, niños, adultos, accidentes de auto, un tren descarrilándose, un hombre protegiéndola… no era demasiado y pronto su cabeza no soporto más, por lo que despertó de golpe, sintiendo un punzante dolor de cabeza y con la respiración agitada mientras esas escenas aun deambulaban por su cabeza, demonios… todo era demasiado confuso como para poder identificar algo con claridad, se levantó de la cama y sin hacer demasiado ruido fue a la cocina por algo de beber, necesitaba calmarse tal y como decía Lin y dejar que las cosas tomaran su propio curso, si, ahora solo debía volver a la cama y descansar, que todo se arreglaría pronto.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo más trabajo para todos, SPR iba a comenzar la filmación del video promocional de la canción de Naru y era por eso que se encontraban en una casa antigua de estilo occidental, con amplias escaleras centrales y un enorme salón de baile, cosas que solo podía pertenecer a gente con mucho dinero como era el caso de las amistades de Tomohisa, quienes les facilitaron las locaciones por un día. La historia de fondo relataba el encuentro casual de dos niños de sociedades distintas, Kyoya, un joven príncipe y Akane, la hija de una sirvienta de la casa, ¿La razón tras este tema en particular? Simple, en la última encuesta realizada a las seguidoras del grupo, las fanáticas opinaron sobre el concepto que quería para el nuevo video y los temas "principescos" estuvieron en primer lugar. Ambos niños se conocen pero por azares del destino, se separan y es solo en un baile de máscaras, donde el príncipe escogería a su prometida, que vuelven a encontrarse, el ya con 20 años de edad y ella con 19, se reconocen inmediatamente y él se muestra feliz de hallarla de nuevo pues era la única mujer que había amado, sin embargo, aquella felicidad resulta efímera al ver que ella no estaba sola y es que era realmente estúpido, o al menos eso piensa el, creer que ella, hija de una sirvienta, podría entrar a un baile como ese sin compañía, en ese momento la vida de estos tres personajes se cruzan, el príncipe aun amaba a la muchacha, pero esta se mostraba feliz con su acompañante, quien es, a fin de cuentas, un joven teniente llamado Takeshi amigo de infancia del príncipe. Ambos son importantes para él, su mejor amigo, la mujer que ama, los dos se ven felices y él puede ver que ella en verdad ama a su prometido por lo que el príncipe solo viste aquella mascara de falsedad que había desarrollado con los años y felicita a la joven pareja, observando como ellos parten nuevamente hacia sus tierras después de la fiesta y él se queda atrás, con un amargo adiós en los labios y anhelando aquel amor que no pudo alcanzar…

-Y en resumen, ese es el concepto que usaremos para el video –Explico quien Mai supuso era el director de escena- Shibuya-san obviamente será el príncipe y los otros dos protagonistas están casi listos, solo falta la modelo que interpretara a Akane y podremos comenzar

-¿Es necesario que use todo esto? –Cuestiono Lin que se veía ciertamente incómodo con los adornos sobre el traje que usaba-

-Lo lamento Lin-san tienes que usarlos –Respondió el aludido mientras Naru reprimía una sonrisa de burla ante el sufrimiento de su rival-

Y es que nadie esperaba que el representante de SPR terminara siendo el tercer protagonista del video, es decir, era solo el representante, tenía las cualidades y el porte para ser un modelo profesional, sí, pero él no parecía interesado en esas cosas, sin embargo, cuando el sujeto que iba a interpretar ese papel tuvo un percance y comunico que no podría llegar, todas las miradas se posaron en él y solicitaron su ayuda, él se negó en un principio, eso claro hasta que a Mai se le ocurrió hablar _"Te verías muy bien con esa ropa Lin-san ¿Por qué no lo haces?"_ y seguido de esas palabras vino aquella sonrisa a la que el nada podía negar, y ahora estaba allí, vestido como un traje de gala militar mientras que Naru vestía u elegante traje negro propio de la época en que se desarrollaba la historia, en ese momento recorrió el lugar con la mirada y lo vio propiamente acondicionado para el video pero lo que capto su atención no fue eso ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba Mai? Estaba a punto de preguntar pues era peligroso dejarla sola y más aún en la casa de un amigo de Tomohisa, pero las maquillistas y encargadas de vestuario lo _"secuestraron"_ para dar los últimos retoques a su traje, demonios ¿Dónde se había metido esa chica?

Eran ya las diez de la mañana cuando todos estaban listos para filmar, el lugar había sido acondicionado de tal forma que aun siendo de día, parecía ser ya de noche y la escena de los niños seria filmada después ya que el horario de SPR así lo establecía, por lo que ahora estaban centrados en la escena del reencuentro y la despedida del príncipe, la mujer y el mejor amigo.

Lin recorría el lugar con la vista insistentemente buscando a Mai pero no podía hallarla y eso resultaba preocupante, de repente, el director de escena trajo a la modelo que interpretaría a Akane para presentarlos antes de comenzar a filmar, saludándola rápidamente sin prestarle mayor importancia pues estaba buscando a Mai, deteniéndose al oír a la chica hablar "Soy yo Lin-san" fue lo que dijo la muchacha y al detenerse a verla, pudo notar con sorpresa que, detrás del antifaz que tenía la chica, se encontraba el rostro de Mai.

-Que rayos… ¿Taniyama-san? –Cuestiono Lin en un susurro al ver a la muchacha llevando un vestido de época que, debía reconocer, le quedaba extremadamente bien- ¿Porque tu…?

-Ni siquiera yo puedo explicar claramente como termine en esto –Respondió la muchacha con nerviosismo e incomodidad ante la ropa que usaba- Estaba revisando unos papeles cuando vi que te "secuestraban" y penes que necesitarías ayuda, te seguí pero cuando antes de que pudiese alcanzarte alguien de vestuario dijo "¡Hasta que llegas! ¡Llevamos horas esperando!" Y me arrastro hasta los camerinos –Explico la castaña con rapidez- Cuando el director llego hable con él y trate de explicarle la situación pero dijo que la modelo no había llegado así que me pidió tomar su lugar y ni siquiera espero que le responda… ¿Qué hago Lin-san? ¡No soy modelo! ¡No sé qué hacer!

-¡Todos a escena! –Exclamo el director mientras Mai entraba en pánico-

-Cálmate Taniyama-san, no tenemos otra opción, esta locación solo estará disponible hoy así que tendremos que hacerlo –Dijo a la muchacha que se mostraba renuente a hacerlo- Tranquila, sé que lo harás bien –Agrego desordenando sus castaños cabellos como si fuese una niña pequeña, causando un sonrojo en ella, que asintió ligeramente ante esas palabras- Bien, entonces... ¿Vamos?

Y ante esto, Mai sonrió ligeramente caminando luego junto a Lin hasta el escenario, siendo recibidos por el vocalista de SPR que miraba con seriedad a Lin ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Se suponía que su representante estaba enamorado de Mai y allí estaba, coqueteando con la modelo cuando la castaña no estaba presente, iba a reclamarle aquella actitud al mayor, pero cuando estuvieron cerca noto con sorpresa que aquella "modelo" no era otra más que Mai, quiso preguntar la razón de la extraña situación, pero no pudo hacerlo pues el director los designo a sus respectivos lugares para comenzar la filmación.

-¿Qué significa esto Mai? –Cuestiono Naru en un susurro a la castaña tratando de no prestar atención a lo bien que ella se veía con aquel vestido de época- ¿Por qué estás aquí y con esa ropa?

-Larga historia… -Susurro la muchacha desviando la mirada del pelinegro, agradeciendo que su antifaz ocultar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que se dio al verlo con aquel traje-

-Bien muchachos, la escena es simple –Explicó el director interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos- solo tiene que seguir el guion ¿De acuerdo? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos, Bien, comencemos. ¡Todos a sus lugares!, escena del baile, toma 01 ¡Acción!

Una suave melodía comenzaba a sonar mientras los invitados comenzaban a bailar, Kyoya, el príncipe, observaba con aburrimiento a las mujeres que susurraban y reían desde una esquina del salón mientras lo observaban ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ellas? ¿En verdad su padre esperaba que escogiese a su prometida en esa fiesta? No, ninguna de ellas captaba su interés y es que nadie a parte de Akane era adecuada para él, giro sobre sus pasos y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse al jardín, pudo verla allí, en medio del salón, radiante como solo ella podía ser y aun cuando portaba un antifaz cubriendo su rostro, podía reconocerla, esa mujer era Akane. Sus pasoso lo llevaron automáticamente hasta ella y al verla frente a frente no tuvo duda alguna, en verdad era ella y lo había reconocido _"¿Me concede esta pieza?"_ es lo que sale de su boca y ella acepta mientras bailan como cuando eran niños, los recuerdos felices vienen a él y es en ese momento que toma su decisión, es ella con quien quiere compartir el resto de su vida, no podía ser solo coincidencia encontrarse así después de tantos años ¿Cierto? No, tenía que ser el destino y este quiera que estuviesen juntos.

La música deja de sonar y Kyoya piensa que es el momento adecuado para pedirlo, se acerca a ella y cuando las palabras están a punto de salir de su boca, alguien se acerca y toma la mano de Akane mientras esta le sonríe al recién llegado con un brillo en los ojos como nunca antes había visto, su corazón se oprime dolorosamente ante esta escena pues sabe de antemano lo que eso significa y la voz de aquel sujeto, su mejor amigo, solo le confirma lo que teme, ella ya no era para él.

La fiesta prosigue y el solo puede observar como ella baila con su prometido, sonriendo ampliamente, riendo ante cosas que este le susurra al oído, ambos ignorantes del dolor que esta causa en él, recuerda con nostalgia aquellos momentos pasados junto a ella mientras su pecho se oprime nuevamente ante el dolor que eso significa. Sonríe hipócritamente cuando ellos lo ven y el los acompaña luego en lo que queda de la velada mientras guarda para sí mismo el dolor que esto le produce.

La fiesta termina y el momento de despedirse llega, un apretón de manos mientras le desea felicidad en su próximo matrimonio es suficiente para despedirse de su mejor amigo, a ella la coge de la mano y besa galantemente el dorso de esta en un signo de despedida "Que seas feliz Akane" es lo único que puede decir pues el nudo en su garganta le impide seguir hablando, ve entonces como la pareja sube al carruaje que los llevara a las tierra de Takeshi y mientras ellos se alejan, el solo puede observarlos mientras una tibia lagrima se desliza por su mejilla y el dolor se hace más duro de soportar "Adiós Akane" es lo único que puede decir antes de girar sobre sus pasos y volver a palacio, dejando tras el aquellos sentimiento y el anhelo del amor que estaba dejando ir…

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Queda! –Exclamó el director cuando la última escena fue filmada ya en la noche- ¡A todos! ¡Buen trabajo!

-Al fin termino… -Susurro Mai desplomándose en la silla más cercana que encontró-

-Lo hiciste bien –Dijo Lin acercándose a ella con una botella de agua que ella recibió gustosa- Eres una maravillosa actriz

-N-no es para tanto… -Susurro Mai con las mejillas sonrojadas desviando ligeramente la mirada- S-solo hice lo que decía el guion

-De igual forma, fue grandioso –Replico el mayor desordenando sus castaños cabellos mientras ella sonreía tímidamente, siendo interrumpido al ir el llamado del director- Vuelvo en un momento, espérame aquí

-De acuerdo –Respondió Mai mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de la silla, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al notar que Naru estaba cerca- Sh-Shibuya-san, Bu-buen trabajo

-Lo mismo digo –Contesto el pelinegro mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la silla que allí había- Hiciste un gran trabajo Mai

-U-usted también… -Dijo la muchacha cohibida por su presencia, decidiendo huir rápidamente del lugar pues sus dolores de cabeza aumentaban cuando él estaba cerca- C-con permiso, tengo algo que hacer

Y Naru no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada pues ella se alejó a paso rápido del lugar, demonios, necesitaba hacer algo para cercarse a ella nuevamente, dirigió la vista hacia el frente y pensó que seguirla podría ser contraproducente pues quedaría como un acosador, sin embargo, todo razonamiento quedo en el olvido al ver como Mai caminaba cerca de parte del escenario que se balanceaban peligrosamente y un "¡Cuidado!" salió de boca de un trabajador, sus pies se movieron solos esperando que pudiese llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

Cuando Mai escucho la voz del trabajador, su primera reacción fu girar para ver loa que sucedía, pero nunca espero que parte del montaje usado en el escenario cayera sobre ella. Sentía su cuerpo pesado pero extrañamente cálido ¿Seria sangre? Seguramente si pues lo que la había golpeado era lo suficientemente grande para matarla, entonces… ¿Estaría muerta? Genial, no salía de una para entrar en otra.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –Cuestiono alguien con preocupación…un momento… ¿Había dicho _"Se encuentran"_?

-Estamos bien –Respondió una voz masculina y solo entonces Mai pudo ver con sorpresa el cuerpo de una persona sobre ella, protegiéndola del peligro-

-Sh-Shibuya-san… -Susurro la muchacha con preocupación al ver sangre descender por la pálida mejilla del pelinegro mientras este soportaba el peso del montaje sobre ellos-

-Estaremos bien –Dijo el muchacho mientras los trabajadores comenzaban a quitar los escombros- Solo mantén la calma

-Estas… -Susurro Mai deteniéndose al ver un colgante pendiendo del cuello del pelinegro, eso era…-

-¿Mai? –Cuestiono Naru con preocupación al ver como ella se quedaba quieta y sus pupilas se contraían rápidamente -¡Mai! –Llamó nuevamente sin obtener resultado alguno- ¡Mai! ¡Demonios! ¡Sáquenos de aquí rápido!

La voz del pelinegro sonaba angustiada y podía sentir su respiración golpear contra sus mejillas mientras la llamaba, pero su atención estaba fija en aquel extraño collar, de repente escenas fugaces vinieron nuevamente a ella pero con mayor intensidad, el dolor de cabeza aumento y su mente no soporto más aquella presión, todo ruido se detuvo y ante los ojos de Naru, ella cayo inconsciente.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy XD Espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… a esta historia le queda un capítulo mas o a lo mucho dos, así que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta hora y pues… comenten para saber que tal quedo XD siempre aprecio los comentarios que dejan *0* en fin, me despido y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
